Not Alone In The World
by awesome.is.the.word
Summary: A Potter raised by the MALFOYS? Yeah right. But Harry discovers he has a long lost sister whom everyone thought to be dead...except the Malfoys. How will a Potter and a Malfoy cope? Who will it be for little 'Lizzie? Harry or Draco?
1. 31 July 1988

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction! So enjoy it!**

**Ok! Its similar to my other one "Harry and Holly Potter and the Philosophers stone" but I deleted that one because it would not work out with only Harry as the boy-who-lived, then how would Harry and Holly have evidence that they are brother and sister if they both didn't have a scar?**

**So I hope you enjoy this one better. **

* * *

**Long lost twins**

Chapter one- 31 July 1988

"Harry James Potter and Holly Lillian Potter!" Lily yelled. "Come back here this instant!"

It was Harry and Holly's first birthday, they had both received a toy broom from their godfather Sirius and were zooming around the house for their very first time. Harry had nearly killed the cat while Holly had broken a vase from Petunia. Not that Lily really cared, but next it could be something important!

"Go Harry! Go Holly! Whooooooo!" cheered James.

"JAMES! Can you at least try and help?" Lily questioned to her husband James as he sat there cheering every time Harry or Holly did something interesting while Lily stared at him in disbelief and anger.

"Hey Lily, want to bet who wins between the twins?" asked James.

"James Potter, how dare you use our children like racing horses!" shouted Lily.

"Lily, you really need to calm down, now come and take the bet," suggested James.

"Fine just this once, I go for Holly," said Lily and she sat next to her husband resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there watching both twins zooming around the whole house not knowing what's about to happen on that very same day.

"James", whispered Lily.

"mmhhmmm", replied James half asleep.

"Do you think we really are safe from you-know-who?" Lily asked worriedly.

Lily waited for an answer but never got one until a couple of minutes later, "We should be. Don't worry about it, Voldemort will never suspect Wormtail."

They sat there in silence as the baby twins were getting tired and sleepy every minute on the brooms.

Finally, after a good hour or so of playing around, Harry and Holly got of their broomsticks and fell on the ground out of nowhere going deeper and deeper into their slumber.

"Hey James, that reminds me of you", lily said through giggling.

"oh, thank y-HEY! That wasn't very nice lily flower", said James crossing his arms while grinning at the same time.

"hehehe I know, come on lets take them to their room," said lily.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE**

There were many people in black robes with masks on outside the front yard with a leader who looked really frightening, it looked as though if he would look at you it might be the last thing you will ever see!

**INSIDE**

They started going up the stairs, as soon as they reached the room the doorbell rang.

"Who can that be in this very late hour?" asked lily worriedly.

"Probably padfoot, I'll go check, you stay here, I'll be back", replied James while winking and kissing his wife for the very last time but he didn't know what was about to happen. As he was walking to the door ready to greet a very happy Sirius Black but instead his worst nightmare unlocked the door before he could reach it……….……no not Severus Snape but………………. Voldemort!

"Y-you……You stay away from my wife and kids!" shouted James trying to sound braver than he was, but he was not going to let him kill his precious, loving family.

There was a cold laugh that would make any baby cry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort.

There was a sad scream as a jet of green light hit James as James' body fell lifelessly on the cold floor. There was another cold laugh as Voldemort stepped over James' immobile dead body heading for his next destination………………….the twins' room.

**THE TWINS ROOM **

Lily went to check what all the commotion was all about. All she could see was her own husband's corpse lying motionless on the kitchen floor and Voldemort coming deeper and deeper into the house. Lily screamed and screamed but screaming never made anything better. Voldemort took her husband and she won't allow him to take her children, if he did he would have to go through her first! She quickly put the crying Harry and sobbing Holly in the cot. As the footsteps of Voldemort came closer and closer her heart would beat faster and faster or would skip a beat.

She quickly hid Harry and Holly under the blanket but there was no use, they couldn't stop crying.

"shhhhh, don't cry, it's going to be alright. Holly just stick to your brother and it will be alright. Your dad is just sleeping on the floor like usual. Please stop crying," begged lily, but there was no use. Voldemort already came striding in with his wand held aloft. Lily spun around, covering her two children with her arms outstretched, ready to do whatever it takes to protect her family, but little did poor Lily know, thinking that the ruthless, merciless, hardhearted, insensitive, remorseless Voldemort will actually give up and go home.

"You took my husband James and now you will never, ever take my children, you insensitive freak!" spat Lily.

There was another cold laugh, colder than before (if that is possible).

"Lily, Lily, I just want Harry and Holly Potter, no one else, so step out of my way and I will show you mercy", said Voldermort calmly.

"Never!" shouted Lily.

There was another cold laugh and Voldemort said getting less patient every second," I won't harm you Potter so step aside, I will just take the boy and girl and you can run along and marry another man like Severus Snape."

"Please not my babies, THERE ONLY CHILDREN," begged Lily.

"Fine then, you asked for it," Voldemort said as a red gleam in his eyes appeared," AVADA KADAVRA!" shouted Voldemort, letting a green light come out of his wand to and hit Lily squarely on the chest area and she too fell lifelessly on the floor just as her husband did, leaving the world, leaving Harry and Holly all alone with the darkest wizard of all time.

Another cold laugh came out of Voldemort again, as he pointed his wand at Harry and Holly who was weeping for their mother to come back. As Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry and Holly's heads Harry screamed out", VOLDY!" with giggles coming out from Holly.

"Oh-ow," squeaked Harry.

"Bye, Bye little Potters, AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort while laughing as he nearly completed his task that he came here for, nearly, but instead of the curse killing Harry or Holly as it done with his parents and many, many other people, it rebounded at hit Voldemort just like it had done with James and Lily.

There was a scream of agony coming out of Voldemort. The people in black robes who were death eaters, started to panic, they were left alone, there leader had gone.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter one!  
****Please if you have any comments or ideas REVIEW!**


	2. Lizzie Malfoy and We Meet The Dursleys

Chapter two- the Malfoys

_**Enjoy my second chapter! Sorry i redid it because i had a website that i forgot to erase! Lol! Man i need to read through my work!**__**Anyways here is the second chapter…...**_

* * *

**Chapter two- Lizzie Malfoy and We Meet the Dursleys**

* * *

There was a scream of agony coming out of Voldemort. The people in black robes who were death eaters, started to panic, they were left alone, there leader had gone. All they could hear were the cries of the babies who were still trapped inside the wrecked house.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE TWINS' BEDROOM**

Harry finally shut up and started to hide under the blanket whimpering from the new thin lightning-shaped bolt scar he had just received while his sister, who was seated next to him just sat there also crying from the scar she too had gotten and she was still crying as though if she cried enough her mum will come back alive and hold Holly in her arms again.

**OUTSIDE**

Nearly all the death eaters had disaparated, the only people that remained were Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Amycus and Alecto.

"Every one leave, I'll check if there are any living souls inside!" shouted Lucius Malfoy as he stepped into the house to begin his search of survivors. He first saw James' body on the Kitchen floor so he stepped over James' unmoving body in hatred. There were baby cries up stairs so Lucius started heading up the stairs, his heart hammering. He was afraid of what he was going to see. Was it a trap because how can the greatest dark Wizard of all time could have been murdered by two one-year-old's? Were there people in there who would attack him as soon as he steps into the room where his master's body lay?

When he finally reached the room, the cries that came from Holly suddenly stopped. She was looking at him as he was looking at her. There were two bodies lying on the floor, one was Lily's and the other was his master's, but Lucius didn't care, the only thing he was staring at was Holly. She looked soo much like Lily with her red hair, this made Lucius grin until he saw her eye colour……….they were the colour of James' eyes. He picked her up in his arms and ran outside, not caring about his master's dead body, not caring about if there were any other survivors.

He ran outside and disapparated just like the rest of the death eaters. He landed in front of his house just as Holly started to cry,

"sshhhhhh, don't cry, you're safe now," said Lucius in a whisper,

Surprisingly she obediently listened.

They went inside the house and saw Lucius' wife Narcissa Malfoy in Draco's bedroom trying to hush her one-year-old son Draco Malfoy who was crying and aiming punches at his mother who (unlike her sister Bellatrix Lestrange) had blond hair and looked very beautiful. She nearly jumped when she spotted Lucius who had a pink bundle in his hands (but his wife did not see it).

"Hello, Lucius, how was it today going after the Potters'?" Narcissa asked worriedly after seeing the tired expression on his face.

"Narcissa, you really need to get some rest because you didn't even see Holly in my arms! I'll look after Draco, you go to sleep," Lucius said kissing his wife lightly.

"OMG, Holly's here! Then where is Harry? Where did Voldemort go? She looks just like her mother! Except her eyes, she has James' eye colour!" squealed Narcissa in an excited voice.

Lucius placed his finger on her lips and whispered," shhhhhh, I didn't find Harry, something must have happened in there. Lord Voldemort is dead, I saw his body on the floor in the child's bedroom and yes she does look like her mother in a lot of ways. Severus will be happy and shhhhhhh before Draco starts crying again," pointing at Draco who was now quiet and staring at the bundle in his father's hand suspiciously.

"ok. So what will we do with Holly? Can we keep her? Pleeeeaaaaaseeee," begged Narcissa.

"Yes we may, but we have to give her a new name so she wont remember any one calling her name." whispered Lucius.

"oooh, I know, what about Lizzie?" requested Narcissa as she neared the bundle in her husband's arms.

"Lizzie it is then, now can you at least go and get some sleep?" suggested Lucius, who now noticed the black lines around her eyes.

"Oh my god, is the where the-?" asked Narcissa worriedly.

"Yes, she will have it forever. Now can you go to sleep?" replied Lucius.

"hmmphh, fine I will," replied Narcissa kissing her husband before leaving the room.

"I'll see you later, ok," whispered Narcissa who stood at the door of the room winking at her husband.

Lucius watched her leave laughing to him self. He conjured a cot out of thin air and placed Holly who was now known as Lizzie. Draco who was still quiet and was still staring at Lizzie who was now his sister was now sticking his hand out of his cot and reaching for the cot next to his, while Lizzie did the same until they grabbed hold of each others hand.

"aaaawwwwww! How cute! They're going to be the best brother and sister," came a voice from outside the room.

Lucius who had a grin on his face spun around completely and noticed his wife Narcissa standing next to the door having a dreamy look on her face.

"Cissy! I told you to go to sleep, so go to sleep!'' demanded Lucius, chasing after his wife with a grin on his face.

Narcissa quickly ran for her life giggling while Draco stared at his parents in disbelief. Holly, who was used to this daily routine with her real parents started giggling and clapping her hands at her new parents.

**MEANWHILE AT THE DURSLEY'S HOUSE **

The Dursleys were normal people who were the last people you would expect be involved in anything bizarre or strange, because they could not take that sort of nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the man of the house who was a great, fat, bulky, beefy man who looked like he hardly had any neck. He was also the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. Mrs. Dursley who was skinny with blond hair had, unlike her husband, a long neck because all she did was spy on the neighbors. The Dursleys also had a son who looked like a small pig with blond hair, but to his parents, he was an angel!

The only thing that they kept secret was a dreadful thing and they didn't know what will happen to them if someone found out. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister. It would be really shameful if anyone found out that Mr's Dursley had a freak for a sister! The Potters also had twins named Harry and Holly.

It was a brand new, normal day when Mr. Dursley kissed his wife good-bye to leave for work while she gossiped away until he saw a cat reading map. Mr. Dursley just shook his head and entered the car. 'How can cats read? No. The cat was just looking at a map not reading?' he kept correcting him self while he started driving to work.

The only annoying thing that kept bugging him was seeing the people wearing cloaks but he tried to keep thinking that this was some sort of new fashion.  
On that day all people could see were owls who were fluttering past everyone while everyone below these animals stared and pointed at them, but because Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor he didn't see that strange thing happening.

Later when he went to the bar to buy a sandwich on the other side of the road he heard many whispering coming from the strange people in cloaks saying," The Potters', that's right, that's what I heard-," and "-yes their twins, Harry and Holly-"  
Mr. Dursley was overtaken by fear and he speedily ran to his work place. He sat there what felt like years but it only was 30 minutes thinking about what he had just heard. 'Was it the Potters he knew about, but a lot of other people have Potter as their surnames and was it the Harry and Holly he knew about? Was the even his nephew and niece's name? Wasn't it something like Harold and Harriette?' those were the questions that kept haunting him for the whole day.

Later on that day more strange things happened. When he got back from work the same cat was still there sitting on his garden wall. He tried to scare it away but nothing worked on that cat! NOTHING!  
Later that day, on the news it said that the owls have been acting really weird that day and even the experts cant even tell why the owls have suddenly changed. On the weather news it said to the viewers as far apart from Kent, Dundee and Yorkshire have been phoning the weatherman to tell him that instead of rain that was meant to come to them there was a downpour of shooting stars. This news worried Mr.Dursley a lot because for that whole day a lot of strange thing have been happening lately. He had to tell his wife because she will know sooner or later. No. He will tell her the half truth, but he wont mention to her about what he heard today.  
Mrs. Dursley just walked in to the room at that moment with two cups of tea. Mr. Dursley took a deep breath and told her to come sit down and started to tell her about all these strange things that have been happening.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed my second chapter! **_

_**So I'll see in my third chapter hopefully.  
Now please R-E-V-I-E-W! PLEASE IM DESPERATE!! **_


	3. The Children Who Lived

**Hey, this is my third chapter. Hope you enjoy it, sorry i had to redo this chapter because somehow some of my asignment on Ned Kelly was on it! weird, huh? Anyways, it's still exactly he same story!**

**So here it goes...**

* * *

**Chapter three-The children who lived**

**AT THE POTTER'S HOUSE**

Harry stayed under his blanket quietly sobbing from his new lightning shaped scar. He the removed his blanket with his tiny little hands.

He looked in every direction but all he saw were two bodies on the ground (voldemort and Lily), his twin sister was missing!

He started to whimper. He did not know what to do. He was alone with no one there to help him.

Suddenly he heard an engine sound, it was his godfathers motorbike!

Harry heard it many, many times before when his godfather Sirius Black came to visit him. Harry let out a giggle as he heard some one getting off the motorbike. 'Sirius Black is going to walk in happily and cheerfully and give him a present and he will take Harry home where he will live happily with his godfather' this is what Harry thought but he was truly wrong!

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE **

Hagrid, whose face was almost fully covered by a long, bushy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but at least you could still make out his beetle like eyes under all the hair of his, got of Sirius Black's motorbike and looked around the burnt house as a big, fat tear rolled on to his hairy cheek.

He stepped in the house still crying until he heard giggles upstairs so he started heading upstairs.

**INSIDE THE TWINS' BEDROOM**

Harry continued to giggle because he thought any second his god father will walk in and carry him to his mansion. He stopped giggling as soon as he saw a big man who was twice as tall as a normal person and five times wide. The giant started to cry at the sight of Harry in his cot. He picked Harry up in one arm and looked around in case his sister was still there but there were no other bodies there except Lily Evans' body and Voldemort's body. He made his way outside where Sirius's bike was and started the engine to head for the Dursley's house where he would meet professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore.

**OUTSIDE THE DURSLEY'S HOUSE**

That night when the Dursley's all went to bed there was a tall man who appeared on the corner. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore who was also the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore had silver hair and a long silver beard which was long enough that he could tuck it in his belt. He was also wearing long robes, a purple cloak and buckled boots. His eyes were blue and were light and bright.

Suddenly he started to rummage his pockets in his robes until he found out that he was being watched, he looked up and found a cat gazing at him from the other end of the street. He merely chuckled and mumbled," I should have known."

He finally found what he was looking for in his robes. It looked like a silver cigarette lighter, but when he opened it and clicked it it wasn't a cigarette lighter, it was a put-outer which put out lights just by clicking it. Albus Dumbledore put out most of the lights so he wouldn't be seen by those who are still up late except two small pinpricks that came from the cat. He returned his put-outer back in his pocket and strode down the street towards number four. He then sat down on to the wall next to the cat, he didn't gaze at it but no more than a minute he said," fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby cat, but instead he found him self smiling at a severe-looking woman. She was also wearing an emerald cloak, her hair was black and it was in a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she questioned.

"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Replied Dumbledore.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor sniffed angrily.

"Every ones celebrating alright!" she snapped, " The should be more careful you know, even the muggles has noticed something strange going on, it was on their news! I heard it myself; flocks of owls……shooting stars….well muggles aren't fully stupid, they are going to suspect something"

"You can hardly blame them, we have hardly anything to celebrate since sbout 11 years," replied Dumbledore.

"I know that, well I suppose you-know-who has really gone, hasn't he?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It seems so. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?" asked Dumbledore.

"A _what_?"

"A sherbet lemon. It's a muggle sweet that I am fond of." Replied Dumbledore.

"No thank you, does it even look like the time for sherbet lemons!" said Professor McGonagall," anyways, even if you-know-who _has _gone-"

"dear professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his proper name. I have never seen any reason to be scared to say Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't," replied professor half admiringly half exasperated ," but your different, every one knows that you're the only one you-know- uuuuh, fine V-Voldemort is frightened of."

"you flatter me, but Voldemort has powers I will never have," replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Only because you're too noble to use them! Anyways, the owls are nothing to rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" said professor McGonagall after taking a sharp look at Dumbledore.

"what they're _saying_," she pressed on," is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumours are that Lily and James are…..are….are….de-de-_dead_!

Professor McGonagall gasped as Dumbledore bowed his head.

They continued talking about the tragic, heartbreaking death of their ex-students and how on earth did Harry and Holly Potter survived on their own and what happened to them and where to put them. They finally decided to put them in the Dursley's house when they heard a low rumbling sound as a huge motorbike fell out of the dark, cold sky and landed in front of them with a bundle in his hand.

The motor bike was huge. The man sitting in it was none other than Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore in a relieved tone." At last, and where did you get that beautiful, magnificent bike from?

"B-borrowed it, professor Dumbledore, sir,'' said the giant as he walked nearer to the two professors in tears," from young Sirius Black lent it to me, by the way, I've got him here. Professor McGonagall gasped as she saw only one bundle in Hagrid's arms.

"Is there, by any chance that there are two babies in that bundle?" asked professor McGonagall hopefully.

Hagrid shook his head sadly as McGonagall started crying with him.

"W-w-what happened to the g-girl?" asked McGonagall through tears.

"I dunno what happened to her, but I can tell yer one thing. I didn' find any other body except fer Lily, James an' you-know-who!" said Hagrid also in tears.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore bent forward to have a peek at the little baby who was wrapped inside all those blankets. The baby boy was fast asleep under a tuft of jet-black hair and over his forehead they could see a curiously-shaped cut, similar to a bolt of lightning.

"is that where-?" said professor McGonagall quietly.

"Yes, he will have that forever," said Dumbledore," I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground."

"Does Holly have one too?" said McGonagall.

"I am afraid so, because since they are twins the same thing will happen to them," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took Harry Potter in his arms while Hagrid continued to cry. Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall with Harry in his arms. He then walked to the front door and placed Harry Potter on the Dursley's door step and took out a leter from his cloak and tucked it inside Harry's blankets.

All three then went their separate ways . On Dumbledore's way he whispered "Goodluck, Harry Potter," and the he disappeared.

Harry lay there with the letter not even knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be awaken in a few hours by his auntie petunia and her screams. He didn't even know that he had a sister somewhere out there or maybe even dead and he also didn't know that people all over the country we raising their glasses and whispering ," to Harry and Holly Potter- the children who lived."

**

* * *

**

So? Did you enjoy it? If you have any suggestions REVIEW!

**Tell me if i should make it longer or shorter.**

**Se you in the next chapter hopefully.**


	4. Lives Without Each Other Part one

**Hey again! Here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy it.  
****By the way, if there are any mistakes please tell me!  
****This chapter isn't from the book, its my own.**

**Here it goes……………….**

* * *

**Lives without each other-part one**

* * *

**Harry Potter age 5- 3/5/1992**

"Mummy, can you pwease teach me to read?" begged Harry, because he wanted to practise before school so every one would like him and think he's smart.

" First of all, don't call me mummy, I'm not your dead mummy, alright. Secondly, don't ask question and thirdly I won't teach you to read, you are already worthless, so why even bother." Replied Aunt Petunia angrily.

While Harry was sulking quietly his big fat cousin came in the room who no longer looked like a pink beach ball but instead he looked like a baby pig with a blond wig on.

"Mummy, mummy! Teach me how to read! Now!" demanded Dudley Dursley.

"yes dudykins, ofcourse I will, you're not completely worthl-" said Mrs. Dursley.

"Just shut up and teach me woman!" said Dudley.

"How come Dudwey is rude to you and you accepted and I was soo nice and you didn't accept, woman? How come you teach him to wead and not me? And Dudwey's worthwess, a donkey would learn how to read before him!

"I said DON'T ask questions! And DON'T call me woman! Also my popkins isn't worthless like you!" Snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Why can't I call you woman? But he called you woman, woman." Replied Harry hotly.

At that point Harry regretted even talking to his Aunt Petunia or even starting this conversation, he also regretted what he just said, because at that point his Aunt slapped him across the face hard and shouted as Harry began to clutch on to his cheek because it was very, very red and it felt like it was on fire," DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! I THINK VERNON WILL HEAR ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR AND BEAT YOU UP GOOD! GO TO HIM NOW!" shouted Aunt Petunia as Harry was still sobbing and sniffing from his new bruise.

"Ok, Aunt Petwnia," said Harry as he tarted to walk out of the room. He could hear Dudley whimpering next to his mum and telling her that she ignored him too much and one of her hand slightly touched him when she slapped Harry, so Aunt Petunia went to Dudley and started apologising for hitting him and ignoring him, she also started kissing him where he was hit!

"sulk!" pouted Harry as he walked down stairs to his doom where he would find his Uncle, Vernon Dursley on one of the couches where Harry would have to tell him what happened and then he would meet his doom for a couple of hours.

That night all Aunt Petunia and Dudley could hear were screams coming out of Harry for a couple of hours and then they could hear Harry getting locked up in his cupboard for a couple of days without food.

That night Harry saw the same dream full of jets of green light and a dark red-haired baby girl next to him. He heard a cold, cruel laugh as a red-haired woman fell to the floor, but by the time Harry started paying attention to what was happening the dream was already over.

**Holly Potter (Lizzie Malfoy) age 5- 3/5/1992**

Lizzie who had dark red hair with brown eyed shouted "Mummy, daddy! Dwakie is scawing me again!" as she ran to her parents room.

"Oh, what did he do this time?" asked Lucius Malfoy clearly interested.

"He hid under my bed when I was going to sleep, then he jumped on me and he scared the living daylights out of me!" said Lizzie in a whimper then she shouted," Do sumfing!" when she saw her parents laugh.

" Fine, Draco get in here," demanded Lucius still laughing.

Draco Malfoy who was a platinum blond with grey eyes just like his fathers' walked in the room sniggering quietly at his harmless joke and looking innocent.

"Draco, did you do this to your little sister?" questioned Lucius.

"no dad, what Liz? What did I do this time?" replied Draco trying really hard to stop himself from laughing.

" Don't you Liz me Dwakie!" replied Lizzie.

"Well don't you Dwakie me Liz!" said Draco grinning.

"I will if I want to," shouted Lizzie.

"Hey! I'm older then you," replied Draco.

"How do you know, you cant even count you bwond?" asked Lizzie laughing.

" Hey! That's not vewy nice Liz! And I can count!" retort Draco.

"Prove it Dwakie," demanded Lizzie.

"If I do, will you stop calling me Dwakie?" asked Draco.

"fine, I will stop if you win Dwakie," answered Lizzie.

"Ok, ummmmmmm……….what was the first numba? Ummmm…….," asked Draco wondering out loud.

"Mummy, daddy, I think we need camping bags here because by the twime Dwakie finishes I'll pwabably get my wetter from Hogwarts!" said Lizzie trying not to laugh at her brothers stupidity while their parents were watching with amusement.

"……………….ummm……I know!...wasn't it one…………..I know now!  
one………..fwive…………thwee………….tinty………….eite………..! Yea, that's the numbers! I did it! Hahahahaha!" shouted Draco in triumph.

"Idiot, it's…………one……two ……thwee………fowr……...ummmm………..twiny… ……..fiv…………damn, I neawly got it!" said Lizzie.

"see your sooo dumb, Liz!" said Draco.

"Am not! Even you didn't get it! And I was cwoser than you!" retorted Lizzie.

"Was not!" shouted Draco.

"Was too," Lizzie shouted turning around and facing her back on her brother.

"Even ask mummy an-!'' suggested Lizzie but before she could finish off her sentence she felt a really hard burn on her cheek as though someone had just slapped her. She clutched her cheek and started to cry while shouting," OOOWWW!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOW? MUMMY, DADDY, DWAKIE SWAPPED ME!!"

"NO I DIDN'T YOU WIAR!!" replied Draco.

"YES YOU DID!" shouted Lizzie still in tears.

"DID NOT!!" shouted Draco.

"Ok enough, Draco did not slap you, what has gotten in to you?" Lucius asked Lizzie.

"But I felt someone slapping me real hard!" replied Lizzie.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged worried looks.

"Anyways I'm afraid Lizzie is correct, she was closer in the number game," said Narcissa trying to change the subject and fortunately it worked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I won! Whoohooooo!" Shouted Lizzie in triumph.

Draco was fake sulking quietly as outside it became darker and darker. Then suddenly Lizzie fell on the floor with a loud thud and was screaming in agony and crying from pain. Her family quickly hurried to her to see what was going on. She started screaming things about she felt someone bashing her up. She couldn't see anything or any man, it was like someone was invisible and was beating her up nearly every day or two. Her parents started exchanging worried looks. Finally Lizzie calmed down after taking a dose of potion.

Still, that night she couldn't sleep well. She could still feel getting beaten up, but in a couple of hours that feeling stopped and she was soon fast asleep. Dreaming of her lovely dreams until suddenly she entered a dream full of jets of green lights, screams, she could also see a boy that looked just like her but with jet-black hair and green eyes. By the time she saw a blurry dark-red haired woman fall to the floor and a sound of a high pitched, cold laugh, she woke up.

Late that night, Lucius was in the Living room thinking real hard until he lovely wife walked in with two cups of hot chocolate in a tray. When she saw her husband she was even more worried than she already was. He signalled her to come sit down next to him so she obeyed. First they both sat there in silence, drinking and wondering the same thing, what is going on with Lizzie? And did this have something with her twin brother Harry that they kept secret from her for four years so far? Then it was Narcissa who broke the silence," Do you think she has a connection with Harry. Is this how Harry is being treated with those filthy muggles?" spat Narcissa.

The only words that could come out of Lucius mouth for now is," I'm afraid it is," as he sadly nodded.

"She's bound to find out sooner or later. Poor Harry Potter. You don't think that because they have connections they might be having visions and dreams about each other?" asked Narcissa worriedly not wanting to let Lizzie go.

"They might be, if you want you can have a girl-to-girl conversation with her," suggested Lucius.

At these words Narcissa raised her eyebrow at her husband while Lucius begged.

Narcissa sighed and accepted.

"thank you, Narcissa. I'm going to sleep, are you coming?" asked Lucius getting up from the couch.

"No. I'll be there in about an hour," replied Narcissa.

"Ok, just stop thinking hard in that pretty head of yours. Goodnight." Said Lucius Malfoy kissing his wife for a minute or so.

"God Lucius, it's just an hour!" said Narcissa.

"I know. I just felt like doing that," replied Lucius smirking.

"I wonder what you will do if it was two or three hours or maybe even four hours?" asked Narcissa.

" ummm…….lets s-" started Lucius but was cut of by his wife.

"Actually, I don't think I want to know!" said Narcissa," Anyways, good night"

"Yea, good night," said Lucius walking out of the room.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's still not that long but I'll try harder on my next chapter! It's because all I do is Assignments, homework and more Assignments! I HATE LIFE! (for now)! But I promise the next chapter WILL longer because my holidays are nearly starting (semester 1 holidays)! That means no more homework! YAY!! WHOOOHOOOO!  
Anyways, how did I do in this chapter?  
Please R-E-V-I-E-W!! I"M DESPERATE!!**


	5. Lives Without Each Other Part Two

**Hey, again! This is my fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
come on! What happened to the reviews? Why aren't you reviewing my stories anymore? Hmm…… even if you don't have an account you can still review mine!  
By the way people, I have a poll that I really want you to try, it's about this story, please take the poll! Pleeeaaassseee, im desperate for answers!**

**I would also like to thank em13 for reviewing about two of my chapters! Thank you em13,whoever you are!  
So em13, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Anyways, here it goes…………………….and for goodness sake R&R **

* * *

**Lives Without Each Other-Part Two  
The Vanishing Glass and a new pet snake!**

* * *

**Harry Potter- age 10**

Harry Potter was still at the hellhole Dumbledore decided to put him after the death of his parents and the fall of the greatest dark lord Voldemort………yes, he was still at the Dursleys and guess where his bedroom is located in the hellhole place……….the cupboard…….yes, the cupboard!

Harry Potter was currently sleeping and dreaming the same dream he had for years now, the dream with lots of jet green lights, a dark red-haired baby who looked just like him but with different colour eyes and different hair colour, a lot of screams, a dark red-haired woman and a high-pitched cold laugh, every night he would stay up trying to interpret the dream, but he failed. 'What did all these dreams mean', Who is that baby that looks like him'? And who is that woman'? were the questions Harry repeated to himself as though if he says it enough times the characters in that dream will come to him. Next he entered a dream about a flying motorbike, but it wasn't his first time having that dream, then he saw a large man with beetle eyes and a black beard and moustache who was sobbing quietly and whispering to Harry something like," It's ok, yer safe. Don' worry 'bout her or yer parents," and with that last sentence he started sobbing even harder.

Suddenly Harry was awaken by the shrill voice of his aunt Petunia who usually made the first sound of the day.

"up! Get up! Now!" she screeched.

Harry rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he just had. " What did the large man who looked like a giant mean by _her_, but before he could think anything else his aunt rapped on the door again and screeched, "Are you up yet?" again.

"yea, nearly," said Harry.

" Don't you dare say _yea _to me young man, say _yes_!" screamed Aunt Perunia.

"But Dudley says yea! Why cant I?" asked Harry hotly.

At this Harry regretted saying anything because his Aunt came storming in his room and pulled him by his hair all the way to the kitchen.

"Don't ASK questions, and do as I say. DIDN'T I CUT YOUR HAIR YESTERDAY? How come it grew back?" asked Aunt Petunia angrily.

"_Yes_, but somehow it grew back. It's like magic!" said Harry.

Aunt Petunia slapped him across his face and snapped angrily, "There is NO such thing as magic!"

Harry decided to shut up and not answer back because if he did she would probably send him to Uncle Vernon for a good beating.

"Good. Now look after the bacon and don't you dare burn them. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday or else." threatened Aunt Petunia.

Harry looked over to the table where Dudley's birthday presents lay. You could hardly see the table because of all his cousin's presents

Then Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning the bacon and told him off for not combing his hair like usual, but it wasn't Harry's fault because his hair was always messy!

By the time Dudley entered the kitchen with his mother who was continuously kissing him, Harry was frying the eggs. Dudley had a large, pink face without that much neck. He also had tiny, watery blue eyes and on top of his thick, fat head lay thick, blond hair. He also looked like his father. To Harry Dudley looked like a pig in a wig but to Aunt Petunia, he looked like a baby angel.

There was hardly any space on the table for Harry to put the plates of egg and bacon because it was piled with Dudley's presents. Dudley counted his presents with a lot of difficulty and when he finished his face fell and said angrily,"Thirty-six! So that's two less than last year!"

Harry quickly swallowed his bacon really fast in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia who noticed this quickly said before Dudley could do anything else," Don't worry Duddykins, we'll buy _two_ new presents when we go out today, is that alright with you?"

"Good," replied Dudley, sitting down and grabbing the nearest parcel with his fat, stubby fingers.

At that moment the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to pick it up. When she had finished the call she came back looking both angry and worried. Then she started talking to Uncle Vernon about Mrs.Figgs who broke her leg and she can't take Harry. Later with a lot of deciding between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and moaning coming out of Dudley they had decided to take Harry with them, while Dudley was fake crying his friend came in with his mother so Dudley stopped crying immediately. Dudley's friend Piers was a scrawny boy who kind of looked like a rat.

About half an hour later Harry, Piers and the Dursley's were in the car heading to the zoo. They started talking about stuff and when Uncle Vernon started talking about motorbikes Harry suddenly said," I had a dream about a motorbike and it was flying, it was like magic!"  
Uncle Vernon nearly crashed the car and started ranting about how motorbikes don't fly and there is NO such thing as magic. When they arrived to the zoo they looked around and then they went to the reptile house they found a snake which Dudley kept knocking on the glass window to wake it up but it just didn't move so Dudley started moaning about how boring that was and he went away. Then Harry walked up to the glass and stared thinking about the snake, how its life was kind of worse than his and sometimes better until the large snake opened it's beady eyes and _winked_ at Harry! The snake jerked its head at uncle Vernon and Dudley and then to the ceiling like saying 'I get that all the time.'

Harry replied, not sure if the snake can hear him," I know what you mean and it must be really annoying, especially when they are fat and ugly like Dudley and Dursley."

Suddenly the snake nodded.

"Wow, I'm talking to a snake!" whispered Harry to himself the he continued talking to the snake. He found out that it is a Boa Constrictor and it came from Brazil. He kept talking to it until…………………a thunderous shout behind them made Harry jump," DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came as fast as his feet would take him (which was not that fast!), punched Harry in the ribs to make him move out of the way and he and Piers leaned on the glass to get a good look of the snake when suddenly the glass disappeared and the snake started uncoiling itself rapidly and slithering out of the entrance. There were screams everywhere. Harry heard the snake hissing to him," thanksssss…………Brazil, here I come," before leaving the zoo.

* * *

**Holly Potter (Lizzie Malfoy)-age 10**

That day Lizzie Malfoy (Holly Potter) and Draco Malfoy were bored so they decided to go outside and play in the backyard of their large manor. They were playing catch when suddenly Lizzie felt her hair being pulled hard so she clutched her hair in agony, but it stopped in like in half a minute, but then she felt like she was slapped, she decided to ignore this but then later Lizzie felt her ribs badly hurting, she fell to the ground screaming in agony when he 'parents' rushed to her. First they thought it was Draco that hit her with the ball, but they eventually found out it was Harry who was hurt once again, but nor Draco or Lizzie knew. Later the pain ceased and Lizzie and Draco started playing exploding snap.

In the middle of their game of exploding snap Lizzie spotted a Boa Constrictor slithering in their garden. She quickly ran to it, Draco following behind her.

"Lizzie! What are you doing, Liz!" shouted Draco catching up until suddenly he spotted the large snake, he stopped and shouted," Liz! Don't go near that thing!"

But it was already too late. Lizzie cautiously walked up to the snake and heard the snake hiss something about Brazil.

"Brazil?" questioned Lizzie.

"Yessssss. Brazil, here I come! Thanksssssss to Harry Potter." Hissed the snake.

"Harry Potter?" questioned Lizzie, just by saying the name she had a flashback. She could see a boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead _just like hers_! The sake turned around to face Lizzie. "Yessssss. Harry Potter you look just li-," started the snake until spotting Lucius Malfoy behind Lizzie with a threatening look on his face. Lizzie found out what the snake was staring at and spun around.

"Hey dad. I was just talking to this snake over he-,"started Lizzie.

"Y-you can……you can talk to snakes?" asked her dad.

"Offcourse I can, I _am_ a witch after all," said Lizzie.

"I-I'll go inside now and you can talk to your little friend here," said Lucius.

"Ok dad. Drak you can come and say hello if you like," stated Lizzie to Draco who was pale and rigid from his sisters behaviour.

"Naaa, I don't talk to snakes and STOP calling me Drak!" said Draco.

"But you call me Liz!" replied Lizzie.

"Whatever," replied Draco and with that he walked away, leaving Lizzie with the snake.

"So, you were saying………wasn't it something to do with Harry Potter?" said Lizzie to the snake.

"Yesssssss. I said he sssssaved me and now I am going to Brazil!" hissed the snake to Lizzie not wanting to tell her anything else about Harry because he was afraid what Lucius might do to him.

"But how are you going to get there? It's far, far away from here!" said Lizzie.

"Oh yesssssss. I never thought about that! Oh dear, what am I going to do now?" asked the snake.

"Well, do you want to stay with me?" asked Lizzie politely.

"Yessssss. Pleassssssse!" replied the snake gleefully, finally wanting a home.

"OK. I'll ask mum and dad, you stay here." Said Lizzie and with that she ran to her house to ask her parents.

As Lizzie made her way to the living room where her parents were arguing about something. All she could hear were," She's a parsel-mouth! Narcissa, do you think he is one too?"

Lizzie did not know anything they were saying and what did they mean by_ he_? So, she knocked on the door and entered. Both her parents stopped talking at once and spun around in her direction.

"Yes, sweety," asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mummy, daddy, you know the snake I was talking to earlier?" she asked, when she saw her parents nod she continued," yea. It told me that he was in a zoo and a guy named Harry Potter," Narcissa and Lucius glanced at each other nervously at these words," saved him so the snake decided to go to Brazil but he cant go because Brazil is kinda far away from here, so I was wondering if I can keep him as a pet. So can I? Pppppllllllleeeaaassseee? I'll take good care of him!" begged Lizzie.

Narcissa looked pale and shocked, but Lucius smiled at his daughter because he thought she would make a good Slytherin student when she goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry.

Lizzie seeing her dad smile and nod in approval ran and hugged him and then hugged her mother. Then she ran outside and found the snake, she told him about what happened and decided to call him viper. Later Draco stopped being such a coward and started to pat the snake.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy it? Sorry it took a long, long time for me to up-date. It's because that this week was my last week of school for the semester and my school GAVE ME TWO TESTS AND A BIG ASSIGNMENT on the last week! I know! It's the frekin last week and look how my school tortures me! WITH TESTS AND ASSIGNMENTS! But tomorrow (Friday) is the last day! YAY! WOOOOOHHHHOOOOO! So I promise I'll up-date soon!**

**Now please find it in your heart to REVIEW! **

* * *


	6. Letters from no one and YAY I’m accepted

**SO, here we are in the sixth chapter!**

**To be honest, I didn't think I would last this long in this story! But now you have proven me wrong! Thank you (siff, sniff)**

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story and to those people who either put me on either; story alert, Arthur alert and favourite stories, that really means a lot to me (sniff……sniff)**

**Ok, in this chapter it has more of Lizzie Malfoy (Holly Potter) because BAM its Lyssie wanted more of Lizzie so BAM its Lyssie I hope you enjoy it! And so everyone else should!**

**Anyways, here it goes………………**

* * *

**Letters from no one and YAY! I'm accepted**

* * *

**Lizzie Malfoy (Holly Potter)**

For some reason, after finding the snake Lizzie always felt hungry, well in this case hungrier. She was always hungry somehow. No matter how much she ate she would never got full.

She woke up in the morning from the rays of sunlight and she found her pet snake Viper sleeping next to her, she patted her and whispered in parsel -tongue, " _Good morning, Viper."_

She got up and headed to the lounge where her family were sitting. So she sat there in the lounge with her family playing with her pet snake with her brother next to her looking at her in amazement at the way she could talk to snakes. They then heard an owl come into the house in the kitchen. Then Viper (Lizzie's pet snake) started slithering in the direction to the owl.

"_Oh no you don't! Get back here, now Viper!" _hissed Lizzie in parsel-tongue as she pulled the snake back.

"Draco, go and get the mail," said Lucius.

"Ooooh, make Liz get it," pouted Draco.

"Uh, fine, you lazy pig!" said Lizzie getting up and heading to the kitchen where the owl was while Draco sat there laughing in triumph.

Lizzie looked through the mail, then she spotted two envelops that was thick and heavy. It was made of yellowish parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink (one of Lizzie's favourite colours). There was one for her and one for Draco. She quickly hid her brothers one in her pocket and walked casually to the lounge, when she arrived she started jumping up and down in joy chanting," I am accepted! I am accepted!"

"Hey! Where's my one?" asked Draco. When he saw his sister shrug he shouted," That's not fair Liz is accepted and I'm not!"

"Well, who would want _you_ at their school?" said Lizzie trying not to laugh at the hurt look on Draco's face. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy saw the envelope sticking a little out of Lizzie's pocket so they acted too while grinning.

"She is right, son. Not many people want you in their school! I cant even believe how I raised you for nearly 10 years!" said Lucis Malfoy trying not to laugh.

Draco was just about to cry when Lizzie took out his envelope and said," wimp," as Draco snatched his letter looking as though Christmas had come early and started jumping up and down. He ripped it open and ran to his parents while they congratulated him. Unlike Harry, Lizzie and Draco's family were happy and cheerful that they had gotten their letters while Harry's guardians just ignored it. Hehehehehehehehe, like Hogwarts will give up that easily!

The following Tuesday would be Lizzie's eleventh birthday! She couldn't wait. On the day before that ,which was Monday if you don't know, Lizzie fell asleep in her normal cosy room, unlike Harry, next she woke up to find two familiar grey eyes right above her head. She screamed and got up. Then she found out that it was her brother Draco's eyes and next to him were her parents and Severus Snape. They started singing Happy Birthday to her, even Viper! She then unwrapped her presents. Her parents brought her a make-up kit (but it's like she's going to use it! She's more of a tomboy than a girly-girl), Draco brought her a moving statue of a dragon, which was one of her favourite animals. Snakes, lions and dragons were her favourite animals. Her snake had bought her a friend of his to keep. It turns out that her snake had a friend with no family so Lizzie agreed on keeping it and so did her parents. She gave the snake to her brother Draco which he named his new pet snake venom. Also Severus Snape had given her a potions kit which she enjoyed by making potions and using it on her brother.. (A/N: I know what you are thinking. You're thinking that why the hell is Snape there? Well he liked Lily and Lizzie looks just like Lily except her eyes. So he is her and Draco's uncle and godfather at the same time. They call him uncle sev!) That day was one of her favourite days of her life……unlike Harry.

That night when Draco was sleeping, Lizzie sneaked into his room with the make-up kit her parents had gotten her and she…………ummmm…………lets just say, she gave him a really brand new look! Use your imagination! I can't be bothered writing it all! So I want you to use your imagination on how she did his face with make-up! Trust me, it's way more fun letting you use your imagination. The only thing I will say is at least Lizzie found a use for make-up since she is kind of a tomboy.

"LIZZIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FACE?!" demanded Draco.

Lizzie quickly moved away from him and smiled innocently as her parents came rushing to his room looking alarmed but calmed down when they saw that no one was hurt.

"What happened?" asked an interested Narcissa.

"Look what Lizzie did to my face!" shouted Draco holding on to his face like his life depended on it.

"Will you calm down son, you can always wipe it off," replied Lucius trying hard not to laugh as his wife and him walked back to their bedroom.

Draco quickly ran for the bathroom with Lizzie behind him, "OOOOOOHHHHH! I am seriously going to get you for th-," started Draco with a murderous look on his face but when he looked into the mirror he said, "Oh my god! I look hotter like this!"

"What do you mean _hotter_, big bro?" asked Lizzie giggling.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," said Draco still staring into the mirror at his own reflection.

* * *

**Harry Potter **

Since after the zoo incident, Harry had received his longest punishment yet. The Dursley's beat him up good and left him starving most of the time while he was locked up in his cupboard. But somehow he wasn't starving all the time, actually most of the time he felt rather full! When he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had broken a lot of his birthday presents! I know! What a fat, ugly, stingy pig he is!

Harry was glad that school was over, but unfortunately there was no escaping Dudley's gang who visited the house nearly every single day! (What suck-ups!) Dudley's friends; Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Jorden were all obviously big, stupid and ugly, so it made perfect sense that Dudley was their leader because he was the biggest, stupidest and ugliest out of them all. Fortunately, Harry had something to look forward to. The only thing that kept his hopes up and the only thing that he looked forward to is that in September that was to come he would start secondary school and the second good thing is that Dudley won't be with him. Harry was going to Stonewell high, the local comprehensive. Dudley who thought this was very funny and said to Harry one day," They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at stonewell. Want to come up-stairs and practice?"

Harry replied, "No, it's alright. The toilet might be sick if it had something as ghastly as your big, fat, ugly head down in it!" then Harry ran for it before Dudley could work out what Harry had said in his tiny brain.

Next morning there was an awful smell in the kitchen coming from a large metal tub in the sink, when he went over to look what was inside, he could only see what looked like dirty rags in grey water.

"What the hell is this?" asked Harry already knowing the answer.

"Don't you dare use that language in this house, young man!" shrieked aunt Petunia, then her lips tightened as she answered Harry's questions," Anyways, this your new school uniform."

"Oh really? I never knew it had to be so wet and look like elephant skin," said Harry, looking inside the bowl again in disgust.

"Oh, don't be stupid," snapped aunt Petunia, " I'm dyeing-"

Harry who thought she meant dying instead of dyeing looked up hopefully but soon all his hopes just drained out of him as she continued, " some of Dudley's old clothes grey for you. It will look like everyone else's when I'm finished," which Harry really doubted. Then Uncle Vernon came in with his fat son Dudley who looked just like his father in a blond and Minnie version wrinkled their noses in disgust from Harry's new uniform. Then they heard the letters fall on the carpet.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said uncle Vernon from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Dudley who was pouting whimpered, " m-m-make Harry get it."

"Get it, Harry, before I smack you with Dudley's stick," grumbled uncle Vernon.

Harry who was glad to get out of the kitchen that still smelled like the horrid smell of his new uniform ran for the post and looked through it. There were only three letters; posted card from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, a paper that was brown that looked like a bill and...a _letter_ for Harry. Harry took it and stared at it, who would want to send Harry anything, he was a loner. Maybe in the dream that he keeps having of that giant who said "don't worry about _her_" maybe this letter was from her_. _He couldn't believe it,but the letter was right there in front of him and it was real. It was addressed to Harry so there was no mistaken:  
Mr. H. Potter, the Cupboard under the Stairs.  
4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

The envelope was thick and heavy and it was made up of _parchment_? Parchment was out of fashion _years _ago! The letters were written in emerald-green ink. He still hardly believe it. A letter for him? He turned it over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; an eagle, a badger, a sane and a lion that were surrounding the letter 'H'. Did the 'H' stand for Harry. Yea right.

"Hurry up, will you?" shouted uncle Vernon.

So Harry made his way to the kitchen still staring at the letter. He gave the other letters to uncle Vernon and sat down still staring at the letter. One second it was in his hands and the next it wasn't! He looked around trying to find out where his letter went and found Dudley clutching it in his hand shouting, " Dad, look! Harry received a letter!"

"Wow! Dudley, you finally said a big word!" said Harry snatching it out of Dudley's fat, stubby fingers.

Dudley looked like he was going to jump on Harry but before he could uncle Vernon sneered while snatching it out of Harry's hand, " Who would send _you _a letter?" when uncle Vernon looked at the letter a gasped, " P-p-petunia!"

"Give it back! It's mine!" shouted Harry trying to snatch the letter back, but before he could uncle Vernon pushed Harry and Dudley out of the room. Later uncle Vernon was complaining how Harry's cupboard was getting to small for him. Harry didn't even dare ask him about the letter because when he first talked about it after when uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen, uncle Vernon slapped him across the face. Harry then moved to Dudley's second room after Dudley finished with Dudley's whinging that he needed that room.

The next day uncle Vernon soo 'politely' made Dudley go get the mail instead of Harry. Dudley then came screaming that there was another one. It was a Sunday and the Dursley's were soo happy because there were no mail on Sundays but they were very, very wrong! Later A LOT and A LOT of letters came through the fireplace, cracks and holes that uncle Vernon blocked and way more! They were all screaming while Harry tried to grab one, until uncle Vernon made them all pack their bags and leave. They kept driving and driving and driving at random places. They made a stop at an apartment but the letters kept following them wherever they go. In the morning while Harry and the Dursleys were just finishing their breakfast when the owner of the hotel came up to them and told them that there were a lot of letters that was sent to Mr. H. Potter. They again got in their car and drove until they stopped at a place that looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the hard rocks was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. That day was Monday, so tomorrow was Harry's eleventh birthday! YAY! They slept there that night. Harry was counting down till his birthday………until, just when the clock ticked midnight and Harry was finally 11, there was a loud BOOM sound outside!

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? YAY! it's the longest chpter I've done...I think! I did it exactly half for Harry and half for Lizzie! Can you believe it? Wait……actually I did more of Lizzie, I think! Anyways, you know Draco's new snake Venom? Yea, I didn't know what to name her and it just came up in my mind. So if you have better suggestions than Venom please tell me and by the way REVIEW! Tell me how I can make my story better, give me suggestions!**


	7. Keep them away from each other

**Hey everybody! Here is my seventh chapter………I think! Anyways, hehehehehehehe! Yea, thanks for all the review! Also thank you soooo much for all the people who also put my story on story alert, favorite story and favorite author! Thank you……(sniff sniff).  
H-h-here is t-the s-seventh chapter (sniff sniff)….hehehehehe……….**

* * *

**Keep them away from each other and YAY! I'M SAVED!**

"Is he going to come?" asked Lucius Malfoy, pacing in professor Dumbledore's office.

"Yes he is, Lucius," answered Albus Dumbledore simply.

"NOOOO! But, she will find out about him!" replied Lucius angrily.

"Lucius, Lucius. They are bound to find out about each other sooner or later," replied Dumbledore.

"No! She cannot. Narcissa and I have decided we will keep it from her. If she finds out she will never forgive us and she will never like us anymore," said Lucius worriedly which was a new thing for him.

"I can assure you Lucius, that she would do no such thing. She may hate you for a little while but then she will think about who have loved her and cared for her all her life. And, besides, they need each other! They are twins. You cannot separate them," replied Dumbledore.

"You dirty, evil, rotten old man," spat Lucius as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Such colorful word, Lucius," said Albus Dumbledore

Then Lucius left leaving Dumbledore in his office.

"Minerva. We have wonderful news!" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus?" asked McGonagall arriving to his office.

"It turns out that my guesses are correct. Holly Potter survives!" said Dumbledore happily.

"Oh my god!" replied McGonagall before whispering, "not surprised you're correct!"

"Harry and Holly are finally going to meet each other!" stated Dumbledore.

"Albus! Isn't that a bad thing?" asked McGonagall.

"I am afraid so! We have to try and keep them separated," answered Dumbledore, "but they will find out about each other eventually!"

"Oh ok!" replied McGonagall leaving the office.

* * *

**Lizzie Malfoy (Holly Potter)**

"Dad! You're back!" said Lizzie excitedly with Draco behind her who said, "Lizzie come back and finish! I want you to do it exactly like that night you did the 'prank' on me!"

"Uuuummm………Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lucius.

"Sure thing, dad," said Draco before walking out of the room with his dad, leaving a confused Lizzie behind.

When they entered, Lucius shut the door behind him and cast a charm so that no one could eavesdrop in their conversation.

"What is it dad?...If it's about the make-up, I'm sorry, I can go and wash it," said Draco not aware what his dad wanted from him.

"No, son. You do look better like that, in your words 'hotter'", said Lucius, "I am here to discuss about Hogwarts. I want you to keep Lizzie safe, OK," said Lucius.

"Sure, why?" asked Draco.

"I will tell you later. There is a certain boy that I want you to keep Lizzie away from," said Lucius.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Liz has a boyfriend!" chanted Draco.

"No, son. His name is as I am sure you already know who he is, is Harry Potter," said Lucius trying hard not to make a sour name as he said Potter.

"OK, dad. But what is wrong with him?" asked Draco uncertainly.

"I already told you, I will tell you when the time comes," replied Lucius.

"Oooooohhhhhh, I want to know now!" moaned Draco.

"Well I am certainly not going to tell you! For now," replied Lucius.

"Fine, whatever you say, dad," said Draco raising his hands in defeat as both of them walked out of the room.

"Drak, what were you talki-," started Lizzie.

"Nothing. Can you please finish my face of with the make-up?" pleaded Draco which was very unusual.

"WOW! My Drakie has finally grown up!" said Lizzie in a fake proud and cry voice, "he finally said 'please'! Has the world gone crazy?" Lizzie said the last sentence in a dramatic voice.

"Oh shut up! Now finish it!" snapped Draco, "Is that better?"

"Oh yes it is, oh dear Drakie!" said Lizzie proudly, "bring out the Slytherin in you!"

"Can you shut up and finish now?" said Draco angrily.

"Oh fine I will! But you know you should really stop using that much make-up! Even I don't use that much and I'm a girl! By the way, if you're putting that on to make you look 'hotter' you should defiantly try something else!" said Lizzie while trying not to laugh, "because have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Shut up!" snapped Draco, "do you have any other ideas?"

"No. I don't think anything is going to work on you! Wait!" said Lizzie thinking hard, also trying not to laugh while Draco looked up happily, "Unless there is an antidote for extreme ugliness, then yes. But I am afraid there isn't!"

"Oh, hahahaha. Very funny!" shouted Draco sarcastically throwing a cushion at her.

"I know! Thanks for the compliment," replied Lizzie as she caught the cushion and threw it back.

They both never noticed their father at the door way. He was looking and listening at everything they were doing and saying. None of the children knew what he knew and neither knew what he was thinking of right now. Lucius Malfoy who was at the door way was looking at how Lizzie reacted and treated Draco and her actions towards her 'family'. The thoughts that kept playing with his mind was questions like; 'Is she ever going to love us when she finds out that we have been lying to her?' '10 years! 10 years of life with Lizzie, is it going to change when she finds out about Harry?'……………he kept thinking of questions similar until……………….."hey, dad! Didn't see you there! What are you thinking about?" asked a worried Lizzie who was looking at her fathers' face.

This made Lucius smile at his daughters worry for him, then he answered, "Oh, just thinking of what to get you two in Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" replied Lizzie, "YAY! WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TOMORROW!"

"Naaaa, really?" replied Draco sarcastically while rubbing his ears from the loud sound his sister had just made. Lizzie just stuck her tongue at him and went out of the room.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

BOOM!

Dudley sat bolt up-right and said stupidly, "Aaaaaahhhh! Where's the canon!"

"Idiot, it's no canon!" replied Harry trying to listen hard to what was happening but found it very difficult due to Dudley's whimpering.

Then Uncle Vernon came storming in the room with a rifle in his hand and Aunt Petunia behind him. He then shouted, "Who's there? I warn you - I'm armed!"

There was silence then………………SMASH!

The door was hit soo hard so it was swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash it landed on the floor. Then a figure that looked like a giant man was standing in the door way. His face was almost completely covered by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard. At that moment Harry had the dream of a man that looked like a giant _just like this one._ Harry could hardly make out his eyes, glinting like beetles surrounded by a lot of hair. As the giant made his way in ,which kind of took a long time, Harry didn't even know what he was doing when he jumped up and shouted , "YOU!"

"What 'bout me?" asked a shocked Hagrid.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" replied Harry grinning as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon exchanged nervous glances.

"Bless yeh! Yeh remembeh me!" said Hagrid beaming with pride.

Yes I do. I always see you in my dreams! But who are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," answered Hagrid, "an' you certainly are Harry Potter," said Hagrid taking a better look at Harry.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," continued Hagrid, "Yeh look a lot like yeh dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

"Thank you. Have you come to save me? Pleeaaasseee say yes!" said Harry hopefully.

"Eleven years! ELEVEN YEARS! You have lived with us! You should be thankful, boy!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah. Eleven years of hell………wait, it was only 10 years!" shouted Harry.

Hagrid said, "Man, muggles can' even count now!"

"ENOUGH! No more of this nonsense," roared Uncle Vernon finally fed up.

"What are you going to do yeh great prune!" shouted Hagrid getting annoyed of Uncle Vernon. Then Uncle Vernon shut up and looked scared (first time in his life! Can you believe it?).

Then Hagrid continued, "So. Couldn't make a cup o' tea could yeh? It's wasn't an easy journey ..."

"I demand you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!" shouted Uncle Vernon becoming brave again, be he wasn't much of a challenge to Hagrid.

"I said shut up, yeh big, fat muggle!" sneered Hagrid, this made Uncle Vernon shut up………for now.

"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right," continued Hagrid handing Harry a box which contained a birthday cake.

"Oh, thank you. But you didn't really have to bring me anything!" said Harry, thinking about how this person who he rarely knows get him a good present and the Dursley, who Harry knew for most of his life, forgot about his birthday!

"It was nothing! Well at least it's better than what these fat pigs will ever get you!" said Hagrid.

"So? What 'bout that tea then, eh?" continued Hagrid, "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it." Then Hagrid's eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled crisp packets in it, then he snorted. Later all everybody who were in the hut saw was that Hagrid bent down over the fireplace then the next second there was a roaring fire!

Then Harry finally answered and said without taking his eyes of the fire looking amazed, "Er……no……sorry."

"Why are yeh sorry? It's them who should be sorry!" barked Hagrid turning to the Dursleys who tried to be as small as possible as Hagrid pointed his big thumb at them. Then he looked worriedly at Harry and said, "I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts! Fer Merlin's sake! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learn it all?"

"All what?" asked a confused Harry.

Now Hagrid looked more worried and alarmed and this time he looked really angry, "ALL WHAT? Now wait jus' one second!"

The Dursleys were cowering against the wall when he continued to shout at the Dursleys in anger, "Do you mean ter tell me that this boy knows nothing about-about ANYTHING?!"

Harry didn't know what was happening and thought that Hagrid was talking about school marks and snapped, "Hey! I know some things! I'm god in Maths and other things!" because he was going to school and his marks weren't that bad. But Hagrid was talking about a completely different subject and waved his hand and said, "I mean about our world, my world, your world, yer parents world!"

"What world?" asked Harry even more confused now, "Is there another dimension! I knew I was correct! Or is it another planet? What planet?"

Hagrid looked like he was about to explode!

"DURSLEY! YEH GIT!" boomed Hagrid.

At this Uncle Vernon had gone very pale and whispered something like 'Mimblewimble."

Then Hagrid stared wildly at Harry."But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said, "I mean, they're famous. You're famous!"

"What? My parents were never famous! Were they? I mean, I have never seen them in newspapers or on the television," replied Harry.

"What is a telviisoon?" asked Hagrid but then quickly went back to the subject and hanged his head in shame, "Yeh don' know……yeh don' know what yeh are?"

Then Uncle Vernon had enough and shouted, "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell that boy anything else!"

Hagrid looked even more angrier (if that is possible) and said, "You never told him?! Never even mentioned what was in the letter Dumbedore left fer him?! I WAS THERE! I SAW DUMBLEDORE LEAVE IT, DURSLEY! AN' YOU KEPT IT FROM HIM ALL THESE YEARS?!"

"What did these people keep from me?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Don't you dare talk to us like that, like we aren't here!" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

"Why? You always do that to me!" said Harry unfairly.

"Don't you dare talk like that to your Aunt, boy!" snapped Uncle Vernon as he slapped Harry. At that Hagrid shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE SLAP HARRY!" then he threatened Uncle Vernon with the pink umbrella he was holding.

Uncle Vernon just laughed at this and said, "Hehehe! What are you going to do with that? Poke me to death?"

"Try me, Dursley! But no. I'm going to do something else," said Hagrid. He then flicked his pink umbrella and then Uncle Vernon had pig ears and a tail. Then when Hagrid looked satisfied and said, "There now you look complete!"

Aunt Petunia shrieked and Dudley whimpered, but this wasn't going to stop Uncle Vernon.

"Now can you please tell me what they have kept secret from me?" asked Harry again hoping that Hagrid was going to answer. But then his hopes just drained out of him as Uncle Vernon shouted in panic, "STOP! I FORBID YOU TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE!

Then Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid, "Harry - yer a wizard."

There was a long silence inside the hut as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia glanced at each other in a panicked way. They could only hear the sea whistling, then Harry broke the silence and said, "I'm a what?"

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid sitting back down on the sofa, which sank lower due to his heavy weight, "an' a thumpin good 'un yeh'll make, I'd say! Well, once yeh've been trained up a bit! With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? A muggle?" said Hagrid, then snorted at the muggle part.

Then Harry who had enough of that word asked, "What is a muggle?"

"Oh, forgot ter tell yeh! A muggle is what we call the non-magical folks like them!" answered Hagrid pointing at the Dursleys.

"An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter," said Hagrid taking a letter out of his large coat. Harry stretched out his hand and took the yellow envelop, addressed in emerald-green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The sea.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,

International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Reading this letter caused A LOT of questions inside of Harry's head. He didn't know what to ask first so he just asked, "What does it mean by we_ await your owl_?"

"Oh, right. I forgot!" said Hagrid, pulling a real life owl from his overcoat and writing a note. Inside the note Hagrid wrote that he had given Harry his letter and he was going to take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Then he wrote things about the weather. He wrote all of this with a quill and the note was made out of parchment. Hagrid then gave the letter to the owl and threw the owl into the storm.

"So, where were we?" asked Hagrid after sitting back down on the couch.

"He's not going," said Uncle Vernon stiffly.

"An' what's a muggle like you gonna do?" asked Hagrid.

"You can't! We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to this noncense!" roared Uncle Vernon. He was going to continue until Hagrid shouted.

"THIS IS NO NONCENSE!"

"Anyway. We swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard, indeed!" continued Uncle Vernon.

"You knew?" asked Harry angrily. "You knew I'm a – wizard?"

This time Aunt Petunia suddenly shrieked," Knew! Of course we knew! Why wouldn't you be? You _are _the son of my dratted sister! Oh, she got her letter and went to that………that school. She came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she really was………a freak! But for my parents it was Lily this and Lily that! They were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to breathe and continued as though she had been waiting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and the both of them left and got married and had you and the other Potter brat-"

"There is another Potter?" asked Harry hopefully.

Then Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked even more pale (if that is possible) and to everyone's surprise Hagrid had gone pale too.

"Nah," said Hagrid waving his hand with no concern.

"But she just said another Potter," retorted Harry.

"Well……ummm……," started Aunt Petunia but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"All the uummm……muggles………thought there was another Potter but there really wasn't!" answered Hagrid finding it difficult o look at Harry in the eyes.

"OK," Harry replied, though he wasn't fully convinced but decided to let it go for now.

"Yes, but of course I knew you'd be the same, just as strange, just as _abnormal. _Then she went and got herself blown up, along with her husband and the other twin!" Ant Petunia continued but quickly went pale again after mentioning the other twin.

"TWIN!" shouted Harry, "I have a TWIN!"

"No. No. That's what muggles think but it's not really true," corrected Hagrid again, but he found it really hard to look at Harry straight into the eyes again.

Then Aunt Petunia continued, "and then we got landed with you! Well at least it's only you! With the other one we would have died!" said Aunt Petunia trying to stop herself from mentioning the other Potter but found it very difficult.

But Harry had enough of this, "WHO'S THE OTHER ONE?" but then Harry had thought of something else, "BLOWN UP? You told me they died in a car crash!"

Hagrid, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were happy that they didn't have to talk about the other Potter subject. Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to speak but Hagrid interrupted by shouting and jumping up, "CAR CRASH?! How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? This is an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when everyone in our world knows it and also knows his name! an' Hol-"

Harry was getting eager and wanted to know anything about his parents, "But why? What happened?"

The anger had gone out of Hagrid and he was starting to get anxious. "When Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getti' hold of yeh I never expected this! Ah, Harry , I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh………but someone has to……yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin. They'll think yer carzy! Well it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, but it's a great myst'ry, most of it."

Hagrid stared into the fire before answering, "It all began with a person called…..but it's incredible yeh don't know his name……everyone in our world does. His name is………i-it-it's," started Hagrid but for some reason he couldn't continue.

"You can spell it if you want," suggested Harry.

"Nah, I can' spell it," replied Hagrid, "OK. It's V-Vo-Volde-Voldemort. Just don't make me say it again! Anyways. He went…bad. As bad as you could go. About twenty years ago he started lookin' fer followers. Some were afraid, some just wanted some power 'cause he had a lot of power. It was dark days, yeh didn' know who ter trust. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts 'cause they say tha' Dumbledore's the only one you-know-who was ever afraid of. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Girl an' Boy at Hogwarts in their day. All we know is that he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago an' you was only a year old!"

"He came ter yer house an'……an……" said Hagrid but soon stopped and pulled out a dirty handkerchief and blew his nose and a little bit of tears were running down his big cheeks which were mainly covered in hair. So in this case tears were running down his beard. Then he continued, "Sorry, but it's sad. I knew yer mum an' dad, yeh couldn' find nicer people than them! Anyway, you-know-who killed em', Then he tried to kill yeh……an' that's the real myst'ry………he couldn't kill yeh! Yeh know that mark on yer horehead? That is no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh. That's why you're famous, Harry! Yeh was only a baby an' yeh survived. Even yer parents an' yer house didn't survive! He killed many powerful wizards and witches but he couldn't kill yeh!"

While Hagrid continued his story Harry could see the binding flash of green light. The dream became clearer as Hagrid went on, "Took yer from the ruined House meself, on Dumbledore's orders."

Harry was just about to tell him about his dream with Hagrid telling him not to worry about the rest when Uncle Vernon said, "Load of tosh! Now listen here, boy. I know there is something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured it!"

"If you do that, Dursley! You would wish you was never born!" threatened Hagrid.

Uncle Vernon decided to ignore the threat and continued, "As for your parents they were both weirdoes. In my opinion, the world's better off without them!"

Uncle Vernon had crossed the line because at that moment Hagrid leapt up and drew his same pink umbrella from his overcoat. He pointed it at Uncle Vernon at threatened again. Uncle Vernon then fell silent. Then Hagrid, with the umbrella, saw Dudley eat Harry's cake and pointed it at Dudley and a zap was heard and before everyone's eyes, Dudley had a pig tail sticking out of his fat bottom and pig ears were replacing his normal ones. Aunt Petunia let out a piercing scream as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran into the other room scared Hagrid boomed out, "There! Like father like son!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh with Hagrid, because that was a true fact! Hagrid looked at Harry and said to not tell anyone he used magic because he was expelled and they snapped his wand in half. When Harry asked why he was expelled, Hagrid quickly changed the subject and told him that they were running late because they were going shopping for Harry's things tomorrow. That night Harry slept under Hagrid's overcoat in the same hut.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Sorry Harry's part was more than Lizzie's. And I'm sorry it took a long time to up-date. It's because I had to up-date my other stories! This was the longest chapter i have ever done! YAY! OK, one question! Should Draco still like Lizzie once they know she is Holly Potter? Answer this and it depends how much people say yes or no! And please answer my poll! Thank to those people who did! **

**OK! REVIEW TIME! YAY!  
REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!**


	8. Diagon Alley! AND……They finally meet!

**YAY! Another chapter! I'm up-dating faster these days because I have holidays now! YAY! HOLIDAYS! HOLIDAYS! HOLIDAYS! WOOOOOOO!  
Man, something is seriously wrong with me! I should cut down on coffee! Hehehehe! I know this chapter took a little while to up-date, that's because some of my family friends from Adelaide came to visit us(I live in Melbourne)! But I promise that I WILL up-date sooner!**

**Anyways, back to the story! I'm sorry for not mentioning that Lizzie also has a scar! Forgive me! Anyways, I'll mention it in this chapter! ENJOY…………**

**Oh, I forgot to dedicate this chapter to people. Here it goes…………I dedicate this chapter to everyone who read all the chapters and reviewed! Especially to those who put me on their fav story and even more thanks to those who put me on their fav Author. I love you all! I also want to dedicate and thank ****Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops**** for reviewing all of my chapters in one day!  
This chapter is dedicated to you all! Here it goes……………………**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. So all hail to J.K. Rowling! Whom without I wouldn't be here! **

* * *

**Diagon Alley! AND……They finally meet!**

Lizzie Malfoy (Holly Potter) always had a scar on her forehead that would never go. It's shape was a thin lighning bolt. The reason she hated it was when she would go out everyone stared at her! Like she was some hero! She couldn't remember herself doing anything heroic, so what was going on? But every time someone would make a move other that staring at her she could feel her father give them threatening stares! When she asked her parents they always answered her by saying, 'One day you took your father's wand and cast a dark spell on yourself.' Lizzie didn't believe this somehow, but she didn't push her parents to give her more information.

MALFOY MANOR - DRACO'S ROOM

Draco was asleep dreaming about how beautiful and handsome he was when all of a sudden he felt something hard jump on him…………

"Leave me alone! I don't want to wake up from my beautiful dream!" said Draco half asleep and without opening his eyes.

"WOW! My drakie knows big words! He's finally grown up!" replied the voice, moving from his bed.

"Thanks. Now get lost!" said Draco still not opening his eyelids. He thought hopefully that person was gone but his hopes just drained out of him as someone pulled hard on his blankets. He then had no choice but to open his eyes and exit his beautiful, blissful dream. He slowly opened his eyelids to the bright sunshine. As soon as he opened his eyes someone jumped on top of him with a blanket and tied him with the blanket as though it was a net.

"LIZZIE! LET ME GO!" shouted Draco struggling to escape from the blanket that was covering him.

"Fine!" shouted Lizzie letting him out of the blanket before whispering, "Wimp."

Lizzie was only half way through the room when something went on top of her with the same blanket and trapping her.

"DRACO!" shouted Lizzie struggling as Draco continued to trap her under the blanket.

"Now who's the wimp!" said Draco triumphantly.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Lizzie not prepared to give up. All she hoped for at that moment was a distraction but she couldn't find one until she heard footsteps coming to Draco's room and entering.

"Draco and Lizzie! Hurry up and get ready! Did you forget that we are going to Diagon Alley today?" said no oth Lucius Malfoy.

Then Lizzie felt Draco let go of the blanket and rush to the bathroom. Finally Lizzie pulled the blanket off of her. She saw her dad still in the room grinning at her.

"What?" asked Lizzie confused as Lucius just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ooooohhh! I forgot!...Thank you dad!" said Lizzie finally realizing what her father did.

"For?" asked Lucius blocking the doorway.

"For giving Draco a distraction so he could go away," sighed Lizzie hugging her father and going to the other bathroom to get ready.

Then, in an hour, everyone was ready in the family room.

"Okay. We are going by portkey," announced Lucius who was seated beside his wife Narcissa.

"What's the protkey this time, dad?" asked Draco and Lizzie.

"Oh, it's a toothbrush," said Lucius pointing his finger at a toothbrush.

Then suddenly Lizzie started laughing like mad as everyone stared at her like she was insane.

"What is it Lizzie?" asked Narcissa.

"L-L-Look at t-th-the to-too-toothbrush p-pro-properly!" said Lizzie trying to breathe properly.

Everyone stared at the toothbrush which was the portkey. Every one kept staring at it in silence. The only sound that could be heard was coming from Lizzie who was still giggling until Draco finally realized and shouted, "HEY! LIZZIE, THAT IS MY TOOTHBRUSH!" This made everyone in the room laugh (in Lizzie's case, laugh even more)!

"But I checked. It was the right one when I made it into a partkey half an hour ago," exclaimed Lucius thinking hard.

"I replaced it!" answered Lizzie still giggling.

"LIZZIE!" shouted Draco in anger as everyone continued to laugh.

"No need to shout son. We'll buy you one later," said Lucius rubbing his ears.

"Fine," sighed Draco giving Lizzie a dirty look which made her grin.

DIAGON ALLEY

The Malfoys (and Lizzie since she is really a Potter) entered Diagon Alley. Lizzie and Draco started running about everywhere. True they have been here many times but kids just couldn't get enough of Diagon Alley They took their parents too shops that sold brooms, pranks (only Lizzie since she is a loved Potter) and way more. But, Unfortunately before the exited kids could buy anything or go more wild, Lucius and Narcissa stopped them and told them that they had to go to Gringotts, the wizard bank.

As the Malfoys were ascending the stone steps of Gringotts bank they all saw Rebeus Hagrid and next to him was…………Harry Potter who was going to come out of the building.

The Malfoys (also Lizzie) just stood there staring at them. No one knew what Lizzie was thinking of at this moment. She kept visualizing the scene she kept having in her dreams………it was the one with the green jet light hitting a woman and Lizzie could see some baby with jet black hair sitting next to her. The only person who was confused was Draco. He kept looking around to see what was wrong. Then they continued to walk. The Malfoys were up to the entrance when Harry and Hagrid came out. All of a sudden Lizzie and Harry were drawn to each other like a magnetic force and ended up falling on top of each other when they crossed. At the same time when they were pulled together both of them had the same vision but Lizzie was looking at the baby boy while Harry was looking at the baby girl next to him in the cot. While both of them got up and said their sorrys', Lucius and Narcissa changed nervous glances at each other. At the same time Hagrid looked delighted at Lizzie and kept staring but didn't dare to tell her anything because of the glares Lucius was giving him. Then Lizzie, Harry and even Draco who was even more confused had enough and shouted, "What is going on?"

"Nothing. Come on, children, let's go," said Lucius as Hagrid frowned when Lucius said children.

"Fine," sighed Lizzie and Draco as they went inside the building.

Harry remained staring at Lizzie as she walked away, then shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk with Hagrid.

**Harry's pov**

There was something about that girl I remember! But I just don't know! Who is she? What was that vision I saw when I fell on top of her? What was with all the people in the bar shaking my hand? And _what_ was in that vault Hagrid opened? Oh, I don't know! I continued walking with Hagrid. I wanted to run everywhere and buy everything since I have a lot of money! I was still staring at the letter I had until Hagrid tapped me on my shoulder and told me that I have been staring at the letter for nearly twenty minute and he told me that we had to go but my uniform. All the questions that I have been trying to answer all went out of my mind as I started to think about my new school. When I entered to get fit in my new black robes for my school uniform I saw that there were already two kids there and they were my age. On one stool was a platinum blond boy who getting fitted by a woman. One the other stool was a girl with dark red hair like the one Harry saw in his 

dreams. The girl on the stool also looked kind of the same as him but she had brown eyes, a woman was also fitting her. Harry had the same vision again…………

**Draco's pov**

I saw the same guy come in the shop. I thought he was following us but I then realized the confused look on him face. I'm soo confused! Why were my parents staring at him? I decided to put a stop to this and start talking to him. As he was on the stool while Madam Malkin was fitting him I said, "Hullo. Hogwarts, too?"

"yea," the boy replied.

**Lizzie's pov**

The same boy came in and I had the same vision again! What did this mean? Draco then asked if he was going to Hogwarts and the boy answered by saying 'yea'. Then, before I could ask who this boy was, Draco said, "My father's next door buying mine and Liz's books while mother's up the street looking at the wands."

This time I was the one to talk because I couldn't wait till we go to the racing brooms!

"Then we're going to drag them to look at the racing brooms. I don't see why we firtsies aren't have their own. I think we'll bully dad into getting us and we'll smuggle it in somehow, right draco?"

"Yea, whatever little sis. Just stop calling us firsties! I hate it!" moaned Draco.

"Wimp!" I whispered as the other boy with black hair looked at me like I reminded him of someone horrible! Then he laughed at what I just said. I was going to ask him for his name, but my stupid brother interrupted again.

"Have you got your own broom?" said Draco.

"No," replied the boy. He seemed soo confused for some reason.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?" asked Draco.

"No," replied the boy looking more confused.

Then I couldn't hold it in and burst out, "We do…dad says it's a crime if we're not picked to play for our house."

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" continued Draco.

"No," replied the boy looking stupid.

"Well, no one knows until they get there. But we know that we'll be in Slytherin because all of our family has been-," I said until Draco interrupted.

"Imagine being in Hufflepuff! I think I'd leave!"

**Author ((if you don't know who that is, it's me)**

"Look at that man!" said Draco pointing at the front window where Hagrid was standing, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large-ice creams to show he couldn't come inside.

"Who is he?" asked Lizzie also looking at Hagrid.

"More like, what is he?" said Draco sniggering.

"DRACO!" shouted Lizzie.

"What?" replied Draco innocently.

"Well, I think he's great," stated Harry ignoring the remarks Draco made.

"What's his name?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh. That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts," answered Harry.

"I've heard of him. He's like a servant, isn't he?" replied Draco.

"DRACO!" warned Lizzie, "Isn't he gamekeeper?"

"Yea, he is," replied Harry not liking the blond boy.

"Oh yea. I heard that he's sort of a savage. He lives in a hut on the school grounds and he usually gets drunk, then tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his hut," remembered Draco.

As Lizzie glared at Draco angrily, Harry replied coldly, "I still think he's brilliant."

"Whatever," replied Draco.

"So? Why's he with you?" asked Lizzie trying to change the subject, "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," replied Harry not wanting to go into the matter with the boy but he didn't really mind the girl because somehow he felt like he knew her already.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," replied Lizzie hating herself for asking that question and looking really sorry.

Harry noticed the boy not even looking sorry and deep in thoughts. Draco thought that this boy might be Harry Potter but on second thought, there were many orphans! Not just Harry Potter.

"Were they our kind?" asked Draco still suspecting Harry.

"Draco!" warned Lizzie.

"They were a wizard and a witch, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" continued Draco, letting the Harry Potter matter drop.

"Draco!" warned Lizzie again.

"Lizzie!" replied Draco imitating Lizzie's warning tone.

"Fine," sighed lizzie.

"Anyways. They're not the same, you know. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter! Imagine! I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families-," continued Draco.

"Anyways. What's your name?" said Lizzie trying to change the subject.

Unfortunately, before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin told Lizzie and Draco, "That's the both of you done, my dears." Both Draco and Lizzie hopped down from the stool and forgot to ask Harry again and said, "Well, We'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

They walked out, leaving Harry in the shop, still thinking about; What on Earth is Quidditch? How do I know that girl? Who is she? She looks like someone I already know but I don't know any Liz!...

* * *

**So? I know it isn't that long! But, yea…………  
The whole chapter had Lizzie in it! So, for those who wanted more of Lizzie, there you go! Now! You know what you have to do now! Well, if you don't you'll find out in three seconds………………  
3…………………2…………………1……………REVIEWS!  
****REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
:) YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! ;)**

* * *

* * *


	9. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Hey, again! I can't believe that this story is still going on! I thought you would all hate it! Now you have proved me wrong! And I thank you all for that! :)**

**I will continue till the end! All because of the inspiration from my beloved fans! WOW! I'm sounding soo dramatic and all grown up for the third time today! WOW! That's a record! Do you think I can break that record! I don't think soo! And I want to know why that I am not receiving as many reviews as before!?**

**I dedicate this chapter to all of who read this fanfic and enjoyed it!**

**I forgot to mention that I'm really sorry that I didn't up-date! My holidays finished! ******** And now I'm back to hell (school). But never fear! I will up-date! I sound soo heroic, don't I? LOL, anywayz……**

**Please R&R……………………**

* * *

**Platform Nine And Three Quarters **

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Harry's last month with the Dursley's wasn't that fun. The only good thing was that Dudley was now scared of Harry and refused to sit in the same room as Harry. But unfortunately for both Dudley AND Harry………Dudley had to.

Hardly anyone spoke to Harry anymore. True that is a good thing but it eventually became depressing so he stayed in his room for most of the time. The only company was his owl and his new school books. He had decided to call his owl Hedwig.

He had told his only relatives (Dursleys) about the train ticket and the train he was supposed to ride to go to Hogwarts, but all they did was laugh and make fun of where the train would be on………………platform nine and three quarters. At the end they had decided to take him.

**Lizzie Malfoy (Holly Potter)**

Lizzie couldn't wait until her brother and her to go to Hogwarts. She kept tormenting her brother about how he would go in Hufflepuff. This was really fun to 

do because every time he would either cry or run around blocking his ears like a maniac. This was what happened earlier that day:

Lizzie, Draco and their parents were sitting in the family room. Her father then left for work and Narcissa went to pack Draco's and Lizzie's things…………yes, they are too lazy to do it themselves. It was only Draco and Lizzie…………

"You suck, Liz," said Draco randomly.

"Well………at least I'm not the one who's going to be in Hufflepuff!" retorted Lizzie jokingly.

"NO I'M NOT!" shouted Draco nearly into tears.

"Well………if you keep crying about it………you are," replied Lizzie grinning evilly.

Draco had enough and jumped up, slammed his hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear anything and ran around the room like a maniac shouting, "LIES! LIES! LIZZIE, STOP LYING?"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, big bro!" laughed out Lizzie.

"LIZZIE!" shouted Draco in tears again, "MUM! MAKE LIZZIE STOP!"

"What?" asked Narcissa, coming into the room.

"Make Lizzie stop saying that I will go into Hufflepuff," pouted Draco.

"Why should I stop her from telling the truth?" asked Narcissa secretly grinning and looking honest.

"MUM!" shouted Draco still pouting. He then ran out of the room crying.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Good one, mum!" laughed out Lizzie.

Narcissa smiled when Lizzie said mum to her, she then said, "You're welcome, dear." Narcissa then walked out of the room to finish packing her children's stuff.

**Next Day**

"MOTHER! Where's my plain pointed hat? And half of my other things" asked Draco.

"I packed it yesterday, Draco," replied Narcissa tiredly.

"It's not there," replied Draco then turned and pointed an accusing finger towards Lizzie who looked innocent.

"LIZZIE!" shouted Draco.

"What, Drakie?" asked Lizzie innocently.

"Don't Drakie me, Liz," said Draco.

"Well………don't Liz me, Drak," retorted Lizzie.

"Whatever," snapped Draco angrily, "Where's half of my stuff?"

"I don't know!" replied Lizzie honestly.

"Give them to me!" said Draco half pouting,

Lizzie raised up an eyebrow and looked at Draco.

"P-p-plee," started Draco but found it quite hard to finish, "Pleeaaassseeee, give me my stuff."

"WOW! Lizzie, you made Draco say please in only a couple of seconds! That's a record!" said Narcissa, pretending to be shocked which made them all laugh.

"Your stuff are……………………………" said Lizzie making a dramatic scene.

Draco looked hopefully at her as she continued, "……………………"

"..." continued Lizzie.

"…………" continued Lizzie.

"OK! ENOUGH WITH THE DRAMATIC EFFECTS!" shouted a frustrated Draco.

"OK! No need to shout," said Lizzie rubbing her ears, "sheesh, your stuff are in Uncle Sev's cauldron he gave me!"

"WHAT?" shouted Draco.

"You heard me!" said Lizzie grinning.

"Lizzie, is the cauldron full or empty?" asked Narcissa worriedly.

"You'll see," said Lizzie.

"What potions are inside?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Nothing much," said Lizzie grinning.

"What do you mean by 'what potions'," asked Narcissa.

"I literally mean 'potions'," said Draco looking at Lizzie suspiciously, "so what potions are in there?"

"I already told you…………nothing much," answered Lizzie simply.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that!" said Lucius who just came in.

"That makes me feel A LOT better, father," said Draco.

Draco ran to his sister's room and found the cauldron under her bed. It looked normal but the smell was a strawberry scent. The liquid around it began to disappear as Draco neared it. The rest of Draco's family came in.

"How in Merlin's beard did you do that potion?" asked a bewildered Lucius.

Narcissa neared it and gasped, "Even we can't do that!"

"It was easy," said Lizzie.

"LIZZIE!" shouted Draco.

"What? Did you finally figure out what this potion is?" asked an amazed Lizzie.

"I SMELL LIKE STRWBERRIES NOW!" shouted Draco which made everyone laugh hard. It was the potion that had his robes and nearly half of what he needed for school!

"W-well………at least P-pansy Par-parkinson will like you better!" exclaimed Lizzie laughing soo hard that she was on the floor.

This made Draco fake look sick and said, "EEEWWW! You have bad taste, Liz!"

"HEY! I don't even go out with girls! So how can I have bad taste?" asked Lizzie, raising her eyebrow.

"Shut up! You know what I mean," snapped Draco.

"Is that all the potion does?" asked Draco thankfully.

"You wish," replied Lizzie.

"I do wish!" exclaimed Draco smartly.

"Well, I'm no genie," replied Lizzie laughing.

"A what?" asked a confused Draco.

"Seriously, Drak! Even Parkinson is smarter than you!" said Lizzie.

"HEY!" said Draco indignantly, "wow! That must mean I am really that dumb!"

"hehehehe! You'll find out what the potion does later," said Lizzie with an evil grin on her face.

"I hate you!" pouted Draco.

"I know you still love me, Drak," said Lizzie, who knew her brother too well.

"Damn, you know me too well!" cursed Draco.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" said Lucius.

"We have to go," said Narcissa.

They all walked to the door………………

"Hufflepuff boy," whispered Lizzie in Draco's ear so only he could hear.

"LIZZIE!" shouted Draco sulking.

"What?" asked Narcissa alarmed. She then noticed what was going on so she said, "Oh, I see." Draco looked hopefully before his mother continued, "Is Lizzie saying the truth again?"

"Yes- I mean no! HEY! MOTHER!" shouted Draco indignantly.

Lucius laughed before saying firmly, "Don't worry, son. You will both get in Slytherin." This cheered Draco but Lizzie kept continuing to say Hufflepuff boy to a frightened Draco.

When they arrived platform nine and three quarters they started to walk past the other side of the barrier (the other side to when you get in through the barrier).

"Look! Liz, that's where the mudbloods, blood traiors and all go through to the platform," said Draco pointing ahead of him as a red heads started to come out of it.

"Draco!" warned Lizzie.

"Now Draco, don't use that word," warned Narcissa as they went nearer to the barrier.

"Fine, mother," sighed Draco in defeat.

Just when Lizzie was about to cross the brick wall a trolley went in front of her but luckily the trolley moved and she hit a familiar boy with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Come on Lizzie," said a nervous Narcissa.

"I'm sorry," said Harry looking at Lizzie.

"Oh, don't worry I'm th-" started Lizzie but she was dragged by her father.

"Come on! We're nearly late!" said Lucius trying to get her away from Harry who just stared at her walking away.

"But dad! I have to say sorry!" said Lizzie.

"Not when you're late," replied Lucius.

"Hey! Lucius!" said a man who came and shook Lucius' hand.

There was a girl behind him who was Lizzie and Draco's age. Draco groaned as he saw her. It was no other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Mmmm………hey, Drakie! You smell like strawberries today!" said Pansy.

"You think!" retorted Draco glaring at Lizzie who just grinned at him.

"At least you smell better now!" said Pansy grinning.

"Does that mean you smell Drak?" asked Lizzie, raising her eyebrow and trying to hide her giggles.

"Shut up, Liz!" snapped Draco.

"Thank you," said Pansy looking dreamily at Draco.

Draco glared at Lizzie even heatedly which made Lizzie giggle.

"I hate you, Liz!" said Draco heatedly.

"I love you too," replied Lizzie giggling, "If you hate me now then I wonder what will happen to me when you find out what that potion does!"

"Lizzie!" growled Draco angrily as she looked at him innocently.

"OK, get on the train, kids," said Narcissa, "and take care."

"Yes, mum," sighed Draco and Lizzie.

"Bye," said Narcissa and Lucius who had finished talking to Pansy's father.

Lizzie, Draco and Pansy climbed into the train, looking for an empty compartment…………

* * *

**That was it! In the next chapter it will be about what happens in the train, and Lizzie and Harry finally talk without Draco! See you soon! And by the way, I want you to answer my poll and I want you to answer this question! What does the potion do? The one with the best and most evil idea wins! So see you **

**in the next chapter and all I am going to say now is…………REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! YAY! ;)**


	10. A Proper Conversation At Last!

**YAY! I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait but yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R…….**

* * *

**A proper conversation at last!**

* * *

As Lizzie, Draco and Pansy climbed into the train, looking for an empty compartment they could hear many whispering around them. They caught a few lines like;

"Have you heard? Harry Potter is on the train!"

"The Harry Potter?"

"NO WAY!"

"And they say his sister is here, too!"

"But I thought she died"

Draco ushered Pansy and Lizzie in an empty compartment.

"Draco, I'll be back. Erm……to find Crabbe, Goyle, Flint and the rest," lied Lizzie who wanted to see Harry Potter.

"Fine, but can you hurry!" pleaded Draco who didn't want to be left alone with Pansy.

Lizzie slipped out of the compartment to find her brother's two friends coming towards the compartment she had just left.

"Hey, Lizzie," greeted Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, go in there. Draco's there with Parkinson. I'll go look for the rest"

She watched them go into compartment and then began to search for Harry Potter, her hero.

As she past the compartment she heard people saying things like;

"Is that her?"

No. It can't be!"

She looked through compartment after compartment until she finally found one that two boys her age. One was the boy she had met in Diagon Alley and the other had red hair, he must be a Weasley! Her father talked about them, how his father works in the ministry of magic, how he is poor and how they were all blood-traitors. Lizzie stopped outside the door which was ajar. She wanted to greet the boy she met in Diagon Alley and she wanted to apologize for what happened before in the station. She also wanted to meet Harry Potter. She was just about to leave and go look for Harry Potter when something like a magnet pulled her in the compartment. The door swung because Lizzie had hit it. She fell on to the seat next to Harry and fell to the compartment floor with a thud. She looked up while rubbing her head and arm and saw that the two boys were staring at her in confusion and shock that she had just come out of nowhere.

"OW," moaned Lizzie.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, but Lizzie didn't know it was Harry.

"Yeah, I'm alright," mumbled Lizzie.

"You're that girl in Diagon Alley. Lizzie?" continued Harry.

"Yeah," said Lizzie until she saw the scar on the boy's forehead, "you're H-Harry Potter!"

"Yeah," said Harry grinning at the look of shock on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Harry Potter in Diagon Alley?!" said Lizzie excitedly.

"I didn't think it was important!" Said Harry defensively.

"Why is it that I always hit you?" asked Lizzie still rubbing her head and getting up.

"That's what I've been wondering," replied Harry deep in thought.

Lizzie was about to get out of the compartment when she thought that if she returned she would have to spend the whole time with Pansy, who was the girl she most disliked, she would also spend a lot of time with Crabbe and Goyle, two brainless gits! She turned around, smiled and said, "do you mind if I stay here?"

Ron nodded his head to say that he did mind, but Harry said, "sure thing, Lizzie."

"So? What's your name?" said Lizzie looking at Ron.

"Ron. Ronald Weasley," replied Ron thinking why she was soo nice to him.

"Well, nice to meet you. My name's Lizzie," said Lizzie smiling kindly.

After that Ron became nicer to Lizzie. They sat there talking and eating……until……three boys stepped into the room. Lizzie recognized them all at once but Harry only recognized the middle one who was pale and had platinum-blond hair. Draco Malfoy looked at Harry with a lot more interest than he showed in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" Draco asked Harry, "That you're Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "and you're Lizzie's sister?"

"yeah," said Draco. He looked around and spotted Lizzie and exclaimed, "Lizzie?! I thought you were going to find the rest. Why are you in here?"

"Sheesh! Calm down, will you? You look like you've just been put into Hufflepuff!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"HEY! I don't look that bad!" said Draco unfairly.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror?" asked Lizzie.

"Like a couple of hours ago," said Draco feeling his face like there was something really bad on it.

"WOW! Well done! That's the longest you have ever been without looking at yourself in the mirror!" exclaimed Lizzie in a mock shock voice as the rest laughed at her remark.

Draco realized who else was in that compartment. He spotted Ron and screwed his face like Ron was someone horrible but no one noticed since they were all laughing like hell.

"Anyways, this is Crabbe," Draco said pointing a finger at Crabbe, "and this is Goyle," this time pointing at Goyle, "and I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Ron looked like he was about to snigger but held it back, but it defiantly showed on his face like he was laughing silently.

"You think my name's funny, do you?" asked Draco.

Ron quickly said "no."

"No need to ask who you are. Father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford and they are all blood-traitors," sneered Draco.

"Draco," warned Lizzie.

"What?" asked Draco innocently.

"Now, now. I don't think you would like mum to hear that!" warned Lizzie.

"Anyways," he turned to Harry and said, "You'll find out that some wizarding families are _much _better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. So me and Liz can help you there." He held his hand out to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't move a muscle.

"Draco," warned Lizzie again, "I'm not gonna help you on this one."

"What?! That's not fair," moaned Draco who wanted his sister to help him.

"Well…it's not fair saying that you're better than Ron! It's also not fair choosing Harry friends!" retorted Lizzie as Ron turned a little red, "right Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "and I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks."

Draco went a little pink in his pale cheeks and said slowly, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. You're lucky my sister's here, but next time you should be more politer or you'll go the same way as your parents."

"DRACO!" shouted Lizzie warningly, but it was too late. Harry and Ron both stood up looking really angry.

"Oh, are you going to fight us, are you?" sneered Draco.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry coldly.

"But we don't feel like leaving, and even if you fight us Liz knows a lot of spells," said Draco, smirking.

"What?! Leave me out of this Draco," said Lizzie.

"What?" said Draco looking at her.

"You heard me. Leave me out of this," retorted Lizzie.

"Fine!" said Draco hotly as Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Before Ron could leap at Goyle, Goyle yelled out a horrible yell. Goyle backed away with a Ron's rat, Scabbers, hanging of his finger with sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Draco backed away thinking that there might be more. Lizzie laughed as Draco shot her a dirty look which she returned by smiling.

Goyle finally got rid of Scabbers by swinging him off. Scabbers hit the window and fell to the floor with a thud. Then the next second the only people left in the compartment were; Lizzie, Harry and Ron……Draco and his two goons had left……screaming like girls.

Lizzie, Harry and Ron started laughing. Then a second later a girl named Hermione popped her head in.

"What do you want this time?" asked Lizzie.

Hermione looked taken-aback and said, "What _has _been going on?"

Ron, who wasn't listening to what Hermione was saying, picked up Scabbers by the tail and looked closely at his pet. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry and Lizzie, "No, I don't believe it! He's gone back to sleep! So? What happened in Diagon Alley when you met Malfoy and Lizzie?"

Harry and Lizzie explained how they had met in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of your family," said Ron darkly, "you Malfoys were some of the first to come back to our side after you-know-who disappeared. Said all of you had been bewitched! My dad doesn't believe it. He says that Malfoy's dad didn't need an excuse to go to the dark Side."

"HEY! I am a Malfoy, too!" said Lizzie indignantly and angrily.

"Oh, sorry," said Ron sheepishly.  
"Like that'll help when you already said it!" retorted Lizzie angrily.

"Well you aren't that bad like the rest!" reasoned Ron.

Lizzie looked even more outraged and shouted, "Oh! That makes me feel A LOT better!"

Ron looked pleased with himself thinking that he indeed had made her a lot better.

"erm…Ron. That was meant to be sarcasm!" said Harry.

Ron was about to apologize again but it was too late. Lizzie was shouting at Ron…again, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! That's my family you were talking about! My dad is a GOOD person now! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS!"

Ron couldn't help it! He snorted……which was a HUGE mistake!

Lizzie had drawn her wand before Ron could even move his hand. She said in a deadly quiet voice," Langlock!"

Ron had his tongue stuck at the roof of his tongue as he watched in horror as Lizzie swished her wand again and did the bat-bogey-hex.

**Sorry for the interruption but I know that 'Langlock' was created by Snape but he IS her god-father and uncle. So she knows that spell. I know you're thinking why on earth would he teach her that spell! Well……she IS one of the marauder's daughter! She is just as sneaky as James! I won't tell you how it happened because that's no fun! So I'll let you imagine how it happened! Now back to the story……………**

Everyone stared at her doing the spell thinking how in Merlin's beard did she know that spell! Hermione looked jealous that she couldn't do that spell properly. Harry looked frightened as he watched because for all he knew, he might be her next victim. Harry learned something knew about her in those couple of minutes………never to go on Lizzie's wrong side……or else!

When she looked pleased with her work. The spell had enlarged her target's bogeys, gave them wings and set them attacking the target…Ron. She then stomped out of the compartment. Harry was calling her back but she continued to walk away angrily………

* * *

**Is it a good chapter? I'm sooo sorry I didn't up-date earlier because this week I have 2 tests and a couple of assignments! And…guess what? ONE OF THOSE ASSIGNMETS IS DUE ON MY BIRTHDAY! HOW MEAN! (my birthday is on 1****st**** August) hmmm……  
NOW! Please make my day and REVIEW! That WILL be my present! So if you want to give me a present……REVIEW! ;)**


	11. War On The Train

**Back again! Now wasn't that kinda fast……NOT!  
Anyways……PEOPLE I NEED YOU TO ANSWER MY POLL! **

**Now on with the chapter……...**

* * *

**War On The Train

* * *

**

Lizzie was stomping out of Ron and Harry's compartment after what she had done to Ron. Harry was calling her back but she continued to walk away angrily………

'_Stupid Weasel! I WILL get him back! You wait!' _thought Lizzie angrily.

She found Draco and his friend's compartment. Flung the door open with a lot of pressure! It was simply amazing how the door had stayed in one piece!

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!" shouted Lizzie in frustration while pacing the small compartment.

"Look who decided to come back!" said Draco with a smug look on his face.

Lizzie glared at him angrily, "I'm not in the mood, Draco!"

Draco realized that Lizzie was in fact not in the mood but Pansy was in a laughing mood.

"What happened? You look ugly!" said Pansy in fits of giggle.

Lizzie just glared at Pansy angrily and looked like she was about to kill Pansy.

"Oh, sorry! I mean you look uglier!" said Pansy waiting for everyone to laugh, but no one did.

"Shut up!" said Draco getting up from his seat and leading his sister Lizzie into the seat.

Pansy looked taken-aback and looked angrily at Draco as he asked Lizzie questions.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Now who looks like they have been put into Hufflepuff?" asked Draco worriedly but he asked that last question in a mock tone to loosen up her mood.

"Stupid Weasley!" shouted Lizzie which made everyone jump.

"Which one?" asked Marcus Flint in disgust to say a blood-traitor's name.

"Ronald Weasley," said Lizzie bitterly.

"What'd he do?" asked Draco.

"He said things," said Lizzie simply.

"That's all? What kind of things?" asked Draco raising his eyebrow.

"Things," said Lizzie again.

"………" said Lizzie.

"………" continued Lizzie.

"Liz," warned Draco.

"Fine, sheesh! No need to get your wand in a knot!" said Lizzie in defeat.

"Draco's getting his wand in a knot?" asked Pansy dumbfounded.

"Are you actually as dumb as you look?" asked Lizzie.

"HEY!" said Pansy indignantly.

"Liz has a point," said Draco who was siding his sister's side.

Pansy looked like she was on the verge to cry.

"He said stuff about Malfoys," continued Lizzie who ignored Pansy.

"Good things or bad things," said Draco getting annoyed.

"Maybe good maybe bad," said Lizzie, trying to challenge him.

"Liz," warned Draco.

"Fine! He said bad things!" said Lizzie.

Draco was about to shout but he thought of a better question, "And you just stormed out and came here?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"You actually think I would?" asked Lizzie raising an eyebrow.

"Liz, what did you do?" asked Draco looking proudly at his sister Lizzie.

"mmm…nothing much!" said Lizzie innocently as everyone gazed at her.

"There is no such thing as _nothing much _for you!" said Draco grinning.

"Well……I used a spell to stop him from shouting……that much," said Lizzie who was trying not to mention the spell because they might want to know the spell and she couldn't tell them that she had learnt it from uncle Sev, "and then I cast the bat-bogey hex on him," continued Lizzie.

"HAHAHAHA!" everyone in that compartment erupted in laughter.

"Oh, that would have been soo cool if we watched it!" said Draco chuckling.

"But that wasn't enough," pouted Lizzie.

"Yeah. What other pranks and jinxes do you have up your sleeve?" asked Draco raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, not that much!" said Lizzie.

"Not that much?" asked Draco raising his eyebrow higher.

"Yeah. What I mean by that is like 1000 pranks and jinxes!" said Lizzie grinning mischievously.

"Hey, how did you do that bat-bogey jinx," asked Pansy with surprise and jealousy evident on her voice.

"It was easy! What? Jealous?" replied Lizzie while smirking.

"Why would I be? I'm never jealous of nerds!" retorted Pansy.

"Parkinson," warned Draco.

"What?" asked Pansy innocently.

"Man, just because you can't do these spell and mine are better than yours will EVER be!" snapped Lizzie to Pansy.

"Oh yeah? Let's see your spells! Bring it on!" challenged Pansy.

Lizzie had just got up from her seat and raised her wand when the compartment door flew open and there was standing...

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

**(keep going)**

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

**(nearly there!)**

…………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter!

"What do you want, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"Lizzie! There you are!" said Harry who was clearly puffed out.

"What do you want?" asked Lizzie coldly.

"Hey! What's Harry Potter doing in a Slytherin compartment?" asked Marcus Flint.

"I was looking for you," said Harry, ignoring Marcus, "Sorry about that!"

"Why are _you _sorry? It's Weasel who has to be sorry!" said Lizzie still coldly.

Draco grinned at the word Weasel. He had chosen it, but Harry looked really taken-aback.

"But he didn't mean it," protested Harry desperately.

Lizzie laughed bitterly and said, "Doubt it!"

"well……me too!" said Harry to everyone's surprise, "he can be a git sometimes."

"Sometimes?" asked Lizzie raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," sighed Harry, "most of the time."

"Yeah," said Lizzie, "Where's he now?"

"ummm……eating in the compartment, like a pig and waiting for me!" said Harry.

"So he just sent you to say sorry?" asked Lizzie. When Harry nodded she said, "What an idiot! I hate him!"

"Liz, calm down!" said Draco.

"Sorry," said Lizzie to Draco then to Harry, "How can you stand him?"

"Dunno, I'm just glad I haven't known him for a long time!"

They all laughed.

"We were just planning on revenge but this one," said Lizzie pointing to Pansy, "wanted to have a little duel with me."

"I have a name," screeched Pansy.

"Ok. OK! No need to screech like an angry owl!" said Lizzie rubbing her ear as everyone laughed except for Pansy who was fuming angrily.

"Oh. I've never watched one! Can I watch this and go so I can help you plan revenge?" asked Harry interestingly.

"You want to help me get revenge on your friend?" asked Lizzie as though she couldn't believe what he had just said that.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I'll keep him distracted for you."

"Fine," said Lizzie, but the others didn't like the idea.

"BOOOO!" everyone in that compartment booed.

"What? It's not like he's in Gryffindor!" said Lizzie.

"But he's a Potter," said Marcus.

"So?" challenged Lizzie. Marcus was about to open his mouth and say something but thought that it wasn't a good thing going on Lizzie's wrong side.

"Thought so," said Lizzie, "now," Lizzie continued and flicked her wand towards Pansy without her knowing.

There was a sudden scream as a large pimple appeared on Pansy's face. Everyone thought that something deadly has happened when Pansy screamed……actually……it was a big thing for her!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!" cried out Pansy clutching her face.

"Good one, Lizzie," everyone said.

"Yeah, I know! Now who's uglier?" said Lizzie grinning at her work.

"I WILL get you back!" shouted Pansy, "I KNOW! I'LL MAKE YOUR NAILS CROOKED! THAT'S THE WORST!"

"OH! I'm soo scared," said Lizzie laughing along with everyone.

"Pansy flicked her wand but she sucked at aiming so the jet of purple light rebounded from the wall and headed straight to Pansy. There was another deadly scream.

"What? What happened?" asked a worried Goyle.

No one answered but then Pansy emerged with crooked nails and shouting like there was a grim reaper in front of her.

"That's all? You have crooked nails and you're screaming like your death had come early?" asked Draco angrily.

"I wish it came early," muttered Lizzie, but luckily no one heard her except Harry who started to laugh.

"MY NAILS ARE CROOKED!" Pansy cried out.

"So what?" asked an annoyed Lizzie who kept flicking her wand innocently without anyone noticing except for Harry.

Everyone (except Crabbe and Goyle who were the dumbest) noticed Pansy changing even more and looked accusingly at Lizzie who just smiled back innocently.

"What?" asked a dumbfounded Pansy (like usual).

"Nothing," said Draco hurriedly to distract Pansy so Lizzie could continue.

Goyle and Crabbe looked at Pansy and said, "WOW! I never knew someone could be that ugly!"

"What?" asked Pansy dangerously.

"Nothing," replied Goyle after being nudged by Draco.

"Hey, how long has it been since you last checked your appearance?" asked Lizzie trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Why?" asked Pansy worriedly before 'attempting' to conjure a mirror but failing miserably.

"Are you really that hopeless?" asked Lizzie.

"SHUT UP!" said Pansy jumping out of her seat and looking at the window.

So she was smart enough to know that you could kind of see you reflection in the window when it's night time! WOW! I'm impressed!

Pansy then let out an ear-piercing scream.

"What the fu-" screamed Pansy which made everyone's eyes go wide.

"PARKINSON! Why the hell are you swearing?! You're ONLY eleven years old!" cutted Lizzie before Pansy could finish swearing.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE NOW?!" shouted Pansy in alarm.

Lizzie had no other choice than to…………SLAP!

Lizzie had just slapped Pansy across the face. Pansy looked at Lizzie angrily but less paniky than before.

"OK! Calm down!" said Lizzie.

Lizzie was forced to look into Pansy's face which was ugly AS! She had pimples all over her face with purple blotches! Her lips were three times its normal size!

"Pansy! I love your lips! Finally they can fit mine……actually yours are bigger now!" laughed out Marcus.

Pansy blushed soo much as Lizzie continued to look at her master piece.

Pansy also had a green substance in her hair that looked like bogies! She also had hair on her face. Everyone burst out laughing as she ran out of the compartment.

"That was priceless, Liz," laughed out Draco.

"Thanks," smiled Lizzie, "now it's the Weasel's turn."

"OK. I'll distract him while you come up from behind and jinx him," planned out Harry.

"Deal," said Lizzie smiling evilly.

"Oh……this is going to be fun!" said Marcus in delight.

"I know! OK. Harry you can go and distract him now!" said Lizzie.

Harry left so Lizzie turned to face everyone in the compartment, grinned evilly and said, "OK! My first plan is……………"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! YAY! I'M SOO EVIL!  
OK! That was the end of this chapter! NOW…………………  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
and PLEASE do my poll! BYE………………**


	12. What Did I Just Say?

**I'm back! YAY! OK. Thanks for answering my poll……but I still need you to answer even more! PLEASE! Anyways…on with the chapter……………**

* * *

**What Did I Just Say?

* * *

**

Harry left so Lizzie turned to face everyone in the compartment, grinned evilly and said, "OK! My first plan is……………"

"…………"

"…………"

"Ummm……Liz, you can tell us what the plan is now," said Draco.

"Fine. My first plan is…" said Lizzie. Everyone stared at her as she continued, "is to actually think of a plan!"

"HAHAHAHA!" everyone cracked up laughing.

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"Fine," sighed Draco, we'll help."

"Who said you weren't in the first place?" asked Lizzie raising her eyebrow.

"Damn it," muttered Draco.

"Fine, the first plan should just be jinxing and hexing him until we actually figure out a plan," said Lizzie.

"OK," they all said.

"This is going to be fun," said Draco.

"Aaawww, we only have about two hours," complained Lizzie.

**A/N: I know in the book there are meant to be about 5 minutes when Crabbe, Goyle and Draco ran out of Harry and Ron's compartment but I want it to be more!**

"So? What's the first hex?" asked Draco.

"hmmmm……I'm thinking of……maybe……a jinx that makes him repeat a saying!" laughed out Lizzie.

"OK? What are you going t make him say?" asked Draco.

"You'll find out!" said Lizzie, "but first we need more people in their compartment."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Marcus who was clearly interested.

"Leave it to me! I'll cast a vanishing charm on me," answered Lizzie.

"Be careful," said Draco as he saw his sister vanish.

"I'll be back soon," said Lizzie as she walked out of the compartment and heading for Harry and Ron's compartment.

She finally reached their compartment. Fortunately the door was open so she could slip inside. She made her way to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Sshhh……It's me, Lizzie!"

Harry jumped in horror but sat down when he found out that it was Lizzie who was invisible somehow.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.

Lizzie wanted to jump at Ron and kill him but she would give herself away.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry.

"Listen, I need you to bring people into here for one of the pay-backs. I'll be back in about ten minutes to do a jinx," Lizzie whispered to Harry.

When she saw Harry stiffly nod she whispered that she was going to go and she left, but before she went outside she had the urge to kick Ron. She couldn't help it so she kicked Ron.

"OOOWWW!!" screamed Ron.

Harry held back his laughter and said, "probably Scabbers."

"Stupid rat," Lizzie heard Ron mutter under his breath as she made her way to her and her friend's compartment.

"Did you do it?" asked Draco.

"Nope, I just told Harry to bring in more people for me by the next ten minutes," said Lizzie.

"Smart," muttered Draco, "Well, guess what."

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"You just made your first plan," said Draco.

"Oh, yeah! I did! I'm soo smart!" said Lizzie grinning.

"Sure…sure…" said Draco.

"Shut up, you Hufflepuff!" retorted Lizzie still grinning.

"OOOOOOO," everyone in the compartment said.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you," said Marcus.

"Well you aren't me," said Draco, "By the way, Liz, why are you talking to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie crossing her arms.

"Why are you telling yourself to shut up and why the hell are you calling yourself a Hufflepuff?" asked Draco.

"Draco?" said Lizzie.

"Yeah?" said Draco innocently.

"I hate you," said Lizzie.

"I love you too, Liz," said Draco.

Lizzie pouted and began to talk to her brother and friends until the ten minutes were up.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Lizzie as she stood up.

"We want to watch, too," everyone complained.

"Don't worry! I'll record it for you," reassured Lizzie.

"With what?" asked Draco dumbfounded.

"My wand! Now, I'm leaving. Bye," replied Lizzie as she cast the invisible charm on herself and walked out

Everyone stared at her leaving with their mouths open and a look of confusion clearly written on their faces.

Lizzie snuck out of the compartment and made her way to Harry and Ron's compartment. When she finally reached their compartment she noticed that there were a lot more people now. In the compartment were; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Wealsey, Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom.

"WOW! This is going to be fun," muttered Lizzie. She stared into the compartment but then quickly shook her head and went in because she shouldn't waste precious pranking time. She cautiously slipped into the compartment. It was more difficult now to get passed everyone and get to Harry.

"I'm here," Lizzie whispered into Harry's ear.

This time Harry was prepared and did not jump this time.

"Distract everyone while I stand by the compartment and cast the jinx," Lizzie continued to whisper.

"mmhhhmmm," said Harry quietly so he wouldn't be heard but, unfortunately, someone did.

"What did you see, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh. Erm…I said mmmmmm…the food we ate earlier was delicious.

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Harry but let it go.

"So? Why are we here?" asked Fred.

"Oh, umm…I just wanted to get to know you all more," made up Harry, then pointed to the window saying, "look. It's getting dark. It's beautiful, the scene, isn't it?"

Fortunately everyone gazed at the window and agreed. Lizzie quickly cast the jinx and whispered what she wanted Ron to repeat every time he talked. At the same time her wand was recording from the tip of her wand. (when you cast something with the wand it blokes the view of the camera. When Harry heard the _zap_ he quickly coughed to cover up the sound. Again Hermione had to wreck it.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Oh, sorry! I coughed. Did I scare you?" said Harry.

Hermione turned red in the face and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Harry again as everyone laughed. Harry who realized Lizzie had done the spell asked Ron, "So Ron? How many brothers and sisters did you say you have?"

"five other brothers-" started Fred.

"And one sister," finished George.

"Right," said Harry who was disappointed because Ron didn't answer.

"So? Where does your father work again?" Harry continued to ask Ron.

While Hermione looked suspiciously at Harry Fred and George answered once more.

Harry who was again disappointed continued to ask, "So? Are you prepared for our first year in Hogwarts?"

This time Harry was sure Ron had to answer but to his disappointment it was Hermione who started talking in her matter-of-fact voice. IT'S SOO ANNOYING!!

But then, to Harry's excitement, Ron answered, "I'm scared to where the sorting hat's gonna put me," mumbled Ron……well…at least that was what he was planning on saying but no one heard it that way.

Everyone stared at him in shock to what he was saying, except for Harry who was trying really hard to not laugh. Ron looked at their faces and then looked confused and then said, "what?"

Fred and George finally grinned in Harry's direction and said, "aaawww! Our Ronnikins wants to be a man."

"How in Merlin's pants will I be a man if I'm scared of a bloody hat?" asked Ron still looking confused.

Everyone just continued to stare at Ron like he was mad.

Fred and George burst out laughing so Harry decided to join in.

"Hey! You're the ones who told me about the troll," said Ron indignantly but again no one heard what he really wanted to say.

They all heard a giggle at the door and turned around to look where it came from.

"Probably just a giggling girl with her friends," made up Harry.

"What is it with girls these days?" said Ron.

Fred and George burst out in laughter again and Ron looked even more confused.

Neville on the other hand was looking extremely uncomfortable and Lee Jordan was just looking uncertainly at Ron.

"How do you put up with this?" asked Lee.

"This never happens," said Fred.

"What? We never hear girls giggling so how do we put up with it?" asked a confused Ron but once again everyone heard something else.

Hermione looked even more suspiciously at Harry while everyone continued to laugh.

"OK. Ron, maybe you should shut up before someone hears you," said Lee.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" snapped Ron but it came out in a different speech again, but he heard what he was planning on saying.

"OK. Ron. Seriously shut up-" said George.

"Before any one hears you talking like this to us," finished off Fred.

"So you can't talk to your brothers anymore?" asked Ron.

"No. That's just wrong!" said Fred.

"What's wrong with talking to your brothers?" asked a really confused Ron.

Everyone started to suspect Harry because he's the one who couldn't stop laughing.

"Ron, stop talking," laughed out Harry.

"Why do I have to shut up?" asked Ron but every time he says something everyone else hears something else.

"Because-" started Fred.

"You're saying inappropriate words," explained George.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a girl named Hannah Abbot came in.

"Hey, have you seen my friends?" asked Hannah.

"Nope, sorry. Are you starting first year, too?" said Ron but something else escaped his lips.

Hannah went deep red and ran away.

"That was random," said Ron as everyone clapped a hand to their foreheads.

"Ron, you scared her off," said Fred.

"HEY! How?" replied Ron.

"By saying that," explained George.

When Fred saw the blank and confused expression on Ron's face Fred said, "If you don't remember you just told her……………"

* * *

**I'm soo evil, right? MUHUHUHAHAHAH! Ok! Now I'm seriously scaring myself! ******** yup! That's me! I knew I shouldn't have eaten sugar by itself today! Hmmm……**

**Anyways……please review! PLEASE! I want you to make my day and review!  
bbbbyyyyeeee!! **

* * *


	13. I Can't Believe I'm Saying That!

**Hey...again! PLEASE! I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! I only got THREE reviews for my last chapter! :(**** I NEED MORE! My friend and I had a bet on who is going to get 100 reviews first! And i probably will get that in like five chapters (with your help, ofcourse) Anyways! Here's my chapter...**

* * *

**I Can't Believe I'm Saying That!**

* * *

When Fred saw the blank and confused expression on Ron's face Fred said, "If you don't remember you just told her that you love her body and-"

"I think that's enough, Fred!" said George as they saw Ron clap a hand to his mouth in horror and he was as red as his hair.

"W-What else did I say?" asked Ron.

"You don't learn, do you?" asked Fred, "you just said-"

"Fred," warned George, "Ronnikins is too young!"

"Yeah," said Fred as they walked out of the compartment with Lee Jordan, laughing mysteriously.

"I think I know who did this," said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Can you not say anything?" asked Neville.

"Fine!" snapped Ron but every time he said anything something wrong came up.

He kept saying...

**Sorry but I WONT say what Ron said since this IS a K+ rated fanfiction (not that it bothers me at all) but it's more fun making you think what Ron's saying! USE YOUR IMAGINATION! HEHEHEHEHE! MUHUHAHAHAHA! (sorry...I'm high on sugar AND air today! HEHEHEHEHEHE!)**

They kept hearing stifled giggles outside.

"I think it's Lizzie," continued Hermione, "I think she cast a repeating charm."

"You think? So everything you think that means it's true?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned slightly red in the face and snapped, "you're helping her, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Ron.

"Stop talking," said Hermione, "someone might hear you!"

"Why do you think that? I'm just being reasonable! You just think you know everything!" retorted Harry.

"FINE! Be that way!" snapped Hermione as she stormed out of the compartment. Neville followed.

"So? What am I going to do?" asked Ron.

"Umm…maybe you shouldn't say anything because if someone hears you they might get a relly wrong impression _and _I _am_ a guy," said Harry.

Ron looked miserably but he looked up hopefully as Harry said, "I think that only older people can hear what you really say, I read in one of the books that if someone was four years older than you they can hear what you're really saying!"

They both heard more giggles outside the compartment. Ron was just about to open his mouth but Harry quickly said, "Don't talk! Let's just take you to someone whose 15 years old!"

Ron nodded so they made their way outside the compartment. They walked until they found a group of girls in a compartment that were about 15 or 16 years old.

"I don't think I'm meant to walk in because if I hear you saying the words from the repeating spell they might also hear it," explained Harry as he stood outside. Ron nodded and walked in.

"That was a good excuse, Harry! You're soo evil!" giggled Lizzie when Ron was inside the compartment and was out of earshot.

"Aren't I just?" said Harry, grinning.

"So? What should I make my next prank?" asked Lizzie.

"Maybe you should just stop now and we'll finish at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe we should," said Lizzie.

Then they both heard Ron asking one of the girls but it came out wrong. The girl went deep red and slapped Ron hard across the face. Ron then ran out of the compartment so Harry and Lizzie had to bite their cheeks from bursting out laughing. Lizzie had just thought of a plan…an excellent plan…a brilliant plan…a plan soo evil…  
She whispered bye to Harry, who was trying to explain to Ron what went wrong and he would just have to wait, and made her way to her compartment with her other friends and brother.

"What happened?" asked Draco as she entered.

"You'll find out later," said Lizzie, mischievously.

"But I want to now," pouted Draco.

"You big baby!" said Lizzie, "besides, it would just wreck the surprise!"

"Liz, what are you planning?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you'll find out!" replied Lizzie.

"Can you give me a hint?" asked Draco, eagerly.

"Fine," sighed Lizzie, "it's going be something massive...rotten...and something really embarrassing for little Weasley!" explained Lizzie.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that!" snickered Marcus.

"I do," snickered Draco, "anything Liz plans that involves embarrassing someone, it means that it's going to be BIG!"

"You know me too well, big bro," said Lizzie.

MEANWHILE IN HARRY AND RON'S COMPARTMENT

"Ron, I've told you! I don't know what happened!" explained Harry, for about the fifth time.

"Well, you should!" said Ron, "now what am I supposed to do?"

"I told you not to say anything! I think you just asked what are you supposed to do, didn't you?" asked Harry, when Ron nodded Harry continued, "I already told you that, too! You have to wait for about one or two hours and it will wear off."

Ron looked grumpy as Harry tried hard not to laugh. Then Harry couldn't hold it in so he fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. At this Ron looked even more grumpy and angry.

"W-What? I-It's f-funny!" laughed out Harry.

Ron smiled a little but he stayed mad for the rest of the train ride...

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, I'll try to make my next one longer! Please review! Bye...**


	14. The Sorting Hat part one

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**Hey again! I can't believe we're already up to our fourteenth chapter!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really sorry I didn't up-date earlier! I was grounded! **

**By the way...what house should Harry and Lizzie be in? I need you to tell me in your review! Thanks! I need to get your answer before the next chapter or I won't be able to do it...**

* * *

**The Sorting Hat – part one

* * *

**

Out of nowhere a vice rang through the whole train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be take to Hogwarts separately.

IN HARRY AND RON'S COMPARTMENT...

When Harry and Ron heard the announcement they looked each other nervously. Harry's stomach lurched and Ron was now as pale as Malfoy and looked like he was about to puke.

Harry still didn't know which house he wanted to go to. Slytherin, as Lizzie mentioned numerous of times, seemed cool and witty, but Gryffindor, as Ron kept repeating, looked brave and all.

Harry and Ron crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd that was thronging the corridor.

MEANWHILE IN LIZZIE'S, DRACO'S AND FRIEND'S COMPARTMENT...

"WOOHOO! Here we come, Slytherin!" everyone in the compartment cheered.

"Well, except for Hufflepuff boy!" teased Lizzie, pointing at Draco.

"Lizzie!" warned Draco.

"The truth hurts sometimes," giggled Lizzie.

"Shut up, you Gryffindor girl!" snapped Draco.

"Drakie!" warned Lizzie.

"I'm just joking around," said Draco as he raised his hands up, "besides, if you do get in Gryffindor, I'll kill you!"

"How can you kill me if I kill myself first?" asked Lizzie.

"I'll kill you a second time!" reasoned Draco.

"That makes soo much sense! You're soo logical, Drak!" said Lizzie, sarcastically.

"Aren't I just?" replied Draco, proudly.

"Ummm...Drak, you do know that I was being sarcastic, right?" asked Lizzie.

Draco then frowned and said ,"yeah...yeah...I did!"

"Sure...sure..." teased Lizzie.

"Whatever!" snapped Draco.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be take to Hogwarts separately," called a voice that echoed all over the long train. Now Lizzie, Draco and their friends went and joined the nervous crowd in the corridor.

In about five minutes the train came to a halt so everyone made their way out of the train into the cold darkness.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" boomed a familiar voice.

**A/N: Who do you think that person is? Well...let's find out...**

The voice belonged to...HAGRID!

Lizzie and Draco gazed at Harry and Ron who walked up to Hagrid to talk to him. Ron accidentally said something and Lizzie and Draco fell to the floor laughing. Lizzie was sure Harry was biting his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

Lizzie was also positive that Hagrid was going deep red under all that hair on his face but, fortunately, for Hagrid it was dark, freezing and he had a beard. Harry then explained to Hagrid what had happened to Ron and Hagrid warned Ron not to say another word.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid continued to call out.

It was really hard to follow Hagrid. They kept tripping over stuff they couldn't see! They could barely see where they were walking because of the dark, the only light source was coming from Hagrids' lamp. They continued walking half-blindly to god knows where!

Later, in the darkness came out Hagrid's voice again, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

After Hagrid's words there were many "oooooooohhhh's!" as the narrow path had opened to the edge of a large, black lake. On top of a high mountain, perched the castle of Hogwarts. They then noticed that there were boats as Hagrid called out while pointing at the boats, "No moren' four to a boar!"

Lizzie and Draco grinned and made their way to Harry and Ron's boat before Neville and Hermione could. When they reached the boat Harry knew what was going to happen and grinned while Ron looked more nervous than ever and frightened.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid as he climbed into a boat himself, "Right then...FORWARD!"

All the boats moved at once and glided towards the beautiful ad magical castle. Everyone was silent except for the whimpering of Neville who had lost his toad (Neville's boat is near them). The closer they sailed closer to the castle the castle towered over them.

Suddenly Hagrid shouted, "Heads down!" as they reached the cliff. This was the moment Lizzie was waiting for! She ducked and shouted stuff in gibberish at Ron. It worked! He put his head up and said, "What?" Fortunately, for everyone else on the boat, he hit his head. Also, fortunately no one heard him say "what?"

They reached a some sort of underground harbor. They all scrambled out onto the rocks and pebbles. They all shivered and pulled their cloaks tighter to themselves as the cold night breeze hit them and played with their hair.

"Oy, you! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said to Neville.

"TREVOR!" cried out Neville delightfully.

They continued to walk again into the darkness only following Hagrid's dim lamp. Finally they came onto smooth, damp grass which was right in front of the castle. There was a enormous, oak front door.

"Everyone here? Good! You there, do you still have yer toad?" asked Hagrid before knocking three times in the castle door. The door swung open at once, probably whoever opened it was waiting there the whole time. In front of them stood a witch who was tall and had black-haired that she kept in a tight bun, she was also wearing emerald-green robes. All the firsties knew that it wasn't a good idea to get on her bad side.

"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she replied.

She pulled the door wide open for them to walk in. Harry was simply amazed when he saw the Great Hall. It was so huge you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls where all lit with flaming torches which reminded Harry of the Gringotts bank. The ceiling was too high for them to make out and an outstanding marble staircase which was facing them that led them to the upper floors.

They continued to follow professor McGonagall across the stone floor. They all could hear hundreds and hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, that means the rest of the school must already be there. Professor McGonagall led the first years into a little empty chamber of the hall. It was kind of crowded in there with all of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," started professor McGonagall, "The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your house. The sorting is very important even because while you are here your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will go to classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are named; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff –" here Lizzie looked at Draco –"Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"While you are here at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you points, but if you break the rules you will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will be honored with the house cup which is a great honor. I hope you will all be credit to whichever house you get in. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I advise you to all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are here waiting," her eyes lingered for a moment in Neville's cloak which was fastened under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose.

Harry tried to flatten his hair nervously but failed quite miserably.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait here quietly," said professor McGonagall before walking out.

"How do they sort us into houses, again?" Harry asked everyone but directly at Ron with a mischievous glint in his eyes which Ron did not see.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," replied Ron before clapping his hand to his mouth. He had remembered that jinx on him.

Lizzie, Draco and the other people who were in Draco and Lizzie's compartment fell to the floor laughing as everyone stared at Ron weirdly and started to back away from him. Harry wanted really badly to laugh but held it in.

"Malfoys!" blurted Ron before he could stop himself.

"And yeah it is a test! It's really hard!" said Lizzie who was trying to scare everyone.

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. How could he do a test? He was going to make a fool of himself in front of the whole school? He then realized that Lizzie was only joking so he grinned and looked around at the terrified and nervous faces all around him. Everyone was quiet except for the know-it-all...Hermione Granger who was whispering the many spell she knew and which one would be the most helpful. Harry just rolled his eyes at her. Lizzie had even tricked Hermione!

Even though there was no test and Harry knew it he was still very nervous. What if he didn't belong into any house. What if they sent him back home saying it was all a mistake. He kept gazing at the door until-

"What the-?" Harry gasped. Something made him jump about a foot in the air...even some people behind him screamed.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They were all pearly-white and vaguely transparent. They were deep into conversation and barely noticing the first years. They were arguing. The fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"But my dear Friar, we have given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He has given all of us a bad name, you know, he's not even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" the ghost wearing a ruff and tights finally noticed the first years.

Nobody answered, they were all too scared to say anything.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at them all, "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

Only a few people who were brave enough nodded.

"Move along, now," said a sharp voice, "the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!"

That sharp voice belonged to...McGonagall, she had returned so the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Form a line," professor McGonagall said to the first years, "and please follow me."

The nervous and terrified first years formed a line with their legs turned to lead. Harry was in line with a Lizzie and Draco in front of him and Ron behind him. They walked out of the chamber, across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The Great Hall wasn't called the Great Hall for no reason! It was huge! It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air above four long tables which was where the rest of the students were sitting. On the tables were glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where all the teachers were sitting. That was where professor McGonagall led the first years. The terrified first years came to a halt in a line facing all the other students with the teachers behind them.

Everyone was staring at them all. The ghosts shone misty silver in the flickering candle light. Lizzie then nudged Harry to look up and when he looked up he saw something beautiful and wonderful. Instead of the ceiling there was a velvety black ceiling dotted with shining stars. They heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A history."

Then they all saw professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of them all. On top of the stool she placed an extremely dirty old wizard hat. '_If Aunt Petunia was here she would have screamed as if death had come early...though I wish it did!' _thought Harry.

Suddenly the hat twitched and the brim opened wide like a mouth. The hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me. _

**A/N: COME ON! SING WITH ME! GET INTO THE SPIRIT!**

**You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall!**

**Man, I'm bad at singing! Anyways...let's continue...**

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _  
_You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It somehow bowed to each of the four tables and became still again.

"So we just have to try on the hat?!" Harry whispered to Lizzie, "so no test, no fighting trolls?"

"yeah, all we have to do is try on the hat!" Lizzie replied simply.

"Good! That's easy!" sighed Harry.

Ron saw Harry whisper to Lizzie and silently fumed angrily.

Although Harry was thankful that all he had to do was put a hat on instead of trying a spell or wrestling a troll he still felt nervous. He wished he was in either Slytherin or Gryffindor but he didn't think he was brave enough for Gryffindor or cool enough for Slytherin. Maybe he didn't belong in any house. Who knows!

Professor McGonagall was now in front of them again with a long roll of parchment in her hands. The Sorting ceremony was about to begin...

* * *

**Finished! Please forgive me for the long wait as I have told you I was grounded! Anyways, please don't forget to tell me what house you want Harry and Lizzie to be in! You don't even have to sign in to write a review! And you don't have to write anything in the review except for what house they should be in!**

**Should they be in the same house? Should they be in separate houses! You decide! Don't forget! I need your decision now or I won't be able to write the next chapter!  
BYE!**


	15. The Sorting hat – part two

**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been up-dating in a really LONG time…but I've been busy and I just finished my exams.......so.......yeah......**

**I have decided that they should be both in........hmmm......should I tell you??? Naaa.......that would ruin the whole chapter........I won't tell you! MUHUHAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

**The Sorting hat – part two**

* * *

Professor McGonagall was now in front of them again with a long roll of parchment in her hands. The Sorting ceremony was about to begin.........

"When I call your name you will come up here, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house," explained professor McGonagall, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A frightened pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause then the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table which was on the right cheered and applauded as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time the table second from the left clapped; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" was the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. The Slytherins all cheered and Harry, Lizzie and Draco joined in.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" also went to Hufflepuff.

"Finnigan, Seamus" the sandy-haired sat on the stool, with the hat on his head, for almost a minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

"Neville Longbottom!"

The boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran off happily still wearing the hat.

There weren't many people left.

"Moon"

... "Nott"

... "Parkinson ...

then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" ...

then "Perks, Sally-Anne" ... and then, at last- "Potter, Harry!"

As soon as Harry stepped out of the line everyone in the hall started whispering.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

Everyone was now trying to get a good look at him but, fortunately, he could not see them anymore because the hat now slipped over his eyes, blocking most of his face.

A voice was suddenly in Harry's ears, "Hmm. Difficult......very difficult! I can see plenty of courage and not a bad mind, either. There's talent.....and a lot of it. Also a nice thirst to prove yourself, that's interesting, but where shall I put you?"

'_Slytherin or Gryffindor, Slytherin or Gryffindor!' _thought Harry.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure? You will be great, you know, it's all here in your head and one of them will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that, right? Well........better be........" continued the voice.

Harry held his breath as the hat continued, "............GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was happy to be in one of the good houses, but what made him sad is that he won't be in the same house as Lizzie. He was in deep thought that he had not noticed that he was getting the loudest cheers.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" shouted the Weasley twins.

He caught Lizzie's eyes and smiled weakly, he did the same thing to Draco. Now he could see the High Table properly. He saw Hagrid give him the thumbs-up and smiled at him. Harry also saw Dumbledore and Quirrell who was wearing a purple turban.

The sorting continued......

"Turpin, Lisa" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron was now pale green. He went up to the stool, put the hat on and sat down on the stool.

"Hey, Ron!" shouted Lizzie.

"What?" Ron called back, forgetting about the jinx!

The hall was now all silent after Ron's words, except for the Slytherins who knew about what happened between Ron and Lizzie, Draco and Lizzie (Harry was trying hard not to laugh because he is "Ron's friend"). Ron went scarlet. Dumbledore looked at Lizzie, his eyes glinting.

"Continue with the Sorting!" called Dumbledore.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table clapped and so did Harry.

'_Great! I'm in his house!' _thought Harry as he clapped unwillingly.

"Well done, Ron!" said Percy.

**A/N: I know the sorting was meant to be in alphabetical order but it makes more sense this way!**

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco looked back at Lizzie before he made his way to the stool where the hat was. Just as the hat touched his head – "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smiled at Lizzie and at Harry and walked to the Slytherin table where everyone there was cheering. He sat next to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, Lizzie!"

Lizzie was certain she would be in Slytherin. After all, her brother was there. She went and put the hat on.

"We'll save you a spot!" Draco shouted to her which made her feel more confident.

"Hmm......the other one!" said the voice in her ear.

'_Of course I'm the other Malfoy!' _thought Lizzie.

"Sure...sure..." replied the voice, "This also difficult! There is plenty of courage just like the other one-"

'_Of course I have a lot of courage! Wait......what? Does Draco have a lot of courage? HAHAHA!' _thought Lizzie.

"Will you stop interrupting me!" demanded the hat, "Not a bad mind, as well! Hmm....-"

"You also have a lot of talent! Slytherin, eh? But you can do so much better somewhere else! Sorry, but I cannot put you in Slytherin, someone is needing you more somewhere else!"

'_What do you mean someone needs me more?"_'Lizzie asked angrily.

"You will eventually know more about yourself. The truth will be revealed and many secrets from your past will be unraveled!"

'_what-'_

"That's why I will put in," continued the hat, "in.......GRYFFINDOR!

Everyone from the Slytherin looked as though they couldn't believe their ears! The Gryffindors all cheered unwillingly, except for Harry who clapped the loudest, because they weren't sure they wanted a Malfoy in their house.

Lizzie went and sat next to Harry.

"Is this just a dream?" asked Lizzie, pinching herself to know if she was really awake.

"If it is.....then I will kill myself!" said Harry grinning and stopping Lizzie from harming herself.

"No way I'm in THIS house!" said Lizzie, shaking her head, "Dad will seriously kill me!"

"Oh well! HAHAHA! Look and Draco.......he looks as though he had just swallowed an elephant.

Lizzie turned unwillingly to her brother, Draco, who looked as though he had indeed swallowed an elephant. She then smiled and waved at him sadly, but Draco was too shocked to even move a muscle.

"Oh cheer up!" said Harry to a miserable Lizzie.

From that day on........Lizzie was a Gryffindor.......but still had Slytherin pride.......or does she?

* * *

**Kind of short.......but yeah! NOW REVIEW!  
See ya in the next chappie!  
**


	16. Getting to be a Gryffindor!

**Next Chappie is up! And I'm sorry….the last chapter wasn't meant to be up…I was meant to write a couple of chapters before posting that…but I forgot! **

* * *

**Getting to be a Gryffindor**

* * *

When the sorting had finished and professor McGonagall had taken the sorting hat away Harry and Lizzie looked down at their plates. They had just realized how hungry they were. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at everyone in the Hall, his arms open wide as though nothing could please him more than to see them all.

"Welcome!" he said. "To a new year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizadry!" Before we begin our marvelous feast, I would like to say a few words! And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thanks you all for listening!"

Dumbledore sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered but Harry and Lizzie didn't know weather they should laugh or not.

"Is he....a bit mad?" Harry asked Lizzie.

"Mad?" Lizzie laughed. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world. But I think he is a bit mad."

Lizzie then took a chicken leg and chewed on it. Harry then realized that food had appeared in front of him. Harry had never seen this much food in his life. There were delicious and tasty things like; roast beef, lamb and pork chops, sausages, steak and bacon, roast potatoes and, boiled potatoes, Ketchup, carrots, gravy, Yorkshire pudding, peas, and for some wild reason, mint humbugs.

Harry piled a bit of everything he could reach, laughing at the face of Dudley if he ever saw this.

"Mmm….that does look good," said the ghost with a ruff quite sadly, as Harry cut up his steak and Lizzie, who has still chewing on the chicken leg.

"Can't you-?" he asked interestedly.

"No," the ghost replied with a sad smile. "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years! Well, I don't need to, but I do miss it dearly. I don't think I've introduced myself. Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. I am the resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower."

Ron was just about to open his mouth but remembered the spell that was cast on him. Lizzie then giggled and said, "Don't worry. It's probably worn off by know."

"How do you know?" Ron snapped back.

Lizzie put her arms up in defeat, "I did it. Besides, you deserved what you got!"

"I guess I did," Ron admitted. He then turned to the ghost with them and said, "Anyways, my brother told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost said stiffly, but a sandy-haired boy named Seamus Finnegan interrupted, "Nearly Headless?"

"How could you be _Nearly _headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this," he said irritably. He then seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell limply on to his shoulder. It seemed to be on a hinge. The look of satisfaction took over Nick's white, ghostly features as he returned his head, and said, "So. New Gryffindors! I hope you will help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone this long without winning! Slytherin had gotten the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron is really becoming unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost."

The three of them looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a horrible looking ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with what appeared to be sliver blood. He was sitting right next to Draco Malfoy, who didn't look happy with the seating arrangement and shot filthy looks at Lizzie who made a sorry face at him. They then laughed at him when he jumped when the Bloody Baron said something to him.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Ron asked.

"I've never really asked," Nearly Headless Nick replied.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could without actually vomiting, the remains of the food faded, leaving the plates clean.

Then the puddings appeared. Ice-cream of every-flavour appeared; treacle tart, apple pie……**you get the idea.**

As they all helped themselves into the pudding, the talk turned to their family which left Harry quite uncomfortable.

"I'm half and half," they heard Seamus say. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Nasty shock for him."

They laughed as Ron said, "Well, I'm a pure-blood…..but we're known as blood-traitors."

"And you're saying it casually," said Lizzie skeptically.

"Yeah," Ron shrugged.

"Well, as you all probably know I'm pure-blood. All my family have been," said Lizzie. "What about you Neville?"

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville nervously. "But, you see, the family thought I was a Muggle for ages!"

"You mean squib?" Lizzie corrected.

"Yeah," Neville said.

Harry didn't even ask what a squib was. He thought that everyone might laugh at him.

"My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me .......that didn't go so well," Neville continued, darkly. "I remember once, he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned! But nothing really happened until I was eight. My uncle came round for tea and was hanging me out of and upstairs window by the ankles and he 'accidently' let go."

When they all looked shocked he quickly added, "But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road-" They then laughed at the thought of a bouncing Neville.

"My family were really pleased. Gran was so happy that she was crying! Great-uncle Algie-" Neville continued.

"What's so great about him?" Lizzie whispered so only Harry could hear.

"Was so pleased that he bought me my toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons.

"I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult -"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –"

Harry rolled his eyes at them two and he and Lizzie were starting to feel warm and sleepy. He and Lizzie then looked up at the high table. Hagrid was drinking his goblet. Professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore were talking and professor Quirrell, in his weird turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair…..and sallow skin…..and a hooked nose! ***dramatic music***

It happened very suddenly and unexpectedly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell and straight into Harry's eyes and then to Lizzie's. Hot pain shot across the scars on Harry's and Lizzie's foreheads.

"Ouch!" they both said together, slapping a hand to their foreheads.

"What is it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Nothing," Harry and Lizzie replied quickly.

"You too?" Harry asked.

Lizzie nodded. The pain had subsided as quickly as it had come. Harry felt like the teacher loathed him. Meanwhile Lizzie thought about what had happened with her Uncle.

"Who's that teacher with the greasy hair talking with Quirrell?" he asked.

"Harry!" said Lizzie, punching him playfully. "That's Uncle Sev."

"What?!" said Harry.

"That's my uncle. He's the potion teacher at Hogwarts. Professor Snape," she replied.

"And everyone knows he's been trying to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts posts, but he always fails. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts," Percy added.

"So?" Lizzie snapped back.

At last, the pudding disappeared and Dumbledore had risen from his seat once again.

"Now that we are all fed and watered," he started. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the Weasley twins direction.

"Also, I have been asked by the caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you all that no magic is to be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. If anyone is interested to participate, please go to Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you. This year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death. And now before we all go to bed, let us all sing the school song!"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long ribbon shot out of it which rose high and formed words.

"Everyone! Pick you favourite tune," said Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Even though Lizzie was pretty mad about being in Gryffindor she couldn't help but dance to the Hogwarts song which got her spirits rising.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes, after the song. "A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Lizzie got up with Harry. They're legs were like lead because of how tired and bloated they were. Lizzie searched everywhere for Draco to at least talk to him before it was too late, but he was nowhere to be seen. So Lizzie made her way with the rest of the Gryffindors glumly.

"Oh, cheer up!" said Harry. "At least you made Draco angry, you should have seen his face!"

Lizzie smiled at the memory sadly, "Oh well! I'll make this fun!"

"Yeah! That's the Lizzie I know and love!" said Harry, grinning. All Lizzie could do was smile back at him weakly.

They continued along portraits and corridors, through hidden doorways and staircases. They all suddenly stopped because of a bundle of walking sticks that were floating dangerously in mid-air ahead of them. Percy then took a brave step towards them……and when he did the sticks started falling on him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered, annoyance clear in his voice. "A poltergeist. Peeves, show yourself!"

There was suddenly a sound like air being let out from a balloon. Lizzie smiled evilly.

"I like him!" Lizzie whispered to Harry wickedly, who nodded back.

"Shall I call the Bloody Baron?" Percy asked Peeves seriously.

There was now a _pop _and a small man with little wicked eyes and had a wide mouth appeared. He was floating in mid-air holding what appeared to be walking sticks.

"FIRSTIES!" Peeves said gleefully. "Oh, what fun!"

Everyone ducked all of a sudden because of that wicked man who was now swooping down on them.

"Go away, Peeves. Or the Baron will know about this!" warned Percy.

"Hey! You're Ron's brother?" said Lizzie all of a sudden. She had just noticed his flaming red hair.

"So what if I am?" Percy snapped back. "Is this the right time to talk about it? And you must be Malfoy's sister?"

"Yeah," she replied back coldly. He didn't appear like Fred or George, who were very cool. But she didn't say this since she was a Malfoy who was meant to hate blood-traitors and muggle-borns. But for some reason….she didn't. She didn't care about blood.

Meanwhile, Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished. The walking sticks then dropped onto Neville's head.

"You should watch out for Peeves," Percy told them all. "Only the Bloody Baron can control him."

They had finally reached a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," replied Percy. "Everyone. Remember that. It's the password."

"How can I forget it?" Lizzie whispered miserably. "It has Draco's name in it!"

Harry laughed at her as they all entered the hole in the wall which was revealed when the portrait swung open. They had entered the Gryffindor common room. It was cosy with a lot of arm chairs. Percy then directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys to another.

"Bye and goodnight," Lizzie and Harry said to each other before departing to their dormitories.

* * *

**Everyone have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! YAY!  
And don't worry! My next chapter is already half-way done! So it won't take THAT long to finish! Probably less than a week.....i'll try my best to finish it as soon as possible...along with other chapter!**

**NOW……REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Hogwarts!

**Told you I would up-date! Hehe……here's the chappie! I have up-dated extra early to make up for the weeks I haven't! And i hope you've had a good christmas! Or still having one....anyway!**

* * *

**Hogwarts!**

* * *

"Look over there!"

"Where?"

"Next to the girl with the black hair!"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Yes, you troll!"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Hey, the girl looks like his twin!"

"Do you think it's Holly?"

"No you idiot! Holly is dead, remember?"

"Yeah, but she looks like Holly! And she has a scar, too!"

"Blimey! She does! But her one is on the other side of her head!"

"And she's a Malfoy!"

"Oh, yeah."

"For your information I got this scar when I was a baby. I took dad's wand and did a spell on myself!" Lizzie snapped, making them all shut up.

Whispers followed Harry and Lizzie everywhere from the moment they left their dormitories. They were now sitting on one of the couches.

"Will they ever stop staring?" Harry asked Lizzie irritably.

"And they think I'm Holly? Pffft!" replied Lizzie, laughing.

"Who is Holly?" asked a dumbfounded Harry.

They still had about half an hour before their classes started. They had woken up early.

"You don't know?" asked Lizzie suspiciously. She thought he was just kidding.

"Nope," replied Harry as Lizzie watched him with pity in her eyes.

"She's your twin sister," she replied.

"Really?! Where is she? What happened to her?" Harry asked eagerly. So he had a relative besides the Dursleys. He wasn't alone after all.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "Well. When Voldemort-"

Harry gasped, so she stopped, "What?!"

"You said his name! No one does!" he replied in shock.

"Well, my dad says the dark lord and he doesn't let me say Voldemort," explained Lizzie. "Anyway. When he tried to kill you. He killed your parents and Holly"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked.

"Well," she explained, biting her lip. "No one is really sure whether she is really dead. Because when they got you......well, she was missing."

"Oh," he replied. Then he looked at those people who were whispering about them then said, "Well. They might think you're Holly, because of that scar that looks like mine."

"No, it can't be. It must be just a coincidence. Because I got this scar because I was playing with my Dad's wand when I was little. My mum told me," she explained.

Harry just figured something out. On the night when Hagrid came to take him, Hagrid and Aunt Petunia kept looking shocked when they nearly mentioned Holly.

At that moment Fred and George came and sat next to them.

"Good morning, Harry," said Fred, then he looked uncertainly at Lizzie.

"And Lizzie," said George.

"Good morning," they both replied.

"How did a Malfoy get into Gryffindor?" George asked.

"Ask the sorting Hat," Lizzie replied, bitterly.

"Anyway," said George.

"We wanted to know who did that spell on little Ronnikins?" Fred asked Harry.

Both Harry and Lizzie grinned.

"What?" said Fred.

"Don't tell me-" continued George.

"That you two did it," Fred and Geroge both finished off the sentence, grinning.

Lizzie just nodded while Harry said, "It was Lizzie."

"That was brilliant!" Fred and George congratulated her.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Well, now you're cool!" George said.

"When aren't I?" she joked.

"Well, we're off to class," they both said as they departed, grinning more broadly, deciding how to do the spell on Ron again.

"And we'd better hurry, too," said Lizzie. "We can't be late for our first class!"

At that moment Ron came down.

"Good morning," he greeted. Then he saw Lizzie and said, "Look. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," she replied. "Let's just get to class."

They both hurried out to look for their class.

"How many staircases do you think there are here?" Harry asked in amazement ten minutes later, as they hurtled past corridors and staircases.

"They say that there are one hundred and forty-two," Lizzie replied. This was indeed correct. There were wide, sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; some that led different way on different days; some which had a step that vanished so you had to remember to jump. Also, some doors had to be asked politely for them to open. Some that you had to tickle them in the right place. Even some walls were only feigning to be wall. Some of the portraits even visited each other. They all also thought that the coats of armour could move.

"Of course they move!" Lizzie said. "Welcome to the Magical World! DAMN IT! Where is our classroom?!"

The ghosts did help either. Though, if you were unfortunate enough to meet Peeves, especially when you were late for class, he would do many nasty things like dropping waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, hit you with bits of chalk or sneak up from behind you, invisible, grab your nose and shout, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

However, there was something much more dreadful than Peeves, if it was possible, was Argus Filch, who was the caretaker. The three of them had incredibly managed to get on the wrong side of the wheezy Filch on their first ever day at Hogwarts. Filch had found them trying to get through a door without that much success. That door turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Filch didn't even bother to listen to their excuse and didn't believe that they were lost but thought that they were trying to break in on purpose. They then ran away in horror, but in five minutes they were laughing at the memory.

Mrs. Norris was Filch's cat. She was a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with large, lamp-like eyes that matched her owners, Filch. She usually patrolled the corridors alone and you had to be careful to not break any rules in front of her. Lizzie, Harry and Ron all tried to have a good kick at her but went running for their lives because they had heard Filch's footsteps seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone did-

"Except for Fred and George," Ron pointed out.

They all had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn all the different names of the stars and movements of planets. They also went three times a week to the greenhouses to study Herbology with their teacher, Professor Sprout. In those classes they were taught how to take care of strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for. The most boring lesson, and I'm sure everyone would agree, was History of Magic. This class was taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had fallen asleep infront of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach to find that he was a ghost and he had left his body behind. All Binns did was drone on and on while they scribbled down notes.

Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher who was a tiny little wizard who stood on a pile of books in order to see over his desk. At the beginning of their first lesson, as he took the register he gave an excited squek when he had reached Harry's name. This caused the poor little professor to topple out of sight as he crashed to the ground. Then when he reached Lizzie's name he did the same thing but tried to stiffle it and he was fortunate enough not to fall to the ground again.

Professor McGonagall gave them a speech on their first class, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then changed her desk into a pig and back again.

"Great! When will we start doing that?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"In due term Miss Po- Miss Malfoy," said McGonagall. She couldn't believe that she had nearly let it slip by saying Miss Potter, because McGonagall indeed did know that Lizzie Malfoy was certainly Holly Potter.

The only thing the class was looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts. But they were all disappointed because Quirrell's lessons were a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was used to ward of vampires.

"Today was a lucky day!" Lizzie stated when she, Ron and Harry sat at the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Why?" Harry and Ron asked wearily.

"Because we haven't gotten lost today! Not even once today!" Lizzie said cheerfully as she bit into her toast. "What do we have today?"

"Double potions with Slytherins!" Ron groaned.

Lizzie wasn't even mad at him anymore. He had been a good friend these couple of days.

"WHAT?!" Lizzie said, horror-struck, staring at him.

"What?" Ron and Harry replied alarmed.

"Slytherins," Lizzie whispered. "Draco!"

Lizzie had not gotten the chance to talk to him at all since their arrival. He had mysteriously walked away and pretended that Lizzie was just part of the wall.

"Oh," Harry mouthed.

"Snape's head of Slytherin house and they all say he favors them. We'll find out if it's true," Ron said.

"And don't forget Liz," Harry reminded.

"Uncle Sev," Lizzie suddenly said. "He'll be able to stop me and Draco if it gets to horrible."

"Don't worry!" Harry said reassuringly. "It's not going to be bad."

"Yeah, don't worry," Ron said, "and you should start chewing! You look like an idiot!"

Lizzie glared at the two as they laughed at her. She had raised a bit of toast to her mouth but stopped chewing completely.

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," Ron said. Just then hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall to give letters out. On the first day Harry jumped and spilled pumpkin juice on himself when the owls came which made Lizzie and Ron to fall to the ground laughing.

Harry was surprised to see Hedwig bringing him a letter today. He quickly took it f Hedwig's leg, unrolled it and read:

_Dear Harry, (it said, in a very untidy scrawl)_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Lizzie ad Ron read it over Harry's shoulder. Lizzie gave Harry a quill and wrote on the back of Hagrid's note and wrote 'Yes. See you later' and sent Hedwig off again, after she had finished drinking some of his pumpkin juice.

The three of them made their way to their potions class which took place in the dungeons. When they entered Lizzie saw Draco staring at her with a stone face. They took their places. Snape had not yet entered. Lizzie turned around in her seat and faced her brother that had tried to dodge her all week.

"Draco.....," Lizzie said.

* * *

**HEHEHEHE! CLIFF HANGER! Please....REVIEW! **


	18. I'm Sorry!

**Next chappie! I'm on a roll! Hehe.......**

* * *

**I'm Sorry!**

* * *

"Draco....," Lizzie started. She didn't know exactly what to say, even though she had practiced what to say to him for days now.

MEANWHILE AT THE MALFOY MANOR

"Lucius!" Narcissa Malfoy called for her husband.

"Yes?" Lucius Malfoy asked, coming into the living room to find his wife clutching a letter in her pale hands.

"Look," she whispered, shoving the letter at him with shaking hands

Lucius read it:

_Dear Mother and Father_

_Hogwarts is alright, I guess. I was sorted into Slytherin and Lizzie was sorted into Gryffindor! I didn't believe my ears when I first heard the hat!_

_I can't really keep an eye out for Liz and I don't even want to talk to that traitor! She's been hanging around with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I'm sorry I can't keep her away from Potter. What's more is that I can't believe that little brat is hanging out with that blood traitor, Weasley. Hope you're doing well._

_Draco Malfoy_

"No!" Lucius said in horror when he had finished reading it.

Narcissa could only nod, "She's going to find out sooner or later. Besides, that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore would probably hint her now that he knows"

"And she's hanging out with that filthy blood-traitor!" said Lucius in outrage. "I thought if she lived with us she would act like a Malfoy!"

"What should we do?" she whispered, even though she knew that there weren't any one there to listen in.

"I don't think we can do anything," he replied angrily. "Since they are in different houses Lizzie can still talk to Harry Potter in their common room."

They then both wrote a reply for their son while writing a letter for Lizzie while silently fuming.

BACK TO SNAPE'S CLASSROOM

"Yes?" Draco replied coldly.

"Look! I didn't mean to be in Gryffindor!" Lizzie said angrily.

Draco decided to ignore this and continued, "Mother and father are furious!"

Ron and Harry glanced uncertainly at each other and decided to stay out of it. Lizzie looked at them both reproachfully before turning to Draco, "Why did you tell mum and dad? Can't you keep your big moth shut?"

"I had to tell! They were bound to find out sooner or later," Draco replied.

Lizzie put a hand through her hair in frustration and said, "Great! Just great!"

"Great?" Draco asked in confusion. "I thought you didn't want to be in Gryffindor?"

"You troll! I was being sarcastic!" Lizzie snapped back. If this wasn't serious, they would have both laughed. But this wasn't a laughing issue.

"Why did the sorting hat put you into Gryffindor?" Draco asked suspiciously?"

"First it said that I was the other one, well of course I'm the other Malfoy! It decided to put me into Slytherin but it said that someone else was needing me more somewhere else," said Lizzie slowly, remembering the day.

Draco was deep in thought as the words sunk in while Lizzie went on, "I wonder who needs me more than you do in Gryffindor."

Draco was planning on telling his parents this but found it really confusing all the same, he then replied, "And it doesn't help that you have been hanging out with blood-traitors like him." As he indicated to Ron.

Luckily, Harry and Ron where now in a deep conversation about Qudditch so they did not hear this comment.

"Actually, he's been very nice to me," Lizzie replied stiffly.

"Even after what he said about us?" Draco asked.

"He regrets it," Lizzie replied.

It was as though they had turned back to normal when Draco said jokingly, "Sure he does and I bet you you're going to end up like him…Mrs. Weasley."

"Draco," Lizzie warned him. "Don't make me call Pansy!"

"What're you going to tell her?" Draco challenged.

"You'll find out," said Lizzie evilly as she called. "Hey, Pansy!"

"Yeah, Lizzie?" Pansy replied, though a little coldly after what had happened on the train.

"How are you Mrs. Malfoy?" Lizzie joked, making Pansy's spirits go up as Draco said while flicking his wand at Lizzie, "Silencio!"

Lizzie was forced to shut up for a while before Draco said the counter-curse.

"You know, you're still a traitor!" he told Lizzie.

"Not this again! It's bad as it is already," Lizzie said heatedly.

"But, sorry sis! Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends!" he replied.

"Fine! HAVE IT THAT WAY!" she shouted at him, making everyone in the classroom quite and look at her and Draco curiously.

Draco was just about to open his mouth to retort when the Dungeon door banged open and in came professor Snape.

"Silence," he told the class, so they all had to be quite. Lizzie glanced Draco before turning back to face their teacher.

Snape, just like Flitwick, stopped at Harry's name, "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new......celebrity."

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Lizzie all laughed. Harry glared at her and she whispered, "It is kind of funny, you know!"

Harry just smiled a bit as Snape finished calling out the role but he once again stopped at Lizzie's name.

"Lizzie Malfoy. Ah, I see you have not made it in my house when everyone thought you would," he said softly.

"Yes, sir," Lizzie said, she had to call him that instead of uncle because she was at school. "But I didn't pick that, you know!" she said indignantly.

Snape kept glancing at Lizzie. She was confused, like usual, why he did this.

Harry noticed that Snape's eyes were black, like Hagrid's, but it wasn't warm and friendly like Hagrid's. It looked cold and empty. As Snape looked at Harry, hatred boiled up inside of him. He looked just like his father in many ways, just as everyone told him. Only his eyes were like his mothers. Just like Lily. Lizzie looked just like Lily, but her eyes are just like James'. He liked Lizzie way better because she looked like the girl of his dreams, who was dead. He had enough of staring at the twins so he started his speech.

"As you should all know you are here to learn the subtle science, and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

"Some one's in love," Lizzie whispered to Harry and Ron, Draco heard and sniggered.

Snape glared at them all.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-"

"Cool," Lizzie whispered.

"If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent. Lizzie rolled her eyes at Hermione Granger who was at the edge of her seat looking desperate to prove herself that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, which made the whole class jump.

"Yes, sir?" Harry replied anxiously.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

Harry glanced desperately at both Ron and Lizzie. Ron just reflected the same confusion that Harry had on his own face but Lizzie was whispering to him something that he couldn't hear.

"Lizzie Malfoy!" Snape told her off. This made her fall silent.

"I don't know, sir," Harry admitted.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything."

He had ignored Hermione fully when her hand shot into the air before Snape had even finished his question.

"Let's try again, Potter," Snape continued. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione, if possible, stretched her hand even higher into the air. Lizzie looked at Snape in confusion. Why was he acting like that. Surely, he would at least be a bit nice to Harry since he was her friend. And no one learned these things till later when they had at least some experience in the Magical World.

Harry didn't even have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Draco and his friends. Lizzie was giving them all dirty looks. Draco just shrugged and continued to laugh, then Lizzie finally cracked at least a smile.

"I don't know, sir," Harry admitted again.

"Thought you didn't need to open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes and not give Snape the satisfaction to show him that he was weak. He had indeed looked through his books at the Dursleys', but he couldn't memorise everything like Hermione Granger.

Snape continued to ignore Hermione's hand and continued to ask, "What is the difference between monshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She literally stood up.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione knows, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, even Lizzie did. Snape looked at her disapprovingly at her and snapped at Hermione, "Sit down, you silly girl!"

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Snape explained. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Everyone hastily took out parchment and quills and began scribbling the information down as Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

He then walked around the class, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, except Draco and Lizzie, whom he seemed to like. Just as he was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs (he couldn't talk good about Lizzie since she was a Gryffindor) when clouds of green and loud noises filled the cold dungeon. Neville had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a blob so the potion was seeping across the stone floor, which singed holes in people's shoes. The class was now standing on their stools while Neville, who was drenched with the potion groaned in pain as red boils appeared all over his skin.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled at him, clearing the potion with one lazy flick of his wand. "You added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire, right?"

All Neville could do was whimper even more as more angry boils appeared.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape ordered Seamus who didn't even dare disobey. He then rounded on Harry and Ron. Lizzie was, most unfortunately, paired with Hermione who was trying to do everything herself.

"Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?! Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Well, that's another point you have lost today from Gryffindor."

"But sir! He was doing his own potion-!" Lizzie cried, not believing what her godfather had just done to her friend.

"Lizzie," Snape warned her.

Harry was just going to open his mouth to retort but Ron kicked him, "Don't push it," Ron muttered. "I've heard Snape can get really nasty."

An hour later passed. Then they climbed the steps out of the horrible dungeon. Harry was feeling low. He had lost two points for Gryffindor on his first week. He was also thinking of why Snape had hated him so much. He knew that Snape hated almost all the students, except for the Slytherins, but the he kept personal hatred for Harry. Meanwhile Lizzie was thinking about Draco. It was lunchtime now so she caught up with him.

"Draco? This is just getting stupid," Lizzie reasoned with him.

"Is it? Well, I guess I AM stupid!" Draco roared. If this wasn't a serious matter Lizzie would have laughed at his face which was which was contorted with unwilling sneers and hatred.

"Drak," Lizzie said rather quietly, looking at Draco's miserable face. "I know you don't want to do this."

"Well, you've guessed wrong!" Draco sneered, but his eyes betrayed him for a second and let out a mixture of emotions; fear, sorrow and more that Lizzie had no time to discover as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Do you think," Lizzie started to shake, she was starting to lose control. This was all stupid. "That I _chose _to be in this house?"

"No," Draco said quietly.

"Then why, in the name of Merlin's pants, are you blaming me?"

"Whatever you say, you're still a stupid Gryffindor," Draco pointed out.

"Am i? AM I?"

"Yeah."

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"Not as impossible as you being in Gryffindor."

"I thought it was impossible, too! But there you have it! I'm in Gryffindor!"

They had now reached the Great Hall, they were still bickering as Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. Lizzie hesitated, looked at Harry, who knew what she was going to do.

"I think that is too dangerous," he said.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine," Lizzie sighed before making her way to the Slytherin table alone. She could feel a lot of people watching her.

"What do _you _want?" Marcus Flint asked when she had finally reached the Slytherin table.

"Oh, don't you start!" she snapped back.

"No Gryffindors are welcome here," Marcus continued to sneer.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Flint, drop it. We both know that I did NOT choose to be in that house!"

"Fine," Marcus sighed, not using his sneering voice.

Lizzie sat opposite Draco who did not start to talk, but started to eat.

"Draco!" Lizzie sighed in frustration.

"What?" Draco sneered but tried to act innocent at the same time.

Lizzie was about to shout at him but before she opened her mouth to say a word, two owls came and landed in front of them.

"What-?" Draco started.

"Why did they come now? Why didn't they come in the morning?" Lizzie asked.

The two Eagle owls started to attract a lot of student's attention.

They both opened their own letters and read it.

Draco's one read:

_Draco,_

_Firstly, congratulations on becoming a Slytherin!  
We are so proud.  
__I see that your sister has not taken that path.  
I am wondering why that old hat put her in that house._

_It will be good to keep her away from Harry Potter, but  
since you can't we should let her hang around __with him.  
I think that traitor might have friends if she hung around  
with him and that blood-traitor Weasley.  
Even though it is bad enough, and it also brings shame  
unto our family, it is not that bad unless she starts  
hanging around with mudbloods. She should know by  
now what our views of them are. However, maybe it  
would be good to at least keep watch over her._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

Lizzie's read:

_Lizzie,_

_We will not exactly say well done on becoming a Gryffindor  
and we are slightly disappointed and it did not help when  
we found out that you are hanging around with Harry  
Potter and that blood traitor Weasley. We would like to  
know how you ended up in that house? I am sorry to  
say that we would have sent a howler but it would  
have attracted to much unwanted attention._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoty_

Both Lizzie and Draco both snatched the letters in each other's hands. Lizzie read Draco's with disgust and Draco read Lizzie's, slightly disappointed to find that his parents did not send her a howler at least, but grinned a little smugly when he read the part about nearly sending a howler.

"YOU! You tried to keep me away from Harry? And you told them about who I hang around with!" Lizzie asked in outrage, once she had finished reading Draco's letter.

Draco held up his hands, "Dad told me to keep you away from him."

"DAD TOLD-?" shouted Lizzie before Draco shushed her up.

"Not so loud!"

"Dad?!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. He said I'll know later."

"I put the family into shame now, do i?"

"Guess so."

"Arrggh!" she cried out in frustration."You do realize that all this stuff is happening and I get blamed for it when I didn't even do it?!"

"Look at my face…does it look like I care?"

"You know, you better not start watching over me! I can handle on my own, thank you very much!"

"Then stop hanging around with Potter and the blood traitor."

"Thanks, you've really made my day!" Lizzie said, on the verge of tears of what was happening.

"Damn, I wasn't planning that!" he replied, with a stone face.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, alright!" Lizzie said, tears welling up in her brown eyes that were so much like her real father's, James Potter. She snatched the letter in Draco's pale hands and then ran from the table, leaving Draco there feeling regret, sorrow and resentment. Regret, at what he had just done to his own sister that he had loved and cared for. The way the tears welled up in her eyes. She rarely cried. Sorrow, because he deeply missed her. Her jokes. Her pranks. Her. And finally, resentment, at both him and her. Him, because he simply couldn't accept the dreadful fact that she is a stupid Gryffindor. At her for being in Gryffindor and hanging around with Potter and Weasley. He didn't know what to do or how to feel. He didn't know how to react. How would a big brother react to this? Certainly not how he has been. He felt that he would lose her soon. Or he had already lost her.......

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Hope you liked it! NOW REVIEW!**


	19. At Hagrid's and getting advise

**Hey again.....can't believe we're already this far!**

* * *

**At Hagrid's and getting advise**

* * *

Lizzie tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she made her way to the Gryffindor table where she was wanted. She then sat down next to Harry.

"Lizzie-?" Harry and Ron said.

"Can I come to Hagrids' with you?" she asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I was just asking that," Ron asked.

"Yeah, you could both come," Harry answered them both.

"At least I have that to look forward to," Lizzie said.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" Harry asked.

"Not now," she replied as some people moved closer to hear what happened.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Harry said, as he shoveled down some more food and getting up. Ron and Lizzie copied him and they made their way out. On their way, Lizzie gave Ron and Harry her parents' letter, who read it with a little outrage and disgust.

"You _parents _sent this?" Ron asked.

Lizzie nodded sadly.

"Don't worry!" Harry assured her. "I know how it feels. The Dursley's would send the same things."

"And they said stuff about us? I can't believe this," Ron said, handing her back the letter.

"Tell me about it," muttered Lizzie. "That's my family! Pure-bloods all the way! No time for muggle-borns. They also say blood-traitors are as bad as muggle-borns, or as they say it 'mudbloods'!"

Ron gasped, but Harry looked confused so they explained it to Harry.

"And I thought you were alright!" Ron said.

"But you don't believe in that, do you?" Harry asked, disgusted.

"None of it," Lizzie said, grimly.

"Good!" both Ron and Harry sighed in relief.

They had reached Hagrid's hut now. Harry knocked on the door, a voice then replied, "Back, Fang! Back!"

He then let them in. Hagrid was now struggling to keep a hold on the collar of a huge black boar hound. There was only one room inside Hagrid's hut. Hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling, in the corner stood an enormous bed and a copper kettle was boiling on an open fire.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said cheerfully, letting go of his dog, Fang, who bounded straight at Ron to start licking his ears.

"This is Ron Weasley-," Harry said, pointing at Ron. Hagrid started pouring them all large cups of tea and placing rock cakes on plates in front of them.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said, glancing at Ron. "I spend half me time chasin yer twin brothers away from the Forbidden Forest!"

"And this is Lizzie Malfoy," Harry introduced Lizzie to Hagrid.

"A Malfoy!" Hagrid said in surprise.

"Yes," Lizzie replied anxiously at Hagird's expression.

"Yeh don't look like one," Hagrid said, then looked at Harry as though he was losing his mind at how on Earth he could befriend a Malfoy.

"And she doesn't act like one," Ron added.

"Yeah, she's not that bad," Harry said.

"Hey! What do you mean by not that bad?" Lizzie asked, jokingly. "Does that still mean I'm bad."

Hagrid was staring as though he could not believe his eyes. He knew that Holly would come to school, Dumbledore had told him, and now he was finally meeting the second Potter. He thought she was dead all these years until Dumbledore informed him that she had been adopted. But a _Malfoy _adopted her? No way!

"Hagrid?" Harry said, bringing him back to the present.

"Yeh. So how was yer first week?" said Hagrid as he shoved the rock cakes to them.

The rock cakes almost broke their little teeth, but the three little first years pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid about their first week.

MEANWHILE WITH DRACO

Draco was feeling….well, he didn't know how to feel. He wanted to know how to feel. He wanted to know what to do. He wanted to know how a brother should react to this dreadful situation. He wanted his sister back. He wanted her to be in Slytherin. If she couldn't, he wanted himself to accept her being in Gryffindor. He wanted her to leave the blood-traitor, Harry was alright and bearable. He wanted everything in the world, like usual. He wanted his teddy bear. But, unfortunately, you cannot have everything in life.

He went back to the Slytherin common room with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He sat there, thinking of all this while his friends talked about things he did not care about for the moment.

"Draco?" Pansy said.

No answer came as Draco continued to think of his stupidity.

"_Draco?!" _Pansy cried.

"Huh? What?" Draco asked stupidly.

"I asked what do you think of the Granger girl?" she asked.

"Oh. She's a little foul mudblood who isn't even worth our time," Draco said which made Pansy look smug.

"What are you thinking of?" Crabbe asked, seeing Draco's face.

Draco sighed and decided to tell them.

"Well, I say that you should leave that little traitor," Pansy snapped. They all knew that she meant Lizzie, although he didn't think Crabbe and Goyle had caught up to it, yet.

Draco decided to ignore her as Goyle said, "Even though we liked her, she's a traitor and she isn't one of us anymore!" So they had caught up, faster than their usualy slow gargoyle self.

Crabbe just nodded his head stupidly.

"You don't get it!" Draco said in frustration. "You could say that! But even though she's in Gryffindor she will remain my sister! She's part of my family!"

Pansy, Crabbe ad Goyle just looked at him. He sighed in frustration. They could not help him. They did not understand his situation. He got up and made his way out. He needed to talk to someone who would at least give him good advice that would make sense.

"Where are you going?" Pansy demanded.

Draco ignored this and continued to walk. He then walked into someone and fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco sneered as he rubbed his head and got up.

"You should as well, Draco. You should also watch who you are talking to," came a quiet voice of none other than Severus Snape.

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Draco said in relief. This was the only man he wanted to speak to right now.

"You are already?" Snape answered. "Come to my office and we shall have a proper conversation."

Draco followed him with a grin. He knew he will be getting advice and he will soon know how to handle his situation. When they had reached Snape's office, Snape let Draco in and closed the door behind him once he was in.

"Now what is bothering you, Draco?" Snape asked.

"You should already know by now," Draco replied. "It's Lizzie."

"What about her is troubling you? Is it her pranks again?" Snape asked.

"No, I wish, though," Draco replied. "I don't know how to feel. I mean, I don't want her to be in Gryffindor. I want her back. I want the Lizzie that I know and love back."

"How do you feel about her in Gryffindor?" Snape asked.

"I feel mad. I hate that traitor being in that house. She has betrayed our family. I hate it that she is hanging out with Harry Potter and that blood-traitor Weasley!"

"We all do, but do you think Lizzie chose this?"

"No, but I still hate it that it has happened."

"I do, too. I would have preferred her to be in my house. But I have to tell you this, Draco. Even though she is in Gryffindor and she is hanging out with those kind of people, she is still the Lizzie we know and love."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I know, but even if you talk and moan about it, it will not change a thing!"

"I know, but I just don't know how to act!"

"How do you want to act?"

"I don't know that, too."

"What would you like happen?"

"Her being in Slytherin and we can all go back to normal!"

"But you know that is impossible, but why did the Sorting Hat put her there?"

"She told me that it said that someone else needed her in Gryffindor, but I can't think of who!"

"I see," Snape was deep in thought.

"You see what?" Draco asked angrily.

"There are things you do not realize, Draco."

"What things?"

"About Lizzie. They will be discovered in due time."

"Like what?"

"I cannot say," Snape replied, he had been warned not to tell Draco or anyone about Lizzie being Holly, the girl who lived...and was adopted. "But you will find out soon. Maybe really soon."

"I HATE THIS!" Draco burst out. "Everyone keeps saying that! Anyway, how are _you _feeling about Liz being in Gryffindor?"

"I? I do not really mind, though I kind of hate it, but as I have said, even though she is in Gryffindor she is still the same Lizzie we know."

"So, how do you think I should react to this?"

"Like how a brother should."

"Which is?"

"I say you should think about this. Think of how life would be if you don't accept it. Think of how life would be if you simply do accept it."

Draco thought of this. He thought of how life would be if he kept denying the Lizzie in Gryffindor. They would not talk and Draco's life would be all boring and sad. He also pictured Lizzie's tearful face every time he would look at her in disgust. He then pictured life with Lizzie when he accepted the truth. He saw himself laughing with Lizzie, like how they used to do. He pictured them pranking Pansy. He pictured Lizzie's face as all her trouble's went away and every one accepted that she is a Gryffindor.

"Thank you," Draco thanked his uncle and godfather.

"Draco," Snape said lightly. "What are teachers and godfathers for?"

Draco hugged his godfather and left his office reluctantly, still deep in thought.

BACK TO HAGRID, LIZZIE, HARRY AND RON

It was soon time to leave. They all accepted more rock cakes to take with them out of politeness and left. Once they were out of earshot of Hagrid and out of view, they dumped their rock cakes into the lake for the Giant Squid to eat, though even the squid backed away from it. Was Hagrid's food really _that_ terrible?

Next morning Lizzie woke up from dreams that she couldn't exactly remember. She remembered scenes like how her pet Snake turned into Draco who started chasing her around, shouting things like, "Betrayal!" and "Supposed to be a Malfoy." The dream then turned into her mother and father saying, "Lizzie, there is something we need to tell you……" but she woke up to that.

At breakfast, she ate glumly, still thinking about Draco and when Ron and Harry arrived they could not cheer her up. The owls came with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. She remembered sadly as she saw the owls come, she remembered the letter her parents had given her. She decided to reply to her parent's letter. She had sent it off yesterday. She was playing with her food absent-mildly, not caring about the owl in front of her until it started pecking her fingers.

"Are you going to pay it?" Harry asked.

Lizzie just roughly put some money into the owls pouch and it set off. Lizzie continued playing with her food as Harry took the paper and looked at a certain cut in the newspaper.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July,  
widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The  
vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if  
you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this  
afternoon._

"Someone's tried to rob Gringotts!" Harry said.

Lizzie just shrugged.

"On 31st July!" Harry continued. "The day we went to Diagon Ally.

Lizzie shrugged again.

"Don't you get it?" Harry said in frustration. "Hagrid and I emptied _that _vault! He said it was Hogwarts stuff."

"How can you be sure it's the same vault?" Lizzie asked, slowly getting interested.

"I have a feeling! And I'm usually correct," Harry smirked.

"Sure you are," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't we go down and asked Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Lizzie sighed. At lunchtime they quickly finished their lunch quickly and went down to Hagrid's cabin. When Harry had told his suspicions Hagrid never met their gaze.

"Nothin ter worry about!" Hagrid assured them. "It's non of yer business, anyway!"

So they let it drop, but as soon as they were out of earshot of Hagrid, Harry told Lizzie smugly, "I know it was that package me and Hagrid took out."

"You can't be sure! Hagrid didn't confirm!" Lizzie told Harry.

"Come ON, Lizzie!" Harry said in exasperation. "You could tell Hagrid didn't want to say the truth! Besides, he didn't deny either!"

Lizzie and Ron just sighed and decided to accept it, maybe it was that package.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW! And remember to do my poll! Also, I am thinking of starting a new fanfic soon....maybe really soon. I am planning on doing a fanfic where the Marauders read the Harry Potter books......I'm also planning on maybe doing another fanfic......about friends ending up in the Marauder's era.......what do you think? If I do that fanfic I will first do a lot of chapters before posting it.......tell me what you think! NOW!**

**AND.......HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOT!**


	20. Quidditch

**Hello! Can't believe we're up to our twentieth chapter! YAY! Happy twentieth chapter anniversary! Hehe......**

* * *

**Quidditch**

* * *

Harry and Lizzie were starting to hate Draco Malfoy. Lizzie was starting to get over her somber mood and starting to get into an angry mood. If Draco didn't want to even know her anymore she would cope with that. She had friends. She didn't need her brother. If he was acting like this it was his fault and not hers. How was it her fault that she ended up in Gryffindor?! It was the stupid old hat's fault who made all their lives miserable.

Harry was getting annoyed at Draco because of his attitude towards Lizzie, and besides, Gryffindor wasn't _that _bad. Ron was happy to think along the same lines. Both Harry and Ron helped by teasing Draco which made Lizzie quite happier.

Meanwhile, Draco was still deciding. Lizzie or life? He wanted Lizzie back......he missed her and that wasn't the only time he complained about it. But he tried not to feel sorry for traitors like his little sister. He wanted his parents to be proud of him. He didn't want to put his family to shame just like how Lizzie did. His godfather Snape had given him something to think about. Did it really matter that the Slytherin Lizzie is really a Gryffindor? She was still the same Lizzie he knew and loved, only in a different house. So _did _it matter? Yes and no. He couldn't think of an answer.

Lizzie, Ron and Harry were reading a notice that was pinned on the notice board in the common room. When they had finished reading their hearts sank, well, Lizzie knew hers did. Ron groaned and Harry looked at Lizzie to see how she would react. But she seemed at ease but Harry knew that she was really feeling miserable inside. The notice stated that they had flying with none other than the Slytherins and it started on Thursday.

"I used to think that was just a myth about witches on brooms," Harry told Lizzie and Ron.

"Hey! Not only witches fly, you know!" Ron told him indignantly. "Wizards do it, too! Mostly wizards fly! They say the Muggles got the idea because one day a Muggle saw a witch flying a broom and got the idea of witches and broom."

"I've seen a Muggle witch! I don't like it! Maybe the witch the Muggle saw was really ugly with a boil and maybe she was sick from being so high up that it made her skin green!" Lizzie said defensively.

"So that explains it," Harry grinned. "I was prepared on seeing some really ugly witches."

Lizzie just slapped Harry's shoulder.

"Anyway, Draco's going to show off worse than usual," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't," Lizzie smirked evilly.

"Are you good? At flying?" Ron asked the Lizzie and Harry.

"I haven't even tried it," Harry replied.

"Oh, yeah," Ron replied sheepishly. "What about you, Lizzie?"

"I'm good, better than Draco at least. But it's not my thing," Lizzie replied, shrugging.

Quidditch was a popular subject and was talked about non-stop. Ron had already had an argument with a boy named Dean Thomas, who was in Ron's and Harry's dormitory, about football. Ron and Lizzie could not see what was so exciting about a game with only one ball without brooms. Hermione was the most annoying. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she got out of a stupid book that was named _Quidditch through the Ages. _

"This isn't something you get out of a book," Lizzie told Hermione irratibly.

"You can get _everything _out of a book," Hermione retorted.

"Okay, keep thinking that, but you will come back apologizing to me after when you go on a broomstick and make fun of yourself," Lizzie replied.

Hermione sniffed and said, "We'll see."

The only person who was listening to Hermione and hanging on to every word she was saying was Neville Longbottom. Everyone, except Neville, sighed with relief when the mail came and interrupted Hermione. Harry had not received a letter since Hagrid's one. Lizzie and Draco would usually get sweets from home. Lizzie noticed that Draco would have a lot more than she did. She frowned at Draco as he opened it gloatingly at the Slytherin table.

A Barn owl dropped Neville a small package from his mother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball which was filled with white smoke.

"It's a Rememberall," he explained to them. "When it goes red it means that you've forgotten to do something. Gran knows I forget a lot of things. You have to hold it tight like this and if it turns red…," Neville trailed of as his face fell, because the Rememberall was glowing scarlet, "the only problem is….I don't know what I've forgotten to do."

When Draco passed the Gryffindor table, he snatched the Rememberall out of Neville's hand. Harry, Ron and Lizzie stood up. But no one was faster than professor McGonagall, who arrived there and demanded, "What's going on?"

"Oh, just talking with my _dear_ broth-," Lizzie started before Neville interrupted her.

"Malfoy's got my Rememberall, Professor," Neville quickly said.

"Just looking," Draco shrugged, before dropping back onto the table and walking away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

When the time arrived for them to go down to the Quidditch pitch (3.30 pm), the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way there for their first ever flying lessons. Fortunately, it was a clear, breezy day and the fresh, green grass rippled under their feet as they marched their way to the grounds.

When they settled down and went to take their places beside the school brooms, their teacher, Madam Hooch, who had short, grey hair and yellow eyes which reminded them of a Hawk barked at them, like a good nice teacher, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

When nearly everyone looked confused she shook her head and said, "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'."

Harry, Lizzie and Ron all looked down at their brooms, which was old with twigs sticking out at odd angles.

"Oh, I hate the school broom!" Lizzie groaned.

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Harry's and Lizzie's brooms jumped into their hands at once, but they were two of the very few. Lizzie was pleased to see that it didn't work quite well for Hermione. Lizzie ended up grinning. What made Harry and Lizzie fall to the ground laughing when Ron said, "Up!" confidently, which resulted into the broom going up too fast, missing his hand and hitting him in the face. Unfortunately, Draco was also one of the few who managed to get their broom into their hands on their first try.

Madam Hooch then demonstrated for them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She then walked up and down the rows of students clutching their brooms to correct their grips.

Harry and Ron grinned when Madam Hooch told Draco that he had been doing it wrong for years. Lizzie just grinned even more broadly in a smug way.

"I told him years ago!" Lizzie told Harry and Ron. "But he never listened to me!"

"Now. When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground...hard," Madam Hooch ordered them. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle...three...two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy as he is, gave an early hard push of the ground before the whistle had even a chance of being blown by Madam Hooch.

"Come back this instant, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was reluctantly rising straight up...going twelve feet...twenty feet. Neville let out a shriek of terror, slip sideways of the broom and...WHAM!

Neville had fallen to the ground, face down, onto the grass. Meanwhile, his broom was still rising higher and higher towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was now bending over Neville, muttering things like, "Broken wrist. Come on, boy. It's alright, up you get." She then turned to the rest of her class and said, "None of you it even move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'! Come on, dear." Madam Hooch then helped Neville up, who was silently sobbing and clutching his wrist.

When they were out of earshot Draco laughed out loud and said, "Did you see his face, the great lump?" Then the Slytherins joined in his stupidity.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Paravti Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom, now?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, giggling. "Never thought you would go for fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Ooh, sticking up for little Dwaco?" Lizzie imitated Pansy's voice as she sneered at her.

"Mind you own business!" Pansy snapped.

"And," Lizzie continued more loudly. "Speaking of cry babies, I've seen both you and Draco cry for no reason. Remember the time you lost your teddy, Draco? And your Barbie, Pansy?"

Both Pansy and Draco flushed. Their whole faces turned red, and so were their ears and necks, as everyone laughed hysterically.

"You little filthy traitor," Pansy and Draco both sneered at her.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron told Draco.

"And you, too, _pansy_," Harry said.

"Ooh! The blood-traitor Weasley is sticking up for the traitor Lizzie," Draco sneered.

"What a perfect match...both are traitors," Pansy said.

"Leave Ron alone!" Lavender Brown said.

"Ooh, never knew _you _go for blood-traitors," Pansy told Lavender.

Pansy then glanced at Draco, waiting for his smile and thanks for backing him up, but he had his attention on something far away. "Look," he said suddenly, running forward and snatching something of the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Rememberall was clutched tightly in his hand.

"Give it here, Draco," Lizzie and Harry spoke at the same time. They would have cracked a grin for doing identical things , but this wasn't the time.

Everyone was oddly silent while Draco smiled nastily and said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect. Hmm...how about up a tree?"

"Draco," Lizzie warned her brother. Too late, he was already mounting his broom and had taking off. He was hovering next to the top most branch of an oak tree and called, "Come and get it!"

Lizzie and Harry both mounted their brooms, but before they could kick off, they were stopped by Hermione Granger, who shrieked, 'NO! Madam Hooch warned us not to. You'll get us all in trouble."

They both ignored her as they shot of. As they soared higher and higher they felt a free feeling. A wonderful feeling. They left their worries with the ground. Girls were gasping and Ron was whooping as Lizzie and Harry drew level with Draco.

They turned their brooms sharply to face Draco.

"Give it here," Harry called.

"And why would I?" Draco sneered, he liked playing games.

"Because you know I could easily knock you off your broom," Lizzie told him lazily.

"Oh, yeah?" Draco said, failing to sneer, because he looked slightly worried. "And be a bit more of a traitor?"

Harry ignored him as he leant forwards and shot towards Draco. Fortunately, for Draco he just got away in time.

Harry and Lizzie both then turned to face Draco once more, sharply. This attracted some cheering from the crowd below them.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck, Malfoy. Or Lizzie," Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch, then!" Draco shouted, throwing the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Harry and Lizzie saw it all in slow motion, the ball rose into the air and then started to fall. Lizzie followed Harry as he streaked towards it. They both pointed their broom handle down and the next second they were gathering speed. Lizzie was just following him as he went after the Rememberall. Wind screamed in their ears...Harry reached a hand out...when he was about a foot from the ground he caught it and pulled out of the dive, just in time. Lizzie and Harry then pointed their brooms up and they cheered along with the rest in triumph. Harry threw the little ball to Lizzie, she caught it and passed it back, with skill. They continued like that until-

"HARRY POTTER AND LZZIE MALFOY!" a voice shrieked.

They both groaned as their hearts sank. Professor McGonagall was now running towards them as they landed ever go gracefully but unwillingly on the ground.

"Never...in all my time here in Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, trying to form a sentence. "How dare you...might have broken your necks..."

"But we didn't," Harry and Lizzie both said, innocently.

"It's not their fault, professor-"

"Be quiet Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's quite enough, . Potter, P-Malfoy, follow me, now." Again. She was going to say Potter, instead of Malfoy. She should relly be more careful.

Harry and Lizzie quietly followed McGonagall. On their way their saw the triumphant expressions on Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They also saw a what-did-I-tell you look on Hermione's face. That was annoying.

"What do you think's going to happen to us?" Lizzie asked Harry.

"Bet you, expelled," Harry replied, in a whisper so McGonagall wouldn't turn around and breathe fire on them. They continued to follow McGonagall, where? They didn't know. Harry thought about what the Dursleys would say if he showed on their doorsteps with his bags. Meanwhile, Lizzie was perfectly at ease. She probably was used to this. Harry thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay as gamekeeper. He imagined himself and Lizzie watched Rona and the other becoming wizards and learning new magic as they walked on the school's grounds, carrying Hagrid's bag. That was quite disturbing.

McGonagall the paused outside a classroom. She opened the door and entered. They then heard her call, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. May I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Wood?" Harry asked Lizzie, confusion all over his face. "She's going to use wood on us?"

Lizzie finally got what Harry said, she giggled ad said, "Not wood...Wood! Oliver Wood!"

Who's Wood?" Harry asked.

"You'll see!" Lizzie said, a grin spreading across her face.

Before Harry could ask what she was talking about, Professor McGonagall came back with a surly fifth-year who followed her, looking just as confused as Harry was.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall ordered them. "In here."

She was pointing towards a classroom, which was empty, if you didn't count Peeves, who was scribbling rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk and swooped out of the classroom.

"This is Oliver Wood," she introduced him. "Wood, I've found you a new seeker.

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. Lizzie's grin was even wider. She knew it.

"Are you serious, Professor?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Of course. This boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like him. Was that your first time on a broom, Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Malfoy here did the same thing. Didn't even scratch themselves. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"But there can't be two Seekers," Oliver said, but it was obvious he wished there could be.

"Yes, but this she's an excellent chaser. You should have seen the way she caught the ball and how she was passing it!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh, problem is. We already have the Charsers," Oliver said apologetically.

"That's good," Lizzie smiled.

"Why? You are a natural, more try-outs can be arranged," Professor McGonagall told Lizzie.

"Thanks, but no thank!" Lizzie told her. "I'm good and everything, but I prefer the ground. I'll play as a back-up, if you want."

"Then it's settled," Professor McGonagall declared. McGonagall stared at Lizzie. She was thinking about how she had James's talents...pranking...trouble-making...but she had some of James' and Lily's talents at Quidditch. She was excellent, but preferred the ground, like Lily.

Wood looked like Christmas had come early.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" he asked them excitedly.

Lizzie snorted, "Well, duh! But Harry hasn't!"

"Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained to them, a little too late. They had already figured that out.

"He's just the build for a seeker, too!" Wood said, still excitedly, walking around Harry, examining him. "Light...speedy...and we have to get him a broom. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"And Malfoy's just the build for a Seeker or a Chaser," Wood sad, now examining Lizzie. "I think we should get her a broom, too."

"No way!" Lizzie said. "I thought firsties couldn't get one!"

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first-year rule a bit," McGonagall said. "I think we can make a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin. I couldn't even look at Severus Snape for weeks."

"Should Malfoy also come for practices?" Wood asked.

"She probably should," McGonagall answered. "I want to hear that the both of you are training hard! Or I might have t change my mind and punish you two!" she suddenly smiled which was a very rare thing for her. Lizzie stared at her in amazement.

"Your father would have been proud of the both of you. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself," McGonagall suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Lizzie and Harry both said sharply.

"I said you fathers would be proud," McGonagall corrected herself, going slightly red.

Lizzie and Harry couldn't help but grin. Lizzie knew her dad would be proud that she had made it on the Qudditch team...well, nearly made it, but he might be angry because she might be playing against Slytherin. Meanwhile, Harry was just happy that his dead father would be happy for him right now...if he was still alive.

* * *

**MUST READ!!!**

**Well, that's it for the chapter! I wanted Lizzie on the team but I didn't want to be mean and get rid of Alicia, Angelina or Katie…well tell me what you think? Tell me what I should do with Lizzie being on the team! PLEASE HELP ME! I was thinking that _maybe _i should get rid of Alicia and put Lizze on the team...but i don't know...HEEELLLPP!**

**NOW…REVIEW! **


	21. Midnight Duel

**Hello…again!**

* * *

**Midnight duel**

* * *

It was finally dinner time. Harry and Lizzie had just telling Ron about what had happened when they left the grounds.

"Seeker and Chaser?" Ron said in disbelief. "But first-years never...you must be the youngest house player in like-"

"A century," both Harry and Lizzie finished the sentence off, laughing.

"Wood told us," Harry explained.

"But don't tell anyone!" Lizzie warned Ron. "Wood told us to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now walked into the Hall, spotted Harry and Lizzie and nearly ran over to them.

"Well done," Fred and George whispered to them. "Wood just told us. We're on the team, too. We're Beaters."

"I say we're going to win the Quidditch Cup for sure this year!" Fred said confidently. "You both must be good! Wood was nearly skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go!" George continued. "Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage out of the school."

"Maybe it's the one behind the statue or Gregory the Smarmy?" Lizzie suggested. When Fred and George looked at her in surprise, she said defensively. "What? I _am _curious about Hogwarts, too!"

"Wow," was all the twins said before disappearing. A minute later, Draco strolled towards them with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Having your last meal?" Draco asked both Lizzie and Harry. "Mother and father won't be happy about this, Lizzie."

"You told-?" Lizzie began furiously.

"Don't be thick-headed!" Draco said reasonably. "Do you think I'll tell them that I got you in trouble. I thought you were smart, Liz."

"Well, you should tell them. Because they'll be surprised when I tell them the good news, I think it's good. Oh wait, they'll make sure that won't happen!"

"What good news?" Draco asked sharply.

Lizzie grinned at him mysteriously, "By the way, you're a lot braver now that you're on the ground, flanked by your 'friends'."

Pansy hissed. Draco ignored her and said, "Lizzie-"

"What?" Lizzie asked harshly.

Draco was about to apologize to her, but her sudden harshness in her voice took him by surprise.

"You know what? I'd take Potter or you any time on my own!" he replied coldly.

Lizzie raised one of her eyebrow at him, "Fine, Harry, you up for it?"

"Sure," Harry replied, not at all confident.

"Tonight. Wizard duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter, Potter? Never heard of a wizard's duel?" Draco sneered at Harry's blank expression.

"He will soon," Lizzie hissed. "I'm his second. Who's yours? Crabbe or Goyle won't be much help. I could take them on both by myself."

"Watch it, you lil traitor," Crabbe and Goyle spat, while Lizzie just grinned nastily at them.

"Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, I'm out. You've seen what she can do to me! She can bend my nail!" Pansy shuddered in horror while Lizzie continued to grin.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "Everyone's worst nightmare." He then sized Crabbe and Goyle up and then said, "Crabbe." Lizzie snorted.

"Midnight, alright? Trophy room, it's always unlocked."

Malfoy nodded and stalked off with his group. When Harry looked even confused, Lizzie and Ron sighed and explained what a wizard duel was.

"A second's there to take over if you die," Lizzie explained casually.

"But don't worry," Ron added, looking at Harry's expression. "People only die in proper duel, you know, real wizards," he then added, once he saw the look Lizzie gave him, "and witches."

"So only people die in a poper duel with real wizards and witches, so what does that make us? Imaginary?"

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?' Harry asked, anxiously. He was too anxious that he didn't laugh with them at Lizzie's remark.

"I'll take over if something happens," Lizzie said confidently.

"Oh, thanks!" Harry said sarcastically. "That makes me feel _loads _better!"

"Good. Or you could throw your wand away and punch him in the nose," Ron suggested.

"And then he'll go crying to mummy and complain that I didn't protect him," Lizzie said grimly, but laughed as the scene formed in her head.

"_Excuse _me!" a voice behind them said. When the three of them looked up they saw none other than the know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Lizzie groaned.

Hermione ignored the comment and continued, "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Draco Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"Bet she couldn't," Lizzie muttered. "Bet?"

"Okay," Ron agreed. "two sickles."

"That's not much. Besides, I already win. She just said she couldn't help overhearing."

"Damn," Ron said glumly. "Hey, Harry. Do you have two sickles?"

"And you shouldn't go skulking around the school at night! Think of the trouble you'll be in! Think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor. It's really selfish of you!"

"And it's really none of your business!" Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at Hermione.

"So, bye!" Ron said.

That afternoon, Lizzie and Ron spent it by giving Harry advice on how to block Draco's jinxes and how to attack. Of course, Lizzie knew a of of magic and told him to do a shield charm, _Protego_, but Harry and Ron both looked at her in confusion. Harry didn't know how to do that just yet. Then, Ron's advice was just to dodge it. There was also a very good chance that they were going to get caught by Filch or his annoying cat, Mrs'Norris. Harry and Lizzie felt like they were pushing their luck, but Lizzie was a bit more three of them decided to meet up in the common room at half past eleven. They all got their wands and made their way to the common room and towards the portrait hole, when a voice interrupted them, "I can't believe you're still going to do this!" Then a light flicked on and they noticed for the first time, since coming here to sneak out, that they were not alone in the common room. Hermione Granger was sitting on an armchair.

"You!" Ron said furiously. "Why don't you just go back to bed and leave us alone?"

"I almost told Percy!" Hermione snapped. "He's a prefect and your brother! He could put a stop to this."

"Come on!" Lizzie said to Harry and Ron irritably. They pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through it. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor-," she hissed at them as she followed them outside.

"Actually, I don't," Lizzie corrected her. "I'm not even meant to be here."

"-Do you only care about yourself? I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup. You'll lose us the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spell."

"We don't care," Harry said, through his teeth.

"So go away!" Ron said.

"Fine!" she hissed back. "But I did warn you. You three are so-"

Hermione didn't finish that sentence because she had just turned around to find an empty portrait. The Fat Lady had gone. That meant that Hermione was locked outside with them, great!

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, that's your problem," Lizzie told her.

"We have to go, we're going to be late," Ron told them.

They started to walk again with Hermione catching up to them, "I'm coming with you."

"Hell, you're not," Harry told her.

"Do you think that I'm going to stand there and wait for Filch to catch me. If he find us, I'll tell him the truth. I was trying to stop you three and you will back me up."

"You've got some nerve-" Ron said.

"Shh!" Harry and Lizzie both hushed them. "We heard something."

"Mrs. Norris?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Good then. Can I give her one kick? _Please_?" Lizzie asked , pleadingly.

"Not tonight," Harry grinned at her.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris after. It was Neville Longbottom, who was curled up and fast asleep on the ground. He quickly woke up frighteningly as they got closer to him. He then said in relief, "Oh! Thank goodness you've found me! I can't remember the password!"

Lizzie sighed and said, "Keep your voice down, Neville! The password's 'Pig Snout'. How could you forget _that_?"

"But it won't help you now. The Fat Lady's gone," Ron told Neville.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"It's alright. Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute!" he told them, almost excitedly.

"Good. Well, Neville, we have to be somewhere right now. We'll see you later," Ron tried to explain.

"No!" Neville said, horrified. "Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone. The Bloody Baron's been here twice already," he shivered at the memory.

"Then Hermione can stay with you," Lizzie said.

"No!" Hermione hissed. "It's too creepy and deserted here!"

"Fine!" Lizzie said impatiently, looking at Ron's watch with him. "But if either of you get us caught, I WILL get you, and don't think I'm not capable of that. Remember what I did to Ron?"

Both Hermione and Neville looked horrified at the thought of having the repeating charm on them and who know what other things Lizzie was capable of.

They all then continued down the corridors. Their eyes raked everywhere around them, to detect any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris, skulking in the corner or in the dark somewhere. With their luck, they managed to get to the third floor without being caught. Then they tip toed towards the trophy room. Draco and his friends weren't there, yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the silver moonlight caught them. Many things, such as; shield's, cups and more, winked innocently at them in the darkness.

"Maybe he's chickened out," Lizzie whispered, smug. If her brother had chickened out, the more things to laugh and tease him about.

Then suddenly, they all looked at each other, horror etched on all their faces, though Hermione had a bit of smugness in it, as they heard someone speak. It wasn't Draco.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking somewhere here," Filch wheezed to Mrs. Norris.

They scurried silently through the door away from Filch or his cat. Once they had just left the room, Filch got in there.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him say, "Maybe hiding.

"This way!" Harry and Lizzie mouthed to the others. They began to creep down a long gallery full of suit armour. They all hoped despearately that Neville would not trip into one of the armour. But their hope was no good. Neville let out a terrified squeak, started running, tripped while grabbing Harry along with him as the two toppled right into a suit of armour. The sound would probably wake the whole castle up.

"RUN!" they all yelled as the five of them sprinted down the gallery. They didn't even know where they were heading. They dashed through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway. They were probably miles from the trophy room now.

"I t-think we've lost him," Ron panted, hands on his knees for support.

"I...told…you." Hermione panted. "Told...you."

"We have to go back to the Gryffindor Tower!" Ron said urgently.

"You do realize that Malfoy tricked you! He was never going to come! He tipped Filch off," Hermione told them like it was the most obvious thing.

"That little sneak!" Lizzie spat, feeling betrayed. "Draco tricked us? How could he do that? How could he do that to _me_."

They continued to walk towards the place they thought was the right way. Suddenly, a doorknob shook near them. Then something came shooting through the classroom in front of them. They gasped and held their breath, then sighed in relief that it wasn't Filch. It turned out it was Peeves. That was bad. Peeves was delighted and let out a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves," Ron pleaded. "Please."

Peeves just cackled evilly and said, "Ooh. Ickle firsties wandering around in midnight. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Unless you keep your big mouth shut," Lizzie said.

"Should tell Filch," Peeves continued, as though he hadn't heard Lizzie's remark. "It's for your own good."

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves, which turned out to be a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves screeched. "STUDENTS OUT OF BEDS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

* * *

**I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger, since you know what happens, lol. I just didn't want to make it too long. Tell me, do you want my chapters to be long or a little shorter than this?**


	22. Running away and brooms

**Hey, again (x22).**

* * *

**Running away and brooms**

* * *

"This is it, then," Ron moaned, as they all pushed the door unsuccessfully. "It's the end!"

They could hear the eager footsteps of Argus Filch as he came towards Peeve's shouts.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled, grabbing Lizzie's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, before Lizzie could protest angrily, "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open easily. They scurried through it and shut it quickly. They then pressed their ears against the door, listening intently, while Lizzie stole her wand back from Hermione and then listened in.

"Which was did they go, Peeves?" they heard Filch's voice demand. "Tell me and they could leave the school for good."

"Say 'please'," Peeves answered.

"Don't mess around with me, Peeves. Where did they go?" Filch asked, angrily now.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Fine! Pease?!"

"'NOTHING!'" Peeves cackled. "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Hahaha!"

Lizzie and the rest giggled and laughed silently in whispers, not wanting Filch to hear, but he probably couldn't, over his loud cussing.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "So we should be okay. Neville, stop."

Neville was whimpering for some reason. Harry, Ron, Lizzie and Hermione turned around for the first time, since they had come into this room.

At once, they all wished they hadn't turned around. They felt like they had just walked into a horrifying nightmare. And no, it wasn't Hermione Granger, because she was right beside them. Nor was it Voldemort wearing a pink tutu and giving out sweets. Nor was it Severus Snape, with washed hair, skipping around and singing songs. This was going overboard. They had accidentally ended up in the third floor corridor, which was forbidden, unless you wanted to die a painful death. Now they knew why it was forbidden. The five of them were face to face with a humongous, monstrous dog. It was three heads. Three pairs of rolling, frightening eyes. Three noses on each head, that was twitching in their direction curiously. It also had three drooling mouths, which were opening on its yellow fangs. It was standing still, all six eyes staring cautiously and dangerously at Harry, Ron, Lizzie, Hermione and Neville, who were frozen in shock, eyes wide with fear and mouth hanging open.

"Good, little doggy," Lizzie whispered, even though there was nothing _little _about the dog. Unfortunately, that didn't work. They three headed dog began to growl loud growls that issued from the dog's throats and escaped it's mouths.

They all groped for the doorknob, desperately. They would rather choose Filch over death. Once they had gotten through the other side of the door, they slammed the door shut and ran as fast as their feet would carry them anywhere, as long as it was away from that dog. It turned out that Filch had gone in another path to search for them, but they didn't really care. All they wanted was to put as much space as they could between that monster dog and them. They Didn't stop running until they reached the confused portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where in Melrlin's beard have you all been?" she asked, suspisciously.

"N-None of your business," Lizzie panted.

"Pig snout, pig snout," Ron panted. The portrait swung open just in time for them to topple over through it. They all collapsed into arm chairs, trembling. It took them all a while to settle down. Neille looked as though he would not be able to even speak anymore.

"What do you think they're playing at? Keeping something like that locked up in a school?" Lizzie said incredulously.

"That dog needs exercise!" Ron said, remembering the ferocious dog with a shudder of fear rippling through him.

Hermione then cleared her throat as though to regain her voice and snapped, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what that dog was standing on?"

"I don't know, maybe the floor," Harry suggested sarcastically.

"How should we know?" Ron asked. "We were too busy with its three heads."

Lizzie gasped as she suddenly understood what Hermione was trying to say. She then whispered, "Not the floor! It was standing on a trap door! Obviously, that means it's guarding something!"

"Thank you!" Hermione said, "and I hope you are all pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed. Or worse, expelled! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed!"

"We don't mind," Ron said simply, as Hermione stomped off to the girl's dormitory.

"No! We could have been expelled! Oh the horror!" Lizzie said, feigning horror on her face as Harry and Ron laughed. Neville was still frozen.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Lizzie said, getting up and stretching, "and Harry? I think your suspicions might be true!"

"What suspicions?" Ron asked.

"I think, and so does Harry, that whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts is hidden here, and who knows, maybe who ever broke into Gringotts might have tried to steal whatever is hidden here now."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ron said, as Harry continued to ponder.

"When Hagrid took me to Diagon Ally, he told me that the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide was Gringotts or Hogwarts," Harry said slowly, remembering the time in Diagon Ally.

Suddenly, Lizzie gasped in shock. Ron and Harry looked up in alarm.

Ron asked, "What, what happened?"

"I knew I was right," Harry said, smug that Lizzie got it.

"No, it's not that," she said, waving off Harry's smugness.

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"I-I just saw you and Hagrid in my head! You were both walking and he told you that! I was you and I was talking to Hagrid" she replied.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about."

"But how did you see it when you weren't with Harry and Hagrid?"

"I don't know," she replied, slowly and uncertainly. "Harry, what were you thinking, besides that?"

"Umm...I really wanted to show it to both of you."

"Maybe you have a power to show people what you want," Lizzie said sarcastically.

"But I didn't see it," Ron said, frowning.

"Because I'm special," Lizzie grinned.

"Sure you are," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you two have some kind of unknown connection?" Ron suggested, doubtfully.

"Naa, she's a Malfoy and I'm a Potter," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I'm really getting sleepy," Lizzie said, swaying from side to side, sleepily like a drunk.

"Yeah, alright. We need to go, too," Harry said, getting up.

"Good night," Lizzie told them before heading to the girl's dormitory.

"Are you coming, Neville?" Ron asked.

Neville just nodded with wide eyes.

When they had all gotten into bed, Harry was kept awake by the questions that kept popping up in his head. Was what Hagrid took from Gringotts hidden here? What was it? Was it the same vault that the Gringotts thief went to steal? If it was correct, what was the thing that the thief couldn't get his hands on? What was hidden in Hogwarts? And why did Lizzie see what he saw? The memory of Hagrid and him in Diagon Ally? She wasn't even there to see them talking. And she saw the memory through Harry's eyes, what was that about?

-

"Thanks, Draco," Lizzie told her brother sarcastically as he passed them with a smirk, but with a little disappointment that they were not hurt in any way and that they were still in school. "You're really the nicest brother!"

"Aren't I just?" Draco asked. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" Lizzie replied, coldly.

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Fine," Lizzie grumbled. "But it better not be about how much you hate me!"

Draco's eyes betrayed hurt and regret as he walked to the Slytherin table.

Lizzie sighed and joined Ron's and Harry's conversation about whatever was hidden in the school.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Harry was saying.

"Or both," Ron said.

Hermione was not talking to them and they liked it that way. Just then, owls flooded into the Hall, giving everyone letters and packages. Twelve owls suddenly came swooping down on both Lizzie and Harry carrying two large packages. Six owls on each. Lizzie, Harry and Ron watched in amazement as it landed in front of them. They had quite an audience, too.

Harry's package had a note on it saying:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE  
It contains you new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broom because they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you and Miss Malfoy on the Quidditch pitch at six o'clock for your first training lesson._

_Professor M. McGonagall _

**(I know in the book it says seven o'clock...but it's better if it's six so they can come in time for dinner and something else, which i won't tell you about! You'll just have to find out yourself! Hehe!)**

Lizzie's package had two notes. One was from her parents and one was the same as Harry's. The first one read:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_We are happy that you have made it on the Quidditch team as back-up, but we are not happy that it is for the Gryffindor team. We had to buy you a broom, since your old one is broken. We wanted to buy you one with less quality but we did not want any talkings about our family. So we decided to buy you what your head of house suggested, a Nimbus Two Thousand. _

_Your parents_

Lizzie and Harry swapped their letters and handed them for Ron to read. Both Harry and Ron looked disgusted at Lizzie's note from home.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even laid hands on one."

"You can now," Harry grinned as they left the Hall, wanting to un-wrap the brooms in private before going to their lessons. Unfortunately, their way was blocked by four people; Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They snatched the packages from them and felt it.

"That's a broomstick!" Draco sneered, throwing it back to Harry as Pansy threw Lizzie's back to Lizzie, unwillingly. "You're not allowed to have one! You'll get it this time, but why are there two?"

"Maybe they're not both Harry's," Ron blurted out.

Lizzie glared at Ron, thinking that he was an idiot.

"What old broom can _you _afford?" Draco scoffed.

Ron wasn't paying attention to the fact that Draco thought that Lizzie's broom was his. He just blurted out, "That not any old broom, Malfoy. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say _you _have at home? A Comet Two Sixty?"

Draco laughed and sneered, "You couldn't afford one twig of that broom, Weasley. If you can afford a twig you would haveto save up for a month and your family will starve."

Ron was red and furious. But before he could retort, Professor Flitwhick appeared next them and squeaked, "Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

"Potter and Weasley have been sent broomsticks, professor," Draco said quickly, smirking at them.

"Yes, that's quite right! But not Weasley. Can't you see Miss Malfoy holding the broom? Professor McGonagall told me about the special arrangements. What model is it?"

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry said, grinning at the horror on Malfoy's face.

"Lizzie has a-," Draco said, but couldn't really finish.

"Besides, it's really thanks to dear Draco here that we've got them," Lizzie grinned and identical grin to Harry's that nearly knocked the breath out of Flitwhick because of the similarities.

Harry, Lizzie and Ron then made their way up stairs, laughing their heads off at Draco's expression as he whispered gibberish to himself, but they caught few words like, "Was going to forgive her...how could she?"

"But it's true. If he hadn't stolen Neville's Rememberall then we wouldn't havethese," Lizzie said, holdng her broom closer to her.

"So you think that's a reward for breaking school rules?" an angry voice snapped from behind them.

Hermione came up after them into the Common room. Disapproval etched every plane on her angry face.

"Yup!" Lizzie replied.

"I thought you weren't talking to us anymore?" Harry told her.

"Oh, please don't stop! You were good at it, it was doing us so much good," Ron said.

Hermione just stalked away with her nose up in the air.

DRACO MALFOY

I can't believe it! I was just going to forgive her and make things go back the way they were. How could mother and father send _her _a broom. How could they send that little brat, that little traitor, a _broom!_And not any broom, but a Nimbus Two Thousand. He felt even more betrayed. Why did Lizzie need a new broom. Sure her old broom was broken, I made sure of that. But why would she need one now? In school? Surely, not. No, this can't be? No way! Did she make it on the team? She couldn't have, could she? Dad always said she was a natural on brooms. But a first-year? On the Quidditch team? No one in their right mind would put Lizzie on when she was still a firstie? Then again. Gryffindors' were never on her right mind? So had she crossed over to their side?

He couldn't think of any answers, but when he rarely did, more came to his mind. He needed to talk to someone, again. He needed more advise. This was new to him. He only knew one person he wanted to talk to right now. Someone who he neded to talk to. He quickly made a run for it to find that person.

"Draco?! Where are y-?" Pansy shrieked, as he ran off.

* * *

**Hehe...cliff hanger! REVIEW!**


	23. Practice and more advise

**Hello...can you believe it?! I've got more than 100 reviews! YAY! *happy dance***

**Also...i got this review from J saying:**

no offence, but why the f... would a potter be raised by the malfoys?  
malfoys who are deatheaters? go on trial for being deatheaters? i just cant see it happening.

**Well, i know it's a bit weird, a Potter being raised up by a Malfoy. The idea just came to me and i was like, "What the heck! I'll just try it!"**

**Well, you'll see later why and there will be a twist later. Since i have already writen chapter 24 and 25 i will tell you why the Malfoys raised Holly/Lizzie in chapter 26! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Practice and more advise**

* * *

As seven o'clock drew closer by each second, Harry and Lizzie made their way out to the Quidditch pitch for their first ever Quidditch practice. They had just escaped Ron who examined every bit of their brooms in awe. When they entered the Quidditch pitch, they saw hundreds of seats raised in the stands all around the large, magnificent pitch. There were six golden goal hoops; three on each side. They were about 50 metres high.

Harry and Lizzie, too eager to wait for Oliver Wood, mouted their brooms and raced each other. They shouted in glee at the difference between the school brooms and these brooms. The Nimbus Two Thousands turned at their every slightest touch automatically.

"Hey! Potter and Malfoy! Come down here!" Oliver Wood shouted at them once he had arrived and placed a large wooden crate on the ground. Harry and Lizzie lightly landed next to him. "Very nice flying, you two," he told them, eyes glinting with joy. "I now see what McGonagall meant about you two. You two are naturals. Now. Today, I just wanted to teach you the rules, then you'll be joining team practices three times a week."

"Um, I already know all the rules," Lizzie told him.

"Then if, you want, you could do a warm up. Just fly around the pitch while I tell Harry the rules and how to play. If you want, you could come down anytime you want to help me explain."

"Okay, I'll come down in a bit," Lizzie grinned, mounting her broom, but then Wood stopped her.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Alicia Spinnet can't play anymore. The Healers told her that Quidditch isn't good for her anymore, it makes her really sick," he told her.

"Really? I feel sorry for her!" Lizzie said, then she realized what Wood meant. "Wait?! What?! So I'm chaser now?!"

Wood nodded, grinning.

"Oh my god!" Lizzie screamed, she couldn't help herself. Then she scolded Wood. "You shouldn't be grinning! That's a bad thing to happen to Alicia."

Wood's grin slightly faded as he said, "Yeah, she was kind of upset about that. You see, she really loves Quidditch. She gets it."

"Wow. Me, Chaser?" Lizzie said in awe mounting her broom again and blasting off. She started her laps with really fast speed.

**(Okay, I was thinking that I shouldn't say all the Quidditch rules, because it'll be kind of boring for you. You've read Harry Potter god knows how many times and you've read fanfics. It'll be really boring if I repeat what you already know...so I'll do something different)**

DRACO

Draco continued down the dungeons. He had to see him. Now. It was urgent. He reached Severus Snape's office. His uncle. His Godfather. His helper, when nobody would give him any help. He didn't knock or wait to be told to enter, he just opened the door and walked in. Snape was sitting at his desk. He didn't look up from the essays he was correcting, but he wasn't really paying attention to them, he just gave most of them bad grades. He just graded the essay that belonged to Marcus Flint from Slytherin an A for acceptable since he was in Slytherin.

"Yes, Draco?" Snape asked. He was expecting Draco to come back to him sooner or later.

"Uncle sev! I need help...again!" Draco said, taking a seat across from Snape.

"Did you at least think about what I told you last time?"

Draco suddenly had a memory when someone had told him to think, Lizzie had giggled and said, "Draco?! Think? Don't make me laugh! I'll be in Gryffindor by the time he thinks!" But now she WAS in Gryffindor and so he WAS thinking. Wow. Times have changed.

"Yes, I did," Draco finally said.

"So what is the problem this time?"

"It's just that I've been thinking about it for days! Today, I was going to tell her that it didn't matter that she was in Gryffindor, but then she got a broom! A nimbus Two Thousand! From mother and father! It's just not fair!"

"So this is about jealousy?"

"No! Well...maybe some of it. Okay! Half of it!"

Snape just raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Fine! Most of it, happy?!"

"Not necessarily. Draco, do you think your parents are proud of having Lizzie in Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Do you think they wanted to give Lizzie that broom? You should have read the note they gave to her along with the broom, and it wasn't very nice. In fact, nearly all her owls from home aren't as good as yours."

"Oh," Draco was dumbfounded right now. He had thought that his parents had gladly bought Lizzie a broom as a present. "But why does she need a broom?"

"You'll find out soon."

"AARRGGHHH! Not THIS, again! I hate it! Everyone says I'll know later! UGH! Can't you tell me NOW?!"

"I am sorry, Draco, but I am not the one to tell you. You're parents won't allow it. They will tell you when the time is right for the both you."

Draco just rolled his eyes at him in return, "I just don't know what to do!"

"Think of what you want to happen and then act! What _do _you want to happen?"

"I want to talk to her again and joke with her like before. Like the old times! I want to be a good brother to her, again."

"Such emotion, Draco. You have never been known to act like this."

"Because this has never happened before. Nor do I ever open up to anyone," Draco mumbles with embarrassment.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Draco," Snape replied, softly. "Just let it all out."

"I'll pass. But how do _you _feel about all this?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm overly happy about all this, but I like that Lizzie is happy. I am a bit happy for her to be happy. You should be happy that she is happy."

"She's h-happy? About all this?"

"Not about all this, but she is happy to be friends with Weasley and Potter. But, I know that she is not happy as she usually is. I've seen her. She wants her brother. She wants you back, Draco. It's making her quite miserable. The only happiness she has these days are Potter and Weasley."

"Oh."

"Did you know that your parents send you more treats than Lizzie?"

"Really? Why?"

"Obviously, because they are really not impressed about this and I don't think Lizzie deserves any of this. It really wasn't her choice to make it into Gryffindor, just because her mother was and-" Snape suddenly blurted out, but he quickly stopped himself.

"What?" Draco said sharply. "Mother was in _Gryffindor_?"

"Um, no. Mistake."

"Uncle!"

"Draco?" Snape tries to act innocent.

"You know something I don't!"

"I know many things you don't. Like how to make the Draught of Living Dead."

"Don't try that on me!"

"Draco, it was just a misunderstanding. I said something wrong. Your mother really wasn't in Gryffindor" 'But Lizzie's mother was,' Snape finished off in his head.

"You better have."

"Draco!" Snape warned him. "Threatening me doesn't do any good."

"Nothing does any good these days," Draco said, storming out of Snape's office.

QUIDDITCH PRACTICE

Wood didn't want to practice snitch catching with the snitch because it was getting darker and darker. Instead, he took some golf balls from his pocket for Harry to catch and Lizzie if she wanted to. Harry nor Lizzie missed a single one which made Wood over the moon with delight. Later, they practiced being chaser for Lizzie. Wood was the Keeper as Lizzie and Harry were playing Chaser. Lizzie got all the Quaffles in while Harry just passed them to her. This drove Wood into playing harder, but Lizzie still got past him somehow.

After about an hour, night had begun to really fall on them until they could hardly see anything, but the castle lights. They started walking towards the castle, thier brooms over their shoulders.

"That Quidditch Cup shall have our name on it this year!" Wood said surely, almost skipping. "Potter, I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England! And you, Malfoy! You have got some skill! You are brilliant in both Chaser and Seeker, it really is a shame that you don't really like playing. You're probably better than Alicia Spinnet!"

They returned their brooms to the Gryffindor Tower and walked into the Great Hall in time for Dinner. Wood went to sit next to his friend while Harry and Lizzie took a seat beside an impatient and eager Ron to inform him about everything that went on during practices.

"And I didn't miss a single snitch!" Harry said, proudly as Lizzie listened in and made some comments. This time she just rolled her eyes at Harry.

"So?" Lizzie said, raising her eyebrow . "I scored every time I was passed a Quaffle."

Ron just stared at them in awe, "Cool!"

Harry was just about to retort when a voice behind them said in an unusually soft and regretful voice, that kind of sounded unsure at the same time, "Lizzie?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! MUHUHAHAHA! Sorry it's kind of short...i'll try to make the next one longer! Now...REVIEW!**


	24. Forgiven?

**Hey, guys. Sorry, i can't up-date so often anymore. I moved houses and the internet doens't work! :( The stupid phone and T.V doesn't work, too! I'm going to die!  
I'm still writing more chapters, though. I'm up-dating now from school. I have this lesson about every tuesday, so sorry. I don't know when we're going to have internet, but we WILL have it soon! Or else!**

**Forgiven?**

* * *

Harry was just about to retort when a voice behind them said in an unusually soft and regretful voice, that kind of sounded unsure at the same time, "Lizzie?"

Lizzie slowly turned around at the voice, because she had just noticed that the voice had some pain in it, but mixed with the person's usual sneer, but he failed to sneer his usual sneer.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked, a little stiffly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You already are."

Draco nearly smiled at his normal sister, "Alone. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll see and you'll thank me later!" he replied, grinning.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked suspiciously. "What? Don't have any friends today to talk to? Pansy would love to take that job 24-7!"

Lizzie then glanced for the first time at the Slytherin table since coming into the great hall. It looked kind of empty, this confused her.

Harry and Ron hesitate while sitting down and looked at Lizzie. Lizzie then noticed them and told them, "Don't worry! Nothing can happen to me! Even if he duels me, I can take him on!"

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly.

"The truth hurts sometimes, big bro," Lizzie grinned as her brother playfully punched her, like the good old days.

"Fine," Harry said, letting them go.

Draco starts walking with Lizzie at his heels.

"Will you tell me now?" Lizzie asked, wondering where he was taking her.

"Nope. It's a surprise," Draco said.

Lizzie just moaned. He took her through the Great Hall and to the dungeons, Lizzie was still bewildered. They then reach a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"Slytherin's are supreme," Draco said to the wall confidently, while Lizzie raised one eyebrow at him.

"What?" Draco said, bewildered by her reaction. "It's the password." A door then emerged from the wall and they stepped in.

Lizzie was just about to ask, "Password for _what_?" But, before she could even get those words out, loud cheers erupt from the room. It was the Slytherin Common room.

"WELCOME BACK!" everyone shouted.

"No _way_!" she screamed in delight. She had always wanted to enter this place.

"Well, of course, I'm breaking the rules. Stupid Gryffindor's aren't allowed here."

"Hey!" Lizzie said indignantly, but she grinned at everyone. Now she knew why some Slytherins weren't at the table, they were making this for her. So she was accepted again.

"What brought this all?" she asked everyone.

"Well, we decided that we don't care that you're a Gryffindor," Draco answers her.

"I do!" a shriek came, which belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah, but no one cares what you think," Draco told Pansy. Suddenly, Pansy ran to the Girl's dormitory on the verge of tears.

Lizzie just shook her head at Pansy as Draco said, "Anyway, so what, you are a lousy Gryffindor? You're still the Lizzie we all know and love!"

"No we don't!" they can hear Pansy's muffled yell from somewhere above them.

"Just ignore her," Marcus Flint said, hugging Lizzie. "Welcome back to our world!"

Lizzie hugged him back and then hugged Draco tightly. She couldn't believe it! Things were going to go back to normal with her and Draco. The only problem were her parents, but she enjoyed this feeling about being accepted as much as she could, without destroying it because of her parents. She then hugged everyone in the room. Crabbe and Goyle looked too happy when she hugged them, which made Draco laugh, hard. This earned him a smack on his head from Lizzie which shut him up. Things were pretty normal now.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you allowed to have your own broom here?" Draco asked.

"Can't tell you. You'll find out soon," Lizzie grins mysteriously at him.

Draco just looks at her suspiciously as they continued to talk to everyone else.

"You know you can't come here whenever you like," Draco warns Lizzie about five minutes later. "You're not even allowed to be here right now!"

"Dang it!" Lizzie curses. She liked it better here. She felt more comfortable here. It was all green and silver. She loved those colours. Her favorite colors were; Green, silver, gold and red. How ironic.

"Besides, you have to leave now. Dinner is probably over by now. Slytherins are probably coming right now. If they see you they'll get angry."

"And it's like you really care."

"No, not really," Draco admitted. "But we could always ask uncle Sev to grant you permission to come here. They'll let you since you're his god daughter!"

"Yeah! We'll try that tomorrow. Then I can come crash here any time I want!"

"NOO! Why did I give you the idea? Oh, the horror!" he then whispered to her. "But Crabbe or Goyle won't mind."

Lizzie just responded by hitting his shoulder, "EW!"

They said their good-byes, so Lizzie walks out of the Slytherin common room and entered the Gryffindor common room in good spirit. She looked around, finding Harry and Ron, sitting anxiously in arm chairs by the fire.

"Oh good!" Harry sighed in relief.

"You're back!" Ron also sighed in relief.

"I told you it was nothing to worry about!" Lizzie assured them and told them what happened.

"Wow," both Harry and Ron said, grinning.

"Well now you can go back to normal!" Harry celebrated. "No more moody and mopey Lizzie!"

Lizzie just playfully punched him, but she couldn't help grinning.

-

Life was better for everyone now. Lizzie had her brother back and she was allowed to visit the Slytherin Common room, with the permission of her uncle/god father, Severus Snape. Harry was sometimes allowed to go with her but Ron was too much of a blood-traitor to even step into the common room without getting hexed by a dozen of people. Draco was happy to get his sister back. Ron and Harry were happy for Lizzie. Only one person wasn't happy, and that was none other than Pansy Parkinson. But no one cared about her. Draco told Lizzie to just forget her and Lizzie was happy that way.

It was Halloween today. There was the delicious scent of baking pumpkin through the corridors. In their Charms lesson, professor Flitwick told the class that they were ready to start making objects fly and zoom around. The little professor put the class into pairs to practice. Harry was partnered with Lizzie, as Flitwick wanted them to be together to see what the twins can do together. Unfortunately, Ron was with Hermione Granger.

"Now, now. Don't for the nice wrist movements we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, from on top of his pile of books. "Swish and flick! Remember, swish and flick. Don't forget to say 'f' instead of 's', remember Wizard Baruffio who found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest because of that tiny mistake!"

Lizzie was really tempted to try that. Harry, seeing the look on her face, grinned and said, "Don't even think about it!"

Lizzie grinned back at him and urged him to try, she already knew how to do this. Harry swished and flicked, but the feather they were practicing on just stayed still on the table. Lizzie just giggled. Then, as Harry swished and flicked, a gust of wind came through the class and blew their feather a bit. Harry gasped and Lizzie giggled even harder.

"You can do it, Harry, just try a bit harder! You're nearly there!" she told him, trying not to wreck his hope.

Later, Harry gave up and glared at Lizzie in annoyance because she was still laughing at him.

"You do it, then!" Harry told her heatedly.

"Watch and learn," she said, swishing and flicking her wand and saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather suddenly shot up. Lizzie moved her wand around so that the feather could circle the classroom. Professor Flitwick was so delighted that he nearly toppled over his book chair, "Excellent! Well done, Miss P-Malfoy!" he suddenly went red. He had nearly said Miss Potter. The staff were kind of used to calling her Potter or Holly. Professor Flitwick was now thinking about Lily Potter, Harry's and Holly's mother. She was excellent in charms, too. Holly probably got her charms from Lily and Harry got none from James, who was better in Transfiguration.

Lizzie just beamed at the infuriated Hermione, who was seated with Ron. Lizzie giggled at Ron's effort. He looked like a human wind mill.

"You're saying it all wrong," Hermione snapped at him. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. So you need to make the 'gar' nice and long.

"I'll show you nice an long," Ron muttered under his breath, then he told her. "You do it, if you're so clever."

Hermione flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather that they were practicing on rose gracefully and hovered about four feet above all the students' heads.

"Well done! Well done!" cried professor Flitwick. "Even Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a really bad temper by the end of class, Harry and Lizzie just let him rant. "It's no wonder no one can stand her! She's a nightmare! No wonder she has no friends!"

Someone knocked into Lizzie, forcing her to grab Ron to stop from falling. When Lizzie looked at whoever pushed her, she saw Hermione Granger walking as fast as her feet would carry her. She was also in tears.

"Well, she must have noticed no one likes her!" Ron said, a little uncomfortable.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at him. Hermione didn't turn up for their next class. Nor did she turn up all afternoon. Lizzie told Ron and Harry that she had heard Parvati Patil telling Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girl's toilet. When Lizzie went to check it out, Hermione screamed at Lizzie to leave her alone. Lizzie was really mad and shouted, "It's true! No wonder you have no friends! Do you think you can make friends by screaming at them?!" Lizzie then stormed out, probably making Hermione cry even more.

Later, both Lizzie and Ron felt a little guilty, but Ron would not admit it. He thought she deserved it.

"Well, that Mudblood deserved it," Draco told them while they were walking to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

"Draco! Stop saying that word!" Lizzie hissed at him.

Draco just put his hands up in defeat. When they entered, they gasped. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling. Some even swooped over the tables.

"Wow, why didn't I think of live bats?" Lizzie asked in amazements.

"I don't know," Draco said sarcastically. "Maybe we all had enough with the live spiders you put in. Also, the live Hinkypunks...and what else? I think, the live...everything!"

Harry and Ron laughed while Lizzie said, grinning, "Well, you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Sure I enjoyed it! Especially when the Hinkypunk tricked me into going outside with her and it nearly tried to eat me."

"Ah, good old times," Lizzie grinned, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

They said 'bye' and quickly ran off to their tables, eating whatever they can. They were about half-way eating their fill when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, turban askew and face widened in horror. He ran up to the staff table and gasped, "Troll...in the dungeons...thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor. He had fainted. But Lizzie knew it at once that was a fake faint. She had tried it on Draco, making him cry and shout her name. They were both about 7 or 8 years old at that time. Lizzie couldn't stop laughing.

There was suddenly a great deal of shouting and screaming.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, making them all stop what they were doing. Some stopped screaming. Some stopped pulling their hair out. And, for some weird reason, stopped strangling other people. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Percy quickly stood up and puffed his chest out, ordering, "Follow me, now! Stick together! You don't need to fear the troll if you listen to me!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at him.

"How could a troll get in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, watching Percy trying to round up everyone without that much sucess considering everyone running around and screaming. And in other cases, pulling their hair out and strangling people.

"Dunno. They're supposed to be really-" Ron said, but was cut off at someone calling.

"LIZZIE?! HARRY?! WEASLEY?!" a voice shouted.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger...but oh well! I'm planning on maybe making my chapters a bit longer. Although, school's staring soon. Really soon. So I'm planning on writing as many chapter as possible before school starts so I can have like back-up chapters.**

**Now...REVIEW! I always say that…ehe…**

* * *


	25. Troll

**The Troll**

"LIZZIE?! HARRY?! WEASLEY?!" a voice shouted, pushing his way through the crowd to get to Lizzie, Harry and Ron.

"Draco, aren't your prefects rounding you up?" Lizzie asked him, once he had reached them.

"What are we? Sheep?" Draco said. "Naa, they don't care if we even go after the troll! At least the mudblood's going to die! Does she know about the troll?"

Lizzie paled and whispered, "No, she doesn't!"

"We have to go find her!" Ron and Harry said, anxiously.

"Are you all crazy?" Draco told them.

"If she dies, it'll be our fault!" Lizzie hissed at her brother.

"Hey! I am not going to save mudbloods!" Draco said, indignantly.

"Well, I don't care. I'm going," Lizzie told them all.

"me too," Harry said.

"Me three," Ron said.

Draco groaned in frustration, "Fine! Me four! Happy?"

"Well, not exactly, we still didn't save h-"

"Shut up."

"Stop bickering and come on!" Harry urged them.

It wasn't exactly hard to sneak out of the Hall. As the Gryffindors started to move they followed them for a while and then slipped off to the Hufflepuff group. There, they slipped down a deserted corridor when they hurried to the girl's toilets. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" Ron hissed at them. He then grabbed Harry, who grabbed Lizzie, who grabbed Draco and they all his behind a stone griffin. It turned out it was Snape.

"What's he doing here?" Ron whispered.

"Search me," Lizzie, Draco and Harry said. "Actually, search us."

Then they crept along the corridor after Snape.

"He's going to the third floor," Harry informed them.

"Can you smell something?" Lizzie asked, wrinkling her nose.

They all sniffed and regretted it at once. It smelled of a mixture of Draco's sock and a kind of public toilet no one cleans, or maybe Draco.

"Draco?! What did you eat?" Lizzie said, fanning in front of her nose to get clean air.

Draco just glared at her and said, in a little scared voice, "I think that's the troll."

"Aww...does little Dwakie wants his mothie **(mother…lol)**?" Lizzie said in a baby voice which earned her a poke from Draco.

Then they heard it. A low grunting and shuffling footsteps of some gigantic feet. Harry pointed in horror. At the end of the passage to the left was something really huge and it was moving towards them. They pulled back against the wall as hard as they could, not daring to take a breath, since the scent should be much, much worse since the troll was coming closer. It was really a dreadful sight. The troll was twelve feet, its skin was dull, granite grey. It had short thick legs. It had a club in one of its arms.

"Is that your twin, Draco?" Lizzie joked, in a whisper. That earned her another poke in the ribs, but Draco did it with a shaky hand this time.

The troll then peered inside a doorway, it took a moment to make its decision., and then it entered.

"The key's still in the lock," Harry whispered.

"So why don't we just lock it in?" Draco suggested.

"Wow, Draco just had a good idea!" Lizzie said, clapping Draco on his back.

They all edged forwards nervously and anxiously. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock the troll in.

"YES!" they all cried in relief.

They started high-fiving each other in victory. Then Lizzie thought of something. Ron was just about to slap her hand that was in front of her face, when she suddenly dropped her hand, mouth hanging open in horror. Ron didn't see her lower her hand and smacked her in her face.

"OW!" Lizzie cried, clutching her nose.

"What did you do to her?!" Draco roared at Ron. Meanwhile, Harry wrinkled his nose. He felt something weird there.

"Lizzie? What's wrong with you?" Ron said, ignoring Draco.

"Key...troll...bathroom," Lizzie managed to say, horror-struck.

Suddenly, it dawned on them all as they all ran back towards the girl's bathroom. They had locked the troll in with Hermione. That reminded of when Lizzie 'accidently' locked Draco and Pansy in a small room and told them that I was a charm she 'accidently' placed so that they had to kiss for wall to open up. Pansy was over-excited, but Draco was really mad at Lizzie after that, and it wasn't very pleasant. It was similar to this situation. The troll is glad Hermione is there, but Hermione isn't.

"Oh, no!" Ron whispered in a horrified voice.

"Oh well, people get what they deserve, that little mud- OW!" Draco said, but before she could finish, Lizzie had smacked him on his head. "Lizzie where ar-?"

Draco couldn't finish because as Lizzie ran off, Harry and Ron ran after her. Draco didn't want to be alone in that corridor, he ran after them.  
Lizzie, who reached the door first, unlocked the door and plunged in side. When they all toppled in, the saw Hermione shrinking against the wall opposite them. She looked as though she was trying to just disappear then and there. Her face was frozen in horror. The troll was starting to advance on her, knocking anything in his path.

"Confuse it!" Ron shouted, seizing a broken tap and hitting it at the troll. Lizzie, Harry and Draco threw whatever they could reach at the troll. Finally, the troll stopped only a few feet from Hermione and started to advance on whoever he saw first, Lizzie. The troll reached for its club as it went after her.

"Don't touch my sister!" Draco shouted, surprising himself with his courage. He threw a broken pipe from the ground and hit the troll's head. The troll then looked around and spotted Draco. It then made for him.

"Not me! Go after Lizzie! Take her if you want!" Draco cowered as the troll went after him. Lizzie rolled her eyes at him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron tried to grab Hermione and lead her towards the door, but she wouldn't move. She was stiff, with her mouth open with terror. The troll was now confused. He moved in circles, not able to decide who to go after. Harry took his chance and did something very stupid and and courageous. He ran at the troll and jumped, managing to lock his arms around the troll's neck from behind. Everyone was just about to shout at Harry for trying to get a piggy-back ride, but they found out what he really was doing. They then had a look of disgust on their faces. Harry stuffed his wand up the troll's nose. He then jumped, leaving his wand to roam around in the troll's bogies. **(LOL…just sounded funny when I wrote it…the wand roaming in its bogies…hehe. It doesn't even make sense, but oh well!)**

The troll howled in pain as it twisted its club around the bathroom. Draco was looking around desperately, he knew he had to use magic, but one, he wasn't that good at magic and two, his mind wad now temporarily frozen. Suddenly, Ron drew his wand out and shouted the first thing that came into his mind, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew from the troll's hands and rose into the air, then it turned over and dropped. There was a crack. Then the troll swayed on the spot and fell flat onto its face with a thud that had Draco scream and run at Lizzie, cowering behind her. Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. It's been knocked out."

Harry bent over the troll and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. Harry's wand was covered in lumpy grey glue.

"EW!" they all screamed, except for Hermione who looked as though she wouldn't ever talk again.

Harry wiped the troll's bogies on his trouser with disgust. There were loud footsteps coming towards the bathroom. They all looked up in time to see McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. When Quirrell looked at the troll, he began whimpering and his behind Snape. Snape ignored him and bent over the troll to get a better look. Professor McGonagall looked at the five of them with dangerously thin, white lips.

"What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall barked at them in fury. Harry, Draco, Ron, Lizzie and Hermione looked at all the teachers sheepishly. "You are all extremely fortunate that you are all alive! Why weren't you all in your common rooms?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me," said a quiet voice behind them. They all turned in shock at Hermione, who had finally spoken.

"Miss Granger?!" Professor McGonagall said in shock.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own, because I've read all about them," Hermione lied. Lizzie, Harry, Ron and Draco all stared at her as though she was mental. Wow-Hermione lying? Who would have thought. "If they hadn't of found me, I'd probably be dead now. They all tried to distract it and then Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron kn-knocked the troll with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was already about to finish m off when they all came here.

"Well, in that case," Professor McGonagall said, staring at all five of them. "Miss Granger, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own, you foolish girl?!"

Hermione hung her head in embarrassment. Harry, Ron, Draco and Lizzie were speechless, staring open-mouthed at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed in you. I though you would have known better! Well, since you are not hurt, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing their dinner in the houses."

When Hermione left, Professor McGonagall rounded on Harry, Lizzie, Ron and Draco, "As for you four, you will all receive five points for your houses. You are still lucky. Not many first-years could take down a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may all go."

They all hurried out of the bathroom willingly. Draco said 'bye' and bade them goodnight before taking off into the dungeons for his common room. Harry, Ron and Lizzie didn't speak as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Then, after five minutes Lizzie grumbled, "We should have gotten about 20 points each!"

"We should be grateful that she didn't take points off," Harry told her.

"Can you believe it? Hermione got us out of trouble!" Ron said.

"Well, we _did _save her," Harry said.

"She might have not need saving if we didn't lock the troll in with her!" Lizzie told them.

"Well, she might not have need saving if you and Ron didn't make her cry and go there in the first place," Harry told the two.

Lizzie and Ron just glared at him. When they reached the Fat Lady they all said, "Pig snout" at the same time and entered. The common room was packed and noisier than usual. Everyone was eating, but only Hermione stood alone by the door, probably waiting for them. There was a very awkward and embarrassing silence between them. They all quickly said, "Thanks." And hurried off to get plates.

From that moment, Hermione Granger became their friend. It was weird that they hated each other about an hour ago and now they were friends. Lizzie thought that maybe if she saved Draco from a troll ages ago, they would have been on good terms before now.

**HELLOCANYOUTELLWHATTHISISSAYING?,HEHE!!**

"WHAT?!" shouted an angry Draco the next day at breakfast. Lizzie decided to tell her brother about Hermione being friends with them. She called her brother over to sit in front of her on the Gryffindor table. A lot f Gryffindors were giving them glares. Lizzie decided to sit somewhere away from Hermione, Ron and Harry incase Draco would burst, like now.

"Breathe, Draco," Lizzie told him, calmly.

"You befriended a _mudblood_-OW!" Draco said, as Lizzie hit him.

"I told you not to call her that!" Lizzie scolded her brother.

"Mother and father are going to be so angry!" Draco told her.

"You don't have to tell them!" Lizzie snapped, patience gone.

"I won't. They'll blame it all on me!" Draco groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"She's not that bad, you know," Lizzie defended Hermione.

"Yes, she is. She'll a little, dirty mud-OW! Lizzie! Stop hitting me!"

"You stop calling her that!"

"I am not going to befriend her. Nor am I going to even talk to her."

"You don't have to."

"I'll think about it."

"Draco! You can't choose anything for me! I can be friends with whoever I want!"

"You can, but you can't be friends with filth like he-," Draco started but stopped at Lizzie's glare. He only thought of one thing, 'If looks could kill, I'll be dead right now.'

"Draco! Can't I be friends with her without dad or mom knowing? Please?"

"But if they find out it's not going to be pleasant."

"I can handle that."

"How do you know it won't slip out of me."

"I'll make sure of that," she told him threateningly. He didn't even dare disagree.

"Fine, but I really don't approve of Granger!"

"I don't care of what you approve of."

"Whatever," he said, fuming and spitting words like "filthy mudblood."

"Draco," she warned him.

"You know what? This is going too far. You in Gryffindor. Then you befriend Potter. Then you befriend a blood-traitor. Now a mudblood. What next? A house-elf?"

"Um, I already like Dobby, but I'm not allowed to like him."

"AARRGGHH! This has to stop! It's going too far! You traitor."

"I thought you were over that?" Lizzie spat.

"I was, but know _this_? It's just too far."

"You know what? I don't care. I can live my own life. However I want it. I could even become a blood-traitor and you can't stop me."

"You are already a blood traitor! Look at how you're acting. No wonder mother and father hate you so much. I was wrong in forgiving you. You really are a filthy little traitor."

That hit a nerve of Lizzie's. She tried to blink back tears as she said, "I hate you, mom and dad! So what if I am a blood traitor? I'm proud of it!"

Draco didn't believe what he had just heard, he got up and stomped to the Slytherin table, leaving Lizzie with a tear rolling her down her cheek at the truth. Ouch, that hurt.

**Did you like it? Hope you did…byee!**


	26. No Longer Forgiven

**No longer forgiven **

Draco didn't believe what he had just heard, he got up and stomped to the Slytherin table, leaving Lizzie with a tear rolling her down her cheek at the truth. Ouch, that hurt.

MALFOY MANOR

Narcissa Malfoy sat on the couch, thinking. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy was in a meeting with the minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Narcissa was the one who had convinced Lucius into raising Lizzie as their own. She knew Lucius only kept Lizzie for when the Dark Lord came back, so he could probably give her to him. But Narcissa couldn't let him do that. She wouldn't let him. Narcissa remembered a certain Lily Evans at school. Now she was Lily Potter. Narcissa always looked up to Lily. No one knew that of course. She would have been skinned alive if her parents knew. How could someone like her, the pure-blood, ever befriend a person like Lily, a mudblood?

Narcissa had a sudden flash back of Lily

_Narcissa was looking at a distance at Severus Snape and Lily talking. Narcissa was happy. So a Slytherin _could _befriend a Gryffindor? Even if she told her parents that, they would still never allow it. Not that she planned on trying. Bellatrix would kill her. Narcissa had always like Lily Evans. She was a nice person. Narcissa had wanted to befriend Lily, but what would everyone think?_

"_What are you doing?" demanded a voice from behind her._

_Narcissa whipped around. Behind her was her sister Bellatrix. Narcissa suddenly froze, buther heart was racing. She quickly lied to her sister, "Watching those two traitors with disgust! That little filthy blood traitor Evans going with that littleg half-blood Snape!"_

"_Ah, yes. That little filthy half-blood is even disgracing us even more with that mudblood," Bellatrix sneered in approval. She had bought the lie. Narcissa quietly cursed herself. She never liked using the word 'mudblood' but she had to. She had to even learn the dark arts. She was a Black, after all._

"_What are you two doing?" another voice asked from behind them._

"_What's it to you, Andromeda?" Bellatrix sneered at her other sister, Andromeda._

"_Planning on destroying more lives?" Andromeda sneered, mostly at Bellatrix._

_Narcissa shook her head, pleadingly. But Bellatrix didn't notice, instead she sneered, "We're just looking swearing at a filthy mudblood and a filthy half-blood. You could join them. You would make a good group. They just need a blood-triator and they make a filthy group."_

"_Have you cast 'crucio' on anybody today? What was your record? 20 people in one day?" Andromeda spat back._

_Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked off._

"_Cissy? You know you still have a choice?" Andromeda told her sister in a different tone she had been using a moment ago. It was soft now._

"_I have to," Narcissa whispered._

"_No, you don't. Look at me. I don't care about our family. I like Ted Tonks. He's muggle-born and I don't care."_

"_But Bella and our family will do something about it."_

_Andromeda laughed bitterly, "I don't care. I like this life. I don't like our family. If you act like me, you wouldn't have to learn dark arts and you can be friends with anyone you want. I see that you want to befriend Lily. She is a good person."_

"_But they'll never allow a Black to hang around d with them."_

"_Oh, they don't mind having another Black. They already have Sirius. Everyone knows he is the biggest blood-traitor. Look at him, he doesn't care."_

"_But I don't think I can. I mean, what about Lucius."_

"_Cissy, he only likes you for who you appear to be. You only put a show for everyone. I know deep down that you hate the Dark Arts and everyone in our family."_

"_But I love Lucius."_

"_Then have it your way. Do anything you like. Just remember it's not too late," Andromeda shrugged, patted Narcissa's shoulder and joined Ted who was waiting for her._

END OF FLASHBACK

Narcissa had done a great deal of thinking after that day. But she had decided to stay with Lucius. With that choice, she also had to learn the Dark arts and was taught to despise every single mudblood and blood-traitor. She didn't go to extreme, like Bellatrix, and hate half-bloods. But she also decided to do at least some good and raise Holly, it was a favour for Lily. The problem was, Lizzie needed to know she was Holly. Really soon. Narcissa had been meaning to tell Lizzie the truth but she just didn't know how. She just told herself to tell Lizzie when the time was right, but when was that?

HOWARTS…HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS

The truth. It is a big thing. It is a dreadful thing. It is a good thing. The truth is the truth, but it can hurt a lot.

Lizzie was in the Girl's dormitory, having run off the moment she could handle the pain anymore. The only person there to comfort her was her new friend, Hermione Granger. This didn't help a lot. Harry and Ron could not come up here of course. Even if they could, Lizzie did not want them to be here, to see her like this.

Draco had been right. That's the truth. The truth could hurt sometimes, but it was still the truth. She _was _a traitor to her family. Her family would never allow her to befriend a blood-traitor, like Ron. Nor would they let her befriend a muggle-born like Hermione. So, Hermione was actually making her feel worse and not better as she had meant it.

"It's okay. Don't worry about Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"How can I not? He's my brother," Lizzie sniffed.

It was true. Draco hated her. Her parents hated her. Her relatives probably already hated her now. She was a disgrace to her family. True, she had not liked her family's view of thing, like blood-traitors and mudbloods. She did not care about wizard blood status. So what was she to do now? She really didn't know. She could only think of one person to go to.

DRACO MALFOY

Draco Malfoy cursed at himself for even forgiving Lizzie. How could he? It was true. She had changed. She no longer acted like a Malfoy. Draco snatched a quil of a random person and set off to his dormitory. He shuffled his things inside his trunk, looking for parchment. When he had finally found some spare bit of parchment he wrote on it:

_Dear mother and father_

_I have forgiven Lizzie but I cannot stand it any longer. She has befriended a blood-traitor and Potter already. Now she is friends with a filthy little mudblood. Lizzie is __the __biggest traitor. I don't think I can forgive her again. Nor can you, right?_

_Draco Malfoy_

He then ran to the owlery, found his eagle owl, attached his letter to its leg and set it off. He was still cursing under his breath about Lizzie when he went back into the castle.

LIZZIE

"Look, I need to go and see someone," Lizzie said, softly pushing Hermione's arms off her shoulder. She had been crying on Hermione's shoulder all this time.

"Come on! If you go talk to Draco it'll only make you feel worse."

"No, I need to see Snape."

"_Snape_?! Why?"

"Because, he's my uncle and Godfather."

"Wow, you have a professor as a Godfather!" Hermione said in awe.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Hermione a got up. She wiped her eyes and removed any signs that she'd been crying away with her wand. She wasn't the type of girl whose eyes would puff and go red when she cried. Once she stopped crying and her face would regain the right colour in a couple of minutes, it wouldn't look like she had cried.

"See you later," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Lizzie mumbled, stumbling to the door. When she got there she ran for the portrait door.

"Lizzie? Wha-?" Harry and Ron said in confusion. They were playing Wizard Chess while waiting for Lizzie to cool down.

Harry and Ron then turned and rounded on Hermione who was now at the bottom of the stairs. Lizzie didn't wait for Hermione to answer them. She just ran straight ahead to the dungeons. On her way, she knocked into Draco purposefully and a little harder than necessary, which made him topple over on top of an excited Pansy Parkinson. Lizzie grinned bitterly and, unlike Draco who didn't have manners, knocked.

"Come in," came Snape's answer. He knew it wasn't Draco, because Draco would just burst in the pffice as though he owned it.

Lizzie opened the door, rushed in side and closed the door behind her.

"Lizzie? What a pleasant surprise," Snape said, not looking up from his essays. He knew it would be her next to come for help.

"Yeah, I need help," she told him.

Snape sighed and put the essays down, looking up, "What happened now? Is it about the breakfast incident?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was looking at the two of you and I knew he said something terrible to make you act like that. What did he say?"

Lizzie voice broke as she told him, "H-he said that he know knew why mom and dad hate me and he said that he r-regretted forgiving me and that I am a traitor."

"Ah, I see. He has finally cracked it."

Lizzie almost cracked a smile. She then whispered, "Is it true. Am I really that bad? Just because my friends are Harry, Ron and Hermione. Do I even act like a Malfoy anymore?"

Snape sighed and said a little unwillingly, "Lizzie? I want you to think about Holly Potter, what do you feel?

Snape really didn't want to be the one to tell her. He didn't want to be. He wouldn't be. He had received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy the other day saying that Lizzie had to know the truth soon. They can't keep it from her forever.

"What? Holly? Why?" Lizzie asked in confusion, blinking, but then she gasped. She didn't open her eyes after that blink. She was too curious at what she was eyeing behind her eyelids.

"What?" Snape said curiously.

"I...see...me, on a toy broom. I just imagined a woman...screaming something like 'Harry James Potter and Holly Lillian Potter! Come back here this instant!' What _was _that?! Why am I seeing into Harry's past again?" the images were a bit blurry.

"Again?" Snape asked.

"Yes. One day, Harry was thinking about something that he wanted to share. Suddenly, I saw him and Hagrid talking in Diagon Ally!" Lizzie said, not mentioning the part about Gringotts.

"Hmmm...amazing," Snape said to himself.

"What's amazing?" Lizzie asked sharply.

"Nothing," Snape said quickly. "Sometimes you have the power to see what someone is thinking. Or sometimes when you think of a certain person." He lied.

"How come it has only happened to Harry, then?" Lizzie asked.

Snape cursed himself, "I don't know. I shall tell the Headmaster about this. He will know the answer," though Snape already knew the answer. This happened to Harry and Holly/Lizzie. They are twins.

"You aren't helping! What should I do?"

"Hmmm...about Draco. He might come around some time. His life will be worse now, so he might want you back."

"He doesn't. I'm too much of a traitor. But what about mom and dad?"

"They might come around. Sorry, but I doubt that. But Narcissa just might. Lucius, I do not know about him."

"But you two are friends!"

"Yes, but he does not allow this sort of behavior. He thinks of it as embarrassment."

"Great," Lizzie grumbled. "What do I do know? Just go with the flow?"

"I think that is the best idea right now."

"Fine, thanks for your help," Lizzie said, hugging her godfather and making her way outside.

As soon as Snape had given Lizzie time to reach the Gryffindor tower, he made his way to the Headmaster's office to tell him what had just happened.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice, when Snape had knocked.

**Another chapter done! REVIEW!**


	27. The Quidditch Match

**I know what you are all thinking now. She keeps saying that she'll up-date BUT SHE NEVER DOES!  
haha...but I said that I'll read my story and get into character and up-date...and so I have and i realized that most of what i write is similar to the book! So i tried to add more parts to the chapters i've already done but haven't updated...**

**Also, I have found out how to up-date at school! I AM SOO SMART! At my school, is blocked so I can't go on it. BUT, fear not, I have found out that if I log onto the year five accounts it is not blocked. I have convinced a year five to give me the password...those little cute kids are so gullible! **

**MUHUHAHAHA!  
Enjoy...**

* * *

**Quidditch**

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice, when Snape had knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Ah, Severus. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Lizzie was just in my office to see me-"

"Ah, I see that young Miss Malfoy/Potter is having trouble."

"My point is. I told her to think about Holly Potter-" Snape started excitedly.

"But why? She is not meant to know her identity yet?"

"I just wanted to test her. She still doesn't know she is Holly Potter."

"Continue."

"Then she gasped and closed her eyes. She saw a memory of when she was young. She was on a toy broomstick. Lily was shouting at her and Harry Potter."

"How did she react?"

"She thought she kept seeing into Harry's past?"

"Wait. This has happened before?"

"Yes, she told me Potter was thinking of something that he wanted to share and she saw it. Hagrid and Potter were talking in Diagon Alley." **(I'm sorry. I haven't been paying attention, because I usually write my fanfics at night. I've always spelt 'Alley' 'Ally')**

"Amazing. The two are connected," Dumbledore beamed. "That sometimes happens between twins. Curious twins"

"When are we going to tell her the truth?"

"I say we should hint her to find out herself. If she still doesn't figure it out, we'll have to reveal the truth. Let the events unfold by itself for now."

NOVEMBERNOVEMBERNOVEMBERNOVEMBERNOVEMBERNOVEMBERNOVEMBERNOVEMBER

As November came, the weather turned really cold. The mountains that surrounded the school became icy grey and the lake chilled like steel. Every morning the ground would be covered in frost. Lizzie and Draco were still not talking. They would sneer at each other when they crossed paths. On the bright side, the Quidditch season had finally arrived and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Just what Lizzie needed. She didn't know if that was a sarcastic comment or not. Maybe she wanted Gryffindor to win, but the she would be more of a 'traitor'. But if she didn't win, Draco would sneer at what a bad player she was. Besides. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Wood didn't want anybody to know that they had Lizzie and Harry. They were Gryffindor's 'secret weapons'. What made it worse for Lizzie, was that Draco now knew about her being in the Gryffindor's team. He had joked about it and sneered at the idea, but deep down, he knew Lizzie was good enough to play. She was an excellent player.

Harry and Lizzie had an excuse for Hermione to help them on their homework. They didn't have enough time, considering the last-minute practice Wood was making them do. However, Ron didn't. Hermione knew that Ron was copying off of Lizzie and Harry so she reluctantly helped him. Hermione also let Harry borrow Quidditch through the Ages. He found it interesting, but Lizzie didn't find it interesting anymore. She had read it a couple of times because she was bored, which was a shock, considering that she was never bored.

It was finally the day before the Quidditch match. Both Harry and Lizzie were nervous. Lizzie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were out in the icy courtyard during break. Hermione had conjured them a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar. This was helpful, especially since it was freezing. The four of them were standing in front of it, their backs towards it. Getting warmed up. Snape then crossed the yard over to them. They noticed that Snape was limping. The blocked the fire from Snape's view.

"Hello, uncle Sev," Lizzie said innocently.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "Hello, Miss Malfoy." She was used to being called Miss Malfoy with Snape. He couldn't exactly be nice to a Gryffindor. "What is that you've got there, Potter?" Harry saw what he was looked at and showed it to Snape. It was Quidditch through the Ages.

"Library book are not to be taken outside the school," Snape said, eyes glinting. "Give it to me and five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Before any of them could protest, he limped away.

"I bet you he made that rule up on the spot, that dirty, slime-!" Ron said outraged, but what cut off when Lizzie smacked Ron on his head.

"Wonder what's with his leg, though," Lizzie said, frowning in concern at her uncle/Godfather.

"Dunno, but I hope it really hurts him," Ron said darkly.

"Ron!" Lizzie said, threatening him with her wand. Ron put his hands up in defeat. They all got up. Hermione scooped the fire into a jar and they headed to the Gryffindor common room. It was really noisy that evening as the four little first-years decided to sit next to a window. Hermione decided to check Harry, Ron and Lizzie's Charm's homework for them. She didn't let them just copy her because she thought that they wouldn't learn that way. She just read through them.

Harry and Lizzie felt really edgy about tomorrow and kept jumping t the slightest noise. Ron, sneakily, tried to test this out. He leaned in between Harry and Lizzie and whispered, "Quidditch match," causing them to jump two feet in the air. As he fell to the ground laughing like the idiot he is, Harry and Lizzie both smacked him on the head.

"Ow, I think I'm going to lose some of my brain function by the end of the year," Ron said, rubbing his head.

"You mean you already have by the beginning?" Hermione corrected innocently.

While Ron and Hermione continued to bicker, Harry just wished for Quidditch Through the Ages to take his mind off tomorrow. However, Lizzie wanted to talk to her stubborn brother Draco, but she shook her head at the very thought.

"I'm going to get Quidditch Through the Ages back," Harry said, standing up.

Lizzie, wanting something to do, got up, "I'll come. I want to speak to Uncle Sev, anyway."

"Can you not say Uncle Sev? It's just weird and awkward to know that he actually has a life," Ron said, shuddering.

"Oh, shut up," Lizzie told him wisely.

Harry and Lizzie made their way down to the staff room and knocked. No one answered. Again, they both knocked, but nothing could be heard inside. Harry looked over at Lizzie, who nodded as they both pushed the door ajar and peered inside like good little innocent kids. When they looked inside, they wished they didn't. Snape and Filch were inside...alone. Snape was holding his robe above his knee. For a second, Lizzie thought that her Godfather was gay. That was a wrong image. Then she realized that one of Snape's legs were bloody. Filch was handing bandages to Snape.

"Blasted thing! Or should I say things?" they heard Snape say. "How can you possibly keep your eyes on all three of their heads at once?" Harry and Lizzie tried to shut the door quietly, but, too late. "POTTER! LIZZIE!" He had forgotten to call her Malfoy, but he didn't care, not with all the anger and fury bubbling inside of him at the sight of Harry.

Lizzie nudged Harry. He gulped and said, "I was just wondering if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT!"

"Uncle Sev! What's wrong with you leg," Lizzie said in horror.

" I SAID GET OUT! NOW!" Snape just shouted, but softer when he looked at Lizie. Harry and Lizzie ran for it before Snape could do something worse. They sprinted all the way to their common room.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked, while Ron took in their panting forms.

Harry and Lizzie shook their heads, panting. Then they told them what happened just now, still gasping for breath.

"You know what this might mean?" Ron said excitedly. "He tried to get past the dog on Halloween! He's after whatever the dog's hiding! He probably let the troll in as a diversion!"

"No, he wouldn't," Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He might not be very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore's keeping safe."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, skeptically.

"But he wouldn't! I know my godfather! He wouldn't," Lizzie whispered, horrified.

Harry and Ron were convinced as they went to bed that night. Although, Hermione and Lizzie couldn't believe it. Lizzie couldn't believe that he, her godfather who has always helped her and appeared to be a good person only in front of her, would steal anything that was dangerous or valuable. Especially if Dumbledore was keeping it safe. Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't believe that a _teacher_ would try to steal anything.

NEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNING

The next morning came willingly to Hogwarts, but unwillingly to Lizzie and Harry. They woke up to a very bright and cold day. The Great Hall, as usual, was full of the delicious smell of any food you could think of. It was also full of the cheerful chatter of everyone who was looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You have to at least eat _something_."

"I don't want anything," Harry replied in a dead voice.

"Me neither," Lizzie replied, in an equal dead voice, that made Hermione look at them curiously.

"You've got to eat," Ron urged them.

"We don't want anything," Harry replied once again.

"Unless you want us to vomit it all out on you," Lizzie told Ron.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione continued when Ron gave up and looked horrified.

"We're not hungry," Harry replied.

It was only a few hours will they would both walk on to the Quidditch pitch, facing a large audience.

"You two will need your strength," Seamus Finnigan said, pilling ketchup on his sausages. "seekers are always the ones who get picked on by the other team. Chasers are the reason we score."

"Thanks, Seamus," both Harry and Lizzie replied at the same time, making Hermione look at the curiously again.

"What?" Lizzie asked Hermione, annoyed by her glare on Harry and her.

Hermione shook her head and quickly said, "Nothing."

"You know, you sometimes are a bad liar," Lizzie said, then shrugged, not caring what Hermione was up to.

When it was eleven o'clock, the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean up in the front row, after wishing Harry and Lizzie good luck.

In the changing rooms, Harry, Lizzie and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. When they had finished, Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he started.

"And women," the chasers; Lizzie Malfoy, Katie Bell and Angelina Jonson said altogether.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," George Weasley said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," Fred continued.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," George explained to a bemused Lizzie and harry.

"We were in the team last year. He says this speech at every game and we haven't won once!"

"Shut up, you two! This time we WILL win!" Wood said confidently. "This is the best team Gryffindor can come up with for years. I know we will win." He glared at the all as if to say, "Or else." "Well, it's time. Good luck, everyone."

Harry and Lizzie followed Fred and George out of the changing room and on to the pitch. They felt like they had left their empty stomachs in the changing rooms. Loud cheers erupted and some 'BOOO's were heard. Madam Hooch was refereeing, She stood in the middle of the large pitch, waiting for the two teams. She had a broom in her hand. Lizzie and Harry breathed deeply, waiting for whatever was going to happen to unfold. Lizzie couldn't help but feel something might just go wrong.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, from all of you!" Madam Hooch ordered.

Lizzie saw Marcus Flint. She waved to him in sorrow. He just looked at her in disgust and sneered at her. She looked down, sadly. She didn't know whether he was faking it or whether he did that for real. Did he also hate her, now. Well, she _was _a Slytherin traitor. Lizzie was going to be the biggest traitor. She was going to show them. Stupid Slytherins, thinking it was all her fault. She'll show them.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch ordered again.

Everyone one playing mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her sliver whistle. Fifteen brooms shot into the air. The game was on. Woot!

* * *

**See you in the next chappie! BYEE!**


	28. The Game

**You know never told you what happened between those many months when I didn't up-date...and I feel bad not to tell you guys. Okay...this year was...wow, it was a total mess.  
Let's see if you're smart enough. Maybe or maybe not you might realize a change in my attitude in later chapters. But even when I didn't up-date I still wrote chapters. So the chapters I up-date now are the chapters I wrote before. **

**It's just that a lot happened since last year when I was care-free and hyper-active. I nearly went into depression...nearly...I guess that's life. And don't think I'm lying...things just happened one after another and the only people who were there for me a bit through it ditched me and ganged up against me. Imagine that? And they left me worse than they had tried to fix me. Imagine your two best-friends who knows EVERY single secret and who help you through everything and were practically your life gang up against you and you have no one else to turn to. **

**I started getting bad marks in my subjects. Imagine me an A student who used to get in the 90's for maths getting in the 60's. **

**Anywho...that was the past...well about 8 weeks ago but STILL...I'm trying to be the hyperactive idiot I was and I'm healing, I guess.**

* * *

**The Game**

* * *

Everyone one playing mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her sliver whistle. Fifteen brooms shot into the air. The game was on. The commentary started straight away by Lee Jordan.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor chaser. What an excellent chaser that is and a rather attractive one, too-"

"JORDON!" a voice shouted from near Lee Jordan.

"Sorry, Professor," Lee Jordan apologized.

"She passes it to Lizzie Malfoy. How that girl ended up in Gryffindor, we will never know. She passes it to Katie Bell...Oh no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle from Bell. Off he goes...he's going to sco-nope, stopped by a magnificent move by Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood. Malfoy takes the Quaffle again...nice dive around Flint, Malfoy...and OUCH! Hit by a bludger on the back of the head."

They could hear Slytherins cheer at Lizzie's injury.

"Quaffle taken by Slytherin...Adrian Pucey is speeding off towards the goalposts...but blocked by a bludger from one of the Weasley twins from Gryffindor! Malfoy back in procession. That girl is good! She just won't give up, no matter how many bludgers, I might ask her out-"

"JORDAN!" and angry Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry. Won't happen again! There is a clear field in front of Malfoy! She's really flying! Dodges a speeding bludger...the goalposts are up ahead...come on! Keeper Bletchley dive...misses...GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

There was a sudden outburst of cheers from the Gryffindors. Only the howls and moans were heard from the Slytherins.

"Move along!" a voice said from behind them, frightening some pupils who quickly scurried away

"Hagrid!" Ron said as he and Hermione made room for Hagrid to squeeze himself into.

"Bin' watchin' down from me hut," Hagrid said, pointing at the binoculars in his hand. "Lizzie's going alrigh'. But Harry, no sigh of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"No, Harry hasn't had much to do yet. But Lizzie's going really good. She already scored a goal."

They all continued to stare at the Quidditch game. Harry, who was way above them, gliding over the game, was squinting desperately for some kind of sign of the Snitch. When Lizzie was hit, he had searched even more desperately, if that was possible. But when she scored, Harry practically dance in mid-air on his broom. He was now back to staring around for the Snitch.

Lizzie was trying to get the Quaffle off Pucey as Lee was saying, "Slytherin in procession...chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers and Chaser Bell speed towards him as Lizzie also makes go for him-wait! Was that the Snitch?"

Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the Snitch that had just past his ear. Harry saw it and dived for it at the same time that Lizzie caught the Quaffle. Unfortunately, the Slytherin seeker had seen it, too. They were neck to neck now. No one was playing anymore, just staring the two seekers, racing towards the Snitch. Harry was now faster than the Slytherin Keeper. He was so close now. WHAM!

A roar of rage rang through the Gryffindor's below. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and, of course, Harry's broom span, with Harry clinging on.

"Foul!" all the Gryffindor's screamed.

Madam Hooch then shouted angrily to Flint and allowed Gryffindor a free shot at the goalposts. All this brought the Snitch out of sight. Meanwhile, Lee was having a hard time not taking sides, "So...after that obvious and disgusting bit of filthy cheating."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall warned him.

"Sorry. I mean, after that revolting foul-"

"JORDAN!"

"All right! Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to _anyone_, I'm sure! So a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Malfoy, who puts it away with no trouble. Now we continue to play, Gryffindor in possession."

It was when Harry dodged another Bludger and when Lizzie had thrown the ball to Angelina Johnson,s o no one had their eyes on them, that it happened. Their brooms gave a sudden, terrifying lurch. They gripped their brooms tightly, as though they were going to fall. This was an unusual thing to happen to their brooms. It never did anything like this. They were just going to shout out for Wood to give them time-out when their brooms srarted to get completely out of control. They could not control it in any way.

Lee, oblivious to the fact that Lizzie and Harry were going to be thrown to their death by their broomsticks, continued to comment, "Slytherin in possession...Flint with the Quaffle...passes Bell...passes Johnson...hit hard in the face by a bludger, hope it did a lot of damage...joking, professor. Where's Malfoy, she's always in the middle of the game?"

Then, Lizzie couldn't take it any longer. She screamed. Her broom was completely out of control. SO was Harry's. Their brooms now started to roll over with them just managing to hold on. Everyone gasped and pointed at Harry and Lizzie. Both brooms gave an aggressive jerk and Harry and Lizzie swung of, only managing to keep one hand on it.

"Maybe something happened to Harry's broom when Flint blocked him? Don't know about Lizzie, though," Seamus whispered.

"Nah, can't have," Hagrid sasid, not daring to believe it. "Flint can't do that to a broom. No kid can and this is a Nimbus Two Thousand. Only dark magic can do that to a broom."

Hermione then grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked at Severus Snape instead of Harry or Lizzie.

"Snape, look!" Hermione said, when everyone looked at her in confusion.

Ron seized the binoculars and looked at Snape. He had his eyes fixed on both Lizzie and Harry, whose brooms were getting closer to each other as they continued to try to swing Harry and Lizzie off of them. Snape was also muttering non-stop without blinking.

"He's jinxing the brooms!" Hermione said. "Wait here!"

Before Ron could ask any questions, Hermione ran off and disappeared into the crowd. Ron was now anxiously staring at Harry and Lizzie. The broom was no impossible to hold on to. Lizzie and Harry kept banging into each other. Everyone in the crows where on their feet, watching the scene in front of them. Some were watching in horror. Others in excitement, but that were mainly the Slytherins. They Weasley twins each tried to get one of them. Fred on Lizzie and George on Harry. They tried to prize Harry and Lizzie of their brooms but every time they time they even dared to touch them, the brooms would go wilder and it would jerk the Weasley twins off their brooms, but they managed to grab onto it. The Weasley twins then dropped lower and hoped to catch Harry and Lizzie, if they fell.

Meanwhile, Marcus Flint was seizing every opportunity he could to score with the Quaffle without anyone noticing.

"Hermione," Ron said desperately, wondering where she is and wondering what she was doing.

Hermione fought her way across the crowd towards Snape. She didn't stop and say sorry to the concentrating Professor Quirrell on her way to Snape. She wondered for a second what Quirrell was concentrating on, but then shook her head and decided to think about it later since she had something to do. She quickly searched for a diversion as she reached Snape.

**(This is going to be different from the book...because I don't want **_**everything**_** like the book)**

"Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered, pointing at a small rock. She then flicked her wand and dropped it quickly when the rock reached its destination...Snape's head.

Meanwhile, Snape was concentrating as hard as he could at the two twins who thought they weren't. He needed to save them. He couldn't lose them, especially Lizzie. This was for Lily. He had to save their children. He suddenly felt something hit his head. He decided to not turn around because Harry and Lizzie's brooms where now getting better.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione said desperately, levitating a much larger rock. She flicked it even harder at Snape. It got him in his head again. She quickly shoved her wand in her robe again, seeing her plan work as Snape moved his head. She then quickly ran away before he could spot her.

Snape felt a much bigger one hit his head at the back. He could feel the pain throbbing there, probably creating a bruise. He would punish whoever did it. He slowly turned around. Nobody. All he saw where teachers next to him and a couple of Slytherins.

Up in the air, Harry and Lizzie were finally able to climb back onto their brooms. Harry sped towards the ground, along with Lizzie. Suddenly, Harry clapped his hand to his mouth, looking as though he was going to throw up. He went on all fours and coughed. Lizzie, finally knowing what was going on, quickly rushed over to him. When she saw something gold falling into his hand, she fell to the ground laughing in humor and in relief that it was all over.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it into the air.

"But he didn't catch it! He nearly swallowed it!" Flint was roaring.

"But that means he caught it with his mouth. So, basically, he did catch it," Lizzie told Flint, who glared at her in disgust.

"GRYFFINDOR, ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO SIXTY! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR, ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO SIXTY! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee was still shouting happily over and over again.

Harry and Lizzie were rushed to Hagrid's hut by Hagrid, Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Hermione explained at once when they were all seated and served tea by Hagrid. "We saw him. He was muttering non-stop, staring at the two of you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid and Lizzie said.

"Now, why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah! Uncle would never do that!" Lizzie said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry thought Snape really hated him, but why would he do that to Lizzie? Nothing made sense anymore. Ron and Hermione just believed in what they saw.

"Well, we think he tried to get past that three-headed dog on the third floor at Halloween. It bit him. We think he might be trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"No we don't. Only you do!" Lizzie said, then looked at Harry and Hermione for help. They looked back at her guiltily. "Fine, but I still don't!"

"Hagrid?" Harry asked Hagrid in concern, who looked temporarily frozen.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid whispered.

"Fluffy?" they all replied in horror that such a thing had a cute name.

"Yeah. Fluffy's mine. I bought him off a Greek chappie that I met in the pub las' year. I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid said, before stopping.

"The…?" Ron said eagerly.

"Don' ask me anythin' anymore,"Hagrid sad grumpily. "Tha's top secret, tha' is!"

"But Snape's trying to steal it," Hermione objected. She ignored the look Lizzie gave her.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid told them, waving his wand. "Snape's a teacher! He wouldn' do tha'."

"Told you!" Lizzie told them. They all knew she wasn't talking about him being a teacher.

"Then why did he try to kill Lizzie and Harry?" Hermione said. "I know a jinx when I see one! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all!"

"Maybe he was trying to save us!" Lizzie objected, but Hagrid talked at the same time so no one heard her.

"Yer wrong! I don't know why Harry and H-Lizzie's brooms acted like that! But Snape wouldn' try ter kill a student! Now, listen! You four are meddlin in things that yer not supposed to. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' what it's guardin', that between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, that is."

"Nicholas Flamel, hey?" Lizzie said, grinning.

Hagrid was angry with himself and cursed at himself.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE FINISHED! Wow...that was chapter twenty-eight...WOW!**

* * *


	29. Christmas

**How sad...i didn't get one review for the last chapter...lol**

* * *

**Christmas**

* * *

Christmas was arriving. Hogwarts awoke one day to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen and the Weasley twins and Lizzie were punished for bewitching dozens of snowballs so that they followed Quirrell, bouncing of the back of his turban. For some reason, they heard him muttering, "Sorry, sorry." While trying to stop the snowballs. No one could wait for the holidays to start.

"I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas," Draco said out loud one day in Potions, "because they aren't wanted at home." When he spoke this, he was looking over at Harry and Lizzie. Crabbe and Goyle laughed like the idiots they were, along with Draco. Harry and Lizzie, who were measuring out the powdered spine of lionfish, tried their best to ignore them.

Draco was even worse now, ever since the Quidditch match. He had called Lizzie a traitor every time possible for making Gryffindor win. He even teased Harry as much now. He was also very jealous that Lizzie was on the team and he wasn't in the Slytherin team. So, Draco was back to bring angry and jealous. That wasn't really new to Lizzie. Now, he mocked Harry and Lizzie about having no proper family. That was true, since Harry didn't like his only relatives and they didn't like him. Lizzie was kind of the same. They were disgusted at her and she didn't really have a good temper with them. It was true, Harry and Lizzie were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas instead.

Narcissa Malfoy allowed Lizzie to stay at Hogwarts, thinking if she was going to stay with Harry, she just might know the truth. Lucius was willing to allow Lizzie to stay. He didn't even want to talk to that traitor. Lizzie was an embarrassment for him.

Ron, Fred and George were staying too. Their parents and Ginny were to visit Charlie in Romania. Once potion was over they left for the Great Hall where they spotted two gigantic feet under a large fir tree, blocking the corridor ahead.

"Hey, Hagrid, need any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the tree's branches.

"Nah, thanks Ron, I'm alright."

"Do you mind moving out of the way?" Draco's voice came from behind them. "Are you trying to earn extra money, Weasel? Hoping to be gamekeeper as a career? I suppose Hagrid's hut is a palace compared to what your family has." Ron drew out his wand and pointed it at Draco as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Ron quickly dropped his wand to his side.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape!" Hagrid told him. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, dueling is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said. "Five points from Gryffindor. Move along now, all of you." They all moved.

"I'll get him back!" Ron spat, watching Draco walking in front of them.

"I'll help," Lizzie said grimly.

"Come on! Cheer up. It's nearly Christmas," Hagrid told them.

Harry, Ron, Lizzie and Hermione followed Hagrid and his tree into the Great Hall. They could see Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, busy with the Christmas decorations. Hagrid put the tree in a far corner and turned to beam at them.

They looked around in amazement. The Hall was magnificent. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung everywhere. Lizzie thought of a brilliant plan. It will work. She just needed to confide in Fred and George and they would plan it! There were also twelve Christmas trees towering around the room.

"How many days you got until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one. Tomorrow's our last," Hermione responded. "That reminds me. Harry, Ron, Lizzie, we've got half an hour before lunch. We should be in the library."

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Library?" Hagrid frowned, following them out of the Hall. "Just before yer holidays? Bit keen?"

"Oh, we're not studying," Lizzie told him. "We're searching for Nicholas Flamel."

"Wait-what?!" Hagrid said, stopping in his tracks. "Listen here. I told yeh, drop it. It's nothing' to you what the dog's gaurdin'."

"We're just curious about who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," Ron told him innocently.

"Unless you'd like to just tell us and save us all the trouble," Hermione said hopefully.

"We've probably been through thousands of books already and we still can't find him. I know I've read his name _somewhere_," Harry mused.

"I'm not tellin' yeh anythin'!" Hagrid told them, stomping off.

"Hey, guys," Lizzie told them. "I need to do something first, I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes."

"Why?" Harry asked instantly suspiciously.

"You'll find out later," Lizzie grinned mysteriously at them all and walked off, making them all even more wary.

It was true, they had been searching everywhere for Flamel ever since Hagrid accidently let it slip. They need to know what the dog was guarding and why Snape wanted it. But Lizzie still didn't believe that Snape was trying to steal it. Ron, Harry and Hermione thought that she was just being too stubborn. It was just too hard to find him because they didn't know what he was famous for. He could be in any books. Quidditch books. Magical Beasts books. Maybe even food books. Who knew?

Lizzie was now walking in random places, searching for the Weasley twins. She decided to check the Gryffindor common room. When she walked in, she spotted Fred and George playing Exploding Snap with Lee Jordan watching. She went over and sat beside them.

"Hey," she greeted them.

"Hi," they all greeted back.

"By the way, nice commentary," Lizzie told Lee who just grinned at her.

"What do you want?" Fred asked when the pack of cards exploded, covering them all in smoke.

"Can't I compliment anyone without needing anything from them?" she replied innocently.

"Nope," George replied.

"Fine, it's true. I have a plan," she said.

"Let's hear it," Lee said interestedly.

"Well, you know the mistletoes need an up-date," she informed them.

"Okay, you've lost me. What do you need us to do?" George, excitement lighting up his features.

"Well, we could..." she then whispered the plan to them.

**(Hehe...I'm mean! I'm not telling you the prank just yet! MUHUHAHAHA!)**

"Brilliant!" Fred grinned widely, once Lizzie had finished telling them her plan.

"I know the spell. I've done it to Pansy and Draco. That was fun. We need to do it today. Tomorrow's the last day until the holidays. It can go on for today and tomorrow!" Lizzie grinned. She remembered the memory of Draco and Pansy in sorrow. Life had changed so much in only a matter of months.

"We'll do it now!" George said, also grinning.

"I can't," she said guiltily. "I promised I'll meet Hermione, Ron and Harry now. Why not after lunch?"

"Deal," they all said, already planning the best way to do it.

Lizzie ran off to the library. When she entered, she saw Hermione with a list of books to search up. Ron was strolling down random rows and pulling out random books. Harry was wandering over near the restricted section until just then Madam Pince the librarian asked him, "What are you looking for, boy?"

"Nothing," Harry quickly answered, who didn't think of some story to tell her. They had all agreed that it might be too risky to ask her if she knew a Flamel.

"Then you'd better get out," she snapped at him.

Harry then left the library with Lizzie following him. They waited in the corridor for Ron and Hermione. When they emerged from the library to join him, shaking their heads in disappointment, they went off to lunch.

"You'll have to keep searching while I'm gone," Hermione said, as they ate lunch. "And you'd better send me an owl if you find anything."

"Sure, and you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be very safe," Ron replied.

Lizzie was eating her lunch as quickly as she could without choking on it.

"Lizzie?" Hermione said. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, why are you all eager to go?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Need tob oo sumfin wib Frednd George," she replied, trying to swallow.

"Huh?" Hermione said.

Lizzie swallowed and said, "Need to do something with Fred and George."

"Why?" Ron asked in suspicion.

"Oh, you'll see," she grinned at them mysteriously, just like before and skipped off into the Entrance Hall.

"Ready?" Fred and George said, spotting her.

"Yeah, should we do all of them?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll have enough time," Lee said.

"We'll try," Lizzie grinned, pointing her wand at a mistletoe and saying an incantation.

"Ah, cursed mistletoe. The best," Fred said, looking at the mistletoe.

"Can't wait to see who gets trapped inside it," Lizzie grinned evilly.

Lizzie taught them the incantation. They all then cursed any mistletoe they saw. Once they thought that they had done all of them they went to dinner, all grinning at their work in exhaustion.

"You know, you really aren't that bad," Lee told Lizzie.

"Gee, thanks," she told him.

She went over to sit by Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Tell you what?" she replied innocently.

"Stop it with the innocence. You were never good at it," Harry said.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked in suspicion.

"You'll probably find out in an hour or so after dinner," she told them, grinning evilly.

"I don't like that look," Ron said.

"You shouldn't."

"Tell us!" pleaded Harry.

"After dinner," she replied simply. "When everyone gets out."

They all finished eating their lunch and their desserts.

"Come on, we'll get a better look," Lizzie said, standing up as people made their way out into the Entrance Hall.

"Hmm," Hermione said. She really didn't like what Lizzie did, even though she didn't know what she planned.

Fred, George and Lee saw Lizzie, Harry, Ron and Hermione going outside. They grinned and made their way after them.

Once they had reached outside, people had started filing out of the Hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked around curiously, walking everywhere.

Lizzie suddenly gasped, looking over to Fred, who was closest to her with an evil glint in her eyes. When he looked at her in confusion, she ran over to him and pointed at Hermione and Ron, who were below mistletoe. Fred grinned at her at the same time George started laughing, pointing at them. Lizzie and Fred looked at him weirdly as Hermione and Ron tried to walk away.

"Hey!" Hermione said.

"What the-?" Ron said, pushing on the invisible barrier that was blocking his path out.

"There's like a wall here," Hermione said, her palm stopping in mid air at an invisible wall.

"I swear I didn't plan _that_!" Lizzie said, thinking of Hermione and Ron stuck there together.

"What is it?" Ron said. The Hermione gasped and pointed at the mistletoe on top of them.

"Yeah, well, it's cursed mistletoe," Lizzie told them sheepishly, making Harry, Fred and George laugh.

"So it won't let you out until you two kiss," George explained.

Both Hermione and Ron started blushing deeply.

"At least we know one thing for sure. We did it correctly," Lizzie celebrated, trying to walk over to examine the wall, before being stopped by an invisible wall. "Uh-oh."

"Serves you right," Ron told her. "That's what you get for putting us in here."

* * *

**MUHUHUHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed that.**


	30. Mistletoe

**HAPPY THIRTIETH CHAPTER! WOOT!**

**Oh...and BTW...EMINE ATAKAN I WILL MURDER YOU...if i ever get my hands on you in the first place that is. Haha...  
You are SOOO lucky i forgot how to delete anonymous reviews...and if anyone knows, please do me the favour of telling me,  
consider it as a late birthday present (my birthday was 1st August). I will love you forever greatly! :D**

**YOU WATCH 'MY DEAR FRIEND' IF YOU EVER WRITE A FANFIC YOU WATCH AND SEE WHAT I SHALL DO TO YOURS! MUHUHAHAHAHA! *akward silence***

**Okay...continuing on to me fanfic...**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

* * *

Lizzie turned around to find Fred facing her.

"Plan backfired, Lizzie," he said.

"Sure did," she replied frowning. "Dang it."

Harry and Fred were laughing their heads off at them.

"Hey, don't make me make you two stuck under one," Lizzie threatened them, which made them only laugh harder.

"Let's just get this over and done with," Fred said, taking a step closer. "Can't believe I'm doing this to a _Malfoy_."

"Hey, don't you da-" Lizzie started, but she couldn't get it all out since Fred's lips came crashing on to hers.

They quickly separated as soon as they were allowed to go, wiping their mouths.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. Practice makes perfect," Fred grinned slyly.

"Hell, no," she said in disgust. Fred just raised his hands up in defeat.

"Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, who were trying to put as much space between each other that the wall would allow.

"Yeah, Liz and Fred did. They did kind of enjoy it, though," George commented.

Lizzie pointed her wand at him. She then gasped and said. "George, you're brilliant!"

"I am" he replied in confusion.

"Not entirely! But I have a better idea! Let's upgrade it! Both people in side will have to snog, not kiss!" she said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Is this just to get me under another one?" Fred asked, smirking.

Lizzie just slapped him on his head.

"That IS brilliant!" George said, rubbing his hands together.

"Lizzie, you _are _evil!" Harry said.

"Now, Hermione and Ron. Will you kiss and get out, or wait for me to put another charm so you'll have to snog to get out?" Lizzie asked Ron and Hermione slyly.

"Lizzie! I WILL get you back!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"Already talking like a couple," Lizzie whispered to Harry who laughed, making Hermione and Ron glare at her.

Hermione and Ron both closed their eyes and quickly kissed. They didn't know who was blushing even more.

"There, now, get out from under there," Lizzie said, pointing at the mistletoes around them and casting a charm.

"Lizzie, quick! Come here!" Harry said, pulling her behind a statue with Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had gone off to finish what Lizzie had started.

"What?" Lizzie said, before her eyes landed on Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Lizzie then grinned evilly. Pansy was looking at Draco and the mistletoes hopefully. Draco was looking around in disgust, sneering like usual. Crabbe and Goyle had an empty and dazed look on their faces. So, nothing new at all.

Pansy then purposefully moved under a mistletoe, with Draco near her. He was just about to accidently step in when Goyle tripped and landed next to Pansy, who looked disgusted. When they both get up, they tried to find a way around the wall, but found none so they just stood there.

"You're meant to kiss or snog. This is probably Lizzie's doing. Remember?" Draco said, sneering the name Lizzie.

Pansy looked horror-struck at the thought of snogging Goyle. Draco secretly thanked Lizzie and grinned. That blood traitor still had talent.

Once Pansy decided to get it over and done with, her and Goyle kissed. Pansy was pinching her nose, but Goyle was enjoying it. When they broke apart quickly, spitting and wiping their mouths, they felt around. They still weren't allowed to get out.

Draco's grin stretched even wider as he said, "Guess you'll have to snog, then."

Goyle secretly grinned but Pansy shrieked in horror, making people look her way.

Goyle then kissed Pansy again in more enthusiasm, putting a large arm around her waist. She then kissed him back, but reluctantly. So, they snogged. When they finally finished, they were allowed to go. Lizzie, Harry, Ron and Hermione all roared with laughter as Pansy ran off nearly in tears.

That day a lot of people 'accidently' went under the mistletoe. Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson. George Weasley and Kate Bell. Then Fred and Angelina, who took it over board and somehow ended up on the ground. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Lizzie Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy again but with Crabbe in her attempt into getting there with Draco. Lizzie and Marcus Flint. And many, many more.

The holidays were finally here. Once it had started, Lizzie, Harry and Ron had completely forgotten about searching for Flamel. Harry and Ron had their dormitories to themselves. Lizzie rarely slept in her dormitory, because she was the only one there. She usually just slept in Harry and Ron's dormitory, on Dean's bed. They usually played Chess in their time. Harry was still learning but Lizzie and Ron were good at it. But Lizzie was not as good as Ron.

When it was Christmas Eve, they were really looking forward to the next day, Christmas. Harry wasn't really expecting presents like Ron and Lizzie, so when he woke up to find packages at the foot of his bed, he was really surprised.

"Happy Christmas," Lizzie and Ron said once Harry was up.

"You too!" Harry told them both. "Wow! I've got presents!"

"What did you think you'd get? Hippogriff Dung?" Ron said, turning to his own pile and Lizzie hers.

Harry picked the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled on top, was _To Harry, from Hagrid._ Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. When Harry blew on it, it sounded a bit like an owl.

Lizzie, meanwhile, opened a present from Hagrid. It contained a plate of his famous...or should I say infamous...rock cakes.

Harry then opened a very small parcel. It said on the note:

_We received your message and enclosed your Christmas Present. From uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. _

The present was a fifty-pence piece.

"How nice of them," Harry said in sarcasm.

"What is it?" Ron asked in interest.

"It's Muggle money. You can keep it, I don't want it. It's from my Uncle and Aunt. So what's all of the others, then?" Harry said, turning back to his pile. So did Lizzie.

"Oh, no. I know what that is," Ron said, blushing and pointing at a lumpy parcel on Harry's pile. "It's from my mum. She's made you a Weasley jumper. That's weird, how come Lizzie didn't get one?"

"Probably because I'm Malfoy," she said grimly. "My family and yours aren't exactly best friends."

"Sorry," Ron said.

"Don't worry."

Harry tore open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge.

"Every year she makes us a jumper," Ron explained as he unwrapped his own. He then groaned. "And mine's always maroon!"

"That's nice of her," Harry commented, eating some fudge. His next present contained sweets. A large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

Lizzie just put down a box of Cauldron Cakes from Hermione before saying, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh no!" Lizzie said in alarm, making them both look at her. "Don't come here."

"What? Why?" Harry said as he and Ron made their way cautiously to her.

"It's from Draco," she whispered. "It's a Howler. Watch out." She then reluctantly opened the red envelope.

"YOU TRAITOR! DON'T COME HOME! WE'RE AL PERFECTLY HAPPY THE WAY WE ARE...WITHOUT YOU! YOU BETRAYED US ALL! SLYTHERIN! MOTHER! FATHER! ME! THE MALFOYS! EVERYONE! NO ONE LOVES YOU ANYMORE! GO WITH YOUR MUDBLOOD AND BLOOD-TAITOR FRIENDS! YOU HAVE ASHAMED EVERY PURE-BLOOD! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" Draco's voice shouted from the envelope.

Lizzie was looking at it in sorrow, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ron and Harry looked at it in disgust.

"Gee, what a nice Christmas present," Ron said sarcastically as it began to rip itself apart.

"Liz, don't let that get to you," Harry told her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"But it's the truth," she whispered.

"It doesn't need to be," Ron told her, frightened that she might break down.

"But it already is," she replied.

"Look, Draco is just having a moment, he's seriously cracking it. Let him rant and shout until he gets it all out. You can't expect him to store everything, he had to burst sometime," Ron explained. This didn't help her.

"Don't worry. You still have us," Harry told her, giving her a squeeze.

"I guess so, and I shouldn't let him wreck my Christmas," Lizzie said, wiping her face.

"No, you really shouldn't," Ron sighed in relief.

"What did you send him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I knew something like this might come to me, so I sent him something that will remind him of my traitor ways," Lizzie grinned evilly.

"What did you send?" Ron asked.

"A Gryffindor banner that keeps on shouting 'GRYFFINDORS ARE THE BEST. SLYTHERINS ARE LOSERS!' until it wears of, which takes about a week or so. Then it's just a banner."

"Lizzie you are brilliant!" Harry said, ruffling her hair and moving towards his pile again.

"He'll probably burn the present without opening it," Lizzie frowned.

"Cool! Thanks, Liz!" Harry said, opening the present she had given him. It was a Wizard Chess board.

"Thanks, Lizzie!" Ron said, also unwrapping a new Wizard Chess board.

"Cool! Thanks, Harry and Ron!" Lizzie grinned, unwrapping both presents from Harry and Ron. Ron had given her a box of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans. Harry had given her a broom servicing kit for her Nimbus Two Thousand. She then frowned, unwrapping her other parcel. It was from her mother. She opened it to find a little golden locket, shaped as a love heart with little diamonds on it. Inside was written in carved letters:

_I love you,  
No matter what happens  
Always do whatever your heart tells you_

"Do you think it's cursed?" Lizzie said, eyeing the locket.

"No! They wouldn't do _that_!" Harry said shocked.

"I'll take my chance," Lizzie said, grinning and closing her hand around the locket. She then pulled out two letters that came along with the present. There was one from her father:

_Lizzie,_

_I am very disappointed in you. First, you befriend Potter. Then a blood traitor and now __this__? A mudblood? How could you? You have put us all to shame. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

The other one was from her mother:

_Lizzie,_

_Your father did not want me to send you a present. He thought of it inappropriate for a 'traitor' like you. I have told him that we will only send letters to you, he does not know that I have sent a present and please keep it that way. Merry Christmas._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Your mum isn't _that_ bad," Ron said, as he and Harry read the letters over Lizzie's shoulder.

"But your dad is," Harry frowned.

"Tell me about it," Lizzie muttered grimly. "Guess I deserve it."

"Maybe you do," Harry said, grinning, moving back to his pile.

Lizzie shoved him and went back, she received a hair-colour changing potion from her Uncle Snape. It changed the colour of your hair in different colours every hour for a day. She then saw a little package with a letter on top. She took it and read it.

_This belonged to you mother. She left it in my procession. It is time it is returned to you. It detects any danger. When it does, it grows hot. Use it well. A very merry Christmas to you. _

She unwrapped the parcel and grabbed the necklace. It was beautiful. The chain was made of two chains, black and gold, intertwined together. On it, hung a clear heart shaped diamond with black specks and lines inside it. It was unexplainable. It was stunning.

* * *

**Hehehe...haha...sorry, just had ice-cream...MUHUHAHAHA! Don't worry, I'm not insane, just ask Mr. Bunny and Santa Claus here! **


	31. The Invisibility Cloak and the necklace

**hello...sorry for the long wait  
One problem...the school blocked me from using the year 5 account an the website i used to unblock fanfiction from my school has BEEN blocked! :(  
Damn those smart computer people! **

**But never fear...for I shall find out another way...  
if not...then I'll try to get on the Internet when ever possible! :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Invisibility Cloak and the Danger necklace**

* * *

Ron and Harry where staring at her. She hadn't moved.

"But why did this person have it the whole time?" Lizzie whispered, more to herself. When Ron and Harry looked at her in more confusion than before, she showed them the letter.

"Wow. A necklace that warns you if there is danger," Ron whispered in awe.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered, still deep in thought as she put it on.

"It looks good on you," Harry commented, unwrapping his last parcel. When he unwrapped it, it fell to the floor.

"T-That's an invisibility cloak! They're really rare!" Ron whispered in amazement. He looked like he was about to faint from all the excitement.

Harry reached down for it. It felt like water woven into material.

"But who is it from?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"There's a note, similar to mine. It has the same handwriting," Lizzie said curiously.

Harry read the thin loopy hand writing, out loud:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it is returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you._

"Hang on, there is something fishy going on here," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry and Lizzie said, deep in thought.

"But my mom already gave me something for Christmas," Lizzie said.

"This wasn't your mom, because the same person gave Harry the Invisibility Cloak, it's the same hand-writing. But why would they give you your mother's necklace. Why couldn't she just give it to you herself?" Ron asked random questions, almost starting to talk to himself now.

"Wow, someone's smart," Lizzie grinned. Ron just glared at her.

"Ron's right," Harry laughed, putting the cloak around him. He gasped in shock when he looked down to see his body gone.

"If only there was a signature," Lizzie said desperately as Ron watched Harry in awe. "I know I've seen that handwriting _somehwhere_!"

"Just like you think you've seen Flamel in something somewhere," Harry grinned.

"But you two do, as well," she said, flinging a pillow at Harry. It was kind of weird, it got him somewhere on his invisible body. Lizzie thought it was his stomach.

"At least I have something of my parent's now. Well, father's at least," Harry said, looking at the cloak.

Before anyone could comfort him, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley came in. Harry quickly stuffed the Cloak out of sight. Lizzie just left hers hanging on her neck. No one would recognize it for what it really was.

"Merry Christmas!" Fred and George said together.

"Looks like Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too!" Fred said. Fred and George were both wearing blue jumpers, one had a large F and the other a G.

"Hmm...But Liz doesn't," George said. "No offence, but I don't think our parents are one brilliant terms with yours."

"Don't worry, I know," Lizzie assured them.

"Harry's one is better than ours," Fred commented, looking at Harry's jumper, which was in George's hands now.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ronnikins?" George demanded.

"I hate maroon!" Ron moaned as he pulled it over his head.

"What's all this noise here?" Percy said in a disapproving voice, sticking his head into the room. He was carrying a lumpy jumper in his arms. Fred seized it and pulled it over his head.

"P for prefect!" Lizzie giggled.

"And you can't sit with the prefects," Fred told Percy sternly, probably trying to sound like their mothers. "Christmas is family time."

They all walked out of the dormitory. Percy looking like a crazy mad man with his glasses askew and his hair sticking everywhere as Fred and George made him with his arms pinned to his sides by his jumper. They all had fun. They were stuffed with roast turkey, roast and boiled potatoes and more. There were buttered peas, gravy, sauce of all types and stacks of wizard crackers on the tables.

The crackers were fantastic. When it was pulled it would go off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in smoke of all colours. Inside, things will explode out like hats, presents and several live mice.

"Ah, I remember these," Lizzie said, holding a cracker towards George. "I opened one with Draco right in front of his face. He got a mouse in his mouth."

Everyone laughed. George took the cracker, but kept it at a distant. When they pulled it, two hats burst out, and some white mice. One hat was gold and the other red, Gryffindor colors. Lizzie took the gold one since her hair was already dark red, she didn't need any more red. Fred and George laughed when she told them what she had sent Draco, but Percy didn't.

They could all see Dumbledore, on the High Table, had swapped his pointed hat for a flowered bonnet, chuckling merrily at something they couldn't hear. Hagrid was getting redder and redder as he sipped more wine. They all watched in amazement as Hagrid kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek. They were more shocked to find that she giggled and blushed.

"Wow! McGonagall is losing it!" Fred said.

They all finished and made their way outside. They had a good afternoon having a good snowball war. I was like World War III! Snowballs flying everywhere. Some people lay dead or rather cold on the ground. Once they had finished they entered the castle shivering from the cold and gasping for breath. They returned to the Gryffindor Common room for its warm welcoming fire.

It was Harry's best Christmas ever. He was actually part of it rather than ignored or bullied. When they settled in for the night, Lizzie had decided to stay up in the common room. She told them that she would come in after them later. Harry and Ron went to their beds. Ron fell asleep and started snoring loudly before his head had even his pilloe. Harry, meanwhile something that was nagging him all day. He just got what it was. The Invisibility Cloak. Who had sent it to him? Had it really been his father's? If it was, it was the only object he processed that belonged to his father.

Lizzie was sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Thinking of something that had been nagging her all day. It was the Danger-detecting necklace. Or so she called it that. Who had sent it to her? What was this thing about it belonging to her mother? She gasped as she slid her fingers around the necklace. It was the first time today that she had noticed. The necklace was warm. Not cold nor hot. Warm, for now. Maybe this was the default temperature?

She also stared at the necklace her mother had gotten her. She re-read the words engraved upon the necklace:  
_I love you,  
No matter what happens  
Always do whatever your heart tells you_

What did her mother mean? Was she expecting something to happen? If so, then _what_? So many questions left unanswered as she curled up in the armchair staring at both necklaces.

Meanwhile, Harry leant over the side of his bead when he had pulled the curtains. He then pulled the Invisibility Cloak from under. He felt the material in his fingers for a few seconds. He slipped out of bed and pulled the cloak around himself. He looked down at his invisible body to check if he hadn't covered everything. He wanted to wake up Ron, but the Cloak was pulling him back. He wanted to use it without Ron gawking at it. He silently crept out of the dormitory and down the stairs. When he reached the common room, he saw Lizzie. She was curled up in an arm chair beside the fire. She looked deep in thought. She was biting her lip and clutching both of the necklaces she had received. So she was thinking about the mysterious person, too. Harry had the sudden urge to show himself.

Lizzie had the feeling she wasn't alone. She looked around to find no body. When she turned back, she still had the same feeling. When she looked down on her necklace again, she remembered.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, pulling the cloak off of him.

"What're you doing?"

"Well, I _was _trying to sneak out to try the cloak, but someone had to stop me."

"Well, that someone is an idiot."

"That someone should come with me."

"Really? Well, that someone will go," she replied, getting up while grinning.

Harry threw the cloak on top of the two of them and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" the Fat Lad asked sharply. They both didn't reply. They walked on.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie whispered.

"Library? In the Restricted section. We aren't allowed to look there. Now we could search all we like," Harry whispered back.

"You want to try out your invisibility cloak for the first time and you want to use it by going to the _library_?" she said incredulously.

"Seemed like a pretty good plan at first," Harry said defensively while she just shook her head at him. "What was your idea? Pranking people?" Lizzie grinned at him sheepishly after that remark.

They reached the library. It was pitch black. They lit a lamp to look at the books. It was kind of creepy and eerie, the lamp looked like it was hanging in mid-air. They entered the Restricted section, which was located at the very back of the library. They read the titles, but couldn't see much. Most of the letters on it were peeled and somewhere in other languages that Harry and Lizzie were not familiar of. There were even books with no titles. Even books that looked as though it were stained with blood.

"Do you hear that?" Harry whispered in Lizzie's ear. Lizzie listened carefully. She nodded, she could certainly hear something. It sounded like whispers were coming from the books. This, alone, made shivers crawl down their spines.

They put the lamp they were both holding down. Then , suddenly, they both looked at each other at the same time and pointed towards an enormous silver and black volume. Their faces both broke into an identical grin. They both grabbed it and carried it to a nearby table. It was really heavy. They both pulled it open, then they really, really regretted it. A high blood-curdling scream that sounded like someone in agony was screaming. It made the hairs on the back of Lizzie's and Harry's neck stand on end.

'The book was screaming! Wait-screaming? Since when do books scream? Well, it does now in this world,' Harry thought.

They both stumbled, clutching their ears. They knocked over their lamp, which went out instantly and was sent crashing to the floor.. They took their hands off their ear reluctantly and stuffed the shrieking book back in the book shelf. They listened carefully for any signs of Filch or Mrs Norris. With a jolt of panic, they heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and it sounded like Filch.

Harry and Lizzie looked at each other, nodded and ran for their lives. But it wasn't really called running when you had two 11-year-old under an invisibility cloak, stuck together. It was more like the two-legged race, where two people are tied together and they have to run. **(Sorry, too sleepy to think of what's it called, lol)**

They almost ran into Filch at the doorway.

"You can't hide forever," he wheezed, pointing a lamp all around him.

After about a couple of minutes of trying to run, Lizzie tapped Harry on the shoulder and mouthed, "Where are we?"

Harry shrugged, looking around. They were now in front of a tall suit of armour. They hadn't paid much attention to where they were going. They just kept running for their lives.

Their heats nearly stopped when they heard a voice and they felt like the blood from their faces drained, "You asked me to come straight to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night. Someone's been in the library, restricted section."

It was Filch. He probably knew a shortcut. It was even more of a shock when they heard whose voice replied. "The restricted section? Hmm, we should be able to catch them, it's not far," came Severus Snape's reply.

They both stood with their backs pressed hard against the wall as Filch and Snape came round the corner. They quickly backed as much as they could against the wall as the two adults passed. They found a door to their left which was ajar and slipped inside. They entered one at a time, careful not to move the door even a millimeter. When Harry slipped in he slipped out of the cloak so Lizzie had the cloak to herself as she slipped in quietly after him. They looked at each other and sighed in relief when they heard the footsteps dying away. That was close. Really close.

"It really was," Lizzie whispered back to a puzzled Harry, making her puzzled. "What? You said it was close and I answered."

"I didn't say anything," Harry whispered back to her.

She looked at him in confusion and just shrugged. She really just wanted to get out of here.

"Yeah, me, too," Harry replied, making _her_ look at him in confusion. They both shrugged and looked around the room. It looked like a classroom that had never been used. There were dark shapes around the room they took as desks and chairs against the wall. Their eyes fell on something that looked like it didn't belong there. It looked like it was placed there to keep it out of the way. Or maybe other people's eyes. It was a magnificent, glorious mirror, that nearly touched the ceiling. It had an ornate gold frame. It had two clawed feet. On top was written:

_Erised stre ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

They looked at each other again and shrugged. They were both about to step in front of the mirror but Harry put a hand in front of her, stopping her. She looked at him questioningly. Harry didn't really trust the mirror, but he was still curious. He decided to go by himself.

'_Stay, I'll go first to see if it's safe'_ he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't say the words because they might get caught.

Lizzie heard what Harry said, although she didn't know he was thinking and not saying it. Lizzie thought about it, couldn't be bothered arguing and shrugged while stepping back behind the mirror to check it out.

Harry thought this meant that she understood, but he didn't know that she had heard him. He moved closer to the mirror. He stepped in front of it now. He clapped a hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming as he was just about to. He whirled around, looking for the other people who had appeared on the mirror with him, but there was no crowd. When he looked back, he saw the crowd around him again.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger but oh well. Wait until you see what Lizzie sees in the mirror. Also, I sense the secret is going to be revealed really soon. But how soon, I don't know. Maybe in a couple of chappies.**


	32. The Mirror of Erised

**This chapter is in case i do not uo-dtae on Sunday...but i'll still try!**

* * *

**The Mirror of Erised**

* * *

He stepped in front of it now. He clapped a hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming as he was just about to. He whirled around, looking for the other people who had appeared on the mirror with him, but there was no crowd. When he looked back, he saw the crowd around him again. The room was empty. But how were there people around him? Where they invisible?

He tried to swat around him but all he could feel was the cold night air, slipping through his fingers. Maybe the mirror was playing at him. Some visual illusion joke? That must be a cruel joke. He was just about to call for Lizzie as he looked back into the mirror. He just opened his mouth but left it hanging open when he saw a woman standing right behind his reflection.

She was smiling at him and waving. He reached out to feel the air behind him, but once again he was disappointed and felt nothing. She only existed in the mirror. But who was she? She was really pretty and beautiful. She had dark red hair that reminded him of the exact shade of red Lizzie's was. What was going on? He then gasped quietly when he saw her eyes. They were exactly the same colour and shape as his eyes. Then he noticed that she was crying but smiling at the same time. It was more of a sad smile. But it was still heart-breaking to see that smile.

He then noticed a tall, thin black-haired man standing next to her with his arm around her. He wore glasses and his hair was untidy. It stuck up at the back just like Harry's. Harry had to stifle yet another gasp when he saw the man's eyes. They were the exact same shape and colour as Lizzie's, hazel. What was going on?

Harry suddenly found himself right in front of the mirror, nose almost touching it, "Mum?" He whispered. "Dad?"

"Harry? What's going on? Don't tell me you're losing it?" Lizzie whispered into the night, trying to come next to Harry.

"Don't come yet, Lizzie. Please just wait," Harry whispered back desperately, wanting to see more of his family. His mother and father just kept looking at him, smiling. He looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror. He saw other people with green eyes and others with hazel. Others with dark red hair and others with black. Harry was finally looking at the faces of his family for the first time. He would be surrounded physically by them if Voldemort hadn't killed his parents. Another thing he noticed which had him looking confused was that Lizzie stood beside him in the mirror.

"I told you not to come yet, Liz," Harry told her.

"What?" Lizzie said in a confused voice. Her voice came from behind the mirror. She was starting to become scared for his sanity. "I'm back here."

"Oh," was all he could manage to say. He finally saw the distinction between Lizzie and him. He had never noticed it before. But now he could see that for some reason they looked the same. They had the same face shape and she looked a lot like his mother. Was she related to him? No! It was impossible. She was a _Malfoy_!

The Potters all grinned and waved at him while he stared at them hungrily with his hands against the mirror. All he wanted to do right now was fall in there and be with them.  
"Lizzie?" Harry whispered. "Come here!"

"What?" she answered, walking over next to him.

"Look in there, you can see my family," Harry whispered eagerly.

Lizzie looked at him sadly, "I can only see us." Then, Lizzie gasped.

Harry said eagerly, "Can you see them?"

"Not really. I can see my mom, dad, Draco Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolophos, Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and Snape. They're all pleased with me and each other, they're laughing. I've never seen Aunt Andromeda because Aunt Bella and mom don't like her, they hardly mention her, although she has to be her, I just know it. But wait-who're those people? I don't know them." Lizzie then gasped. "Harry? Harry?! That man has your hair and my eyes and that woman has my hair and your eyes. All those other people, too. What in the name of Merlin's soggy pants is going on?!"

"Soggy pants?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. He then sighed at her glare and answered her question "I really don't know, maybe we're related?"

"We can't be. My parents made me learn all our families," Lizzie explained, going closer to the mirror and grinned sadly at Draco who was grinning back at her. She then gasped and noticed that Harry was standing on her other side in the mirror. She thought that was Harry's reflection, but Harry wasn't looking like that in reality beside her. In the mirror, Harry was grinning, in reality, he was looking eagerly at the mirror.

"Oh," Harry said in disappointment. They really wanted to solve the mystery.

**(If two people go in front of the mirror, can they both still see their hearts desire? I kind of forgot, but if they can't, they can now...lol)**

They both looked at their families, wishing it were real, what they saw in there. After about fifteen minutes Lizzie whispered, "As much as we don't want to go, we have to."

Harry sighed as they both tore their eyes away from their family's faces, she was right.

"When aren't I?" Lizzie joked, making Harry look at her, puzzled. "Who gives, come on."

"Bye, we'll be back soon," Harry whispered to the mirror.

They wrapped Harry's invisibility cloak around the two of them and headed out.

NEXT MORNING

"You should have woken me up!" Ron said, crossly.

"You can come tonight, we're going back," Lizzie told him.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron told Harry, "But I don't know about yours," he told Lizzie, who glared at him.

"And we want to see your family, all of them. You can show us all your other brothers," Harry said before Lizzie could say anything.

"You can see them anytime. Shame that you didn't find Flamel in the Library, though. Why aren't you two eating anything?"

It was true, they hadn't eaten all morning. Harry had seen his parents for the first time and Lizzie was still trying to figure out the other people she saw in the mirror, and she kept replaying her family in her mind. They were all so happy with each other, not in the slightest bit bitter and uncomfortable as they really were towards each other. She had even forgotten about her locket that was warm against her skin. They didn't care about Flamel, nor did they care about what the giant three-headed dog was guarding. All they cared about were their families and what they saw in that mirror.

"Are you two alright? You look a bit weird," Ron commented. They ignored him.

That night, it was Ron, Harry and Lizzie all beneath the cloak. They all tried to retrace Harry and Lizzie's way from the library. They were wandering through the corridors for hours.

"I'm freezing," Ron moaned. "Let's just forget it and go back."

"No," Lizzie whispered. She badly wanted to see the mirror again. She wanted to just whack Ron on the head if he didn't shut up.

"Me, too," Harry told Lizzie, making Ron and Lizzie stare at him in confusion.

They didn't pass anyone on their way, except a ghost that was gliding eerily through the corridor. Ron kept moaning about his feet, but Lizzie and Harry didn't care. Neither did they care that their feet were hurting them. Their main priority was to find the mirror. When Harry and Lizzie spotted a suit of armour, they gasped.

"It's here! Yes," Harry whispered to them, grinning and pushing open the door.

Harry and Lizzie dropped the Cloak and ran for the mirror at the same time, letting Ron catch up to them.

"See?" Harry whispered eagerly.

"I can't see them," Ron said, disappointed.

"Look! They're all there. My family and Harry's! There are loads of them!" Lizzie said, pointing at the mirror.

"I can only see you two." Ron pointed out.

"Look in it properly. Here, stand where we are," Harry said, pulling Lizzie and him aside reluctantly to let Ron stand in front of the mirror. While they continued to stare at their families, Rongasped, "Look at me!"

"Can you see all your family and ours?" Lizzie asked.

"No! I'm alone but I look older and I'm Head Boy!"

"What?" Harry and Lizzie both said together.

"I am! And I'm wearing the badge how Bill used to. I'm also holding the House Cup and Quidditch Cup like Charlie. Wow! I'm Quidditch captain, too!"

Ron finally looked back at them hopefully and asked, "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"It can't. All my family are dead," Harry said sadly.

"And no way my family can be _that_ happy," Lizzie said.

"We want to look again closer," Lizzie and Harry said in unison.

"You two had it all to yourselves last night, I want more time."

"You're only holding cups, what's interesting about that? We want to see our family! We'll never be able to see them like that again probably," Harry told him.

"Hey! Don't push me."

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside in the corridor that put an end to their disagreement. They were oblivious to the fact that they weren't whispering anymore.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak over all of them, just in time to hide them from the dangerous eyes of Mrs. Norris who came round the door. They didn't know if the cloak worked on cats but they just covered themselves as a precaution.

Mrs. Norris came closer to them, eyes seeing through them. They quickly dodged her and went to their common room. That was close. Really close.

* * *

**Kind of short, but hope you enjoyed it.**


	33. The Secret Revealed

**Omg! I'm soooooo sorry for not up-dating! I haven't had the chance to go on the internet! But now that i have...HERE IS MY CHAPPIE!  
I'll try to up-date earlier than usual this week (once a week)...I'll try to up-date in a couple of days! Even if it means (gasp!) waking up before nine am so my brother and dad can take me to work with them! See the sacrifices I am willing to make?!  
YAY! HOLIDAYS HAVE STARTED! (a week ago...BUT STILL!)**

* * *

**The secret revealed**

* * *

"Want to play chess, Lizzie?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Why don't we go down to Hagrid's, Harry?" Ron tried again.

"No...you go..."

"Snowball fight?"

"No," Harry and Lizzie answered together.

"I know what the two of you are thinking about! But don't go back to the mirror tonight."

"Why?" Harry and Lizzie asked again in unison, making Ron look at them weirdly.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this. Anyways, you've had too many close shaves already. So what no one can see you two? What if they walk into you or if you knock something over? You can't bet on your luck too many times to save you."

"You're starting to sound like-"Lizzie started the sentence.

"Hermione," Harry finished her off.

"I'm serious! Don't go!"

Harry and Lizzie just ignored him and the desperation and threat in his voice. They only had one thing on their mind right now, it was to get back in front of that mirror, not matter what Ron said.

That night, Harry and Lizzie found their way easier to the mirror. They were making so much noise but they were oblivious to it. But fortunately, they didn't meet anyone on the way. Suddenly, they reached the room, wrenched the door open desperately and plopped down in front of the mirror at the same time staring at their patiently waiting family. They were all happy and smiling again. They wanted to stay here all night.

Suddenly, a voice behind them said, "So...back again, Harry and Lizzie?"

Harry and Lizzie felt as though ice cold water has just washed through their bodies and stomach. They looked around in alarm. Albus Dumbledore, was sitting on one of the desks that was pushed against the wall. They must had walked straight to the mirror without looking around.

"W-we didn't see you, sir," Harry said sheepishly.

"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you," Dumbledore said, smiling. Lizzie and Harry both quietly sighed in relief that he didn't look angry at tem, but still maddeningly calm.

"So," he continued, slipping off the desk and sitting just behind in the middle of the two. "You two, like hundreds before you, have discovered the pleasure of the Mirror of Erised."

"We didn't know that it was called that, professor," Lizzie said.

"But I except you've realized by now what it does?"

"It shows me my family," Harry answered.

"And mine, but happier. So it shows your family when they are happy?"

"But it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy and Quidditch captain."

"how did you know-?" Lizzie and Harry asked in confusion.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore simply said. "Can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" They both shook their heads, so Dumbledore continued. "Let me explain. The happiest man on Earth would only use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror. That is, he would look into the mirror and see himself exactly how he is. Does that help?"

Lizzie and Harry thought for a few seconds and then Lizzie said slowly, thinking of the happy faces of her family, "So, it shows us what we want."

"Whatever we want," Harry also added, thinking of his parents.

"Yes...and no," Dumbledore said softly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You Harry, who have never known you family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who is always outshone by his brothers , sees himself standing alone, best of all of them. You, Lizzie, want your family to be happy and accept you for who you are and accept everyone, see them standing around you, all by your side, no matter what path you choose. However, this mirror will either give us knowledge nor the truth. Many people have wasted before this mirror, spellbound and absorbed by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if it shows is even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow and I ask the both of you not to go looking for it again. If you ever run across it, you will be prepared."

"Sir?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie?" Dumbledore answered.

"Why is it that I can see Harry and his family in the mirror, too? Is it because I want to be related to a family like that?"

Dumbledore sighed. He knew this had to come sooner or later. "No, it is because you already are."

Lizzie and Harry looked at him in confusion. Lizzie suddenly laughed and pointed out, "But we can't be. I mean, I'm a Malfoy and he's a Potter. My parents made me memorize the family tree."

"Tell me, who are your parents?"

Lizzie thought that this was a joke, "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?!"

"But are they? Do you look like them?"

Lizzie had actually thought about that. She couldn't remember any dark red heads like her in their family.

"What's going on, sir? That still doesn't explain why I see Harry's family in the mirror."

"You see, you're desire is to have your family to accept you for who you are. But, you also desire no more secrets between your family, to unravel the secret they seem to be hiding from you."

"What secret, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed yet again, "Your mother wanted you to know, but when or how? She did not know."

"Wanted me to know what?" Lizzie asked in frustration, but also giggled at this whole situation.

"You are not who you think you are. You are not even close."

"So what, I am a Potter?" Lizzie joked, raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, his eyes were twinkling. He just hoped she didn't inherit denial from Lily. Lily always denied that she and James Potter were meant to be.

"You are, aren't you?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You're Holly?"

"Have you lost your mind? I'm _Lizzie Malfoy_! I'm not your dead sister," she told him, but she ended the sentence softly.

"Only answer we have."

"In fact, you are Holly Potter. Can you see the scar on your forehead?"

"No! Holly died. Everyone knows that and I received my scar from a bad spell I cast with my dad's wand when I was small."

"Even I believed so that Holly Potter was dead, but here she sits in front of me. That scar? No little child can do that when they are still too young, that is dark magic."

Lizzie had her mouth hanging, "Is this a joke? Because I don't believe any of it."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing she has definitely inherited Lily's denial, but at least she didn't inherit a lot. Lily would go off screaming.

"Did you know why you can see each other's visions? And sometimes, thoughts?" Dumbledore asked.

"How did you-?" Harry asked in confusion.

"But you cannot do it to anyone else, that is because you two are connected. You two are the Potter twins," Dumbledore pressed on.

Lizzie was shaking her head and Harry didn't know what to say. He had spent a lot of time with Lizzie, thinking she was his best-friends, when really, she was his sister.

Lizzie, who lived all her life thinking she was Lizzie Malfoy when she was really Holly Potter. She didn't know how to feel. She ended up whispering, "When did mom and dad know?"

"Since they brought you after you and Harry Voldemort's fall."

"Does Draco know, sir?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Great, he's going to hate me even more now. But why does everyone think Hol- I mean me dead?" She still couldn't believe that she was Holly. She thought this was still come cruel joke being played on her.

"Because Rubeus Hagrid only came with Harry and not you, we all thought that you had died."

"Oh." Was all Lizzie could say. She felt like she was in a dream right now.

"Who else knows, sir?" Harry now asked suspiciously.

"Nearly all our staff members."

"Even Uncle Sev?" Lizzie asked in shock. She really couldn't be bothered going into even more denial or start screaming, she was still deep in thought about the mirror and decided to react properly later. She just knew that she just going to collapse any second from sleep.

"Even Professor Snape," Dumbledore replied.

"You seriously don't believe this, do you, harry?" Lizzie asked, laughing. He was her only hope.

"Lizzie, look at the whole thing and tell me any other possible explanation! I'm so stupid! How can I not realized?" Harry replied.

"I don't know! I'm psychic to only your brain because it is soo little, abnormal and different? I'm a very special girl in my family that has red hair and not blonde?" Lizzie tried suggesting sleepily, almost dozing off.

"And I thought you to be smart," Harry said, shaking her head at him.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I think Miss Potter is going to doze of any second. "So why don't you put that fancy cloak over the two of you and head back to bed?"

Lizzie tried to get up but failed and fell back down. Harry sighed, stood up and dragged her to her feet. Harry then turned back towards Dumbledore and hesitated before asking, despite everything that was just revealed. "Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"You have just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "However, you may ask me one more thing."

"What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Harry and the now Holly stared at him. "One can never have enough socks," Dumbledore continued, smiling brightly. "Another Christmas gone and I did not get a single pair. People insist on giving me book. Now, goodnight Harry and Holly Potter. And remember this. This mirror does not show us any information. Many people have wasted away before it, looking hungrily into it, some even went into insanity. So, I must warn you not to come looking for it again. "

Harry and Holly made their way out of the room. They had so much to talk about, now that they knew the truth. As they walked, they thought that Dumbledore was not quite truthful. But it was a personal question after all.

"It really was," Lizzie/Holly said to Harry, trying to stumble her way to the right path.

Harry grinned, "I didn't say that out loud. That mind reading thing will be embarrassing."

Lizzie/Holly grinned back.

* * *

**YAY! The secret is revealed! Know Lizzie will be called Holly! **


	34. The Reaction

**The Reaction**

* * *

"Wow!" Holly said in awe, brushing her scar with her fingers, looking at her reflection at the back of her spoon at breakfast.

"You can say that again," Ron said in even more awe.

But before Holly could say anything, Harry quickly told her, "He didn't mean it literally."

Harry and Ron had just gone through a screaming little denial. She still couldn't believe, but then she gave up and accepted it. Harry made her quite in the end by acting all hurt and saying that she didn't want to be his sister.

Lizzie still half expected everyone t just jump up and shout "April Fools!" But the problem is...it wasn't even April! It was December Fools!

"Little sisters," Ron told Harry wisely, making Holly glare at him. "Ginny is like that."

"I have a lot to learn," Harry said sadly.

"You truly do," Holly told him, grinning.

After last night, Harry and Holly had decided to take not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised, especially after Dumbledore's warning. None of them uses the Invisibility cloak, which stayed at the bottom of Harry's trunk. For some reason, Harry and Holly had even more dreams of the night everything had changed when their parents died. They explained to each other the dreams they had and they mentally slapped themselves for not realizing it before.

"So THAT'S where I know you!" Harry cried out in realization after looking at the baby red-haired girl next to him in his dreams...or nightmares.

"How could you be so stupid?" she said as everything made sense.

"Excuse me? _You _didn't realize it, too!" Harry retorted.

"Still your fault, since you're my older brother!" she accused him.

"By what, a couple of minutes?" Harry responded, rolling his eyes.

"Cut it out!" Ron suddenly said, before they could throw anything at each other.

"I feel sorry for Draco Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Am I that bad?" she asked, grinning.

"Worse," he replied.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly.

"Okay, now I wish Dumbledore never told you two anything," Ron sighed.

You know what is harder than telling Draco Santa Claus isn't real? Keeping a secret in Hogwarts. By afternoon, somehow, news had spread like a fire in a dry haystack. It was amazing how news could spread so wildly. Everywhere she would go people would bombard her if it was true or they would just stare at her shamelessly as she walked passed. Holly was really starting to get annoyed. But she was just dreading when she would next see Draco. How would it be? She knew for one thing that it definitely would be awkward. She couldn't really call him brother. So, what was he? It would so differently, knowing that the ten years they've lived together as brother and sister was all fake. Could she even call her mother, mother or father, father?

Holly now knew what her mother's message in the necklace had meant. Her mother knew all along. Her father had known, too. And they had all kept it from her. They didn't want her to know. But why? Did she think that she would turn her back on them and run of with her real brother, Harry? How wrong they were. She loved them. They were her family all along. They cared for her. They treated her as one of their own. Unlike Harry, who had gotten the worst end of it. She didn't want to send her mother a letter too soon. She felt that her father didn't want to let her know about her past. Wanted to stamp out the Potter in her and become a Malfoy. He had to have seen it coming though, right? Who else knew?

Holly suddenly gasped, making Harry's and Ron's head snap towards her. They stared at her, but all she could say was, "Hagrid."

"What about him?" Ron asked, annoyed but relieved that it was nothing serious.

"He knew," she pointed out to them. "All the times he said H instead of Lizzie and then corrected himself."

"Well that is another obvious sign," Harry said frowning. He cannot believe that he had missed that.

And Severus Snape also knew. He had never told her. But she suddenly remembered so long ago, like she was a complete different person (she felt like one, too) when her Uncle/Godfather had been surprised when she had told him that she had seen into Harry's mind.

She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" the both asked, faces stuffed with food as they looked at her suspiciously.

"Uncle Sev," she simply told them, grabbing a piece of toast and walking off.

"Girls! It's like they have a mental conversation going on in their head 24-7!" Ron told Harry wisely.

She knew that Snape, if not in the Great Hall, was probably in his office. She nearly ran to his office, hurriedly wolfing down the toast she had brought along. She burst through the doors and looked inside the room. She couldn't breathe. She didn't want to. She just felt like she wanted to die at the scene in front of her.

Snape sat behind his desk. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the boy in front of the desk. When she had nearly toppled into the room, their head snapped up towards her. Snape looked...normal, with unreadable eyes. But, knowing her uncle, she could slightly make out a few emotions buried deep in those dark unreadable eyes. To her, they looked a bit troubled, angry, worried and a bit upset. This confused her. But what she saw in those grey eyes of Draco Malfoy when he had seen her made her shrink back. They looked betrayed, angry, hurt, confused and more which she couldn't quite tell yet. But she could also see a sneer starting to pull at his lips.

"Well, well, well...what a reunion," Snape said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and desperately. She didn't have anything better to say.

"Are the rumours true?" Draco suddenly demanded in an ice cold voice.

"Yes, I think," she told him, still whispering.

"Then I have nothing to say to you Lizzie, or should I say Holly Potter," he sneered the last words.

Holly was shocked beyond words. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she forced them to not escape. When Draco realized she was about to cry the hurt, betrayal and regret was more pronounced in his eyes.

"All this time," he told her.

"I didn't know, too!" she told him indignantly.

"It was quite obvious," Snape told the two.

"Yeah, your were just the idiot you are and never realized," Holly joked sadly.

"And you did?" he retorted. "I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"I'm your sister, Lizzie," she reminded him.

"No, you're not my sister! You're a bloody Potter!" he shouted.

"So is this how it is going to be?" Lizzie told him quietly. "About grudges with Potters and Malfoy. Slytherins and Gryffindors?"

"Yes! No! I don't know anymore! I just don't! You've been making friends with blood-traitors and mudbloods! And to top it all off, you're a Potter, claiming to me a Malfoy!"

"I never chose this, okay?" she also started shouting at him, releasing all her anger at him. "Do you think I wanted all this to happen?! Do you think I want to choose between my family and who I really am?!"

"So you're _considering _it?! Choosing a Potter over a Malfoy?!"

"I never sai-"

"Forget it, you don't have a family to choose between anyway anymore. I don't want _anything _to do with you ever again. I should have listened to father and kept you from that idiot Potter."

"Don't call my _real _brother and idiot, because he a hell lot nicer than you."

"Your _brother_?! I can't believe this. I thought _I _was your brother?"

"I thought you didn't want to be my brother – wait! Did you just say dad put you up to this? So you knew?"

"No! He just told me to keep you away from Potter. If I knew I wouldn't even have bothered looking out from a little traitor like you!" he spat. "You are worthless! No one will ever accept you. Everywhere you go you're an outcast and mother and father will never accept you. Not now you little good-for-nothing traitor!"

Holly had finally enough. She could only see red. She was sick of this. Her 'brother' Draco didn't like her for who she was, then she wasn't going to make him. She was sick of crying over him.

"FINE THEN! GO! GO! I bet you're just jealous! Well, I'm perfectly happy without you. I have a brother that actually cares for me now! I don't need you in my miserable life EVER. Besides, you are the one who made it miserable in the first place! Thanks, I really owe you. Well, I'm SICK of you. Just get out of my life! I'd rather you were DEAD…for all I care," she shouted, using her last bit of energy not to cry as she tore away from the room, running full speed to god knows where, leaving a frozen Draco looking at her with hurt in his eyes. When she had stopped and leaned against a wall to think more clearly she heard a tentative voice.

"L-Holly?" Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern while Ron just look horror-struck at seeing this sudden image.

Unfortunately she was still in her angry state and shouted, "NO! It's all because of you, my whole life is RUINED! My family doesn't want me anymore! My own brother hates me and it's all because of all of you!"

She then ran off to the to the girls dormitory, which was deserted, and Harry and Ron free. She left behind two hurt looking boys, a brother and a friend. She felt really bad inside for doing that, but she couldn't care any less at the moment. She flung herself on to a bed.

She then cried her heart out. Why was life so difficult? She was about the happiest girl alive several months ago with the best parents who cared for her and gave her anything she desired, with a brother who was like a best friend to her. Whom she shared all her secrets and fears to. Who held her whenever she cried, tried to cheer her up when she was down, threatened or beaten up anyone who would cause her harm, who she pulled pranks on, who laughed with her, who sometimes cried with her, who loved her, who promised that he would always be here for her. It was like she had the most best brother in the whole entire world.

She had never felt so alone, sitting in this deserted room.

So utterly alone.

With no one but herself to clutch and cry to.

Now it was _him _who hurt her, maybe beyond repair.

"_I don't even know who you are anymore!"_

"_You've been making friends with blood-traitors and mudbloods!"_

"_You don't have a family to choose between anyway anymore."_

"_I don't want anything to do with you ever again."_

"_No one will ever accept you."_

"_Everywhere you go you are an outcast."_

"_Mother and father will never accept you."_

"_You are worthless."_

And with that the now Holly potter dozed off with tears still streaking down her Potter face, crying about the family she loved so much. The family she thought to have. The perfect family to her...which she had lost within a very short time...a family she possibly would have ever again...

* * *

**To be honest, I kind of don't know where the story is going. I don't know whether Draco should accept her or not. But I think I might have a fairly good clue. But I don't know. We'll just see how it turns out. Wish me the best of luck...**


	35. The Decision

**Another early up-date! Clap for me!  
Unfortunately, my holidays are over! :(  
So I'll be starting school soon and I don't know when the next time I can up-date...but it wont be THAT long.  
Let's just hope that the stupid, but smart school administratos didn't block fanfiction this term and if i can get another website that hacks into their blockers! =D**

**

* * *

**

**The Decision**

* * *

Holly didn't know how long she stayed there, crying and rocking miserably. At one point she remembered where she had gotten the rocking movements. From her family's house-elf, Dobby. This made her cry even harder.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry just waited impatiently for Hermione to come. At first, they were a bit angry at Holly, but they finally realized what had happened after they had heard Draco tell Marcus Flint about it. They couldn't really blame her. They knew she never meant what she had said to them, she had just let her anger take over. Holly could quite have a temper, as shown on the Hogwarts train at Ron. They knew she would be in the Girl's Dormitory, having heard her crying several times. And of course they had tried to get in but that stupid staircase, which turned into a slide, wouldn't let them. Curse that staircase! They just couldn't wait for Hermione to come back.

When Holly was hungry, she would ask a house-elf to make her food. Nearly all of them would just throw the food at her and nearly run away from her depressed and zombie-looking face. She couldn't really blame them. She had hardly slept, maybe two hours every night.

A day before term started she heard banging and the dormitory door. She turned to see who it was, stupidly half-expecting Draco. She met Hermione, still in her travelling cloak.

"O-Oh, W-welcome back," Holly sniffed, trying to smile but failing miserably. It looked more like a grimace.

"Oh, don't try to be happy, it's even sadder," Hermione told her. She had been previously told what had happened to Holly once she had come back. Harry and Ron quickly ushered her to go confront Holly. She was smug at first to find out Lizzie was actually Holly, she had known it all along. But, when they told her the rest of the story about Draco and her family, Hermione smug smile faltered.

Holly just glared at Hermione.

"Lizzie, you kn-" Hermione started but was quickly cut off.

"Lizzie? Who the hell's Lizzie?! It's Holly. Stupid Lizzie was too weak and worthless," Lizzie snapped.

Hermione was taken aback in shock and then whispered, "No, Lizzie. It's who you are."

"Haven't you heard? I'm no longer a Malfoy. I'm not worthy enough."

"No! You may be Holly Potter, but you are still the Lizzie we all know and love."

"Love? That doesn't even exist anymore."

"You know by sitting here and sulking, you're not making anything better. We're all worried sick about you," Hermione said softly

"But not my family," Holly replied bitterly.

"Well you can hardly call them family then!"

"You don't understand! These are the people I grew up with and loved!"

"I understand. But are they your true family that love you? Why is it they can't accept you for who you are?"

"Some grudges," Holly murmured.

"And are those grudges worth them hating you?"

"Yes, for them."

"What are those grudges?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, one being that I am actually a half-blood," Lizzie told her miserably.

"But they've known that all along," Hermione reasoned. "Well, except for Draco. But it doesn't matter. They brought you up as one of their own even though they knew that you were a Potter and a half-blood! So why is their opinion changing now?!"

"Because I'm hanging out with you guys! I'm not supposed to! My father made me vow that I don't mix with muggle-borns and blood-traitors!"

"What a vow," Hermione scoffed. "Well I say that this whole thing with blood status is really getting over the top."

"What I'm telling you is nothing compared to what I hear at home."

"Well, you can't really do anything about it. If they won't accept you then that's their problem. If they do, then they truly care for you."

"You make it sound so easy, but it's not!"

"Yes, it is," Hermione replied calmly.

"You don't understand! You have muggle parents who are actually proud to have a witch, no matter what blood status you are! This is different."

"How so?" Hermione replied, wanting to let Holly get everything out.

"I've lived ten bloody years in lies! I thought I was a Malfoy! A pure-blood! I was grown to associate with pure-bloods only, no matter how much I hated it. I was lived to talk about muggle-borns and half-bloods like they were filth! I've heard my parents and aunt Bella swear at them! Now I find out _I_ am one of them. Well, if that's what they think about those other half-bloods, that's what they think of me."

"But there are hardly any pure-bloods left anyway!" Hermione reasoned.

"My family is," Holly automatically corrected. "I mean they are."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I've made my mind," Holly told her, lifting her head up slightly and wiping away the few tears left.

"And?" Hermione egged on.

"And I am not going to cry over this anymore! What's the point? I mean, it will only hurt me even more, right? I'm just going to pretend like nothing has changed, but still being a potter, of course. I am and always will be half Malfoy and half Potter. I am Lizzie Potter. And screw Draco. He's just having another fit. He'll probably come around soon. And when he does I'm going to make soo much fun of him and act like the good old days. As for my parents. I'll send them letters!" the now again Lizzie declared, making Hermione beam at her. She then got up and pulled parchment and ink towards her.

"Wait-letters?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Of course. My father is way more different than my mother!" Lizzie said as though it were obvious.

Hermione kept looking slightly cautious at her as she continued to scrawl on the parchment. Lizzie then looked up to meet Hermione's wary gaze, "Hermione, I'm fine! Now go down and tell Harry and Ron I'm fine while I finish this off."

Hermione nodded, changed into more comfortable clothes and went downstairs to tell Harry and Ron everything. When she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs she was bombarded by Ron and Harry of course. While they pulled her, Lizzie sat down trying to think of what to write to her parents.

On her 'father's' one she started to write:

_Dear father, or should I say Mr. Malfoy_

She frowned at the letter and crossed it out, remembering she told Hermione that she would act like nothing had changed. She started again:

_Dear father,_

_Why did you never tell me? I have found out that I am Holly Potter.  
Did you think that I might have run off? Well, you are mistaken.  
I do not think any differently of you. You know that no matter what I  
will love you all and I always will. I will always be part of our family,  
whether you like it or not.  
Please, don't let this change anything between us. I hope you feel the  
same way._

_I love you, Lizzie Potter_

She decided to keep the Lizzie Potter, to let her 'dad' realize she would like to be half-half.

Her mother's letter was a lot harder. She knew that he mother knew something that she didn't. That she never told Lizzie. Lizzie had a feeling that there was more to this. She also wanted to know why they had accepted her in the first place. On her mother's letter, she wrote:

_Dear mother,_

_Thank you for the gift, it's beautiful. You're right, no matter what  
I'll still love you, too. And now I know what you mean by it.  
But why did you never tell me I was Holly Potter?  
Nothing could change the way I love you. You are my mother  
after all! But I was just wondering why you accepted me in the first place.  
I mean, I thought you hated half-bloods and Potters?  
Why am I any different? Mom, is there anything that you wanted  
to tell me? Please can you explain everything?_

_And by the way, Draco is either in denial or just angry. He won't  
talk to me in a civil way. When he found out he shouted at me and  
told me that you do not want me anymore and that I am worthless.  
I'll understand if you do think that._

_Love you always, Lizzie Potter_

Lizzie thought that she had better get a long reply. She deserved it anyway. She wanted an inch for every year of lies. So she was expecting ten inches. She rolled up the parchment, placed them safely in her robe pocket and decided to look civil before going down to face Ron, Harry and Hermione again.

When she saw her reflection she nearly fainted. She looked like a zombie. She decided to do something with her hair, which was like a dark red haystack on top of her head. She tried yanking a comb through it but the poor comb just broke. It was hopeless. After about four broken combs she untangled the mess. It was now sleek and straight, normal. She looked sleep deprived but she really didn't care. She just tried to clean up her face as best as she could.

She then made her way down to the common room where Ron, Harry and Hermione were discussing something. Once they had spotted her they just immediately got back to what they were doing, like good innocent first years. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess with the ones that Lizzie got them. And Hermione, like usual, was reading a book.

"So, Hol-" began Harry.

"Lizzie," Hermione corrected.

"Lizzie, how are you?" Harry continued.

"Harry, Ron, I am SO sorry! I mean I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have shouted at you! It was really mean and bad of me! I didn't mean it! I was just so angry at Draco. I hate Draco-!"

"Lizzie!" Ron said, cutting her off. "We know. We don't blame you. Just stop blabbing!"

"Sorry," Lizzie said sheepishly.

"It's okay, little sis," Harry smirked at her.

Lizzie just playfully shoved him. "You know, we don't know who's older."

"I bet you I am! That's why I'm smarter!" Harry said.

"I'm sure! Whatever helps you sleep at night," Lizzie told him.

Hermione, Ron and Harry was just overjoyed that they finally have the good old teasing Lizzie back and not the moody depressing and crying Lizzie that they were scared to look at. Right now Lizzie just looked normal with nothing bothering her, but deep down she was burning. She just didn't want to show her pain and suffering anymore. She had already caused them enough worry and stress. From now on, she had decided not to show any sign of emotion on her face. Like the good old Malfoy style. But, instead of the sneer that they usually had stuck on their face, she would have a smile and take whatever comes at her coolly.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked Lizzie.

"Owlery, I have some letters for my dear parents," she told them before walking off to the Owlery.

* * *

**Ooooohhhhh! What's going to happen there? Huh? Huh? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out.**


	36. Confusion

**Confusion**

* * *

"Are you _really _Holly Potter" a student came up to her. She looked like a second year. She had her friends behind her, eyes wide.

"Yes," Lizzie replied slowly. "But I'd prefer Lizzie Potter."

"So, were you, like, kidnapped? What did the Malfoys do to you?" the girl pressed on.

"For you information," Lizzie raised her head higher. "They took me in after the incident and treated me as their own!"

"Wow, a Malfoy raising a Potter!" the girl whispered in awe.

Lizzie walked through the corridors feeling quite anxious for some unknown reason. She kept walking. She then remembered that she had never gone to Snape's office to talk to him. After all, he was her uncle and he would know whether or not she was doing the right thing. She decided that she might go there later.

When she had opened that Owlery door she found none other than Draco Malfoy, the last persons she wanted to see just right now. She just walked past him, ignoring him completely, towards her owl. She had her back facing him the whole time while she was attaching the letters to an owl it they took off.

"Rictusempra!" came a shout from behind her.

She was suddenly on the floor laughing like a maniac. She looked at Draco's face but it wasn't the same innocent smile that would be on his face when he did this before. It was more of a sneer and Lizzie could guess that he didn't exactly want to use a harmful spell on her.

"D-Draco! S-stop!" she cried. "Langlock!"

Draco's tongue was suddenly stuck on the top of his mouth. She quickly undid the spell on her and got to her feet. She quickly undid her spell on Draco and said, "It's time you get some of your own medicine. Rictusempra!"

Now Draco was the one who was rolling around on the floor laughing. This reminded her off her childhood, with her and Draco laughing freely with no bitterness. So much had changed!

"P-P-Potter!" Draco shouted.

"Oh, am I Potter now?" Lizzie challenged.

"Y-Yes, y-you P-P-Potter! L-Let me g-go!"

"No! Call me Lizzie Potter and I will."

"Y-you wish you can st-still be c-called L-Lizzie. T-That's o-only f-for my si-sister!"

"Draco! Please say it. OR I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"O-Okay! L-Lizzie P-Potter!" Draco shouted between laughs.

"Good boy!"Lizzie said in a baby voice and let him go.

Draco quickly got to his feet while smiling. Suddenly he remembered what he was doing. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered the past days so he walked out with a sneer.

Lizzie sighed and muttered, "At least I tried."

She gave Draco a head start and then slowly made her way to the dungeons where Snape's office was. As she passed the stone corridors she was stopped by Marcus Flint.

"Huh, a Potter. Who would have thought?" Marcus said bitterly but sadly.

"I'm sorry. Actually, why the hell am I sorry? It's not in my hand, Flint. I didn't choose for all this to happen," she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off and replied harshly, "But it still did."

"Well then, fine! If you want to be an unreasonable jerk like Draco, go ahead and blame me all for this. But Marcus, I'm still the Lizzie you know, right. It's not like I've been brainwashed. You will always be my little Slytherin buddy!"

"Little?" Marcus scoffed. "I'm older than you, Missy! Wait, what am I doing? You little traitor! You aren't the same Lizzie Malfoy! You lied to us all this time when you're actually a Potter and a stupid Gryffindor."

"You Obnoxious jerk! You think I knew I was a Potter?! I've been living ten years of lies! This is harder for me!" Lizzie shouted at him, stomping off to her destination.

Instead of sulking and getting angry like she usually did, she just acted normally and said hi to the Slytherins that walked past. All she got were sneers. That was sad. Once she had reached Snape's office she knocked.

"Come in," came the reply. She stepped in to the office of an unsurprised Severs Snape.

"Why am I not surprised, Holly Potter?" Snape said coolly to her.

"Lizzie. Lizzie Potter," she corrected automatically.

"I see, you have chosen to be a Malfoy _and _a Potter. How interesting," he told her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she demanded.

"Because I was not allowed. It was an order from your parents," he replied.

"But why?!" she asked desperately.

"Because they did not want you to remember that you are a Potter. Don't you see? They wanted you to be one of theirs, not a Potter. They knew you were a Potter. But one way they could keep a Potter is to turn her into a Malfoy."

"But why did they want to keep me? To turn me to the Dark Lord?" she challenged.

"No!"

"Then why?" she pressed.

"I am not the one to tell you. Your parents should be the one to tell you, not me."

"Please. Uncle?" she begged.

"It is too difficult to explain and it is not my business. It is your mothers and father," he made it final.

"Who's older?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked with a confused face.

"Who's older, me or Harry?"

"Harry Potter is. By five seconds," he replied.

"Damn, he was right. And why can I read his thoughts?" she asked.

Snape, relieved that Lizzie had changed the subject said, "We do not know exactly why. But Dumbledore, like always, has theories. He thinks that this might happen when twins are separated. They start to feel what their twin feel and the thoughts, too at times. But, he thinks that when the twins finally meet, it becomes a lot stronger but then weaker until it stops."

"Oh," was all Lizzie could say, she then smiled evilly and thought. _"Harry, you are an idiot."_

She grinned even wider when she heard Harry's clear voice inside her head, _"Hey! I'll get you back when you come back!"_

She then remembered Snape in front of her, who looked like he was scared for her sanity. She just smiled wider in response. Snape sighed once he remembered that, knowing Lizzie, she just tried it out. He then said one word that made her smile go tight-lipped, "Draco."

"What about him?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know very well exactly what about him," Snape replied, raising his eyebrow.

Lizzie sighed, "I don't know! I thought you would have a solution! That _is _why I came in the first place!"

"Ouch. And here I thought you came by to say hello because I am the best godfather, of course," Snape replied.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes, grinning, "I'll remember to do that from time to time in the future."

"But where will your future be?" Snape questioned her. "With Lizzie and your family at your side, or against you?"

"I don't know!" Lizzie said in frustration. "Do you think Draco is just having a fit or something. Maybe he'll come around soon."

"Maybe, but how would it look like for everyone? Word is out. Everyone knows you are actually Holly Potter. You're a Potter and a Gryffindor. When you were a Malfoy 'misplaced' in Gryffindor, that was different. It was easy for people to think it was simply just a mistake. But this is your whole identity that is different. Draco cannot simply go against for what he believed about Gryffindors and act as your brother again. Every one would treat him as the traitor. Would you really want Draco to go through what you went through?"

"I guess not. Wow, I never really thought about it that way. I just thought that he was being the idiotic git he is," Lizzie said, making Snape almost smile. Almost.

"So I think you should give Draco some time. It is not easy for him."

"Okay, thanks. I really needed that talk. Now you're the best godfather!" Lizzie grinned at him, hugging the surprised Snape.

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

"What? Can't I hug my godfather without wanting something?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Knowing it's you, no," Snape replied.

"Talk some sense into Draco, please?" Lizzie pleaded him.

"I'll try, but you know Draco. He's stubborn."

"Thanks. You _are_ the best!"

"Okay, there is more, right?" Snape guessed.

"And make mom tell me everything," Lizzie told him sheepishly.

"I'll do my best. Now you should go prepare for tomorrow's lessons. Did you do that essay I set about Bezors?"

"Aaaahhh! Nooooo! I forgot!" Lizzie shouted, running towards her dormitory at full speed.

But, she was stopped by two figures blocking the staircase.

"Not _now_!" Lizzie cried hopelessly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred and George demanded, both crossing their arms over their chests.

"Tell you what?" she tried to act dumb, but like before, she failed miserably.

"Don't play dumb with us! We've lived with Ron," Fred told her.

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly from the other side of the common room.

"How could you keep something like that?" George demanded.

"Look, I didn't know either. I just found out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to do before I get in trouble with my own godfather! And he doesn't even relax the rules for me! Out all people!" Lizzie tried to squeeze her way between the two Weasley twins but had little success as she had with playing dumb.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" they both demanded.

"It means I didn't know. Isn't that obvious enough?! As in I've lived ten years thinking I was a Malfoy."

"Wow, that must be hard," George said.

"You think so? Now can I j-" Lizzie said desperately.

"No, wait. Can you just answer us one thing. Why did we just see Draco Malfoy, your 'brother' crying?" said Fred, chocking back a laugh.

"W-what?! Draco was _crying_?!" Lizzie almost shouted. "The only time I've seen him cry was when he lost his teddy bear two years ago."

"Oh, that is hilarious! But this time it was actually sad seeing him cry, not sneering for once. We almost pitied him, almost," George told her.

"Can I go now?" Lizzie asked impatiently.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if we bombard you later," they said as they winked and walked away.

Lizzie stumbled up the stairs, not really seeing anything. Her head was spinning. It felt like it was going to explode. Nothing made sense. Draco sneering at her, Draco laughing with her, Draco crying, Draco shouting at her. She had half a mind to run out of her dormitory and go after Draco, to comfort him, just as he comforted her whenever she was sad. But things were different now.

"_I'll always be there for you, no matter what," Draco promised Lizzie as she cried on his shoulder._

"_I know you will be," Lizzie whispered, still thinking about the fight she had with Pansy Parkinson._

"_Don't worry about Parkinson. She's always been an ugly insufferable git," Draco reassured her from the harsh words that Pansy had said about her._

"_Wow, you know big words, Drakie! Insufferable, well done! Do you want an award?" Lizzie teased, regaining her normal self. Draco glared at her but laughed nonetheless and hugged her._

Now where was Draco? He was the one against her now. Him and Pansy and all the other Slytherins. Maybe Draco and Pansy could be head couple of the No-Lizzie club. Lizzie shook her head from these thoughts and started on her long tiring essay that awaited for her

* * *

**I think I finally know what to do with all the Lizzie/Draco thing. But I shall not ruin it for you just yet! You shall find out! Hehehe...**


	37. Nicholas Flamel

**I know, I know...I haven't updated in two weeks, and I do feel guilty! But, now my WONDERFUL and most AWESOME friend can update for me! Problem solved, people! YAY! Let us all dance together! … *Awkward silence*... Okay...moving on...**

* * *

**Nicholas Flamel**

* * *

When the school term started Harry, Lizzie, Hermione and Ron were back to searching book after book for Nicholas Flamel whenever possible. Also, Oliver Wood was even tougher with Quidditch practice. He was working his team harder than ever before. It could drive you insane with all his tactics and strategies. Most of the team swore that Oliver was finally losing it, but some, like Harry, was on Oliver's side. Lizzie was neutral. She also thought Wood was losing it, but she couldn't complain. If they won against Hufflepuff, Gryffindor could overtake Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years. She wanted to see the Draco's and all the Slytherin's faces and laugh at them.

At first during the term, when Draco and Lizzie passed each other in corridors they would completely ignore each other. Later during the week they started to nod at each other. But it never went any further than that. It was funny to Lizzie because the only time he had ignored her was when he had woken up in his bed last year to find his whole room pink. Everything was pink, from the walls right down to his socks. But even then it didn't last for hours before they started laughing with each other.

Lizzie main source for a distraction was Quidditch practice that kept her mind of Draco. Harry liked the Quidditch practice because he was so tired when he finished that he just collapsed on his cozy bed in his dormitory and have a long dreamless sleep.

One day, during a muddy and complete wet Quidditch practice session, where Wood was getting angry at Fred, George and Lizzie for dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms, Wood spilled out something that was good (for Lizzie) but bad for the res the teams.

"Stop messing around!" he shouted at Fred, George and Lizzie, who looked unashamed. "Snape's refereeing this match! What you're doing is going to lose us the match! Snape's going to be looking for any reason to make us lose."

"Hey!" Lizzie shouted indignantly, as Fred and George did actually fall of their brooms this time.

"_Snape's _refereeing?" George asked with his face covered in mud. It would have actually been funny, if not the seriousness of the situation.

"Lizzie, you have to face the truth! Snape does pick on Gryffindor's, even if they were his goddaughter," Harry told her.

"Well, I guess he won't be fair if we might overtake Slytherin," Lizzie said slowly.

"Exactly," Angelina said, as they all started complaining.

"Then we've just got to make sure we play clean, right?" Lizzie told them all. "Then he won't have any excuse to pick on us."

"I bet he'll find other ways," Fred said darkly.

"Then we'll try our best," Katie Bell said enthusiastically.

"Harry, please try to catch the snitch as soon as possible," George gulped.

Personally, Harry thought Snape wanted to get at him again. He still hadn't forgotten his first Quidditch match where Snape tried to kill him. But Harry did not dare say his thoughts out loud or Lizzie will murder him personally.

After practice they all headed inside into the warm and welcoming castle. Harry and Lizzie quickly made their way towards Ron and Hermione who were playing chess. Hermione was fighting a lost battle in chess.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked after giving up.

They told her everything that had happened. Harry added the part about Snape a little worriedly. Well, you couldn't blame him. To him, Snape loathed him.

"Don't play!" Ron said quickly with a scared face.

"Oh, come on! Snape isn't that bad!" Lizzie reasoned.

"You know what I don't get? Harry asked. "Is that he hates me, probably because I'm a Potter. But he's always known Lizzie was too, but he loves her!"

"Who wouldn't love me?" Lizzie smirked, making Harry ruffle her hair.

"Say you're ill," Ron suggested.

"Pretend you've broken your leg," Hermione also suggested.

"Really break your leg," Ron told him, already forming plans.

"I'll break you leg if you don't play," Lizzie warned him.

"No need for any of that," Harry said miserably. "I can't back out. There isn't a reserve Seeker. So f I don't' play, Gryffindor will have to forfeit."

Ron was now too busy trying to open a Chocolate Frog, but not for long. Lizzie snatched it of him before he could open it.

"Mmmm...I am _starving_," she moaned.

"Hey, give it back! That's mine!" Ron shouted at her.

But before he could get up, Neville toppled into the common room. It was actually amazing that he had made it up all those stairs with both his legs glues together in an unbreakable hold. Everyone cracked up laughing as he fell over, except for Hermione who immediately undid the Leg-Locker quickly got up and headed for the four first-years.

"What happened to you?" Lizzie asked, feeling slightly guilty for laughing.

"Malfoy," was all Neville could say.

"It's Potter now, not Malfoy," Lizzie asked, trying to figure out what he said.

"He means Draco Malfoy did it," Hermione corrected her.

"I met him outside the library. He said he wanted to practice it on someone," Neville continued.

"Report him," Hermione advised him immediately.

"Do you want me to go teach him a lesson," Lizzie suggested.

Neville shook his head at both suggestions and mumbled, "No. I don't want any more trouble."

"Neville, you have got to stand up for yourself!" Harry told him shaking his head.

"He's always walking all over people, but you shouldn't lie down right in front of him and make it easier for that git," Lizzie advised Neville.

"Oh, and you didn't?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Shut up," Lizzie whispered to Harry.

"So you're saying I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor? Don't worry, Malfoy's already told me that a thousand times," Neville told them.

Lizzie looked down at her hands and saw the Chocolate Frogs. She gave to Neville, who looked close to tears. It was a sad sight, seeing as what her 'brother' could do to people.

Lizzie sighed and said, "You're worth twelve of Draco. You're better than him. At least you don't go around hurting and cursing people. Besides, the Sorting Hat thinks you have what it takes to be a Gryffindor and we all think you do."

"Thanks," Neville said weakly, blushing slightly. "I'm going to go to sleep. Do you want the card? I don't collect them." He gave Lizzie the card. Ron stared after his last Chocolate Frog as Neville walked up the stairs, biting pieces from it.

"M-My C-Chocolate Frog. You evil little twin!" Ron said weakly.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Lizzie laughed, flicking the card at Ron. "Here. Take what's left of it."

Ron caught the card after it bounced of his head, "Nooo! Dumbledore again!"

Harry suddenly gasped, making everyone turn their heads at him.

"So what if you got a new card you haven't already got. Doesn't mean you need to scare us like that," Hermione scolded him.

"No, no. I've already got him. Dumbledore," Harry told them, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"So if you're disappointed, no need to make so much fuss," Ron told him in confusion.

"I've found him," was all Harry could make out.

"Found who?" Lizzie was getting angry now.

"Flamel!" Harry almost shouted at them. "I told you I've read his name somewhere! His name's on Dumbledore's card! Listen: 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Everyone had their mouths open, trying to take it all in, except for Hermione who breathlessly jumped to her feet. Weeks and weeks of searching through thousands of complicated books and the answer was on a chocolate frog card!

"Wait!" Hermione nearly shouted at them as she ran up to her dormitory, leaving the rest all bemused.

I never thought it would be in _here_!" Hermione shrieked about a second later, in her seat again. This made them even more confused. She held an old enormous book in her hands. "I borrowed this for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?!" Harry, Ron and Lizzie all asked disbelievingly.

Hermione sighed in annoyance before she flicked through the pages, muttering to herself all the while. "I knew it!" she said excitedly once she had found what she was looking for.

"What _don't_ you know?" Ron said.

"Well there is th-" Hermione started, but was cut off.

"I believe Ron meant that as rhetorical question," Lizzie told her.

Harry quickly stopped them from bickering and brought them back to the topic.

"Nicholas Flamel," Hermione told them mysteriously. "Is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!"

Ron and Harry exchanged bemused looks, but Lizzie gasped.

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked impatiently.

"Are you two as seriously dumb as you look?" Hermione scoffed, pushing the book towards them. "Read there."

As Harry and Ron read the passage Hermione had pointed out, Lizzie and Hermione quickly started discussing it. In the book it said:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight._

"-dog must be guarding the Stone! Flamel and Dumbledore are friends, after all, he probably asked Dumbledore to take it out of Gringotts and keep it safe for him because he knows that someone is after it!" Ron and Harry heard Hermione and Lizzie discussing after they had finished reading.

"A stone that makes gold and produces Elixir of Life, wow," Lizzie was saying ecstatically. "I mean, everyone would want it, wouldn't they?" Lizzie was saying.

"No wonder we couldn't find Flamel in Study of Recent Development in Wizadry!" Ron said in realization.

"Of course! He's not exactly recent seeing as he's six hundred and sixty-five," Harry finished off.

"But I wonder what Snape would want from it, make gold or stay alive?" Hermione said.

"If he stayed alive forever, that means he'll never die! Nooooo!" Ron said in misery.

Lizzie glared at them all and hissed, "I know my Uncle and he would _never _use it. He has enough gold as it is and I'm sure he doesn't want to stay alive forever to see you all!"

That closed the subject about Snape, but only for Lizzie. Harry, Ron and Hermione started to discuss it again as soon as Lizzie went off to bed.

"So what do you think Snape wants t for?" Ron whispered.

"I reckon he want to-" they started to whisper, putting their heads close together. They did feel a bit guilty about talking about Snape behind Lizzie's back, but they couldn't help but feel suspicious of Snape.

* * *

**Another end of another chapter! See you next time!!! Byeee! =D**


	38. The Next Match

**Shame on you all! Last chapter I did not get ONE review! I'm going to go cry in my corner now... :( **

**

* * *

**

**The Next Match**

* * *

During breakfast Harry, Ron and Lizzie were discussing about what they would do if they had the Philosopher's Stone.

"I'd turn perfect Percy into gold to make him useful," Ron said, talking about his too perfect older brother.

"Do you think if I turned Lizzie into gold it'd shut her mouth. It would be frozen, right?" Harry joked, making Lizzie shove him playfully.

"Yes, but neither Percy nor Lizzie are made of steel," Hermione sapped at them impatiently. She didn't like the idea of the Philosopher's Stone getting in anyone's hands.

"We can dress them up in steel," Ron suggested.

"We'll I would sell the gold I make and buy a stone that could make you two shut up," Lizzie told Ron and Harry.

"I'll pay someone with the gold to do my homework," Ron groaned, remembering the large amount of homework waiting for him in his bag and dormitory.

"So what're you going to do about the Quidditch match," Hermione interrupted before they could think of anymore crazy ideas.

"We're going to play," Lizzie and Harry both said at the same time.

"But why?" Hermione questioned, already anxious for what will happen.

"Because if we don't..." Lizzie said.

"All the Slytherins will think we're too scared to face Snape...," Harry continued.

"And Draco will taunt me that I backed out of a match...," Lizzie continued.

"That'll really wipe the sneers and smiles of their faces..." Harry continued.

"Especially Draco's," Lizzie finished off.

Ron and Hermione looked between Harry and Lizzie, then at each other.

"That was...creepy," Hermione said.

"I'm used to it. I live with Fred and George," Ron reminded her.

The Quidditch practices that came after were tense. They trained long and hard for the match. They were all excited of the thought of overtaking Slytherin for the first time in seven years, but it was nearly impossible with Snape refereeing. As the match grew closer, everyone grew more anxious. Except for Draco and Lizzie, he seemed to have a smug look about him which made Lizzie suspicious. But Lizzie was not entirely anxious. She knew her uncle would take only points off her team, anyone would if it would let their house win. She just didn't understand why everyone disliked her Uncle. He was actually nice, the tough mean bully/man was just the outside.

When Hermione and Ron wished Lizzie and Harry outside the changing room they wondered if they would ever see them alive and whole again. They were even more scared for Lizzie because she looked all confident and not worried.

During the pep talk of Oliver Wood's, Harry was hardly listening. He was worried and anxious despite all the assurances and scoffs of Lizzie's. Meanwhile, Lizzie, Fred and George were saying most of Oliver's speech like usual, but Fred and George only did it half-heartedly.

While this was happening in the Changing rooms, Ron and Hermione found a seat near the front next to Neville. They were prepared to use any curse of jinx that came to their mind if Snape showed any sign of hurting Lizzie or Harry. Of course, Harry and Lizzie didn't know what Ron and Hermione were up to. Harry would have grown more anxious while Lizzie would grow more annoyed. Ron had a spell that would wash Snape's greasy hair, but decided against it from Hermione's glare. Hermione was using the Leg-Locker curse.

"Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered to herself, trying not to forget the spell. Ron learnt it quickly and decided to use that spell instead. But he ached to try the hair washing spell on Snape.

Back to the changing rooms. Oliver took Harry aside and said, "No pressure Potter, but this is the best time for an early capture of the Snitch. Finish the game before Snape gets soft on the Hufflepuffs."

"So no pressure, Harry," Fred and George said, winking at him.

"Don't worry! They're only Huffies!" Lizzie told them, as though this could calm them down enough.

"Blimey, the entire school is out there," Oliver said in awe, peering out of the door.

"Merlin's soggy pants, even Dumbledore's here to watch!" Lizzie said, also peering outside.

"Merlin's soggy pants?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Lizzie told them, blushing while they all laughed at her.

Meanwhile, Harry's face lit up as he ran to the door and also looked. He spotted Dumbledore right away, with the long silver beard and half-moon spectacles, glinting in the sun light. Harry sighed in relief. With Dumbledore here Snape can't touch a hair of Harry's. Harry looked at Snape in triumph. Snape looked angry and this pleased the team, except for Lizzie of course. The two teams made their way onto the pitch.

"Wow, Snape looks as mean as ever," Ron told Hermione. "I wond- Ouch!" Ron turned around as someone poked him on the back of his head. Draco smirked as he drew his finger back.

"Sorry, Weasel. Didn't see you there," Draco's smirk grew on his arrogant face.

"Wonder how long Potter and little Potter'll stay on their brooms? Anyone want to bet. The lower amount of minutes the more chance you'll win money, Weasel," Draco sneered. But when he said Lizzie's name, something came across his face that no one had time to consider. It went as fast as it had come.

But Ron and Hermione's attention were on the match where Snape had given a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, with her all her fingers and toes crossed had her eyes glued on Harry and Lizzie. Harry was circling the air, seeking the snitch while Lizzie scored a goal right aftethe penalty was finished. But she had a worried face on. Was everyone, even _Dumbledore _here because her Uncle was refereeing. Was he really a bad person? No, Dumbledore trusts him. That's why he hired him in the first place, right?

"You know how I think people get chosen for the Gryffindor team," Draco said loudly as Snape called another penalty for Hufflepuff the death glares he was receiving. "It's all about pity, See, there's Potter who has no parents, little Potter who also has no parents and a 'family' who hates her, then there's the Weasels who have no money. Hey, why don't you join the team, Longbottom, they'd put you in seeing as you've got no brains."

Neville blushed furiously but turned around as bravely as he could and said, "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy."

"You tell him, Neville," Hermione said proudly, but still not taking her eyes of Harry and Lizzie while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were breathless from laughing.

"L-Longbottom. I-If brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasel here, and that's saying something," Draco said as he tried to control his laughter.

"You littl-" Ron started but was cut off as Hermione painfully grabbed his arm.

"Ron! Look at Harry!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

Ron, Neville, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all snapped their heads towards Harry as he went into a dangerous but magnificent dive. The crowd gasped and cheered as Harry continued to fly at top speed towards the ground.

"Lucky you Weasel, Potter's found some money on the ground. Or maybe he'll use it to feed little Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Before Draco knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him. Neville straight away went to help. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Meanwhile, Hermione remained oblivious to the fight happening beneath her seat.

Harry was a blur now, but somehow when he had pulled out of the dive with his hand held high, the snitch was held tightly there. Everyone was silent for a second then they erupted in great applause and shouts. Even Ron, Neville, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had stopped fighting to see what had happened.

"We've won! Ron, we've won! The game's over! Gryffindor's are in the lead!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up and down.

Harry leapt off his broom, nearly falling off on the way. He couldn't believe it. No one could. He'd done it. They've done it. They've won. He was suddenly being hugged by the whole team and the Gryffindors who had come out onto the pitch. Snape skulked off the pitch and spat on the ground in disgust. Someone whispered into Harry's and Lizzie's ears, "Well done. Nice to see you and Lizzie have been away from that mirror." It was Dumbledore who was standing behind Harry and Lizzie. They grinned up at the smiling Dumbledore.

Everyone started congratulating them. Harry looked around and saw Lizzie missing. He grew instantly worried but laughed with the rest of the Gryffindors as Lizzie sped up on her broomstick to a frightened boy by the name of Draco.

"Feel my wrath! Muhuhahaha!" Lizzie shouted as she chased her 'brother' around the pitch.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Draco shouted, sprinting as fast as he could away from Lizzie. "Liiiiiiizzzzzzeeeeee! Sttoooooooppppp!"

Lizzie just laughed more evilly. Without knowing, she tilted forward, causing her to speed up and knock into Draco. The both toppled onto the ground laughing. Realization came upon Draco's face as his smile faded. He got up and walked off the pitch.

Lizzie shrugged and made her way to Harry as they walked to the changing room.

* * *

**Woooo! Wouldn't you just LOVE to actually have a broomstick!  
Well, I've got an imaginary one! Woooot! You should too! If you review, I'll give you one!  
*gives imaginary broomstick to those who review* **


	39. Uncertainty

**Uncertainty**

* * *

Harry and Lizzie were the last to leave from the changing room. They preferred the quietness to believe and remember what had just happened.

Harry has filled with happiness. He had never felt so happy. Even the time Dudley peed his pants in fifth grade in class with everyone laughing at him couldn't compare to this feeling. Now he could be famous, not for being Harry Potter, but being a great Seeker and helping the team overpower Slytherin for the first time in Seven years-

"Hey! I helped, too," Lizzie said indignantly. They were hardly hearing each other anymore. Only at times.

"Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, little sis," Harry smirked at Harry.

Lizzie was struck by the words 'little sis'. It reminded her of Draco. She used to be _his '_little sis'. Lizzie was still thinking about the way Draco laughed with her as they toppled towards the ground, like nothing had ever happened between them. She shook her head, thinking this is the way things were now, there was no point wishing for anything. But she couldn't deny the fact that she still wanted to laugh with him like nothing had ever happened.

The air felt heavy for Lizzie as she breathed in deeply. But for Harry, it had never been so sweet. They had finally reached the shed and leant against the wooden door as they each remembered what had happened. Lizzie felt a bit more cheerful as she felt what Harry was feeling and vice versa.

"Lizzie," Harry said, trying his best to bring back all his happy emotions. "Stop feeling down, okay? Would it make you feel better if I coloured Draco's hair pink?"

Lizzie grinned a bit, "I've already tried that. Don't worry, I'm feeling better now."

"Why don't you prank him? It might make you feel better," Harry begged her, knowing that she had been lying about her feeling better. He just wanted to go back to his full happy mode.

Suddenly Lizzie started giggling hysterically. Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw what she was remembering. It didn't take too long before Harry also started laughing.

"_LIIIZZZZEEEE!" Draco shouted from somewhere in their family manor._

"_What?" Lizzie called innocently, pretending to be in her room, reading a book._

"_Come here this instant!" Draco shrieked._

"_Yes, Drakie?" Lizzie asked, finding him in their large bathroom. She walked in, looking around for him. The bathroom was made of black and white marble that glistened against the sunrays that shone through the square window. Draco stood in front of the mirror, his head almost touching the reflection. He was touching his pink hair, more like ruffling through it to be exact. His face had mixed emotion that Lizzie did not dare to look for. She was surely dead. She had sneaked into her brother's room while he was sleeping and poured a potion, which was provided by a certain Severus Snape, into Draco's hair and anyone who knew Draco knew that he was very emotional and possessive over his 'sleek' and 'beautiful' hair, as he'd put it once._

"_Do you know how to make this permanent?" Draco said in awe, still checking his hair out._

_Lizzie fell to the ground laughing, "S-sorry D-Drakie. It's going to wear off in a couple of hours."_

"_Awww! Then I'd better get make the most of this," Draco said, running outside to look for some girls._

Suddenly, Harry's hand was on Lizzie's mouth to keep her silent. She looked up at him questioningly, but he just shook his head. There was a sudden swishing of a cloak, like someone was walking fast but sneakily at the same time. They looked around and saw a hooded figure skulk down the front steps of the castle. Lizzie gasped, making Harry press his hand harder against her face, making her to protest and fume silently. They both knew who that prowling walk belonged to. But why Snape was sneaking into the Forbidden Forest while everyone was either celebrating or fuming about the match at dinner in the Hall. This was suspicious. They should go see what he was up to.

Lizzie shook her head at Harry, knowing and hearing what he was about to do. Harry shrugged and looked at her meaningfully before jumping back onto his broom and taking off. Lizzie sighed and took off after him. They both glided over the castle for a couple of seconds before spotting Snape run into the Forest. They flew lower and lower on top of the trees where they could not be seen. They tried to land smoothly into one of the trees, as they had imagined, but instead they crashed noisily into it. They tried to grab a branch before the fell to the ground.

Snape looked around but saw nothing so he took it as an owl or an animal. He then turned back around towards...a centaur.

"Good evening, Bane," Snape said smoothly.

"Good evening," Bane replied. "What brings you here?"

"Tell me, what do the skies tell you at night?" Snape asked.

"Why? Don't you wizards have your own way of foretelling the future?" Bane scoffed.

Snape ignored that remark and asked, "Would you please look at the skies tonight and read them. I will come back here tomorrow for answers."

Bane was outraged, "Am I you servant now, Snape? We Centaurs do nothing for you humans."

Snape sighed and went for the flattering tactic, "Bane, this is important. Besides, you can foretell the future better than us. Please?"

Bane said reluctantly, "I will only do you a favor once. I shall look at the stars tonight. Good day."

Snape nodded and continued into the forest, seeking another person. He walked deep into the forest, with Lizzie and Harry flying sneakily behind but on top of him. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Professor Quirrell.

"I-I d-don't know w-why you wanted to m-m-meet here of a-all places, Severus. And t-then y-you come late," Quirrell stuttered like usual.

"I had some business to go to," Snape said smoothly. "Now, Quirrell, students are not supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone."

Lizzie and Harry leaned forwards on the tree, nearly breaking it off in the process in order to hear better. Harry and Lizzie looked at each other in horror. Did Snape know they knew?

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of a dog of Hagrid's?"

"B-b-but Severus, you k-kno-"

"Now now, Quirrell, you really do not want to get on my bad side," Snape hissed, moving in closer to him.

"I have n-no idea what-"

"You know exactly what I mean. I am waiting. Do your little bit of hocus pocus."

"I-It is no-"

"We'll have another little chat soon," Snape threatened him, "when you've had time to think things over and decided where you loyalties lie." He tightened his cloak around him and walked out of the Forbidden forest. Quirrell still stood there, looking as though he was petrified. On second thought, maybe he _was _petified.

Lizzie and Harry looked at each other before also making their way towards the castle doors.

"No, no, no, no," Lizzie whispered, trying to convince herself this wasn't true.

"Lizzie, face it-" Harry started, getting exasperated that she could not grasp the concept that Snape was horrible and evil.

"No! I will not!" Lizzie almost shouted. "He was probably trying to trick Quirrell into telling him so he could stop him."

"Or maybe he's threatening Quirrell into helping him to steal the Stone," Harry suggested.

Lizzie glared at him. She continued to make assumptions all the way they walked to the Great Hall. Harry rolled his eyes and dragged her along to sit with Hermione and Ron.

"We won! We won! WE WON!" Ron shouted in joy once they had sat down.

Hermione rubbed her ears, "Sorry ears, someone is a bit unstable today."

Ron looked at her weirdly, "Right...hey Lizzie and Harry, where have you two been? The match finished about an hour ago?"

"Why are you bleeding? What happened?" Lizzie asked, trying to shiftily change the subject. This made Harry glare at her.

"Well...Malfoy did it. But I gave him a black eye and Neville tried to take Crabbe and Goyle all by himself, "Ron then frowned as he explained, "but that didn't work out too well. He's still out cold but Pomfrey says he'll be alright."

"You gave Draco a black-eye?" Lizzie asked, in horror. She feared for Draco. She couldn't stop the flow of questions that came. "How is he? Did he get hurt? Is he alright now? Is there any lasting damage?" She glanced at Draco and to her surprise he was staring right back at her. Lizzie didn't notice the black-eye, she was too busy looking at Draco. He looked at her weirdly, like he was trying to decide something.

"He's alright. Anyway, where were the two of you?" Hermione asked them, not falling for Lizzie's trick to change the subject.

Lizzie reluctantly whispered the story to them with Harry after checking that no unwanted ears where listening.

"We were right!" Ron whispered. "So Snape _is _trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone and he's using Quirrell to help him. Bet he's too lazy to do it him-" Ron stopped because of the death glare that Lizzie sent at him.

"So he asked is Quirrell knew how to get past Fluffy and he said something about Quirrell's hocus pocus. I think that there are more things guarding that stone, probably enchantment. They wouldn't leave it all up to a dog," Hermione said.

"Yeah, even if it were a large and monstrous three headed dog," Ron said weakly.

"So the Stone's safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Harry asked.

"It'll be gone by tomorrow," Ron said miserably.

"And even that would be a miracle," Hermione said.

"Wonder what Snape will do to that poor man?" Ron asked, already imagining the horrible things Snape could do.

Lizzie had enough. She stood up and said, "Well, since you're too busy discussing how evil and horrid my godfather is, I'll be going now."

"Lizzie," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I know it's hard for you since he _is _your uncle and godfather but can you really turn a blind eye towards all this?"

"I could just ask, instead of making assumptions," Lizzie snapped.

"You wouldn-" Ron stared in horror. Imagining all those horrible thing Snape would do to Quirrell on them now.

"Besides, you heard him. Students aren't meant to know of the Stone. He'll kill all of us," Harry said anxiously.

"He'll kill us literally? I'm sorry you think so low of him. He's not that horrible you know," Lizzie said acidly, walking off before Harry could get the words out of his mouth.

"We didn't tell her about the party that's waiting in the Common Room," Ron said, feeling sorry for all those people in the Common Room. Ron knew what Lizzie could do when she was angry.

As Lizzie walked out of the Great Hall she noticed someone looking at her at the Slytherin table. She snapped her head towards the Slytherin table and noticed Draco staring at her again. She saw uncertainty and misery in his eyes as hazel met grey again. When he noticed her looking at him, his features changed as people looked at them. Once Pansy looked at Draco and Lizzie, Draco sneered. Pansy smiled.

Lizzie shook her head and continued out of the Great Hall. Despite how much Draco hated her and how much pain she had been put through because of him, she still felt the urge to go and comfort him when she saw the misery in his eyes. She wanted to end his misery like she always did when they were brother and sister.

'_Things have changed,' _She reminded herself. She had been doing that a lot lately.


	40. The Letters

**I have decided to give you something for reviewing every chapter...  
you will see what it is at the end! =D****

* * *

**

**The Letters**

* * *

'_He was just trying to see how much Quirrell knew to try and stop him, that's all. He's a great actor after all. He could probably win the award for acidity and acting,' _Lizzie thought. Despite all the evidence that proved Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, she still didn't want to believe it.

Lizzie walked to the Gryffindor Common Room to get some peace and quiet so she could think even more, but how very wrong she was to think that such a place would be quiet after today's game.

"Baubles," Lizzie said miserably to the Fat Lady.

"This'll get rid of your misery," the Fat Lady replied as she swung open to reveal the Common Room.

Lizzie groaned. She had forgotten all about today and the celebration that would surely go on all night. Two arms dragged her in.

"Come on, Liz-," Fred shouted over the noise.

"Have some butterbeer-" George said, thrusting a bottle in her hands.

"And join the party," Fred finished off.

"Thank guys, but really, I'm tired," Lizzie said apologetically.

"Nonsense," both Fred and George said, forcing her to sit down on one of the red couchs.

Lizzie sighed and decided to not let her bad mood get in the way of tonight's celebration. Soon enough, after her third bottle she started to sing along with Fred and George some really random songs.

"Lizzie had a fizzy that went DIZZY!" they started rhyming.

"What's a fizzy?" Lizzie laughed. Both boys shrugged.

"Freddy had a teddy that was ready for beddy!" Lizzie and George said in a sing-song voice.

"Georgey had a forgey that liked to courgey and pourgey," Fred sang, making up words as he went along.

Suddenly, an owl tapped on the window. It was an eagle owl. Her parents had gotten her and Draco that type of owl. They used to almost get everything the same. She wondered what that owl was doing at the window this time of the night and what the person's sender might say. Maybe it was their parents praising their children and telling them that they loved them. Lizzie wished she would get that, but those days were long gone.

Lizzie stared glumly at the owl and was surprised that it was staring right back at her. She gasped and realized that that owl did indeed look like hers. She stumbled across the room in her hurry to get to the owl. She banged the window open and almost choked the owl from dragging her in.

"Hey there, tipsy," Lizzie tried to be nice to her owl instead of chucking her out and running away with her letter. Not that she didn't love her owl, she loved it to bits. She had a reason for calling it tipsy. When she first bought her owl she didn't know what to call it and that night as her and her family went to sleep the owl had sneaked into their kitchen and drank some firewhiskey and became drunk. It was a funny sight. She never knew an owl could get drunk. Her owl stumbled drunkily everywhere and when she flew she would bang everywhere.

Her owl hooted and nibbled her finger affectionately as Lizzie stroked her feathers. Lizzie dug deep into her pocket and found some chocolate. She shrugged but grinned evilly as she gave her owl a bit of a chocolate frog. Her owl ate it hungrily and just under a minute she was hooting loudly and flying around the room hyperactively. Tipsy's eyes were wide open as she flapped her wings around frantically. Some, mostly girls, shrieked and others protected themselves with their books or anything they could find. FiIt turned out that school books are useful indeed. Lizzie grinned one more time as the owl flew outside and Lizzie made her way to her dormitory. Fortunately, it was empty.

She made her way to her bed and sat cross-legged. She opened the first light one which belonged to her father. The letter wrote:

_Lizzie,_

_Your mother and I thought that if we raised you as a Malfoy,  
you could become like one and forget about your Potter family.  
Clearly, we were wrong. We tried everything to keep you  
away from the wrong families. We hoped that you would see  
the right path. Now we see that you have no hope. Farewell,  
Lizzie. It was a pleasure raising you, really, but not anymore.  
__We just cannot have you hanging around with mudbloods  
and blood traitors._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Lizzie frowned at the letter, noticing that there was no _'Dear Lizzie'_ and she didn't think it was accidental. She shrugged and moved on to her mothers. It was really long. As much as Lizzie wanted to know everything, she really didn't like long letters. She sighed before reading:

_Dear Lizzie Potter,_

_You are very much welcome for the gift, dear. Your father  
does not know that I am sending this, he would never allow  
it. Let me start from the beginning. I had always liked your  
real mother, Lily Evans. I looked up to her, but she never  
knew. No one knew, except for your aunt Andromeda. She gave me  
a choice before she ran off with Ted Tonks: Stay with my  
family and learn evil and dark magic or become like her,  
an outcast from my own family. I had always worshipped  
Andromeda's courage and especially Sirius', who cursed  
and hexed Slytherins. But Sirius lost it in the end, but not  
Andromeda, she stayed true to what she believed about  
muggle borns. I wish I had as much courage. But I loved  
your father and decided to stay with my family and him._

_One day when your father was out with the dark lord, he  
came home with you. I was so excited! I had Lily Evans', now  
Potter's, son. You look so much like her. You have her dark  
red hair, but you have James' eyes. Raising you was  
like doing the biggest favour for Lily, so I took you in. Do  
not get me wrong about raising you up for Lily. I love you,_  
_truly and it was not a mistake to raise you. You're father  
did not let me tell you and over time I thought it was for  
the best that we do not tell you that you are a Potter. It  
would be safer for you to just blend in with us._

_And Draco, do not worry about him. He will get over it  
and I will talk to him and your father for you. Just be  
happy and it is up to you whether you would like to stay  
with us or not. It would be such a pleasure to keep you  
as one of us. But if you would rather spend some time  
with Harry, we understand. Just follow your heart Lizzie.  
Do what you feel is comfortable._

_Love always, Narcissa Malfoy _

Lizzie re-read her mother's letter. She loved her mother more than anything in the world. Lizzie did not feel alone in the world, not know with Harry, Hermione, Ron and her mother. Even through any pain or misery, she would not be alone and she knew it. But her mother couldn't love her and that was the problem. Potters and Malfoys should never have anything to do with each other, but what happened when you were half-half? Lizzie really had no clue as to what to do with her current situation so she went back to her tactic: do nothing.

The dormitory door opened and Hermione came in. She shot Lizzie a quick uncertain glance before making her way over to her own four-poster bed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Lizzie said, smiling guiltily at Hermione.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Good and sorry that we think like that of your uncle. It's just that you simply can't deny the fact that he has _something _to do with this whole Philosopher's Stone thing."

"But you don't know if it's for good or bad. Innocent until proven guilty," Lizzie replied to her, shrugging.

When Lavender and Parvati made their way into the Girl's Dormitory whispering, giggling and gossiping with each other, Lizzie felt she wanted to have some alone time without too many people.

"I'm going for a walk," Lizzie told Hermione, tucking her parent's letters into her pocket as she made her way out of the Dormitory. She grinned reassuringly over to Harry and Ron when they had spotted her to make sure they thought she was alright. She still had some time left before curfew.

She walked through the nearly deserted corridors. She had no idea to where she was going, she just kept on walking, thinking. So her current mother, Narcissa, had known her real mother, Lily. And she said something about Sirius losing it at the end. She knew Sirius Black was in Askaban and thought to be mad but she never knew why. Her parents would always change the topic or pretend not to listen every time someone talked about Sirius Black, which happens rarely.

So, could she lose it in the end? She can't imagine how Sirius Black could lose it. If you changed because you hated your family, then how could you lose it? Aunt Andromeda was perfectly normal. So that means girls are smarter than boys right? She had always known that, but Draco thought opposite. They would have hours and hours of discussions and arguments about whether girls were smarter than boys or not. It would usually end up with Draco's hair turning a different shade of colour or warts covering Draco's face from a potion that Lizzie would sneak into his goblet. Then Lizzie would put that prank as point to why girls were smarter than boys.

Okay, so Lizzie's mind was getting way off topic. But how could it not? She thought she had a brilliant family. A family that loved her. A family that actually wanted her. But she had lost all of that. Could she at least not get off topic and think of her previous family?

Okay, now we're getting even more off topic! Lizzie thought about her mother. All these years her mother had tried to say mudblood as little as possible and had a hint of regret every time she would say the word. But no one knew, her mom hid it extremely well. But now that Lizzie thought back on it she could tell. Lizzie had always thought that she was the only one who hated using that word, who didn't really like the dark arts, when it turned out that all this time her mother had been by her side.

She felt warmer inside and more safe. She felt like she could go through her current situation. Besides, Andromeda did it. But Lizzie didn't want to be an outcast from the Malfoy's. She loved them. And they weren't exactly that horrible, in the long run, right? Or is Lizzie just turning a blind eye to all the horrible things her father gets up to. Lizzie doubted her family to be the good people she thought for a second.

Did she love them too much to admit that her family weren't exactly good people. She knew her father and mother were deatheaters, who were on the Dark Lord's side. And the Dark Lord was against her real family. After all, he had tried to kill her and Harry. But the Dark Lord was gone...for now.

There were too many thoughts in her head. She had never thought harder in her life. She felt as though her head might explode. Why did it have to be her? Why? Couldn't she have a normal life like everyone elses?

She just wanted Draco at that moment. She had never missed him so much. True she might act like she didn't really care about anything he said or did anymore, but inside she was dying for him to comfort her.

"_I'll always be there for you, no matter what."_

Lizzie sighed, thinking again how much things has changed in her life and more importantly, between her and Draco.

Lizzie didn't know how long she's been out in the corridors but she suddenly ran into someone, or someone ran into her (she couldn't tell, she was in her own little world of imagination at the moment) as she continued to think of the family she could have had if the truth hadn't been revealed.

She raised her brown chocolate coloured eyes up towards the person sitting next to her on the floor. Brown eyes met grey eyes.

Speak/think of the devil and the devil shall appear...

* * *

**Today I shall give virtual chocolate cookies for every person who reviews! Hooray for chocolate cookies!**


	41. Forgiven For The Final Time?

**Forgiven for the final time?**

* * *

Brown eyes met grey eyes. The brown held fear while the grey held sorrow, despair and...secrecy?  
Draco coughed and lifted himself off the hard ground, offering a hand to help Lizzie up. Lizzie stared at his hand for a full ten seconds before allowing Draco to help her up.

Lizzie continued to stare at Draco, mouth slightly agape, looking like Crabbe when he was asked to add up one and two.

"Well hello to you to," Draco teased. But instead of the teasing atmosphere that used to be around them this time it was filled with tension.

"Hi," was all Lizzie could manage.

Draco looked around them to make sure the corridor was actually deserted before looking back at Lizzie. Draco opened his mouth but before he could get anything out, Lizzie said coldly, "What? Checking for witnesses to back you up or something?"

"Holly," Draco started but Holly just sounded weird in his voice.

"Lizzie," Lizzie corrected immediately.

"What, want to stay a Malfoy?" Draco teased.

"Lizzie. Lizzie Potter," she told him firmly.

"Okay, Lizzie, whatever," Draco sighed then said really quickly. ".I'manidiot!"

"What?" Lizzie asked in confusion.

Draco took a deep breath and started again, "I'm sorry for being a jerk and not being there for you like I promised. I'm an idiot."

Lizzie stared at him, not daring to believe her ears.

"Right. And I'm the Easter Bunny," Lizzie laughed bitterly.

"What? Lizzie, I'm serious. I'm sorry. How many times have you heard me say I'm sorry? I never say it. Do you think I would say sorry if I didn't care? It's been different without you. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I know I must have hurt you really bad, but I really do miss you."

"Okay pranks over. Very funny Draco," Lizzie said sarcastically.

Draco sighed in frustration, "Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because there's no point!" Lizzie almost started shouting at him. "You apologize and we go back to normal and then you regret talking to me later and leave me alone and shout at me how it's all my fault. So why should this time be any different?!"

"Because this time the WHOLE truth is out. There aren't any more secrets...that I know of, that is."

"And what if you regret 'forgiving' me later?"

"Then I'll give you permission to punch me once."

"Five times?" Lizzie compromised eagerly.

"Two?" Draco grinned.

"Four?"

"Three?"

"Three and a half?"

"Two and a half?

"Deal," Lizzie said, shaking hands with Draco. "Those punches will be fun and worth it."

"Good to have you back 'little sis'," Draco said, hugging her and ruffling her hair.

"Who wouldn't like to have _me _back?" Lizzie teased while hugging him back. It had been a long time since she could do that. Now she felt safe inside his circle of arms.

"Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, "Draco grinned, then suddenly turned serious. "Lizzie, there is only one problem."

"And that is...?"

"I can't be seen around with you?"

"Since when have you ever cared what people think?" Lizzie asked frowning.

"This is different, please," Draco said pleadingly. "Just play along. Think of it as a game."

"Fine," Lizzie sighed.

"That's my Lizzie!" Draco said enthusiastically, ruffling her hair even more, making her tackle him to the ground.

Round the corner came Pansy Parkinson. Just as she saw them she shrieked. Both heads of Lizzie and Draco snapped up to see Pansy.

"You traitor!" Draco shouted at Lizzie suddenly, still tackling her to the ground.

"And you were supposed to be my brother!" Lizzie screamed at Draco, catching on after a few seconds.

Pansy looked immensely satisfied with the scene in front of her.

"Go," Draco whispered to Lizzie. As Lizzie mad her way up Draco shouted, "Yeah, keep walking. Like you always walk away from everything, you _coward_!"

"Trying to come back begging, Potter?" Pansy shrieked at Lizzie. "Well me and Draco don't associate with little filth like you."

Draco took his wand out, first pointing it at Lizzie. For a second, Lizzie thought Draco had told her all lies and he was going to curse her right then and there but as he preformed the jelly leg curse he 'accidently' tripped, making his wand point at Pansy. Pansy shrieked as she tried to stand up properly.

Draco told her. "Wrong person. I was aiming for that traitor."

"It's alright, Drakie. You really need to pract-aaaaaahhhh!" Pansy shrieked as the Bat Bogey Hex came towards her from Lizzie. Lizzie then winked and grinned at Draco secretly before walking away.

Lizzie literally skipped to the Gryffindor Common Room in joy. Cursing Pansy had felt really good and now life was suddenly brightening up. She now knew everything with no secrets hidden, she had Draco and she had great friends who were now looking at her from across the Common Room questioningly and weirdly as though she was some weird alien from outer space.

Lizzie giggled and skipped over to them.

"Talk about mood swings," Ron whispered.

"Oh, is it _that _time of the month already?" Hermione asked, making Lizzie playfully slap her while Harry and Ron looked between them in confusion.

"What, are you a werewolf?" Ron asked in fright.

Lizzie and Hermione exchanged a look and burst out laughing, making the boys even more bewildered.

"I don't even think I want to know anymore," Harry said, looking between the two girls.

"Anyway, that's not what's important right now," Lizzie said before explaining to them what had just happened.

"So you and Draco are back to normal again," Ron said in relief.

Lizzie nodded.

"But what if he was just saying that to trick you?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"No, I know when Draco's lying," Lizzie said confidently.

"Well, here comes even more good news!" Harry said enthusiastically but there was something a bit different with his smile. "The Stone still remains safe."

"How do you know?" Lizzie questioned.

"We were just passing the third-floor corridor before and heard Fluffy growling inside. This means that the Stone is still in there," Hermione explained.

"And besides, Snape's in a bad mood these days, so it means he hasn't succeeded yet," Ron added. Lizzie glared at him.

For the following days every time the four first-years would pass professor Quirrell, they would give him an encouraging smile. Harry, Lizzie and Ron told people of for laughing at Quirrell whereas Hermione drew study timetables for them and colour-coded all her study notes.

"But the exams aren't even close!" Lizzie complained when she received her study timetable.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped at them. "That _is _close, it's only ten seconds for Flamel and his wife."

"Exactly, _for them_, not for us. We're eleven years old, not six hundred," Ron reasoned with Hermione.

"What's the point in revising if you already know everything?" Harry asked, but regretted it just as soon as it left his mouth.

"What's the point?! WHAT'S THE POINT?!" Hermione looked as though she was going to explode. "We need to pass these exams to get into second year! You guys are such a distraction! I should have studied months ago!"

Harry, Lizzie and Ron both stared at Hermione with their mouths wide open.

* * *

**Kinda short...BUT STILL!  
Review! Review! Review! Review and you shall get a balloon :D**


	42. Dragon!

**Dragon!**

* * *

Even though the Hogwarts student were numerous weeks away from their exams, they were drowning in homework, even during the Easter holidays. Lizzie and Draco hardly saw each other since that night where everything was resolved between them. They would usually sneak glances and grins between each other when they passed through corridors or in classes.

"Honestly, it's almost looks as though you two are secret lovers," Ron stated as they passed Draco through a corridor to get to the library. Lizzie hit him on the head.

"What, jealous," Lizzie replied, smirking as Ron frowned at her.

"And they say boys have big heads," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about," Harry grinned, slinging an arm around Lizzie's shoulders. Lizzie stuck her tongue out at Ron.

Once they had reached the library they all sat down and emptied their overloaded bag full of books onto the table to study again for the hundredth time that week. They were so used to the library that they could even now walk through it and get to the right book blind-folded.

As Hermione, Harry and Lizzie opened their books to start their never-ending study session, Ron stared longingly out of the library window into the beautiful afternoon outside.

"Hagrid?" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "What are you doing in the library when you have the freedom to go outside on a beautiful day like this?"

Hagrid came out from behind a shelf, clutching something behind his back. At that moment he looked a bit shifty or just dodgy.

"Nothin', jus' lookin' around," Hagrid muttered. "So what're you lot up ter, then? Don' tell me yer still lookin' for Flamel?"

"No! We're found out who he is ages ago," Lizzie said, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

"And we also know that the three-headed dog is guarding the Philo-" Ron started to say, until he was silenced by Hagrid.

"Shhhhh...," Hagrid hissed, looking around wildly.

"But there are questions we have for you about-" Hermione said, but she was cut off my Hagrid.

"Okay, why don't you four come an' see me later, but I'm not promissin' you that I'll tell you anythin'. But don' go shoutin' out about it here. Students aren' supposed to know. I can lose me job."

"Sorry, see you later then," Hermione said, returning to her book.

"What do you think he was hiding behind his back?" Lizzie asked curiously.

Ron then suddenly stood up and went to where Hagrid was just seconds before.

"Dragons?" Ron said as soon as he came back. "Or do you think he was just innocently strolling down this aisle?"

"But Hagrid _has _always wanted a dragon as a pet. He told me when we first met," Harry told them all.

"That's not normal," Ron said.

"But isn't it against the law?" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide. "Dragon-breeding was outlawed in 1709 by the Warlock's Convention. Everyone knows that!"

"Everybody?" Harry asked.

"But there are wild dragons in Britain," Lizzie said.

"Yes. The Ministry has a hard time hushing the up, you can't exactly hide a dragon behind a bush. They have to wipe the memories of the Muggles who see them," Ron explained.

Two hours later the four first-years were spotted knocking at the gamekeeper's hut.

"Is it just me or does this hut seem suspicious?" Ron asked as he looked over at the tightly drawn curtains.

"Who is it?" Hagrid's voice called, before any of them could answer Ron's question. When they had responded to Hagrid and entered his hut, they felt like they've been plunged into a furnace.

As they took their jumpers off, Hagrid made them tea like usual.

"So what was it that yeh wanted to ask me?" Hagrid asked them as he sipped on his bucket-sized mug.

"We were wondering what else is guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"I can't tell yeh that!" Hagrid said indignantly.

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Because for one thin', I don't know meself. Besides, yeh already know too much so I wouldn't tell yeh if I knew. The Stone was almost stolen outta Gringotts – so we're lucky we have it here."

"Please Hagrid," Lizzie said pleadingly and then changed tactic. "You might not want to tell us, but you're the one who knows everything that goes on around here, you know what is happening."

Hagrid almost smiled as Lizzie flattered him. Hermione caught on and added, "We were only wondering who had done the guarding, honestly. We were only wondering who else Dumbledore had trusted in, apart from you."

Ron and Harry grinned at Lizzie and Hermione as Hagrid grinned widely now. Hagrid finally gave in and said, "Well, it won't hurt to tell yeh a bit more...professor Dumbledore borrowed Fluffy from me...and some o' the teachers did enchantments to protect the Stone...there was Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell and of course Dumbledore did somethin' himself. Oh, and I forgot Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron said, almost shouting.

"Yeah, Professor Snape," Hagrid told them and continued when he saw Harry's, Ron's an Hermione's face. "Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it!"

Lizzie had a smug look on her face, "I told you so." Lizzie then frowned at her three friends in front of her who were exchanging glances, "Oh come on! I know what you're all thinking. So what is Uncle Sev was in protecting the Stone? It doesn't mean that it's easy for him to find out how the other teacher's guarded it!" Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at her apologetically.

"Wait- Hagrid? You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, right? And you wouldn't tell anyone?" Ron asked Hagrid worriedly.

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid told them proudly.

"Can we have a window open in here. It's boiling!" Lizzie said, a little angry at the others except Hagrid.

"Sorry, Holly-" Hagrid said.

"Lizzie," Lizzie automatically corrected. She was used to being called Holly now and every time she was she corrected them straight away. It was almost getting tiring and bothersome now, really.

"Righ- Lizzie. I can't," Hagrid said, glancing at the fire.

They all turned their heads towards the fire where underneath the kettle at the very heart of the fire lay a huge, black egg.

"Blimey, Hagrid. I-Is that a Dragon egg?" Ron said in awe, moving closer towards the fire.

"Er – Um," Hagrid said nervously, looking round the hut for a distraction.

"Where did you get it from?" Lizzie also said in awe and, just like Ron, moved towards it.

"Won in," Hagrid told them proudly. "Las' night I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' I won it when I got in a game o' cards with some stranger."

"And what's going to happen to it once it hatches?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I've searched up some information. Drago Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. It's a bit outta date, but it's still all in here. I have ter keep the egg in the fire 'cause their mothers breathe on em', an when it hatches yeh feed em' a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood eery half hour. The book also tells yeh t recognize the diff'rent types o' eggs. What I got there's a Norweigian Ridgeback. "

"Um- Hagrid. You live in a _wooden _house," Hermione pointed out, eyes wide with fear.

But Hagrid decided to be interested in the fire as he stoked it.

"Great! So now we have even _more _things to worry about!" Ron said furiously as they trudged their way back to do even more homework.

"What if Hagrid gets caught hiding an illegal dragon?" Lizzie said fearfully.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life with no study or anything to worry about," Lizzie sighed as she rubbed her hand from writing too much.

They all sighed, except for Hermione as they set back to their work. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Today you will be given a...PONY! (if you review) =D  
See you in the next chappie!**


	43. Evil Ridgeback

**I was writing this chapter and SUDDENLY an idea flew into my brain! WOOSH! Sorry, just bored, so I decided to add something to the story. What can you expect from a girl who has just started her holiday with nothing to do. You know what I was doing before I wrote this chapter? Watching this anime FOR THE THIRD TIME! It's called 'Vampire Knight'. It is seriously good, check it out!**

* * *

**Evil Ridgeback**

* * *

'_It's hatching'_, were the two words that appeared on a note Hagrid had sent with Hedwig to Harry.

"Please?" Ron begged Hermione.

"No," Hermione responded firmly.

"How many times are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron questioned her.

"But," Hermione said, chewing her lip. "What if we get caught? We'll be in A LOT of trouble, even though that's nothing compared to what's going to happen to Hagrid if anyone fi-"

"Shhhhhh…not so loud" Harry suddenly shushed her up. They all turned around to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle within earshot.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked in horror, thinking about how much Draco had heard while Lizzie looked up hopefully, but remembered she had to act like they weren't talking. So both Lizzie and Draco sneered at each other mockingly. Just enough to fool Crabbe and Goyle...which didn't really take a lot.

Once Draco and his cronies were out of earshot Lizzie rounded on Harry, "So what if Draco heard?"

Harry looked around for help. Hermione and Ron backed away so Harry decided to make an excuse just to be safe from Lizzie, "Because Crabbe and Goyle were with him?"

"Oh," Lizzie said in understandment, still not realizing that was not the reason. In truth Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't really exactly like Draco and still thought Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

"Please, Hermione?" Ron begged Hermione, only to break the silence that was hanging in the air.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Hermione almost shouted at him.

"Fine," Ron said dejectedly, hanging his head down.

"Okay," Hermione tried compromising. "What about we go to Hagrid's right after Herbology?"

Ron pursed his lips.

"Come on, Ron. It's better than nothing," Lizzie told him.

"Fine! But we go _right _after," Ron told them.

They made their way to the Herbology green houses. Finally, when the bell signaled the end of the lesson they were out of the doors before anyone had even gotten up from their seats. They practically ran to the edge of the Forest, where Hagrid's hut was found.

Hagrid greeted them before they could even finish knocking and they all circled around the table where the egg lay with deep cracks in it. Something was stirring inside and suddenly the egg split open to reveal a baby dragon which reminded them all of a crumpled black umbrella. Of course, only Hagrid thought it was beautiful. He even picked him up into his arms. Hagrid looked like a mother, seeing her child for the first time. The dragon had spiny wings and a long snout with large nostrils, and orange bulging eyes.

The dragon sneezed and a couple of sparks lit Hagrid's beard but died out quickly before it started to spread.

Suddenly the dragon turned its head towards Lizzie and glared at her, if dragons could glare.

Hagrid raised his shaggy head, smiling softly. But once his head was up his face turned pale and his eyes widened as he saw who was looking through the window.

"Hagrid, what' the matter?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Someone was lookin' through the window between the gap o' the curtains. She's runnin' back up ter the school."

They all ran outside into the evening air and saw the retreating figure of Pansy Parkinson. She had seen the dragon.

For the following days there was something about the smug smile on Pansy's face that Harry, Lizzie, Hermione and Ron didn't like. Even Draco was suspicious and asked Lizzie why Pansy was grinning like a mad fool.

"I don't know," Lizzie lied when Draco had asked why Pansy was grinning in her direction in all of potions today.

"Do you think she's planning something?" Draco asked.

"Hope not," Lizzie said anxiously.

They then tried Plan B: reasoning with Hagrid.

"Why dont't you just set him free? Dragons love freedom." Lizzie suggested hopefully. That dragon did not like her one bit. Every time Lizzie went over to Hagrid's hut the dragon would try to bite her or set her on fire. Hagrid said that's how his 'Norbert' shows compassion. As he said this, Norbert gave her death glares with his scary orange eyes. Hagrid's excuse, as always, was that the dragon was too little.

One day, while Lizzie, Ron and Harry were over at Hagrid's hut (Hermione stayed back to study) Hagrid started cooing to Norbert and sang him lullabies.

"I think he's losing it," Lizzie whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Charlie!" Harry, said turning to Ron.

"I think Harry's losing it too," Ron said. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"Harry, that's brilliant," Lizzie said, realizing what Harry meant.

Ron looked at both of them in confusion until finally, Lizzie explained, "Charlie, as in your brother, Ron! Isn't he in Romania studying dragons. Why can't we send him Norbert!"

"That _is _brilliant!" Ron said, then turned to Hagrid. "Isn't it, Hagrid?"

Finally, after almost half an hour of arguing, Hagrid gave in. That night, in their enthusiasm of getting rid of Norbert who found it fun biting their fingers, they quickly sent off an owl to tell Charlie with their idea enthusiastically and desperately written.

A reply came less than a week later. Just in time. Norbert was growing larger and larger by the day. It was as though he was taking growth hormones.

_Dear Ron,  
How are you?_  
_Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.  
Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,  
Charlie_

Harry, Hermione and Ron all grinned at each other, their hearts doing somersaults. They felt a weight being slightly put of them, knowing that they didn't have to put up much longer with Norbert. They decided that two of them would go with the cloak and Norbert. They could not wait until they told Lizzie. Just then Lizzie came through the Portrait hole, cradling her hand to his chest.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked in concern at Lizzie's pale face.

"I-It bit me!" Lizzie almost cried. She then began ranting."I swear, that dragon has it in for me! It gives me the deadliest glares. It hates me! I don't know what I ever did to it! And then you know what Hagrid says to me? He tells me off for pulling at its tail. I mean, I only wanted to see what would happen if I pulled his tail, honestly. It jumps up at me and bits my finger and then it glares at me with its big ugly orange eyes."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all share a glance together and suddenly burst out laughing. Lizzie just glared at them all and stomped up to her dormitory.

By next morning Lizzie's wound had made her hand swell double its size so she decided to go to Madam Pomfrey, hoping that she wouldn't notice it was a dragon bite. Harry, Hermione and Ron still hadn't told her about the good news.

"Wait, Lizzie-," Harry called to her, catching up to her as she made her way to the Hospital Wing.

"Do you think Norbert's poisonous?" Lizzie asked him, forgetting she was angry at him. She was staring at the green huge thing that was her hand.

"Please, put that away," Harry said, close to vomiting. "Anyway, here. We forgot to tell you." Harry gave her Charlie's letter for her to read. He then walked off.

Lizzie read it on her way to the Hospital Wing. Once she had finished she was grinning like a crazy lunatic. She slipped the note into one of her books before she noticed Pansy Parkinson a few feet from her, staring at her.

"Go away, Parkinson," Lizzie sneered. Pansy just sneered equally in return before walking away. Lizzie walked through the hospital wing doors.

LUNCHTIME!YAY!LUNCHTIME!YAY!LUNCHTIME!YAY!LUNCHTIME!YAY!LUNCHTIME!YAY!

Once it was lunch time Harry, Hermione and Ron ran up to the hospital wing to check on Lizzie. Once they arrived at the doors of the hospital wing, there were voices coming in from the inside.

"Just go away, Parkinson!" Lizzie spat.

"Oh, but my fun has just started!" Pansy sneered, clutching a book in her hands. Lizzie used to always threaten Pansy by telling her that she'd tell Draco, but now, most unfortunately, she couldn't.

"I really don't want to hex you," Lizzie sighed. "Remember the train ride?"

Pansy glowered at Lizzie, raising her wand, "Try me this time, little traitor. Draco now adores me more than you."

Lizzie sighed once more before quickly flicking her wand below her bedcovers. Large purple lumps appeared on Pansy's face. Pansy then flicked her wand. Lizzie felt an invisible hand slap her...hard.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" Lizzie yelled, getting up. She was fortunate that the dragon had not bitten her on her wand hand.

"I'll tell," Pansy suddenly hissed. "I'll tell Pomfrey the truth."

Lizzie's eyes widened and her face paled. Before Pansy could look smug or register the look on Lizzie's face, Lizzie shrugged and said coolly, "I don't know what you're on about."

"Sure you do, Potter. I'll also tell Draco," Pansy's eyes glittered maniacally.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Parkinson," Lizzie said calmly.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the door to Madam Pomfrey shot open, making them both jump into the air. "DUELLING IN MY WARD?!"

Just then Harry, Hermione and Ron fell through the doors.

"Put your wands away, please!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, going to check over on Lizzie's hand.

Pansy's eyes tightened a bit as she looked at Lizzie. Pansy's eyes the fell onto the book in her hands. She then lowered her wand and strode out of the hospital wing...

* * *

**Okay...  
If you're reading this fanfiction the please, please review because i want to know how many people are reading this...  
i haven't been getting any reviews lately and I'm starting to think that no one's reading this anymore...**


	44. Bye Bye, Norbert

**Guess what?!  
I'm back in bussiness!  
My writter's block is through and i can now be bothered writting more chapters!  
so HOPEFULLY it'll mean more and faster up-dates!  
I'm trying, if poosible, to finish this fanfiction by the end of my holidays (it ends in six weeks)**

* * *

**Bye Bye, Norbert!**

* * *

"Oh no! No! No! No!" Lizzie could be heard screaming in the common room. She had just remembered.

"What?!" Harry asked in alarm. Lizzie had just dropped the book she was reading and started screaming and shouting, that was a sign of chaos, right? Lizzie's pace was pale and her hazel brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Is it your hand?" a bemused Ron asked.

"Pansy...book...Parkinson...note...Norbert...yay...nooo!" Lizzie blurted out.

"Lizzie!" Harry put a hand on each shoulder. "What is it? Speak human...and try slow, too."

"Parkinson saw me when I was reading Charlie's letter before I went in the hospital wing. She came in later to tell Madam Pomfrey that she needed to borrow one of my books. She took my book and she started teasing me and threatening me that she'd tell Madam Pomfrey what really bit me and that she'd tell Draco."

"So...?" Ron asked, still not getting the panic.

"The letter was in that book!" Lizzie shouted in dread.

Hermione dropped her quill. Ron, who was standing next to Harry dropped his book, which landed on Harry's foot, which caused Harry to shout, which caused Ron to apologize, which caused Hermione to shout at the both of them, which made both Harry and Ron shut up like good little doggies, which made Lizzie laugh, which made them look at her questioningly, which made Hermione wonder how such a thing could be funny, which made Lizzie laugh even harder, which caused Harry, Ron and Hermione to share a glance. **(I had fun writing that! :D )**

"Lizzie, stop laughing! This is serious," Hermione said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"But we can't do anything, right? It's a bit too late to send Charlie another letter," Ron said,

"Besides, we've got my dad's cloak, she won't be able to see us," Harry told them, rubbing his foot where the book landed.

"Our dad," Lizzie corrected, grinning.

She then spotted a newspaper lying on the couch. She walked over to it. It was weeks old. She looked at the front cover and saw her face on the front cover.

"What the-?" Lizzie asked, before the paper was snatched by Hermione.

"Hermione, what is my face doing on the Daily Prophet?" Lizzie asked.

Hermione bit her lip. Harry was just as confused as Lizzie but Ron looked guilty.

**(Sorry to add in this note...but please forgive me for not adding this in before. I know if Lizzie was in the newspaper everyone would mention it. But I just thought of the idea now, after I've written all the other chapters already, so I would have to change a lot.)**

"Hermione, let me see the newspaper," Lizzie said calmly and slowly, holding out her hand.

Hermione looked over at Ron. But before she could do anything, it was snatched out of her grip by Harry who had snuck behind her.

"That's one of the many benefits of having an older brother," Lizzie grinned, walking over to read the newspaper with Harry. What she saw nearly made her pass out.

_Holly Potter discovered._

_Holly Potter, age eleven, was found to be alive and at school of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been, in fact, under the care of Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy for the past ten years.  
_'_We have always treated her as one of our own,' Narcissa Malfoy told Cornillius Fudge, Minister of Magic yesterday evening. Lucius Malfoy we not present on the day to comment.  
__Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were accused of kidnap..._

Lizzie walked away, "I don't want to read anymore. Just tell me their okay."

Harry quickly scanned the article before assuring her, "Don't worry, they're okay. They weren't accused of kidnap in the end." Lizzie sighed in relief.

"Why? Why didn't any of you tell me?" Lizzie questioned.

"Trust me, I didn't know about this myself," Harry told her.

Hermione and Ron shared a glance, both feeling guilty until Hermione finally spoke, "Well, we didn't want you to worry. It was just a false accusation they held against your parents. Besides, Fudge even backed them up."

"I suppose you're right," Lizzie sighed, going back to her endless study...at least what just happened had been a distraction from her work...

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"Drakie! Drakie!" Pansy called, running into the Slytherin Common room.

"Yes, Pansy?" Draco replied, irritated at the nickname.

"Look what I've got!" She said giving him Charlie's letter. "Potters, Weasley and Granger are sneaking that oaf Hagrid's dragon into the Astronomy tower to give him to Weasley's brother,"

"What?" Draco asked, sitting up in interest and reading the letter. Pansy looked smug.

"I'm going to tip a teacher and go after them to catch them!" Pansy cried gleefully.

"No, let me," Draco told her. "We wouldn't want you, um, to get caught! I couldn't do that to you. I'll go."

"Oh, Drakie!" Pansy said, grinning.

HAGRIDS HUT...

That day Lizzie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were found knocking on Hagrid's door. But Hagrid answered through the window.

"I can' let you in," Hagrid panted. "Norbert's at a tricky stage. But it's nothin' I can't handle."

"Hagrid, Charlie sent his okay. His friends are going to come and take him," Ron said, breaking the news to him.

Hagrid didn't seem as though he could say anything. Suddenly, the windows rattled. The whole hut seemed as though it was rattling. Norbert was banging his tail against the walls. True, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lizzie felt sorry for Hagrid when it was time to give Norbert away, but they couldn't seem to feel _too _bad for him, not when they were practically jumping up and down in joy.

Finally, Saturday arrived. They decided that Harry and Lizzie would go with Norbert under the invisibility cloak. Harry and Lizzie arrived to Hagrid's hut to find a weepy Hagrid packing Norbert into a large crate.

"What in there, Hagrid?" Lizzie asked, listening to the clinking and ripping inside the crate.

"I've packed him lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid replied, wiping a tear. "An' I've "packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

Harry and Lizzie cast a frightful look at the crate as they heard more violent ripping from inside. Poor teddy sounded as though he was being executed.

"Goodbye Norbert!" Hagrid choked out, as Harry and Lizzie slipped the crate underneath the Invisibility Cloak before going under themselves. Somehow, they managed to get Norbert to the castle and up all those staircases, but it was still long and tiring.

Suddenly, they heard voices ahead of them further up the corridor beneath the tallest tower, where they were heading. There were two people there. McGonagall stood there in a tartan dressing-gown and a hairnet and behind her, who was being scolded and shouted at were none other than...

**(A/N: hehe... I am evil, stopping it here for a second. Now you probably think I'm going to type Draco Malfoy, but am I? Hehe... Okay, so I know it should be Draco, but now I'm going to change a few things from the book. So no, it's not Draco...)**

Pansy Parkinson.

"Detention!" McGonagall shouted at Pansy. "And thirty points from Slytherin! How dare you?! Skulking around in the middle of the night-"

"But Professor! The Potter twins are coming this way! And they've got a dragon with them!"

"How dare you tell such tall lies! Come this way, please. We shall go see Professor Snape, Parkinson."

Lizzie and Harry, grinning like half-crazy fools practically ran up to the top of the tower. They threw the cloak off them, put Norbert down and high-hived.

"Parkinson has a detention! Parkinson has a detention!" Lizzie sang, jumping up and down.

Almost the second Lizzie finished singing, four broomsticks came flying into the night. They landed onto the tower. Lizzie and Harry introduced themselves. First, they were pleased to meet the famous Harry Potter but then they were surprised to see the famous 'kidnapped' Holly Potter. They then recovered from their shock and showed them how they were going to transport Norbert. They then attached Norbert's crate to the harness to suspend him between them. Lizzie and Harry shook hands with all of them and they all thanked each other. Harry and Lizzie thanks them a little too eagerly, happy to get rid of Norbert. But they wondered how could Charlie's friends ever thank them for placing a burden like Norbert on them?

"Bye, Norbert!" Harry waved at Nobert's crate suspended into the night.

"We'll miss you!" Lizzie pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and sniff.

At long last, Norbert was gone...

They walked down the spiral staircase, feeling very light as though a weight has been put off their shoulders. Norbert was gone. No more poisonous bites. Also, Pansy Parkinson was in detention, what more could they want. Definitely not what was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

Professor McGonagall stood there, lips thin with not just Pansy behind her, but also Draco.

"My office, now!" McGonagall whispered dangerously.

Harry and Lizzie looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing that they were Invisibility-cloak-less. Them, being too overjoyed about Norbert leaving, had forgotten their biological father's Invisibility's cloak on top of the tower.

MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE...

To be optimistic, things could have been worse. Like, going through that whole night and what awaited them, but still have Norbert and have Hagrid caught. But unfortunately, Lizzie and Harry weren't exactly the optimistic type.

Pansy, Draco, Lizzie and Harry all seated themselves in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. As much as Harry and Lizzie thought for a cover story, they could not find a suitable and sane one. Lizzie's most sane excuse was that they were sleep walking, but somehow awake at the same time. Whilst Harry's was that his teddy bear made him. There was absolutely no way that they were going to get out of this one. Well, except is McGonagall's received a love letter or had gone extra high on something today. But, unfortunately, it was none. Her lips were thin and her nostrils flared. If there was a 'how thin can your lips get?' contest, she's win first prize, no doubt. Maybe then she's be a little less harsh.

Which idiot would forget their Invisibility cloak? Even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't do that, and that's saying something. Well, actually maybe there would be an exception for Crabbe and Goyle. Lizzie stared at Draco questioningly, while Pansy stared at Draco with 'cute' eyes, thinking that he had come after her to protect her.

"How dare you? Up in the astronomy tower in one o'clock in the morning! Explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. She was shocked at them, but there was no denying that it was unexpected, since Harry and Lizzie were the daughter and son of James Potter, a marauder. But she hoped that Lizzie would at least show a bit of Lily in her.

Harry, Lizzie and Draco stayed quiet, but Pansy burst out, "They had a dragon with them, Professor." Draco looked at her in annoyance behind her back, but when she turned to him grinning, he forced a grin back.

"I think I have a good idea of what's going on here," Professor McGonagall mused. "You've fed Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy here some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get her in trouble for wandering out at night. Thought of it as a prank, yes?"

"How utterly disgusting!" said Professor McGonagall. "Four first-years out of bed all in one night! I thought that you two Potters would care about Gryffindor more than this. All of you will receive detention. Potters, seventy-five points will be taken from Gryffindor, each. Pansy and Malfoy, fifty points have been taken from Professor Snape."

"Fifty each?!" Harry gasped.

"How come only fifty gets taken from Slytherin, that means twenty-five each for them?" Lizzie said unfairly.

"Because it is the Head's decision."

"Professor – please," Harry begged.

"You just simply can't-" Lizzie.

"Fine then, another fifty point from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall said. "So don't tell me what I can and can't do. Now go to bed, all of you! I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students, until now." She mentally corrected herself to the time the marauders set foot in this castle.

Harry, Lizzie, Draco and Pansy all got to their feet heavily. A hundred and fifty points lost from Gryffindor all in one day. They had destroyed any possible chances for Gryffindor for the House Cup. And now there was no way to undo it. What's done was done. But even then, it hurt. Harry and Lizzie had never felt so horrible. And there was still the reason as to why Draco was there which could not be talked about in front of Pansy.

Draco sneered at Lizzie and Pansy smiled.  
"Have a good night sleep, Potters. All the Gryffindors will love your surprise when they see it tomorrow," Draco grinned evilly.

Lizzie scowled at him and Pansy before walking away with Harry in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well goodnight to you, too!" Draco grinned. Lizzie turned around and looked at him meaningfully. Their eyes met and Lizzie could see his hidden emotions under his cold and fake glare. Lizzie knew him well enough.

"Goodnight," Lizzie muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Another chapter finito! (finished in Italian...and no I am not Italian, just studied it for half a year. Hehe...piccolo! I completely forgot what that meant!)  
By the way...who ever reviews this chapter gets...  
A CUTE, CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR!**


	45. Detention

**I am SOOO sorry! I've been really busy lately...and it's annoying!  
My mom's arranged me so many sleep overs that I've missed alot of my shows! :(  
and by the way...PROBLEM SOLVED!  
I'm FINALLY getting internet at home this thursday!  
YAY! *happy dance***

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

* * *

"Thanks, Liz! You've proved your point! You can be one of us again!" Marcus Flint said delightedly, clapping Lizzie on her shoulder as she walked past.

"What?" Lizzie asked in confusion. She had hardly gotten any sleep and was really slow today.

"Losing a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor!" Marcus replied, as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Hey! That wasn't on purpose. And you can forget about me becoming one of you! I don't have to prove myself," Lizzie cried out indignantly.

"Sure you don't. Sure you don't," Marcus replied in a fake soothing voice.

Lizzie sighed in frustration as she stomped off, leaving a cackling Marcus Flint and other Slytherins behind. Everywhere She and Harry went, everyone gave them glares and greases, except for the Slytherins, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, of course.

"How in Merlin's soggy pants did you manage to lose one hundred and fifty points in one night?" Fred asked, cornering them.

"Even we couldn't do that! Our highest was one hundred and five!" George added.

"You're not making them feel any better," Hermione scolded them.

Later on, Lizzie and Harry were found studying alone in the common room in the middle of the night.

"Liz, let's never meddle in things that aren't out business ever again," Harry told her miserably. His hair was still a sickly green colour from the jinx he had received.

"Yeth. I, Lithie Pother will nefer meddle in things that ithn't my buthiness," Lizzie vowed. Her tongue was still swollen from the curse she had received. Madam Pomfrey did not accept to fix it. She, too, was angry at them.

Harry would have laughed at Lizzie, but he was just to miserable to, so he also vowed, "And I, Harry Potter, will never meddle in things that isn't my business."

"Here, here," Lizzie said. They continued to study for the rest of the night, until going up to bed at one thirty in the morning.

The next day both Harry and Lizzie suggested to Oliver Wood that they resign the Quidditch team. He thought they were mad.

"How else would you get all the points back!" he shouted in their faces, shaking their shoulders.

But Lizzie and Harry were still miserable even with the lighter feeling on the broom. The rest of the team didn't speak to the two of them, they would call them 'Seeker' and 'Chaser no.3'. Even when Lizzie complained that she was number one and not three, they simply ignored her.

Hermione and Ron were suffering, too, but not as bad. The only friend the four of them had were their text books. Lucky Draco and Pansy didn't suffer at all, they hadn't even lost quarter of what Lizzie and Harry had.

About one week before the exams Harry and Lizzie were found walking to the library.

"In two weeks this will be all over," Lizzie sighed, gesturing towards their books in their bags.

Harry was just about to answer when they heard whimpering in a classroom up ahead. Lizzie and Harry looked at each other questioningly. Then Harry put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow. They crept closer to the door.

"No. Please, not again, no," Quirrell whimpered.

"Alright, alright!" Quirrell gave in. He then ran out of the classroom, straightening his turban and looking as though he was holding back tears. He didn't even notice Harry and Lizzie staring at him with their mouths open. Harry and Lizzie exchanged another look before making their way into the classroom. It was empty...

"He was definitely being threatened," Lizzie mused.

"I wonder what Snape did to him to make him so scared when he ran out," Harry said.

Lizzie sighed, "Harry, Uncle Sev is innocent and just because you two aren't the best of friends it shouldn't make a difference."

Harry wrinkled his nose as he imagined Snape and himself being best friends and hugging. Lizzie giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

"You know, we don't hear each other much anymore," she noted.

"Yeah," said Harry as he opened the doors to the library. They spotted Hermione and Ron and went over to them. When they had finished, Ron was the first one to speak.

"Snape's manipulated him already!" Ron exclaimed in fright . "Quirrell's told him how to get past his spell."

Lizzie sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue so she just let them go on with their accusations.

"But there's still Fluffy."

"Maybe's he's found a way to get past Fluffy."

"So what should we do now?" Ron asked at last.

We should have gone to Dumbledore ages ago," Hermione said. "We can't do anything ourself without breaking any rules.

"Yes, but we've got not proof, of _anything_," Lizzie said, emphasising 'anything' so they would get the fact that she meant Snape being guilty. "No one can back us up."

"Well we can just look around a bit by ourselves," Ron suggested.

"No," Harry said miserably.

"We've done enough as it is," Lizzie sighed.

Both Harry and Lizzie pulled their books out of their bag and started on their long and boring History of Magic essay about goblion rebellions.

NEXT MORNING...

"Potters!" Draco shouted, walking over to Lizzie and Harry at breakfast the next morning. Lizzie looked at him questioningly. Draco looked over back at Pansy before fake sneering at Harry and Lizzie.

"What, Malfoy?" Lizzie said in a mock cold voice for Pansy to hear.

"Here's the letter from McGonagall for detention," he said, walking over. As he passed the letter to them, he sat next to Lizzie.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him, feeling the glares of Pansy and the other Slytherins boring into her back.

"Play along," he muttered. Lizzie shook her head and sighed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she said a bit loudly.

"Got a problem, Malfoy wanabee?" Malfoy drawled.

Lizzie rolled her eyes in front of everyone, "You're asking for it, Malfoy."

Draco fake-sneered at her and whispered, "Is the whole dragon thing true or not?" Lizzie avoided looking into his eyes. "So it is true, isn't it?"

"It's none of your business," Lizzie warned him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because you don't like Hagrid," Lizzie reminded him.

"Liz, that was a _dragon_! Hagrid or not, why didn't you tell me about the dragon?"

"Because you would have used it against Hagrid."

"True, but _still_!"

"Aww, do you want a hug?" she asked, leaning over, but before she could get her hands around him, he shook her off. Being the unobservant person he was, he didn't notice how she still managed to touch his robe.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, before grinning widely, her eyes glinting.

"Oh-oh. I don't like that look," Draco said.

"Well, you _did _say play along, right? And we _are _supposed to be Slytherins and Gryffindors who are against each other..."

"…"

Lizzie raised her wand.

"You wouldn't dare..." Draco said, looking around. He spotted Crabbe and Goyle and motioned them to come. They both glanced dumbly at him, then at Lizzie and shrank back.

"Aren't I just playing my part well?" Lizzie said innocently, flicking her wand and causing Draco's uniform and hair into the Gryffindor colours.

"Potter!" Draco shouted at her, tapping his pockets to find his wand.

"Looking for something?" she replied innocently, drawing out his wand from her pocket, where she had stolen it from him before when she was going to hug him. Draco lunged at it, but missed.

"I'll give it to you only if you promise not to attack me the second you get it."

"Promise," Draco said grudgingly.

"Good boy," she said sweetly, patting him on the head where he sneered. "Now, fetch!" She threw the wand. He grabbed it before it fell to the ground and skulked off to the Slytherin table.

"Poor Drakie! I told you you shouldn't have gone by yourself," Pansy cooed, stroking his hair.

"We'll get that filthy little traitor back," he spat, to prove how much he hated her to Pansy. Pansy actually bought it and grinned like a maniac.

Meanwhile, Harry raised an eyebrow at the giggling Lizzie. She looked back at him innocently. He sighed and said, "Just read the letter."

"Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall. Professor M. McGonagall."

So at eleven o'clock they said goodbye the Ron and Hermione, who had a long night of studying ahead of them, and made their way to the entrance Hall to find Draco, Pansy and Filch waiting for them.

"Follow me," Filch snapped at them, leading them outside. "When you're through with this you'll think twice next time when you sneak out at night to do whatever you're doing." Lizzie and Draco both bit back the remark they had for him. "I just wish Dumbledore would let me use the old punishment of pain where we hang you by your wrists for a few days." Filch sighed wishfully.

They kept walking through the darkened Hogwarts grounds. The only light to be found were from the bobbing lamp of Filch's, the moon and Hagrid's hut. The four first years were frightened as to what Filch had in store for them.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout, "Is that you, Filch?" It was unmistakably Hagrid's voice. Harry and Lizzie sighed.

"Don't look to pleased. It's into the Forest you're going and it'll be a miracle if you come out in one piece," Filch leered at them, raising his lamp to answer Hagrid's voice.

"The Forest?" Draco repeated weakly. "We can't go in there. It has dangerous animals in there. Besides, it's out of bounds, so we can't go in there."

"I've heard that there are werewolves and bats and-" Lizzie whispered in an eerie voice to Draco before he cut her off.

"Shut it, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Scared are we now, Malfoy? Ooh, the big scary werewolf is coming to get you," Lizzie taunted, grinning.

"You fil-" Pansy started screeching before Filch cut her off.

"Professor Dumbledore has made an exception tonight," Filch grinned horribly. They had always wondered if Filch ever smiled, but now once they had seen that horrendous grin, they never wanted to see it again.

Hagrid walked over to them with Fang following him. Hagrid was equipped with a large crossbow with a quiver of arrows across his torso. When he had reached them he said, "All righ', Harry, Lizzie?"

"Hey! What about us?" Draco said indignantly. They all ignored him.

"Don't be too friendly with them, Hagrid. They are supposed to be punished. Remember, we could always hang them on the chains," Filch said hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah," Hagrid said. "Now off with yeh!"

"I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them," Filch leered at them.

"I'm not going in there," Malfoy said, pointing a shivering finger towards the Forbidden Forest.

""Yeh will if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid replied. "It's yer fault you've broken the rules."

"Scared of the big bad wolf, Drakie?" Lizzie asked in mock sweetness.

"Don't you da-" Pansy started shouting at Lizzie.

"This is how it is at Hogwarts, whether yeh like or not. If yeh'd rather be expelled, go and pack your trunk now!" Everyone remained still. "Okay then. Listen carefully, 'cause what we're about ter do is dangerous and I don' want any of yeh taking risks. Follow me."

They all followed him to the edge of the Forest. The trees swayed eerily in the cold night sky, as if warning them not to go in.

"Look over there," Hagrid suddenly said, pointing over to something shiny on the ground. "That silvery thing on the ground is Unicorn blood. There's a Unicorn in there that's been badly hurt by summat. I found one dead last Wednesday, so this is the second time this week. Our job today is ter find the poor beast."

"But-But," Draco actually started stammering, making Lizzie grin widely.

"No buts. Nothing'll hurt yeh if yer with me an Fang," Hagrid warned him. "Now, let's begin. We're gonna split into two groups and follow the trial in diff'rent paths. There's blood all over the place. So there's a good trail to follow. Now, Malfoy and Harry will come with me an' Lizzie and Parkinson will take Fang."

Pansy shrieked as she saw that Fang was drooling all over her Lizzie was about to open her mouth to protest about the pairings, but she thought of a better idea. When Draco and Harry looked at her, she had a huge grin plastered upon her face. Both boys instantly grew suspicious before following after Hagrid.

"Oh, by the way," Hagrid said, turning around. "If any of us spot the unicorn, send up green sparks, okay? If anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks so we can come an' find yeh."

Pansy looked frightened as Hagrid, Harry and Draco walked off.

"Scared, Parkinson?" Lizzie mocked.

"You wish, Potter," Pansy replied.

The forest was eerily quiet and as black as a crow flying through the night. Both girls finally stepped onto the right path of the fork. Hagrid, Harry and Draco had taken the left long ago. Only little rays of moonlight could be seen through the branched. The trees grew thicker and thicker as they made their way through the uncanny forest. Hagrid was right, the thing that killed the unicorn sure did spill a lot of blood or the creature dragged his way through the forest. Either way there appeared to be a lot of silver blood.

**HAGRID, HARRY AND DRACO**

"What do you think is killing the unicorn?" Harry asked worriedly, looking at all the blood around them.

"Dunno, but it's fast. It's hard catching a unicorn, they're powerful and fast creatures," Hagrid replied.

Draco stayed quiet, not knowing what to say for the first time. He didn't exactly like these people, but they _were _Lizzie's friends. Meanwhile, harry kept shooting side way glances at Draco. Overall, a very awkward situation for the two boys.

Suddenly, Hagrid stopped and stepped in front of the two first-years and raised his crossbow with an arrow fitted into it. They all listened carefully. A faint rustle of a cloak could be heard. They all squinted around the path, whereas Draco just closed his eyes.

"Whimp," Harry whispered.

"Shut it, Potter!"

"Shut what, Malfo-"

"Both of you, shut it," Hagrid whispered from in front of them.

The slithering had died out. All they could hear now was the hooting of an owl nearby. But Hagrid continued to squint into the darkness of the forest. He finally whispered, "I knew it! Come on now and be careful."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other and slowly made their way after Hagrid. Suddenly, something moved in the darkness, making Draco jump and Harry secretly grin.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called out sharply. "Show yerself!"

A weird looking figure walked towards them. In the distance, they could not see what or who they were but once it came closer, Harry gasped whereas Draco just stared and Hagrid looked indifferent. A half-man, or rather half-horse came into view. His lower body was the lustrous chestnut body or a horse, with a long bronze coloured tail whereas his torso was that of a man's.

"Oh, it's just you, Ronan," Hagrid said, a bit relieved because it wasn't something dangerous, but a bit disappointed that they hadn't found the vile creature that had murdered the helpless unicorn. "By the way," he added turning to Harry and Draco to introduce them. "This is Ronan, he's a centaur. And this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they're student s up at the school."

"Good evening," Ronan said to them. "Students, eh? Do you learn much at that school of yours?"

"N-," Draco started but Harry quickly cut him off.

"A bit."

"Hmm," Ronan replied before staring up at the ink black sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

Hagrid quickly glanced up at the sky and then back to Ronan, "Ronan, there's a unicorn hurt somewhere – you seen anythin'?"

Ronan kept on staring upwards and after a while he only replied, "The innocent are always the first victims."

"Right, but have yeh seen anythin' unusual lately?" Hagrid asked.

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan replied.

"Yeah," Hagrid said, a bit impatient. "But have yeh seen anythin' unusual here in the forest?"

"The forest hides many secrets," Ronan replied.

Before Hagrid coud say anything else, another centaur made his way through the forest to them.

"Hello Bane," Hagrid greeted the black-haired centaur.

"Good evening," Bane replied.

"Bane, have you seen anythin' unusual here lately?" Hagrid tried, hoping Bane would be a bit more helpful. Unfortunately, Bane was less helpful than a wall when asked a question.

"Mars is bright tonight," was all he said and he too hung his head back to look at the starry night.

"So we've heard," Hagrid muttered, losing patience. "We'll be off now. If any of yeh see anythin' let us know."

As they walked off, Harry asked, "Are there many of Centaurs here?"

"Only a fair few," Hagrid answered. "They know a lot, mind. They just don't let on much, you can never get a straight answer from 'em." Hagrid looked Harry, knowing what he was thinking. He shook his head, "Nah, that didn't sound like hooves before."

Suddenly, they heard a faint scream far away into the depths of the Forest. Harry and Draco both tucked at Hagrid's sleeve and pointed up towards the blackened sky where red sparks could be found in the distance...

* * *

**Oooh...not much of a cliffhanger, but I had to end it somehow. It could have gone on...and on...and on…and on...and on…  
****By the way...Pinkie and Blacky are my imaginary uncirons, ehe.  
So, today you shall be given an imaginary bicycle in any colour you want, but only if you review! So...get typing! =D**


	46. The Unnamable Chapter

**Do you see why I am late?! No internet *sob sob*  
But! Another company is trying to install it tomorrow...  
everyone! Have your fingers crossed...or else!**

**Hehehe, I really have no idea whatsoever on what to name this chapter besides...**

* * *

**The Unnamable Chapter**

* * *

"Both of you wait here!" Hagrid shouted before raising his crossbow higher. "Just stay on the path. I'll come for yeh." They heard him stomping hurriedly through the forest. Harry and Draco shared a look. They wondered if Lizzie was in trouble, but they quickly cast that thought away. The only sound that was heard now were the faint rustle of Hagrid footsteps so far way.

Finally, they heard nothing but silence penetrating through the thick trees and moss.  
"What if it L-," Harry finally decided to break the silence.

Draco shook his head, "Let's just hope not." Silence again before Harry once again broke it.

"...and what if it's Parkinson?"

Draco smiled faintly, "Then she gets what she deserves."

"You really care about Lizzie, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Well, as her brother for the past ten years, of course! And here you are coming in the middle of nowhere claiming her as her brother," Draco said a little bitterly.

"So what, can't I have at least on family in my life? Do you really want me to be that lonely?" Harry snapped.

"If it means staying out of our family problems, why not?"

"Well excuse me! You still have all your cousins and parents even if Lizzie left! You can be so selfish, you know that?" Harry quickly stopped himself from blurting out everything. About how he had to suffer ten years of his life working as a slave since when he was a baby. He was mistreated and he had absolutely no one to turn to. He had no friends at school because they feared that if they were his friends, they'd also get bullied by Dudley. Even now that the found out that he was Lizzie's brother, they way she looked when she mentioned Draco or when he came, it hurt Harry.

Draco opened his mouth to snap back but at the same time, they hear loud crunching noises, thus announcing Hagrid's return. Draco and Harry could see Lizzie and Pansy closely behind Hagrid, who looked a bit amused but angry all the same. Lizzie was grinning innocently whereas Pansy kept shooting dirty looks at Lizzie.

Harry suddenly laughed out loud, looking at the dim picture in Lizzie's mind. In the memory, Pansy was sneering at Lizzie how she was unwanted and how she won't be invited to Draco's wedding with her, Pansy. Little did Pansy know that Lizzie was slyly walking around the forest to jump out at her. Harry had to try hard to stifle his laugh as Pansy screamed as though she had broken her nail. Which, to her, would be the most frightening thing ever.

Draco looked around furiously, being the only one not knowing what had happened. Pansy was quick to explain.

"This freak here thought she could sneak up on me and scare me. I sure played along well," Pansy sneered in Lizzie direction.

"Oh, well that was one convincing scream," Draco smirked. Pansy, being the idiot she is believed him.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, flicked her wand and caused Pansy's hair to go blonde, "There, you're complete now."

"For once in your life, you did something useful. I actually like it," Pansy sneered again.

"Oh, no!" Lizzie cried, changing it into a sickly green colour which made Pansy shriek out in horror.

"Drakie! Don't look at me! I'm hideous," Pansy shrieked.

"Firstly, Drakie is my pet name for him! And secondly, you being hideous isn't really new," Lizzie shouted back.

Pansy was just about to insult Lizzie again but Hagrid suddenly butt in, "Everyone, be quiet! We gotta get a move on or we'll be sleepin' here tonight. There'll be a change with the teams. Malfoy and Lizzie'll go with Fang and Parkinson and Harry'll come with me."

"My poor Drakie," Pansy cried. Lizzie growled. **(A/N: No, Lizzie is not a dog under cover, you know what I mean by human growl)**

"Sorry," Hagrid said to Lizzie in an undertone. "But we have ter get this thing done quickly. Besides, yeh two should talk."

So off Lizzie and Draco went, back to the place where Lizzie and Pansy had just been.

"So…" Draco said awkwardly, after ten minutes of silence.

"Long time since we had so much time to talk, right?" Lizzie laughed bitterly. "We used to try to get away from each other."

Draco grinned, "It's not my fault you decided to run around with riff-raffed red heads and nerds."

"Ha ha," Lizzie said sarcastically. They walked for about twenty more minutes, teasing each other the whole way. The trees were starting to get thicker, along with the silver blood of course.

"Wow, it looks like it put up quite a fight," Lizzie whispered, pointing at all the blood splashed everywhere across the thick trees and muddy floor. Draco gulped in response. Then he pointed towards a clearing ahead. They both stopped, staring at something glowing a white pearly colour in the distance. The creeped closer for a better look at it. There on the ground lay the saddest and breath-taking (in a bad way) sight they had seen. It was definitely the unicorn and it was most definitely dead. It was in a very awkward position with its legs sticking out at odd angles.

Lizzie was just about to send up green sparks when a slithering sound was heard in a bush at the edge of the clearing. Lizzie's, Draco's and Fang's head snapped towards its direction. A crawling figure came out slowly from the bushes like some kind of monster. None of them could move, besides Fang who was softly whimpering and the cloaked figure which made its way to the unicorn, lowered its head over it and sank its teeth, drinking the blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! A VAMPIRE!" Draco screamed like there was no tomorrow and ran for his life with Fang following behind him with his tail between his legs. Lizzie stood there, not daring to move. The figure snapped his head up and looked right at Lizzie who looked right back with sudden disgust at the blood dripping from its mouth. It stood up and made its way towards Lizzie, who raised her wand instinctively. Just as she was about to perform the bat-bogey hex, pain suddenly shot through her head. She staggered, her eyes squinting from the pain and gasping. She aimed blindly but missed.

About a few miles away, Harry dropped to the ground, shouting out in pain.

"Harry! Are yeh alrigh'?" Hagrid panicked, rushing over to him.

"Yeah," Harry panted back in reply, clutching his scar. "But I don't think Lizzie is."

"Can yeh see where she is?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

"No, it's not that easy. It hardly happens anymore," Harry replied, standing up again.

"Let's go look fer them."

Suddenly, hooves could be heard trampling into the clearing. Lizzie was just about sick of all of the dangerous creatures before she realized it was actually a centaur and it was helping her.

"Woot! Go Centaur!" Lizzie tried to cheer, but it only came as a whisper. The unknown figure ran away and Lizzie found out that her legs had found consciousness again. She slowly got to her feet and made her way slowly towards the beautiful white-blond haired centaur which had a slender palomino body.

"Are you alright, young one?" the centaur asked.

"Yes, but what was that? And if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"You are the Potter girl," the centaur observed, his great sapphire eyes lingering on her scar. "You should go back to Hagrid on the other side. The forest is not a safe place for you, especially at this time. Is that not why Dumbledore forbade students to come down here?"

"We're were on a search for that unicorn with Hagrid," Lizzie explained. "So what was your name?"

"Climb up on my back, it'll be quicker. And my name's Firenze. Terrible thing to happen to such a beautiful creature, that unicorn." Firenze said grimly, folding his front legs so Lizzie could climb on. Suddenly, a noise came which sounded as though and angry hoard were rushing their way. Two angry centaurs were making their way towards them. But they didn't have the kindness and helpfulness that Firenze had. They looked angry and affronted.

"Firenze!" one of them shouted. "Have you no shame?! You have someone on your back? Are you a slave to mankind?"

"Bane, do you not know who this is? This is the Potter girl. She needs to be escorted out of here as soon as possible."

"And have you told her everything?" Bane shouted. "We swore not to set ourselves against the heavens! You have decided to ignore the movements of the planets, I presume?"

"I think Firenze thinks what he's doing is for the best," the other centaur said quietly.

Bane shot Firenze a dirty look, but before he could say anything, Firenze shouted, "Do you not see that dead unicorn?! We all understand why it was killed! I set myself to protect the Forest and if it means to work along with humans, then yes I still will protect the forest." Then Firenze walked away from them.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie apologized. "If I caused any disturbances between you and your people."

Firenze didn't reply for a while. After about a couple of minutes of silence as they made their way to wherever Hagrid was.

"Holly Potter, do you-" Firenze started but was interrupted.

"Lizzie Potter," she corrected automatically.

"Lizzie Potter, do you know what Unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze tried again.

"Not really. I've read a bit about it in a book I found in my fami-" Lizzie started saying, but corrected herself because she knew Firenze would get confused that she had a family. "In the Malfoy's library. But I don't understand it fully. After all, I did read it when I was nine years old."

"It is a complicated thing because of how monstrous it is," Firenze explained. "To slay a unicorn is horrible to commit. Only he or she who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a foul act. You see, unicorn blood has the power to keep you alive, even when you are so close to death itself. But, slaughtering something so pure to save yourself will bestow a half-life on you. The moment the blood touches your lips you will live a cursed life."

Lizzie remembered in disgust, the figure raising its head with blood dripping down its front, "But who would do that?" she whispered. "I mean, I'd rather take death."

"Yes, but what if you just needed the blood for now until you could get your hands on something more powerful which will enable you with full power and strength again. Something that will grant you immortality. Miss. Potter do you know what is hidden right now in the castle?"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Lizzie replied. "The Elixir of Life! But who-"

"Who has been waiting for many years to return to full power? Can you not think someone who has clung onto life?"

"The Dark Lord," Lizzie whispered. Even thought something felt like it had grabbed her insides and made them go cold she could not stop the relief that flowed through her. So it wasn't Severus Snape who was trying to steal it! She knew it! She was going to rub it Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's faces when she told them. "So that thing-"

"STTOOOPPP!" came a voice, before a body flung itself in front of them. Firenze stopped so suddenly that Lizzie tumbled off in front of Firenze and onto Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Lizzie shouted, untangling herself from the ground. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?!"

"Lizzie!" Draco said in relief, hugging her. "You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Ew! Draco," Lizzie said, moving from his grasp. "Go hug someone more willing. I'm sure Pansy would be first in line. Oh wait- it's not a line...it just Pansy."

"Shut up," Draco shoved her playfully.

"Lizzie!" Harry shouted.

"Drakie!" Pansy cried. Draco ground his teeth and so did Lizzie. Draco hated the name 'Drakie' being used whereas Lizzie hated that Pansy stole that name of her.

"This is where I will leave you," Firenze said. "Farewell, Lizzie Potter and hopefully this time the planets are wrong." He turned around and made his way through the Forest.

"Hagrid, the unicorn is in that clearing ahead. It's dead," Lizzie told Hagrid.

One hour later, the unicorn had been buried and Lizzie, Harry and Hermione were found in the Gryffindor Common room, looking at Ron snoring in an arm chair. Lizzie flicked her wand and Ron jerked awake as water poured onto his face. Hermione told them that they had been waiting, but Ron fell asleep.

"You could've just woke me up," Ron grumbled.

Making sure it was completely empty, Lizzie explained everything that had happened in the Forest.

"So you see! It's the Dark Lord that wants the stone, not Uncle Sev!" Lizzie told them after she explained everything, wanting really badly to say 'I told you so that Uncle Sev is innocent!' but knew it was better not to. But it would have been fun, saying 'I told you so!' in several languages. "So that was him in the Forest. All this time you thought it was Uncle Sev who wanted to get rich. See? My Uncle's not a very bad person, you know."

"Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

Lizzie bit her lip. She knew that her father had been a Death Eater, but he changed, right? That what he told everyone. In truth, she was used to calling Voldemort the Dark Lord because all her family and her relatives called him by that name, "Um, it's another name for him."

"So that's it!" Ron said. "It all makes sense now! Snape is trying to steal the Stone for you-know-who. So you-know-who is waiting for Snape in the Forest, drinking Unicorn blood while he waits."

Lizzie looks very unhappy about this and said angrily, "So whatever information we find you're just going to blame my Uncle for it?!"

"Firenze saved you when he wasn't supposed to, that's why Bane was furious. He goes by the movement of the planets and let things be," Harry mused. "It probably shows Voldemort coming back. Bane probably thought that Voldemort should have killed you and gone for me next."

"_Stop saying that name_," Ron hissed at Harry.

"So we just have to wait until the Dark Lord steals the Stone," Lizzie said, ignoring the stares she got. She was not going to admit her Uncle is trying to steal it, no matter what. Well, unless she sees him stealing it, of course. "Then the Dark Lord will come and just finish us off...well, at least Bane'll get the ending he wanted."

"Harry, Lizzie, everyone says that Dumbledore's the only one you-know-who was ever afraid of. So you're safe with him around. Besides, McGonagall always said that fortune telling is an imprecise branch of magic."

Harry and Lizzie for the first time since they came back from their detention, they actually felt a bit comforted. Lizzie and Hermione bade everyone goodnight before slipping into their dormitory. Harry and Ron followed shortly after. The Sun was just starting to rise. When Harry pulled back his covers, he found the Invisibility Cloak neatly folded with a note on top of its water-like folds:

_Just in case_

* * *

**It had to go to Harry because Dumbledore is a man and can't have gone into the girl's dormitory, right? Or does that not work for the headmaster? Ah well...  
Today...review and you shall get...**

...  
Your own free personal...fluffy bunny! =D


	47. Exam Time

**Hmmm...I guess hope of me getting internet is really gone...  
But I have a little over a week to get my whole story done...  
So I am fighting a (hopefully) winning battle here. I'm trying to finish this BEFORE my holidays finish!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**EXAM TIME...**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Hermione whispered every time Harry's and Lizzie's head snapped up every time a door opened. "Honestly, you look as though you're expecting someone to come barging in out of nowhere!"

"Maybe that's because we are," Lizzie snapped defensively.

"Yeah, you-know-who is just going to run in here and kill you, right," Ron said sarcastically.

"You never know..." Harry said uncertainly.

"Oh and stop on the way to Dumbledore and have a tea party with him," Ron continued.

"Oh, and invite Blacky and Pinkie!" Lizzie continued.

"Who's Blacky and Pinkie?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"They're my imaginary unicorns, of course!" Lizzie answered, as though it was normal to have imaginary unicorns.

"Imaginary unicorns?" Harry laughed.

"What?" Lizzie said, confused.

"I think all the studying is getting to you," Ron looked at her weirdly. "So you have a snake pet, imaginary unicorns and the Malfoy's as a family, anything I've missed?"

Lizzie glared at him, "There's nothing wrong with any of that! I miss Viper."

It was the night before the exams. Everyone was trying to cram in as much information as they could. On top of that, Harry and Lizzie had to live with the prospect that Voldemort might come walking in out of nowhere.

"I've had enough," Ron sighed exasperatedly, throwing down his notes.

Harry checked his watch, "We should go to sleep. It's two in the morning."

Ron yawned, stretched and got up, "Good night everyone and good luck." With that he departed.

Harry followed soon after. About fifteen minutes of studying, Lizzie left Hermione muttering to herself about all the incantations they had learnt this year, their uses, their origins and the duration of how long they lasted.

Tomorrow morning, the first-years were found in extremely hot classrooms where they did their written papers and writing with their special quills which had been bewitched with an anti-cheating spell. After their written exams came the practical ones. Professor Flitwick called each of them in separately and inquired them to make a pine-apple tap dance across the desk. McGonagalls was a bit more challenging. She watched them as they attempted to turn a mouse into a snuff-box. The points differed on how the cute snuff-box turned out to be. But the most ironic and toughest practical exam they had was, without a doubt, Snape's one. They all had to attempt a Forgetfulness Potion and to add on, there was Snape breathing down their necks throughout the whole exam, although this didn't bother Lizzie one bit.

But what bothered her was that her real mother's necklace was burning hot now and she didn't dare touch it anymore. It now lay somewhere in her trunk. What also bothered not just her, but Harry too, were the stabbing pains in each of their scar and the fact that they kept having the same nightmare of the night their parents died, but there was now a hooded figure dripping blood. Now that Harry had seen it, too, through Lizzie's head, he knew what she must have felt like on the night.

Hermione and Ron weren't that worried about the Stone as Harry and Lizzie, probably owing to the fact that they didn't have scars on their foreheads that kept disturbing the daily business or the fact that they did not look at the figure in the forest.

Finally, they were up to their final exam, History of Magic. They had one hour on their written exam about goblin rebellions and inventions wizards had come up with. Once they finished the sudden cheering was so loud that it probably would have sounded like an explosion from outside.

"That was an easy exam. I didn't have to learn about Gurnuk or the 1537 Werewolf..." Hermione said. She loved going over the exam after they had finished.

Somewhere at this point Lizzie, Ron and Harry stopped listening.

"...Right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry, Ron and Lizzie replied, having no idea what Hermione was on about.

"I just asked whether you thought you'd fail," Hermione glared at them. "I mean, that question about what happened in 1678..."

Harry, Ron and Lizzie sighed and sat down under the tree by the lake, Hermione followed still counting down all the questions, what she wrote and if they were right.

"Hermione, we're finally _free _and you're talking about exam questions," Lizzie sighed.

"I can feel the vomit rising," Ron said nauseated. Everyone backed away from him.

"More space for me," Ron stretched and lay on the ground. "Lizzie, Harry, you should look more happier! We don't have to worry about anything for another week to find out how bad we've done."

"How bad _you've _done," Lizzie smirked. Ron glared.

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry burst out angrily, rubbing his forehead. "It keeps hurting. I mean, it'd happened before, but not continuously like this!"

"And my mother's necklace," Lizzie whispered, also rubbing her forehead.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Ron replied.

"I've heard about cursed scars. I could read up '_Dark Art and it's marks'_, _'Cursed Marks and their Origions' _or ever maybe-"

"We're not ill," Harry cut across Hermione.

"I think it's a warning. I think something might be coming up," Lizzie said slowly,

Ron was too relaxed to get worked up so instead he said, "Relax. As long as Dumbledore's here, we're all safe, especially the Stone. Besides, Snape's leg was nearly severed last time he got near Fluffly, I don't think he's going to try getting near it anytime soon. And Snape'll hand out sweets in a pink tutu before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down-"

"That's if he knows he's let him down," Lizzie put in grimly, growing pale with realization. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her quizzically.

Harry's face soon drained of colour as he thought about what Lizzie had just said, and from Ron's and Hermione's face, they too understood. They all leapt to their feet at the same time and sprinted to Hagrid's cabin.

"I knew it was odd that a random stranger with an illegal dragon egg was wandering around in a pub. Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think?" Lizzie panted, still running.

"Too much of a coincidence, if you ask me," Harry said grimly.

Hagrid was found outside his hut, peeling potatoes. He looked up as they approached. Thinking they were here to spend time with him, he grinned and mentally prepared what to make them. He clapped his hands and stood up, "Come on in-"

"We're in a hurry, Hagrid," Lizzie said anxiously.

"Hagrid, you know the night when you won Norbert?" Hermione questioned, looking even more nervous. "What did the stranger who gave him to you look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said, squinting his eyes to try to remember better. "He never put his hood down." All four second-years-to-be shared a look. Hagrid noticed and waved his hand, "That's not unusual there. You get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head."

Ron looked faint while Harry asked, "What did the two of you talk about? Did you mention Hogwarts?"

"I think it mighta come up sometime in the conversation," Hagrid tried to remember, it looked difficult. They wondered just how many drinks he drank that night and how much he spilled (with words). It wasn't as though they blamed Hagrid, they still loved him either way. "He did, actually, now yeh mention it. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after as a gameskeeper...and I told him I'd always wanted a dragon ever since I was young...then...I can't remember too clearly...he kept buyin' me drinks.... lemme remember...he said that he'd gimme a dragon egg if I won him with the cards...but he wanted ter know if I could take care of it...so I told him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be a piece o' cake."

"And- And, did he seem interesting in Fluffy?" Ron asked faintly,

"Of course he did! How many three-headed dogs do you know? So I told him Fluffy was easy. If yeh know how it reacts to certain things then it's all right. Take Fluffy as an example, if yeh play him a bit o' music he'll fall ter sleep in a second-" Hagrid looked suddenly furious with him self. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget what I just said! Where are yeh all goin-?"

Harry, Ron, Lizzie and Hermione looked at eachother, horrified, before running as fast as their feet would carry them back towards the castle.

"_Has _Snape ever given out sweets with a tutu?" Harry panted. They all looked at Lizzie.

"Would the time that he gave me a Cockroach Cluster and me hexing his clothes into a pink tutu count?" Lizzie panted back in response.

They would have all asked her questions about it and laughed till they were tired if it hadn't been a serious occasion like now. Laboured silence issues between them until they reached the Entrance Hall.

"I think we should go find Dumbledore," Hermione told them.

"Let's just hope he believes us. Snape probably thought it was easy to get it out of Hagrid when he was drunk-" Ron mused.

"Maybe it was Voldemort under that cloak," Lizzie said indignantly. "Snape could see Hagrid any old time at school."

"But Voldemort always made people do his dirty work," Ron retorted.

"Listen, it would have been either of them under that cloak. Let's just go see Dumbledore already!" Harry snapped at them.

"Wait- where's his office?" Hermione asked, turning in circles. They just realized that they had no idea where their Headmaster stayed. Before any of them could guess a voice rang out behind them.

"What are you four doing inside? Surely after your exams you'd want to see some sunshine," Professor McGonagall came up behind them.

They all ran up to her, "We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"What in Merlin's beard do you need to see him about?"

"It- it's sort of a secret," Ron said weakly. Which, of course, was the wrong thing to do.

"Professor Dumbledore is an important man, Weasley. He left to the Ministry of Magic for an urgent call," Professor McGonagall said, lips thin and nostrils flaring.

"He's gone?" Lizzie groaned. "Out of all times!"

"Whatever you have to say to Professor Dumbledore, surely you could say to me!" Professor McGonagall told them.

"It's about the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry said very quickly.

Evidently, this was not what Professor McGonagall had expected, for she gasped and looked at them suspiciously.

"How do you kno-" she started.

"Never mind that! Someone is trying to steal it!" Lizzie said, before any of the rest could explain that Snape was stealing.

"Well, I don't know how you know about that Stone, but a lot of people would want it," Professor McGonagall told them, still eyeing them suspiciously.

"But we _know _someone's trying to steal it-" Ron started.

"It is very well protected. Are you questioning the ability of us teachers?" She asked them.

"No, but we're dealing with someone much more powerful-" started Harry.

"Potter, I know what I am talking about."

"But-" Hermione and Lizzie both tried.

"No. Now, four of you, forget all about this and go outside and enjoy the sunshine," and with that she walked off after eyeing them suspiciously once more.

"Why doesn't anyone _ever _listen to us?!" Ron said angrily, kicking the wall.

"Don't-" Hermione warned him not to kick, but too late. Ron doubled over in pain, clutching his stubbed toe.

"It's tonight," Harry said miserably, ignoring the bickering going on between Ron and Hermione.

Lizzie sighed, "It's obvious isn't it? Once he got Dumbledore out of the way with that fake note it'll be easy."

Ron and Hermione stopped bickering and all looked at Lizzie. She looked confused.

"So you've finally admitted that Snape is the one trying to steal the Stone?" Ron asked in surprise.

"What?" Lizzie said, bemused. "No! I said he, as in the Dark Lord."

"Lizzie, when will you ever admit it's Snape? I mean, all evidence-" Hermione sighed, before Ron gasped, looking behind them all as though he was petrified. They all wheeled around to find Snape behind them.

Snapes lip curled, "Good afternoon." They all simply stared at him, even Lizzie couldn't find any words. "What a nice day it is. It does kind of look dodgy, four first-years inside just after their last exam. You would think that they are up to something."

With that, he walked off towards the Staff Room.

"Lizzie, I know you won't like this, but one of us has got to keep an eye on Snape and I think you should do it," Harry whispered, turning back to everyone.

"But won't Lizzie just leave him alone because she thinks he's innocent?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned, "Lizzie? Don't you want to make sure your uncle is innocent? Keep him distracted. If he stays, then he really has no plans for tonight."

Ron grinned too, "And Hermione could join too, so Lizzie doesn't-" but he faltered at the dath glare Lizzie shot at him. He changed tactic, "so they could _both _make sure Snape's where he's supposed to be?"

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm guessing Ron is thinking that you can ask questions about your exam," Lizzie grinned. Hermione scowled but agreed nevertheless.

"Well, that's settled. Ron, let's go wait in the common room and think up other plans," Harry said, dragging Ron towards the common room and leaving Lizzie and Hermione there.

"Off we go!" Lizzie said, linking arms with Hermione and skipping. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!"

Hermione gave her a look, which shut Lizzie up.

**(A/N: Don't ask, hehehe...I'll just tell u I've just had eight cups of tea to keep me up! Muhuhahahaha! So whatever nonsense I write don't judge me!!!)**

They soon stopped against the Gargoyle in front of the Staff Room and waited...  
and waited...  
and waited...

Soon Lizzie had an argument with the Gargoyle in front of the Staff Room about who was more beautiful.

"I have beautiful, silky red hair!" Lizzie said proudly.

"And I have stony, creamy brown hair!" replied the Gargoyle.

"And I'm Santa Claus!"

"And I'm- wait what?"

"Yes, and I am here to appoint you as my head Elf in disguise as a Gargoyle!"

"I am most honoured!"

Meanwhile, Hermione had started a discussion with the other Gargoyle about their friends' stupidity.

"Christmas rests on your stony hands!" Lizzie cried, tapping each of the stone Gargoyles shoulders with her wand like a queen. "I hereby-"

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Snape asked, emerging from the door.

"Appointing this Gargoyle as my Head Elf," Lizzie said simply, as thought she normally did this everyday.

Snape shook his head before realizing Hermione was there, "And why are you here, Granger? Hoping to be in Potter's little fantasy group?"

"Hey! We're not fantasy, we're real!"

"N-No, Professor. I'm waiting for Professor Flitwick," Hermione said, trying to act brave.

"I shall go get him then," Snape said before walking back into the Staff Room.

"Keep him here," Hermione whispered to Lizzie. "Strike up a conversation!"

Lizzie nodded just before Snape and Flitwick walked out of the Staff room. Hermione shot Lizzie a look before engaging Professor Flitwick in a conversation about question 10 C.

"Uncle Sev," Lizzie said, before Snape could walk away.

"Don't call me that in public!" Snape hissed at her. Lizzie grinned.

"So..." Lizzie said, casting around quickly for a topic. She decided to copy Hermione. "About question 6 B, well, I didn't understand it much."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "Holly- or should I say Lizzie- I know you are trying to distract me."

"No! Why would I do such a thing?!" Lizzie said in mock horror. "Seriously, about that question, I don't understand it full well."

"Do you even remember what that question was about?" Snape sighed.

Lizzie blushed, "Yes! It was about, erm...Potions?"

"Nice try. I need to go. I have something important to attend to at the moment and it cannot be prolonged for there is limited time. Good evening," And with that Snape walked off. Lizzie looked outside and sure enough it was evening. The Sun was almost nearly gone out of sight. Lizzie felt the same way. Surely, this was proof that her Uncle was indeed planning on stealing the Stone. With limited time, he meant before Dumbledore came back, right?

Hermione looked over at Lizzie and quickly managed to close the discussion with their Charms teacher without being too rude.

"Lizzie?" Hermione asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"It _is _him. Uncle Sev _is _trying to steal the Stone," Lizzie said miserably.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder and said gently, "Come on. Let's go find Harry and Ron."

And just when Lizzie thought nothing could make her more miserable about the people she loved and known, she was wrong at the sight that met her up ahead.

* * *

**Finally! A REAL cliffhanger without anyone knowing what is to happen next! MUHUHAHAHA!  
Oh, and review today and you shall get a...imaginary laptop! =D**


End file.
